Harrapair
by el Conde de Torre Roja
Summary: Ese predador nocturno, esta cerca lo se lo siento, huele mi temor, escucha los latidos de todo mortal desde la distancia. Las tinieblas son su capa y la noche su amparo. ¡maldita sea esa bestia alada, sedienta de sangre! no le puedo permitir alcanzar mi cuello. oigo el viento zumbar ante su rápido vuelo, siento su presencia demasiado cerca, me asecha...
1. prologo

Harrapair

prologo

" 10 años después desde la última vez que el mapa había solicitado la intervención de los elementos de la armonía, de las seis una de ellas ya podía presumir ser madre, mientras que una Fluttershy estaba cerca de serlo y a pesar de haber sido abandonada por el padre de su futura hija se encontraba muy feliz y animada por el apoyo de sus amigas, emocionada. Nadie podría haber previsto la tragedia y el reinado de terror que azotaría Equestria los próximos años"

Las seis se encontraban reunidas en el hospital de ponyville donde Flutter esperaba ansiosa y nerviosa el momento.

-Flutter estas tranquila, hoy vas a tener a la potrilla que tanto has esperado- dijo Twilight.

-Si es como la sensación más emocionantemente emocionante que exista…. Aunque yo no la haya pasado aun- añadió Pinkie.

No paso mucho antes de que todas quisieran hablar al tiempo, mas Flutter las detuvo, diciendo:  
-Chicas, pareciera que va a nacer su hijo, tranquilas estoy lista. Lista y bendecida de la mejor forma que es posible. Les aseguro que todo saldrá a la perfección y pronto me tendrán frente a ustedes llena de júbilo, cargando el regalo más preciado que puede dar la vida.

Todas le mostraron una sonrisa a su amiga y estuvieron con ella hasta que llegó el momento de que entrara a la sala de operaciones. Todas le dieron un ultimó a dios a Flutter, la vieron partir y fueron a esperar en la sala destinada a esa labor. La preocupación vino cuando pasaron las horas, cuando el tiempo pasó el calculado y se alargó. Twilight comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, ella que era normalmente la que mantenía sus ideas más despejadas era ahora la más nerviosa.

Finalmente, después de dos tortuosas horas entró a la sala de esperas una de las enfermeras. Twilight se acercó a ella antes de que esta si quiera pudiera formular palabra.

-Escuchen con calma por favor, pues ya es demasiado para mi tener que ser mensajera de la desgracia -dijo conteniendo unas visibles lagrimas- un terrible acontecimiento tuvo lugar en la sala de operaciones, desgracia para los médicos que sin duda serán despedidos y para ustedes que se ven arrastradas a este lastimoso resultado… Flutteshy dio su ultimo respiro hace media hora.

Ante esta noticia las cinco quedaron en total silencio, sin palabra alguna que pudiera expresar lo que sentían, el terrible dolor que asolaba el corazón de cada una de ellas. Pinkie quiso hablar, pero de su boca solo salieron sonidos inentendibles, Applejack le siguió diciendo con una voz quebrada:

-¿Cómo?

-Antes que nada, tomen en cuenta que la tragedia a pesar de ser grande para todos, no hay peor victima que la potrilla recién nacida en este momento huérfana- añadió la enfermera

Twilight se recargó a la pared y preguntó para sí misma más que nada y ya sin poder contener las lágrimas:

-¿Es el destino tan cruel para marchitar una flor el mismo día que otra nace?

-Lo es y puede ser peor, piensen en la bebe. ¿Quién la cuidara? -alegó la enfermera.

-Yo, accedo a hacerme cargo de ella- dijo la misma Twilight antes de que cualquier otra pudiera decirlo y de igual manera antes de que alguien pudiera alegar algo, pasó junto a la enfermera y se dirigió hasta donde supuso se encontraba Flutter

Twilight tuvo razón, dio con su amiga fallecida, se acercó a ella aprovechando que no se encontraba nadie presente. Tomó el casco descubierto de Flutter entre los suyos y dijo en voz baja:

-Si ojalá pudiera hacer algo para cambiar este cruel destino

La alicornio levantó su mirada justo después de decir eso… la verdad era que, si podía hacer algo, pero ¿era ético usar magia para devolver la vida? Era necromancia, un arte prohibida. Pero, el corazón de Twilight le decía ingenuamente que esa potrilla necesitaba una verdadera madre, tal vez podría hacer creer a los médicos que se habían equivocado, que Shy no había muerto.

Twilight lo intento aplico el hechizo que tuvo en mente, su cuerno se ilumino de un tétrico resplandor morado muy profundo y de este surgió un rayo que dio al pecho de la pegaso amarilla. al principio Shy abrió parcialmente los ojos, mas no tardo en cerrarlos una vez más. Twilight con lágrimas en los ojos surgidas de una esperanza ya rota, que a la vez no aceptaban la muerte dijo:

-¿Shy? Flu.. Flutteshy.

Siguió llamándola por unos segundos hasta que se dio por vencida y llorando partió hasta donde estaban las demás. En el transcurso de los días siguientes Flutter fue enterrada, la hija adoptada por Twilight y nombrada Hope.

Sin embargo, el concreto de una lápida no iban a contener a la depredador accidentalmente creado.


	2. 1 Renacer

Capítulo 1 renacer.

Hacía ya un año desde que el entierro de Flutteshy, si bien sus amigas aun no olvidaban ese atroz día, siguieron adelante y como se puede esperar sus vidas volvieron a la normalidad. La potrilla hija de la difunta había vivido cómodamente con Twilight, sin embargo a Twilight el futuro le preocupaba, un día tendría que decirle lo que le paso a su verdadera madre y en ese momento ya la amaba como si fuera su propia hija.

Las demás continuaron sus vidas con normalidad, Rarity atendió a su propia hija tres años mayor que Hope, AJ siguió con sus labores en su extensa familia, Dash prosiguió con sus entrenamientos de vuelo para llegar a cumplir un latente sueño.

Era apenas el cuarto mes del año y todo parecía ir en orden, nada perturbaba la paz usual de Equestria, Twilight se tomaba si papel de madre muy enserio, no dejaba de atender a Hope ni un segundo. A donde fuera Twiight la llevaba con ella, no podía dejarla con nadie más, le daba de todo. La única sombra latente para ella era la casa que Fluttershy había dejado en abandono, su jardín antes lleno de vida con los animales de la pegaso ahora era un desierto y el interior de la casa era un desastre.

Esa casa en su estado de deterioro hacia ver más aterradora la entrada a Everfree, le daba un toque lúgubre. Por otro lado, Pinkie a diferencia de sus amigas, cada mes iba a la cripta donde se encontraba el lugar de descanso eterno de Shy y siempre le dejaba una flor, al igual que sin falta le dedicaba unas palabras. Mas, esto no apartaba la energía y alegría habitual de la poni rosada.

Era el doceavo día del mes, el sol se comenzaba a ocultar mientras Twilight acostaba a la niña, en presencia de su amiga Applejack, esta observó como Twilight realizaba su labor con tal cariño que no se contuvo en decir:

-Estás haciendo un gran trabajo Twilight, estoy segura que Fluttershy te lo agradecería.

Al oír el nombre de la madre original una extraña sensación le invadió el corazón, sin embargo, no dio muestra de esto ultimó. Acabó de acostar a la pequeña y respondió:

-Es una buena potrilla, estoy segura que hubiera hecho muy feliz a Shy.

Twilight no pudo evitar pronunciar esto último con la voz quebrada, Applejack lo notó y acercándose a abrazarla le dijo con un tonó de consuelo:

-Todos la extrañamos Twilight, pero ella nos hubiera querido felices, hay que serlo por ella, por Fluttershy y por Hope

Applejack señaló a la potrilla en su cuna de cristal acurrucada en su manta, la cual era de un color purpura suave y se encontraba bordada en un hilo dorado al igual que tenía las iniciales "HS" marcadas con la misma tela. La pequeña era una pegaso de color verde muy claro y la crin igual a la de su madre y sus ojos de color cian. Ambas sonrieron y Twilight dirigiendo su mirada a su amiga le concedió un ademan afirmativo, después de esto ambas se retiraron dejando la alcoba de la pequeña en que había entrado en un profundo sueño. Una vez fuera del cuarto permanecieron ahí ambas, hablando.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de que partiera la poni granjera y Twilight quedo completamente sola, ese dolor al corazón volvió. Un dolor surgido del hecho de creer una verdadera hija a una hijastra, del hecho de cuidar a la hija de una de sus amigas, pero querer negar el hecho que no era su hija. Un hueco se había llenado en ella, como si hubiese sido una necesidad no saciada nunca.

La noche cayó y con ella la calma azotó el pueblo, el siguiente día era aquel que Pinkie Pie tenía planeado hacer su visita mensual a su amiga fallecida, sin embargo, antes asistiría a la fiesta de Hope, curioso era que el mismo día que había elegido visitar a Shy era el mismo que murió un año atrás. Le tenía algo genial preparado a la pequeña y esperaba que todas lo disfrutaran ya que debido a sus distintos empleos y sueños ya no podían pasar tan a menudo juntas.

Al amanecer del día siguiente Pinkie Pie no vaciló en salir directo al castillo de Twilight, la emoción y la alegría la guiaban como era usual. Al llegar solo se encontraban en el castillo Twilight y Dash, quienes hablaban con tranquilidad, al momento de su llegada. Las tres se dieron un confortante abrazo y unas palabras que expresaban el cariño que cada una sentía por esa amistad.

Al paso de esa hora fueron llegando las demás mientras Pinkie se encargaba de adornar y jugar con la pequeña. Los demás invitados de comenzaron a llegar lentamente. Cuando la fiesta pudo dar inició como es debido la confundida cumpleañera fue llevada hasta su primer pastel, al cual Pinkie colocó las velas y acercándose a la pequeña dijo:

-¡mira tus primeras velas que emoción! Desearía recordar las mías, un momento tan mágico, solo tienes que pensar en lo algún deseo y pedirlo

La pequeña miró intermitentemente a Pinkie y al pastel aun confundida y de la manera más tierna se llevó un peluche al rostro ocultando este. Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír de una manera tan maternal al ver esto, que llegó a pensar: ¿quién dice que no soy su verdadera madre? ¿Quién osara decírselo? Al fin y al cabo, Flutteshy ya no existe.

Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar se dio media vuelta su mirada arrepentida de su pensamiento y sintiéndose indigna de ver esa escena. La fiesta siguió hasta tarde, con gran alegría.

En el cementerio de Ponyville, oculto entre arboles por temor a que su lúgubre aspecto opacara el vivo color del pueblo, ocurría un extraño evento. En una de las criptas se comenzaba a escuchar un sonido, como si alguien rasgara madera. Esto siguió hasta que uno de los ataúdes cayó al suelo por el movimiento en su interior y abriéndose al impactar con el suelo. En el piso quedó recostada de perfil con la rosada crin cubriéndole el rostro la difunta Fluttershy. Sin embargo, algo era distinto en ella y no era la típica palidez de los muertos que ya era notoria, no. Sus alas habían cambiado de forma, carecían de plumas y parecían más las alas de un murciélago, con una espina que daba el aspecto del ala de un dragón.

El cuerpo permaneció inmóvil en el frio piso, hasta que una de sus patas se movió con agresividad, palpando el suelo. Al acto el otro casco delantero hizo lo mismo, la pegaso comenzó a alzarse haciendo crujir sus huesos que habían pasado tanto tiempo inmóviles y extendiendo sus largas alas. Una vez de pie la su crin desordenada, fue apartada por ella misma mientras levantaba su cabeza. Una vez de pie, en una posición que le hubiera impuesto temor incluso al corazón más valiente, la difunta abrió sus ojos, estos se habían tornado tan rojos como la sangre y feroces como los de un dragón. Así fue como la que antes estuvo muerta regreso a la vida, su corazón no latía, en sus venas no había sangre y su cuerpo no poseía el calor de un vivo. A pesar de esto todos sus sentidos funcionaban, sin embargo, su mente aun no captaba lo que pasaba y no se aclaraba del todo, lo único que sabía la no muerta es que tenía sed.

En su garganta tenía una curiosa sensación, con su mirada busco algún liquidó, al encontrar agua apartada en una urna se lanzó a esta y bebió, pero su sed no se fue. Fue entonces cuando a sus oídos llegó cierto sonido, un palpitar. Su cruel mirada fue dirigida a la dirección de dónde venían. No provenía de otro lado que del exterior.

La desorientada Shy se guío por el sonido del viento para encontrar una salida de ese sitió un hueco hecho en una esquina del techo de la cripta. La no muerta, salto hasta esta pared y la escaló hasta salir por este hueco como si fuera una veloz serpiente.

La pegaso ahora transformada en un mortal depredador caminó medianamente agachada por el techo de la cripta y al hacerse visible en el techo de esta, extendió sus alas cubriendo la luz de la luna y atrayendo la atención de la desprevenida poni rosa. Pinkie que no tenía mucho de haber llegado ahí, alzó la vista y soltó la flor que cargaba creyendo que sus ojos la engañaban. No podía ser que su amiga Fluttershy hubiera vuelto a la vida.

-¿Shy?-pronunció Pinkie retrocediendo un poco por temor.

Fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta que esa ya no era la Fluttershy que llegó a conocer. En el castillo de Twilight, todos los invitados ya habían partido, solo quedaban las dos presentes al inicio Twilight y Dash, mas, no sería por mucho pues Dash ya se ponía una chaqueta marrón de los wonderbolts para partir a su morada.

-Dash, sé que probablemente exageró, pero ve a ver como esta Pinkie, debe estar en la tumba de Fluttershy.

Dash miró a su amiga y le hizo un ademan afirmativo antes de partir. En su andar Dash observaba las calles de Ponyville que le traían tantos buenos recuerdos. La memoria melancólica puede ser cruel con el deseo que da de volver a esos días, pero también es conmovedora y gentil, al permitir a uno recordar tan bellos momentos.

La pegaso cian siguió su camino hasta llegar al cementerio donde pronunció el nombre de su amiga, al no recibir respuesta Dash se adentró en este y volvió a llamar. Una vez más repitió el proceso anterior, pero esta vez se dirigió hasta la cripta, en la cual fue embestida por una misteriosa sombra más veloz que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera visto antes. El ala de esa cosa, tan afilada como una espada, pasó rasgándole el rostro a la pegaso que cayó al suelo sorprendida.

Dash soltó un grito de dolor y se llevó sus cascos delanteros a su ojo izquierdo, sin embargo, el dolor se esfumóo cuando llegó a su mente Pinkie Pie. La herida pegaso se levantó aun manteniéndose una pata en el ojo y gritó:

-¡Pinkie pie!

Por desgracia en esta acción también logro ver, a su amiga, tirada en el suelo frente a la cripta, tan pálida que se diría que le habían succionado toda la sangre del cuerpo. Dash quedó un momento inmóvil antes de girarse lentamente y observar la dirección en la que se había ido lo que sea que hubiese acabado con su amiga. La criatura había escapado en dirección a Clousdale, Rainbow la hubiera seguido, pero en cambio corrió hasta Pinkie y levantó su cuerpo inerte antes de abrazarla y lamentarse el no haber llegado antes.


	3. 2 Sed de Sangre

Sed de sangre

Daban las doce de la noche en la ciudad de Clousdale cuando Fluttershy llegó a una torre de la fábrica del clima, en esta se refugió. Pegó su lomo contra un muro y miro sus cascos pálidos, se abrazó a sí misma y pensó en la acción cometida. Su crin desordenada se encontraba cubriendo casi todo su rostro, su boca aun tenia manchas del crimen y una de sus alas igual se encontraba manchada.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es esta sensación? -se preguntaba la no muerta.

Entonces a lo lejos comenzó a escuchar otro latido y otro y otro más, eran los durmientes habitantes de la ciudad, algunos iban con un ritmo cardiaco muy tranquilo esto le decía que dormían. Otros tenían un ritmo normal, se encontraban activos y algunos al descubierto por las calles. Entonces su sed regresó, quería más de esa esencia, quería seguir sintiendo esa sensación prohibida.

Sentir como se consume una vida mientras su sangre la alimentaba había sido algo único, sentir el corazón dejar de latir y el cuerpo volverse frio. En sus pensamientos la pegaso se preguntaba: ¿de dónde proviene el poder que siento en mí? ¿Qué era esa sensación antes desconocida? Siento esta tentación, quiero probar más, sentir este poder en mi interior, lo deseo.

La vampiresa extendió sus alas y salió volando de aquella torre, asechand desde el cielo como un águila. Se sentía poderosa, tanto como una diosa, sentía que en su poder estaba el destino de cada mortal. Sus ojos carmesís vigilaban en busca de un desaventurado que vagara solo por las calles, deseaba volver a probar la preciada esencia de su víctima.

En un punto de su camino la cazadora aterrizó en uno de tantos tejados por este corrió veloz como pantera, pero silenciosa como serpiente. Se desplazaba como un rayo ya fuera volando o a pie, podía aparecer y desaparecer en cuestión de segundos, además de la habilidad que había adquirido para trepar.

En cuanto a sus presas, ella sentía la presencia de un mortal a kilómetros, sentía su miedo, su estado de actividad, incluso podía sentir cierto aroma por cada uno de ellos. Estos factores le permitían elegir entre sus cientos de opciones: ¿Quién parece apetitoso? ¿Qué sangre robara del cuello de su víctima? ¿Qué vida arrebatara?

La cazadora nocturna siguió su búsqueda hasta escuchar dos corazones, ambos parecían tener un ritmo constante en sus latidos. La vampiresa llegó hasta el tejado de una biblioteca ubicada justo enfrente de estos dos pegasos, uno tenía pelaje azul rey con una crin negra echada hacia atrás, el otro era de un pelaje celeste y crin negra, ambos caminaban en direcciones opuestas. Nuestra cazadora se decidió por este último y comenzó a moverse.

El pegaso desprevenido que caminaba por las calles de Clousdale, era Soarin uno de los Wonderbolts. A los oídos del pegaso llegó el sonido de una ráfaga de viento, decidió no prestarle atención y siguió si camino. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a escuchar la ráfaga ahora más cerca, tanto que giró su cabeza para ver detrás suyo. Al no ver nada siguió caminando con una mala sensación en el pecho, viraba su vista a todos los ángulos que le era posible en su campo visual. Una ráfaga de viento que esta vez no solo escucho si no que sintió lo forzó a darse media vuelta con un pánico ya notorio, al no ver nada tragó saliva, se irguió correctamente y puso un casco en su pecho. Su corazón se había alborotado, latía demasiado rápido.

Su susto no pudo haber sido mayor cuando sintió un casco tocándole el lomo, el pegaso soltó un grito y saltó hacia la izquierda. Después de esto, se percató de que era la pegaso Cloud Kicker quien lo había tocado.  
-Lo lamento no quería asustarle, solo quería saber si me podía ayudar con una cosa, lo lamento-dijo la pegaso.

Soarin se calmó un poco y respondió:

-¿En que necesitas ayuda?  
Cloud Kicker señaló un par de nubes.  
-He llevado nubes de un lado a otro desde el atardecer son las últimas dos que me faltan. ¿llevarías una al noreste de Clousdale cerca del estadio?

Soarin hiso un ademan afirmativo, voló hasta la nube y comenzó a empujarla hasta el estadio. Llevaba un tiempo ya sin escuchar nada extraño, sin embargo, su estado de alerta no disminuía. Al llegar al coliseo y colocar la nube, decidió aterrizar en este y descansar un momento, se iba a acostar en las gradas cuando escuchó un canto. Se levantó y se acercó al lugar donde lo escuchaba, esto lo llevo a un pasillo, el pegaso entro a este. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo muy del canto este cesó y el preguntó:  
\- ¿Quién era aquella que cantaba?  
detrás de él sonó una voz femenina, pero profunda que al apenas escucharla hizo que se le erizara el pelaje y un escalofrío recorrió todo su lomo. Esa voz le decía:  
-El ángel de la muerte.

Soarin volteó lentamente solo para toparse con un corredor vacío, por un momento creyó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada cuando del techo cayo a su lomo la vampiresa. Sin darle la mínima oportunidad de reaccionar clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de su víctima, la cual intentó derribar a su atacante de su lomo. Fue inútil, la criatura era fuerte y en sus intentos él fue el que termino derrotado en el suelo.  
La sangre del pegaso, que aun intentaba resistirse, bajo por la garganta de la vampiresa. Un casco de Soarin tomó la pata delantera de Fluttershy, como si tratara de apartarla, pero la falta de sangre provocó que su casco callera inerte al suelo. Una vez dejó seco al pegaso, lo soltó y este cayó de golpe en el suelo.

Shy vio lo que acababa de hacer, esa sensación de poder volvió y se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Sentía el poder de su nueva forma, sentía el placer al alimentarse, la emoción al cazar y sentir el miedo en sus víctimas, antes de ver como su vida les abandona.

La vampiresa no pudo contenerse más y rio, rio como nunca lo había hecho en su existencia mortal. Acto seguido, salió de ese pasillo y emprendió el vuelo se plantó frente a la luna y sintiéndose como una diosa pensó:  
"no hay sensación igual a esta, no hay mayor placer, tengo un poder misterioso, tanto como la noche misma, soy cazadora y ellos mis presas. Si me hubieran mostrado que esta sensación existía desde hace años y pensar que en esta ciudad en mi infancia me mostraron como los fuertes podían pasar sobre los más débiles, pues ahora yo soy la más fuerte"  
soltando una risa más fuerte que la anterior, una risa que hubiera atemorizado a quien la escuchase dijo en voz baja:  
-Soy la depredadora, todos son mis presas. ¡¿Quién se atrevería a hacerme frente?! ¡Quieran o no yo viviré para siempre!

* * *

 **me sorprendió la cantidad de comentarios en los anteriores capítulos, la verdad les agradezco mucho a todos los que sigan el fic darle la oportunidad y a los que ya leían mis fics por seguir aquí**


	4. 3 Canto fúnebre

Canto fúnebre

Desde la muerte de Soarin, los índices de mortalidad se elevaron en Clousdale, cada amanecer se encontraba otro cuerpo sin sangre. Los rumores no tardaron en correr por la ciudad y de la ciudad no tardaron en rondar por las ciudades cercanas a Clousdale incluida Ponyville.  
Spitfire líder de los Wonderbolts que formaban la única defensa de Clousdale recibía estos reportes de asesinato cada mañana. La pegaso mantenía su compostura, aun cuando esos sucesos se habían cobrado a uno de los suyos, debía mantener su mente clara.

Como se ha dicho los rumores de los asesinatos llegaron pronto a Ponyville, no tardo en estar en boca de todos, pues un asesino era raro en Equestria y uno serial era algo nuevo. Ponyville como las demás ciudades aledañas a Clousdale no tardo en tener visitantes, que habían salido de la ciudad flotante por miedo.

En el hospital de Ponyville, se encontraba en revisión la pegaso Rainbow Dash, la acompañaban Applejack y Twilight. La noche que murió Pinkie, Dash había tenido que ser atendida rápidamente, se hizo revisar el ojo y se le cosió la herida hecha. Acababan de quitarle los puntos y le dieron un parche blanco especial que de momento le cubriría su ojo faltante.

Dash se dirigió a la salida acompañada por sus dos amigas y la pequeña Hope que Twilight llevaba en una carriola. Por el camino al castillo, Dash escuchó a un grupo de tres pegasos hablando sobre los asesinatos en Clousdale. Dash les dirigió la mirada, estaban sentados en una de las mesas del restaurante de Ponyville. Se acercó, tomó un cojín y se sentó inesperadamente.  
tanto los tres pegasos como Applejack y Twilight se sorprendieron. Dash les pasó la mirada a cada uno y preguntó:  
-¿Decían algo de unos asesinatos?  
Al hacer su pregunta, analizó a los tres pegasos, dos de estos eran de pelaje blanco, uno con crin negra y amarilla y el otro con la crin roja, el tercero era azul con la crin completamente negra. Estos últimos dos señalaron al que estaba ubicado al centro de ellos, este no respondió y siguió bebiendo su piña colada.

Dash no les quito el ojo de encima y dijo:  
-Si saben algo solo díganlo, me interesa saber.

-Alan tu turno -dijo el de pelaje azul mientras se disponía a comer un trozo de pan.  
Dash dirigió su mirada a este último, el cual no tuvo otra opción que responder:

-Solo son rumores, el primer asesinato apareció la semana pasada, después de ese cada mañana se comenzó a encontrar un cadáver más. Es todo lo que sabemos. Bueno Rush decía hace un momento de alguien que había visto al asesino

Dicho esto, señalo al pegaso con el trozo de pan, Dash lo observó y se acercó a este.

-¿Dónde te dijeron que fue el avistamiento? ¿Quién te lo dijo?  
-Espera, solo lo escuche por ahí no tengo muchos detalles, bien puede ser mentira.  
Dash lo sostuvo del chaleco que traía puesto este pegaso y le volvió a preguntar dándole una sacudida:  
-¡¿Dónde escuchaste eso?!  
Applejack y Twilight se acercaron e intentaron calmar a la pegaso. Sin embargo, las palabras fueron en vano, desde la muerte de Pinkie, Dash ya no era la misma. Una pegaso de pelaje amarillo y crin semejante al fuego vio la escena escucho la razón de la conversación y dijo en voz alta:  
-Harrapair, así se han referido a este asesino o asesina, algunos medios. Así como los ciudadanos empiezan a decirle así en las calles de Clousdale.

Dash soltó al que antes interrogaba y se comenzó a dar media vuelta mientras repetía:  
-¿Harrapair?  
-Significa: depredador, Dash- le dijo la pegaso que reconoció de inmediato como la líder de los Wonderbolts, Spitfire.

Las tres la observaron antes de que Twilight dijera a Applejack:  
-Voy a casa, Hope necesita dormir.

Applejack le respondió con un ademan afirmativo y Twilight partió. Dash por su parte se acercó a Spitfire y preguntó:  
\- ¿Qué haces en Ponyville?  
-Te buscaba, necesitó compañeros para cazar a este asesino, por desgracia muchos se acobardan. Sé que es contra el reglamento que con tu herida hagas esta labor, pero no tengo otra opción, solo Fleetfoot, tú y yo. ¿Aceptas?

-Tengo mis propios motivos para ir tras esa criatura, acepto- respondió Dash.

-Entonces partimos, solo vine aquí a buscarte- añadió Spitfire.

Applejack se acercó a Rainbow y le preguntó:  
\- ¿Iras a Clousdale?  
\- Así es AJ -respondió Dash.

-Solo cuídate, lo que menos queremos ahora es otra de nosotras bajo tierra-dijo Applejack

-Lo hare, informa a Twilight-agregó Dash.

Applejack le hizo un ademan afirmativo y acto seguido, tanto Rainbow como Spitfire partieron. Para cuando llegaron a la ciudad flotante, la noche ya se había cernido sobre Equestria. Ambas fueron directo a la academia donde Spitfire le explicaría a Dash los detalles, dentro de la seguridad del edificio.

Al pasar volando por la ciudad hasta su destino, no habían podido evitar ser vistas por la vampiresa que había estado oculta en el ático de una casa durante el día. "¿Rainbow Dash aquí?" pensó Flutter mientras los seguía con la vista.

"¿Me busca? ¿Sera por lo de Pinkie Pie" se preguntaba la Vampiresa mientras recordaba el sabor de la sangre de Dash, la cual había probado al limpiar el ala con la que le cerceno e ojo. Pensó un momento en seguir a su antigua amiga, pero la curiosidad de saber más sobre lo que era ahora le gano y tomó rumbó a la biblioteca de Clousdale.  
la vampiresa extendió sus alas y alzó el vuelo, al ver la biblioteca aterrizó frente a la puerta de esta, escuchaba un solo latido dentro uno lento, alguien dormía. Camino un poco hasta la puerta e intentó abrirla, fue inútil la gran puerta estaba cerrada. Ella no dudaba poder tirarla con su fuerza, pero no quería hacer ruido así que buscó otra entrada con la vista. Unos metros arriba de la puerta localizó una ventana circular, voló hasta esta y de un toque comenzó a abrirla lentamente. Una vez dentro de la biblioteca recorrió los pasillos. Las tinieblas que reinaban en el lugar no eran nada para ella, la vista de la vampiresa era perfecta, en la oscuridad no había nada que no pudiera alcanzar a ver. Sin embargo, su vista también era sensible a la luz y esta le molestaba. Al llegar a la sección de mitología de la biblioteca comenzó a buscar lo quería en las estanterías, finalmente encontró un libro sobre vampirismo. Lo tomó y planeaba llevárselo cuando una voz le dijo:  
\- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? La biblioteca está cerrada.  
-Solo buscaba tomar prestado un libro a última hora respondió la vampiresa con un tonó de voz dulce.

Esto hizo que el guardia nocturno de la biblioteca la alumbrara con su linterna para verla con claridad. La luz dio de lleno en el costado de Flutter, el guardia pasó su vista por todo su costado, viendo sus tres murciélagos rosados que tenía por cutie mark, sus alas de aspecto imponente y aterrador con una espina en la punta de cada una su crin desordenada y su ojo, que estaba fijo en el libro  
-Me temó que debe dejar el libro y salir de aquí… -dijo el guardia con cierto nerviosismo en la voz.  
\- ¿Qué tipo de sangre eres? -preguntó la vampiresa.  
\- O negativo ¿Por qué?  
-¿Enserió? -cuestionó Shy soltando una pequeña risa.  
Una vez Spitfire y Rainbow estuvieron en la academia se encontraron con FleetFoot y las tres entraron a la oficina de Spitfire. Esta se sentó y sus compañeras no tuvieron más que ver el escritorio lleno de fotos de las escenas del crimen y documentación de los mismos. Dash tomó uno de estos documentos y leyó:  
"Algunos han escuchado un canto femenino por las noches antes de un grito mortal, por lo que se descarta la posibilidad de que el asesino sea un semental, esto provocó que los testigos cambiaran el seudónimo de Harrapair, por Diana, diosa de la caza en antiguas culturas"  
\- Como podrán ver mis investigaciones no van tan mal, pero cuando intento predecir donde atacara nunca acierto y buscarla sería inútil, solo tenemos su canto como referencia. Nadie la ha visto, nadie sabe nada de ella. Otra cosa notoria es su manera de matar, todos los cadáveres carecían de sangre -explicó Spitfire viendo su ventana.

-Si hacemos un toque de queda, quizá la encontremos -dijo Fleetfoot.

-Tienes que informar a la ciudad del toque de queda, si es inteligente no se mostrara -alegó Dash.

\- Y estoy en el mismo callejón sin salida ¿Cómo encontrarla? -cuestionó Spitfire.

\- Sus víctimas son aleatorias por lo que dice tu documentación. ¿Qué tal si la atraemos? – sugirió Fleetfoot  
\- Podríamos seguir su canto -añadió Dash.

\- Lo he intentado antes, siempre que llegó a la escena es demasiado tarde. En cuanto a atraerla ¿Cómo planearías hacerlo? ¿carnada viva?...  
al preguntar eso ultimo Spitfire se dio cuenta que no era tan mala idea, debido a que la presencia de pegasos en las calles por la noche había disminuido a causa del miedo.

Rainbow Dash observó a Spitfire como si supiera lo que pensaba y le dijo:  
-Necesitamos alguien que pueda parecer indefensa

-Desprevenida -añadió Spitfire.

\- ¿Quién atraerá a la asesina entonces? -preguntó Fleetfoot.

Ambas miraron a Fleetfoot con tal expresión que esta entendió de inmediato la indirecta y añadió con un suspiro:  
\- Las odio…


	5. 4 Enfer

Enfer  
Dash, Spitfire y Fleetfoot, tenían la estrategia lista, Fleetfoot había sido disfrazada con una pequeña capa de gala que ocultaría una pistola de chispa de doble cañón, le habían alaciado la crin y la maquillaron un poco para darle un aspecto más joven. Así saldría Fleetfoot, esperaría a que la asesina se acercara y sacaría el arma, que solo sería disparada de ser necesario.

-¿Recuerdas el plan cierto Fleetfoot? -preguntó Rainbow  
\- Si, apenas aparezca desenfundar el arma y disparar solo si es necesario.

-Solo tienes dos tiros Fleetfoot -dijo Spitfire dándole el arma

-Es mejor que solo un tiro, como con las pistolas corrientes -añadió Fleetfoot enfundando el arma y sujetándose la capa al cuello.

Dash y Spitfire por su parte se habían preparado ambas con un equipo conformado, por grebas para sus cuatro patas, una armadura de hierro para sus alas y un peto de acero con la insignia de los wonderbolts en el pecho. Ambas seguían de cerca a Fleetfoot, ocultas en los tejados esperando el momento que la asesina apareciera.

Más adelante la vampiresa se encontraba recostada en un techo, leyendo el libro robado, había sacado muchas otras de las habilidades que poseía de ahí y aprendió más sobre su nuevo oído. Su lectura fue interrumpida al escuchar tres latidos acercarse, se asomó desde el tejado y vio caminando a Fleetfoot, a base de su fino oído que le sirvió como sonar detecto donde se encontraban Dash y Spitfire.

Sin embargo, más que los otros dos latidos le interesaron los de Fleetfoot, era obvio para ella que era una trampa, pero poco le importo, saltó a otro techo y comenzó su canto. Fleetfoot se dejó de caminar cuando lo escucho. Aun sabiendo que estaba protegida un escalofrío le recorrió el lomo, retomó su caminata ahora en dirección al canto y tanto Dash como Spitfire la siguieron a distancia.

El canto condujo a Fleetfoot a un callejón donde sus dos compañeras no podían seguirla sin ser vistas. Al fondo del callejón se encontraba Flutter sentada observando al muro, cuando se acercó Fleetfoot, Flutter siguió tarareando su canción. En el manto de la noche que cubría a la vampiresa Fleetfoot no notó el detalle de sus alas, solo se acercó lentamente y dijo:  
\- ¿Quién eres?  
Fluttershy detuvo su tarareo y le dirigió la mirada a Fleetfoot, una mirada que contenía cierta malicia. La vampiresa comenzó a extender sus alas haciendo notar la diferencia clara a unas alas normales y de un veloz movimiento se lanzó sobre Fleetfoot. Esta apenas tuvo suficiente tiempo de retroceder y desenfundar el arma, pero no de disparar, la vampiresa cayó sobre ella haciendo que soltara el arma.  
Fleerfoot luchó por librarse del agarre de su atacante que ya le era claro que no era un pegaso. Desde afuera Spitfire notó como la pistola salió del lugar resbalando por el húmedo piso, esto le fue una señal de alerta. La líder de los wonderbolts voló hasta el callejón dejando a Dash confundida aun en su escondite.  
Apenas entró Spitfire la vampiresa le dirigió una mirada y la azotó con la mente contra el muro dejándola inconsciente, la telequinesis de vampiro la había aprendido a usar cuando leyó sobre esta. En un vampiro la magia, como necromancia y telequinesis era natural sin necesidad de un cuerno. Fleetfoot aprovechó esto para salir del agarre de la vampiresa, se arrastró hasta el muro se levantó y observó la pistola tirada en la salida del callejón. Fluttershy siguió atentamente los movimientos de Fleetfoot prediciendo sus intenciones, adoptó una pose desafiante y esperó. Fleetfoot trató de correr por un lado de la depredadora, pero esta se movía con tal velocidad que no le permitía pasar.  
ya desesperada Fleetfoot optó por atacar a Shy, pero esta de un movimiento con su ala le infligió un corte en el pecho a Fleetfoot. Esta retrocedió con la leve herida y comprendió que volverlo a intentar seria suicidio, observó la puerta detrás de ella que era la entrada a una catedral y decidió huir.

Entro en este edificio cerró la puerta tras ella, dejando a su agresora afuera, la vampiresa observó la puerta y luego echó una pequeña mirada a Spitfire. A pesar de ser una presa fácil, no la quiso, ella quería a Fleetfoot:

-No puedes escapar de mí -dijo Shy.

Fleetfoot se apartó de la puerta creyendo que estaba a salvo, para su sorpresa la vampiresa de una embestida destrozó dicha puerta. Fleerfoot reanudó su huida con Shy detrás de ella, cuando menos lo esperaba esta la embistió a una velocidad de vértigo, lanzándola contra un esquinero de madera. Fleetfoot se recobró del golpe y con su casco sostuvo una de las patas rotas de esta mesa, Cuando la vampiresa se lanzó sobre ella de nuevo, Fleetfoot la golpeó con la pata de madera. Esto enfado a Shy y con su telequinesis lanzó a Fleetfoot contra una columna.

Al impactar contra esta, Fleetfoot soltó un grito de agonía, su ala derecha se había quebrado. Al caer al suelo vio a su atacante y corrió hacia las largas escaleras del edificio, estas escaleras estaban ubicadas al centro de un enorme pasillo y detrás de estas había un vitral circular. Shy no iba a permitirle escapar a Fleetfoot por lo que volvió a lanzarse sobre esta, en este segundo ataque con una de sus alas le infringió una profunda herida en una de sus patas traseras. Fleetfoot se precipitó sobre las escaleras de cara, a pesar de haber quedado aturdida, subió las escaleras arrastrándose  
La vampiresa no pudo evitar reír.  
Dash que aún estaba afuera se había comenzado a impacientar y a preocupar, así que optó por descender de su escondite. Al aterrizar frente al callejón, ver a Spitfire inconsciente y la puerta destrozada, solo se le ocurrió rezar porque aún no fuera tarde y entro a la catedral.  
Fleetfoot ya estaba contra el vitral sin escape alguno cuando Dash entró y vio la escena. Se quedó parada en secó al ver a la que sus ojos aun reconocieron como Fluttershy, simplemente no se lo podía creer. Justo antes de que Shy mordiera a Fleetfoot Dash gritó:

-¡No lo hagas!  
La vampiresa detuvo su acción y se dio media vuelta, dándole su mirada fría a Dash. Esta comenzó a subir las escaleras a dos patas, apuntando las otras dos hacia Shy en señal de que se detuviera.

-No tiene que ser así Shy, te lo ruego, detente… no tiene que ser así, pará y tal vez no tenga que hacer lo que vine a hacer -dijo Dash con un sentimiento de dolor que oprimía su corazón.

-¿Qué venias a hacer, Dash? ¿matarme, capturarme? -cuestionó Shy.

Mientras esta charla tenía lugar, Fleetfoot de un golpe rompió parte del vitral y tomó un vidrio como arma. Dash se acercó más a Shy y dijo sin creer que una voz tan fría pudiera pertenecer a su amiga.

-¿Esta eres tú? ¿Acaso la Fluttershy que conocí a dejado de existir para que una bestia fría, cruel y sedienta de sangre tomara su lugar? Shy tú no eres así…  
\- ¿Qué sabes de mí? Ustedes siempre me vieron como esa criatura indefensa, tú me subestimabas a menudo -alegó Shy  
\- También te tendí mi casco incontables ocasiones ¿recuerdas? – preguntó Dash  
\- Ya no importa Rainbow Dash, tengo una nueva vida, tú no conoces la sensación placentera que es sentir la vida de otro irse mientras bebes ese delicioso brebaje, no conoces lo que siento… ni lo que sentí cuando aún era aquella Fluttershy -respondió la vampiresa.

\- ¿Quién diría, que una amistad puede partir el corazón con la misma fuerza que un amor? Shy. ¡¿Por qué?!  
-¿Por qué no, Dash?  
En este última pregunta, Dash dejó caer sus lágrimas y por un lado de la escalera se hizo presente Spitfire. Al ver esa escena quedó inmóvil concierta confusión notoria en su mirada. Fleetfoot, en un intento por acabar con la vampiresa, se lanzó a ella y le clavó el cristal en el lomo. Shy reaccionó con una gran agresividad y dándole un fuerte tajó con su ala la lanzó contra el vitral infringiéndole a la vez una herida mortal. Dicho vitral se hizo pedazos y a esta acción Dash se fue contra Fluttershy, llevándola fuera de la Catedral.  
Spitfire se apresuró a llegar hasta el vitral y gritó:  
-¡Dash!... Fleetfoot.  
dicho esto Spitfire voló en picada, esperando alcanzar a Fleetfoot a tiempo. La vampiresa se libró de Dash mas adelante y ambas mantuvieron vuelo una frente a la otra. Shy se quitó el trozó de cristal y lo dejó caer antes de decir:  
-¿Así será entonces Dash?  
\- No tenía por qué ser así, pero no me dejas opción -respondió Dash enfadada, pero con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
La vampiresa vio a su antigua amiga un momento, dejando que las gotas de lluvia recorrieran su frio cuerpo. Así pasó un momento antes de que ambas se lanzaran una sobre la otra, una de las alas de Shy rasgó la armadura de Dash haciendo que sacara chispas. Las alas se la vampiresa, era más resistentes que el tungsteno y más filosas que un bisturí. Ambas volvieron a embestirse en el aire, en esta ocasión una ala de Dash dio contra una de Shy, formando una x como si se tratase de dos espadas. Lo único que salvo el ala de Rainbow era la protección que traía. mas, la vampiresa no detuvo ahí su ataque y de un giro, infligió un corte al costado de Dash, justo encima de su cutie mark.

La pegasa soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor y tomó distancia entre ella y su atacante. Pero esta le embistió haciéndola perder el control, por suerte y habilidad pudo recuperarlo a tiempo solo para ver, que Shy se dirigía a las nubes de tormenta, las cuales no paraban de despedir relámpagos con furia. Dash la siguió incauta.

Mientras sucedía este enfrentamiento aéreo Spitfire, volaba desesperadamente lo más rápido que sus alas le permitían hacia Fleetfoot quien perdía el conocimiento durante su caída libre.  
\- ¡vamos alas no me traicionen!-decía Spitfire intentando ir más rápido.

Una vez entre las nubes de tormenta Rainbow busco a la vampiresa con su mirada, pero la oscuridad reinante no le era favorable. Entonces escucho, zumbar el viento y se dio la vuelta, lo volvió a escuchar y giró la cabeza. Era Shy lo sabía, pero era tan veloz que no lograba localizarla, ni predecir sus movimientos.  
-¡No puedes vencerme! ¡Nadie puede! -sentenció la vampiresa antes de atacar.

Rainbow logró bloquear el fuerte golpe con la armadura de su ala izquierda, pero el ataque iba cargado con tanta fuerza que dicha armadura se partió volviéndose un estorbo. Dash quitó lo que quedaba de la armadura en su ala y al ver que no podía enfrentar a Shy así decidió alumbrar un poco esa tormenta. Dash se alejó dentro de la misma tormenta y acierta distancia comenzó a volar de regresó veloz como un rayo. A medio camino, sucedió Dash desató la reemplosion, la cual ilumino lo suficiente para que lograra ver a Shy y pusiera rumbo contra ella. La vampiresa entendió las intenciones de la pegaso y no con una menor velocidad se dirigió contra ella, ambas se querían embestir.  
Dash se confió pues nadie podía resistir un impacto a tal velocidad, pero para su sorpresa cuando casi se hacia el impacto Shy hizo un movimiento con el que evito los cascos de Dash y en cambió impacto contra su suave abdomen. Dash quiso gritar al impacto, pero no logro formular sonido alguno, así se la llevó la vampiresa hasta azotarla contra una montaña.  
Fluttershy aterrizó y se acercó a la pegaso, Dash aun intentaba levantarse, pero era en vano. Shy coloco su ala en el cuello de la pegaso dispuesta a acabar con ella, pero no lo hizo, retiro su ala se apartó y le dijo a Dash:  
-Esta noche te perdono la vida por el hecho de que una vez fuiste mi amiga, pero la próxima vez que te cruces en mi camino moriras- dicho esto la Vampiresa emprendió vuelo dejando a Dash débil, herida y derrotada.  
Por otro lado, Spitfire aterrizaba a costas de un rio con Fleetfoot en su lomo, dejo a esta en el suelo y le dijo viendo como desfallecía:  
\- Fleetfoot, no te duermas, Vamos Fleet no tú, no te vayas tú también.  
Spitfire se sentó junto a ella y la tomó entre sus cascos. Fleetfoot le dirigió la mirada y respondió:  
-Spitfire… sabes, siempre te considere una buena amiga, gracias por…. Haberme permitido volar a tu lado tantos años… fue un gran honor.  
\- No digas eso Fleet, escúchame te vas a salvar, de acuerdo- alegó Spitfire con la voz quebrada.

-No, no lo hare Spitfire… y lo sabes -dijo con un tono muy débil de voz Fleetfoot.  
-No, Fleetfoot, tú no.  
\- Spitfire… fuiste como una hermana desde que te conocí, desde la primera vez que volé a tu lado. ¿Lo recuerdas? -preguntó Fleetfoot  
-Sí y también recuerdo el día que tú y Soarin, se pelearon por quien tomaría la cama de arriba en la litera, cuando aún éramos solo cadetes.  
-¿No podemos volver a esos días? Cuando no importaba la competencia, cuando no importaban los aplausos, no importaban las grandes masas que aclamaban nuestros nombres… al tiempo que solo importaba nuestra amistad -cuestionó la moribunda pegaso.

Spitfire que hasta ahora la había sostenido en sus cascos la abraso y pensó: "¿Celestia porque cuando se me son arrebatados todos mis amigos y camaradas es cuando me doy cuenta de cuanto los quería?"  
-Fleetfoot… -dijo Spitfire entre lágrimas.

-¿Estas llorando? Alguien tan dura como tu… nunca lo imagine.

\- Incluso los más fuertes pueden quebrarse amiga...  
-¿Amiga? ¿eres tú la Spitfire que conozco? -cuestionó Fleetfoot mostrándole una sonrisa.  
Spitfire intentó sonreír en vano mientras abrazaba a su amiga con un cariño que nunca había demostrado. Fleetfoot le dio una mirada compasiva y dijo intentando consolarla:  
-No llores… no gastes lagrimas por mí… Hey recuerdas cuando querías lucirte frente a todos en nuestros días de cadetes y terminaste atascada entre dos nubes, tuvimos que ayudarte a salir de ahí jeje.  
\- Recuerdo, que tenías una colección de corcholatas en una maleta…. ¿Por qué corcholatas? -preguntó Spitfire.

\- Je era mi manía de la adolescencia.

Ambas rieron y luego el silenció volvió junto con las lágrimas de Spitfire que abrazaba a su amiga, los rayos del sol finalmente penetraron entre las nubes y llegaron a ellas. Spitfire observó los increíbles colores del cielo y dijo:

-Mira eso Fleet, es hermoso  
Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta, ni sintió movimiento. Esto provocó que dirigiera su mirada a Fleetfoot que aun yacía en sus cascos, tenía los ojos cerrados. Spitfire sacudió un poco a su amiga y dijo con la voz mucho más quebrada que antes:  
-Fleetfoot… Fleetfoot… amiga…  
Después de llamarla en vano puso su oído en el pecho de Fleetfoot, no hubo latido. Spitfire pronunció un débil no y rompió en llanto. Cada cuando repetía el nombre de su difunta amiga. Así lo primero que se escuchó aquel día fueron los lamentos de la pegaso más dura, más fría, pero ahora con el alma quebrada.


	6. 5 noche sin estrellas

Noche sin estrellas.

Dash llegó cojeando y tambaleándose hasta Sweet Apple Acres, tocó a la puerta del granero y Applejack acudió, Al abrirla y ver a la pegaso con el pelaje maltratado, la crin desordenada y llena de golpes, se sorprendió enormemente y preguntó:  
-¡¿Dash que ha pasado?!  
La herida pegaso quiso pronunciar el nombre de Fluttershy, pero el dolor la venció y cayó desmallada, por suerte su amiga la atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo. Applejack la llevó a dentro y la acostó. Casi al final del día la pegaso despertó, sus heridas estaban vendadas, pero su pelaje aún se notaba maltratado como su crin desarreglada. Al levantarse se asomó por la ventana de Sweet Apple Acres para ver un pronto atardecer  
"cuanto pase dormida" – pensó

Dash comenzó a caminar hacía la salida del cuarto y salió encontrándose a Applejack quien la observó pensativa y preocupada, se acercó a ella y le preguntó:  
-¿Qué fue lo que paso?  
Dash no supo que responder, como decirle a Applejack sobre Shy, sería provocarle el mismo dolor que ella sintió. No se lo podía decir, así que solo explico cómo fue todo, dijo que la asesina era un vampiro, pero omito totalmente el nombre de Shy.

Cenó con Applejack y al termino de esto partió de la granja, sabía que la granjera no le había creído del todo, que ella sabía que algo le ocultaba, pero no hubo pregunta alguna. La pegaso partió en silenció. Por otro lado, Spitfire volvía a entrar a su oficina, ahora sola regresando de una triste labor que no se atrevía a mencionar.  
La pegaso se sentó ante su escritorio observó toda su información sobre la asesina y colérica tiró todo del mismo escritorio, incluyendo libros, lapiceros y un trofeo. Nada en esa oficina tenía el valor de lo que había perdido, aun no lograba contener sus lágrimas cuando entraron unos cadetes a la oficina con sus uniformes.  
-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Spitfire.

-Señora, no queremos seguir en sus filas, si ese demonio pudo contra dos de los mejores es claro que nosotros no podremos hacer nada- aclaró uno de ellos dejando su uniforme en el escritorio.  
detrás de este cadete los demás hicieron exactamente lo mismo y se marcharon Spitfire pensó: "cobardes, hipócritas cobardes. Mi situación ya no se puede poner peor"  
Spitfire se calmó un poco y pasó su vista por todos los cuadros de la oficina todas las medallas y las fotos grupales, hasta que llegó a la foto en la que estaban ella Fleetfoot y Soarin. Se levantó y se acercó a ese muro, tomó entre sus cascos la fotografía y sentándose en el suelo la abrazó. Entonces su vista volvió a subir viendo en el estante los miles de trofeos que consiguieron juntos, como voladores y como fuerza aérea. Nada de eso parecía importar ya, solo eran objetos que no le regresarían a sus preciados compañeros y amigos.

Spitfire volvió al escritorio con el cuadro y de un cajón saco un viejo registro enterrado entre documentos, eran el resto de las fotos que tenía con sus dos camaradas. Su melancolía solo fue interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose una segunda vez, unos gendarmes entraron a su oficina. Al entrar el oficial de estos, se dio el lujo de esperar algún signo de respeto de la pegaso, pero solo recibió su mirada.

Este gendarme se quitó el casco dejando ver su larga crin negra y su pelaje gris. Y observando a la pegaso dijo fríamente:  
\- Spitfire, he venido para relevarla de sus deberes, permanentemente.  
Spitfire, se levantó y preguntó:  
\- ¿Qué?  
-Su incompetencia para detener los eventos de las últimas semanas nos han revelado lo incapacitada que esta para estar al mando de la única defensa de esta megalópolis flotante.  
\- Esto es un insulto, una afrenta en mi contra y justo cuando estoy en los días de luto, la muerte pasó dejando dolor a su paso y ustedes vienen a dudar de todos mis esfuerzos y de lo que perdí en el intento ¡Mire, observe todos estos documentos en el escritorio y los que se han regado por el piso! Aun con tanta información sobre este caso se atreve a insultarme.  
-Dejaste escapar al culpable, le diste prioridad a salvar a una pegaso que de todas formas iba a morir.  
-¡¿Es que acaso querían que dejara morir sola a una compañera, a una amiga?!  
\- Tu corazón te vuelve débil, una baja es lamentable, pero solo es una cifra  
\- ¡Bastardo! -gritó Spitfire en un estallo de cólera y al mismo tiempo sacando a una velocidad impresionante una pistola de chispa de uno de sus cajones y apuntándola al oficial que ordenó impresionado:  
-¡Mosquetes!

Al dar esta orden cuatro Mosquetes apuntaron contra Spitfire mientras esta apuntaba al oficial. Este se calmó y subestimándola dijo:  
\- Dispara y estos cuatro mosquetes acabaran con tu vida.  
\- observa mis ojos, ve mi dolor y mi cólera en ellos y dime: ¿Te parece que me importa morir?  
Esta respuesta le heló la sangre, comprendió en la situación que se encontraba y retrocedió un poco. Al verlo retroceder sus cuatro gendarmes se confundieron y bajaron la guardia, al hacer esto Spitfire disparó. La bala paso rozando al oficial y terminó su trayectoria en el cerrojo de la puerta.  
hecho esto Spitfire dejó la pistola se quitó su uniforme y lo dejó en el escritorio.

Salió de la oficina cerrando de golpe la puerta tras de sí, esos pasillos vacíos en los que antes caminara victoriosa ahora eran su sendero de la derrota. La pegaso caminó lentamente hasta salir del edificio y para su tormento, ver como unos cadetes cargaban el cuerpo de Fleetfoot en un ataúd de cristal, para darle su entierro. Spitfire observó la escena un rato hasta que unos cadetes le dirigieron la mirada, pero en vez de miradas de respeto y admiración, recibió rechazo. Spitfire agacho sus orejas y se fue cabizbaja de ahí, ahora se le había despojado de todo lo que le había pertenecido.

En Ponyville, Dash ya estaba por llegar a su hogar cuando fue interceptada por Twiligth que al ver su estado no pudo hacer más que preguntarle:

-¿Dash, que te pasó?  
Rainbow no contestó pues se quedó mirando la carriola con la hija de Shy en ella jugando con una sonaja. Al notar como la pegaso miraba con tal frialdad a la pequeña Twilight se interpuso entre ella y Hope preguntando a la vez:  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
Dash pasó su mirada a Twilight y sin contestar siguió caminando, al llegar a su casa se encerró hiso unas maletas y fue a la estación del tren, compro un pasaje para el siguiente día, destino a Canterlot. Nunca se imaginó a si misma viajando a Canterlot por su propia cuenta, nunca fue un destinó en sus planes, ahora era diferente.

Spitfire por su parte había llegado a su hogar, una casa de tamaño considerable con todas las comodidades que uno pudiera desear. Lo había tenido todo, había tenido un gran rango y millares de fans, las mejores amistades y ahora no lo quedaba más que una casa enorme para una sola pegaso con el corazón vacío. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan sola, acabada, abandonada y pronto seria olvidada. Todo esto era sin tomar en cuenta que probablemente muchos la culpaban, por haber fallado, por no haber detenido al criminal.  
En ese momento Spitfire tomó una gabardina marrón y volvió a salir solo se dirigió hasta la esquina de su casa donde había una botica. Una campana informo al boticario de la entrada de un cliente, se apresuró a atender hasta que vio a Spitfire.  
Este le dio la única mirada compasiva que había recibido en todo el día y le dijo:  
-¿Qué necesitas Spitfire?  
-Dame el veneno más sutil que tengas.  
-Spitfire, siempre te he dado las mejores medicinas, remedios y otras cosas que no encontrarías en una farmacia, tengo venenos, pero sabes que es ilegal venderlos – alegó el boticario  
-No te angusties, cuando haya sido usado no quedara testigo que pueda decir que tú vendiste la esencia letal – añadió Spitfire.

El boticario sin saber que decir fue por el veneno que provocara la muerte más piadosa y se la entregó a la pegaso. Spitfire agradeció y salió de la tienda observando el pequeño frasco con el liquidó que la libraría de su noche eterna. "piadoso liquido asesino, lo único que pido de ti es que acabes de una vez con el dolor y la desesperanza" pensó Spitfire. Después de esto regresó a su hogar solo para encontrar la puerta pintada con la leyenda: "debías protegernos" a la pegaso no le afecto pues eso ya lo esperaba, entró a su casa y encontró una carta que habían pasado bajo la puerta. La pegaso tomó la carta y la abrió. Lo que decía la carta fue suficiente para partirle el corazón. Esta decía simplemente: "recuerda el lunes atte: Fleetfoot"

La pegaso no había podido regresar a su casa en dos días, esa carta había sido para recordarle el día que conoció a Soarin y a Fleetfoot.

Spitfire, corrió hasta encerrarse en su alcoba y sacó el frasco que contenía el veneno. Estuvo apuntó de tomarlo cuando pensó: "¿Qué estoy haciendo? Añoró que el dolor pare, añoró estar alado de mis compañeros de nuevo, pero aun no puedo partir, no cuando la asesina sigue con vida y si ella me mata a mí, al menos deben saber donde quiera que estén que lo intente y si logro vengar a mis amigos, este veneno será lo que me envíe con ellos ya sin más que hacer aquí" así lo decidió: aun no podía partir. Rainbow, Spitfire sabía que esa pegaso iría tras la asesina.  
Spitfire guardó su veneno en una pequeña caja de madera tomó una pequeña maleta, guardó unas cosas incluyendo el veneno y partió con la misma gabardina. Si Rainbow creía que esa era solamente su cruzada estaba equivocada.


	7. 6 Noche sin estrellas (Shy)

Noche sin estrellas (flutterbat)  
Apenas cayó la noche sobre Equestria la vampiresa emprendió el vuelo, parecía estar llena de jubiló. Su vuelo era veloz y su mirada tan precisa como la de un agila. Era el depredador perfecto, nadie le podía hacer frente o los mataría con facilidad. La vampiresa rio en medio de su vuelo y sobrevoló el bosque Everfree hasta llegar a Ponyville, una vez ahí amparada por la noche aterrizó en la sima del capitolio y pensó: "tantos latidos, tan poco tiempo nocturno, pero una eternidad por delante. Todos son víctimas, nadie puede estar a salvo, nadie se puede escapar de mí. ¡Que Luna se quite su corona y me la entregué junto con su sangre real pues la noche es mía!"

Flutter trepó hasta la bandera de Ponyville y la desprendió, dejando que el viento se la llevara. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, derramar sangre a su placer, tomar cuántas vidas exigiera su insaciable sed. Shy voló pasando a un lado del castillo de Twilight y se detuvo en la torre más alta de este. Observó una vez más Ponyville y dijo en voz baja:  
-AL final todos recordaran mi nombre, mis seudónimos y mi canto fúnebre que los llenara de ese terror que tanto me encanta ver antes de acabar con la presa… pero, algo falta… siento que algo no logró recordar.

Shy se recargó a la torre y se percató que no podía recordar un par de meses anteriores a su muerte y en ese hueco mental sentía algo de importancia. Lo único que hizo sin percatarse de su acción fue llevarse una pata al vientre, algo pasó en esos meses que no recordaba, algo le faltaba.  
En ese momento llegó a sus oídos un latido casi inaudible, uno distinto a lo escuchado hasta ahora, pero este lo pudo sentir como si estuviera ligado a ella. Sus ojos carmesís por un momento volvieron a su antiguó color verde agua por un momento la crueldad y su sanguinario deseó se fueron. Este pequeño latido, tenía algo especial, era algo extraño una sensación como la de caer enamorado. El efecto no duró mucho pues en un parpadeo tanto el carmesí de sus ojos como la sanguinaria crueldad se avivaron y la vampiresa volvió a emprender el vuelo. Dentro del castillo la alicornio Twilight se preparaba para dormir cuando por la ventana vio pasar la sombra de la criatura. Este evento llamó su atención, pero al no localizar a la dueña de aquella sombra regreso a su cama.

Fluttershy se fue hasta un callejón donde pensó: "¿Qué fue aquella sensación de antes? ¿Qué es lo que falta en mi memoria? Tal vez un tiempo lejos hasta dar respuesta a mis crecientes dudas no sería malo… sin embargo, irme en soledad total, tendría también que planear algo para conseguir presas durante ese tiempo. ¡bah! Eso es lo de menos, pero la soledad, alguien como yo no estaría mal, pero ¿Quién?"

Al momento que la vampiresa pesaba en esto fuera del callejón, saliendo de Sugar Cube Corner se encontraba la pegaso CloudChaser. Futter la siguió con la vista mientras pensaba: " Tenemos una candidata, además ella tiene una hermana, ¿Por qué tener un solo acompañante cuando se pueden tener dos?"  
Flutter recordó que en el libro decía que para crear a un vampiro menor solo era necesaria la mordida venenosa y dejar un poco de sangre en la victima, era hora de probarlo.

CloudChaser traía consigo una bolsa con rosquillas de Sugar Cube Corner, parecía ir tarareando una canción y en su rostro se notaba la alegría. Mientras iba caminando movía la cabeza de un lado al otro siguiendo la melodía que tarareaba. Continuo su camino un rato hasta que escucho un canto, su mirada se tornó curiosa y observó hacia la dirección en la que lo había escuchado. La curiosidad la venció y quiso acercarse a ver.  
trotó guiada por el canto que parecía alejarse de ella, la poni cantante debía estar andando. CloudChaser no paró, al contrario, se apresuró más esperando poder alcanzar a quien sea que cantara. Esta voz la condujo por un sendero lleno de árboles hasta la casa abandonada de Fluttershy, CloudChaser dudo un poco, pero finalmente entró a esa lúgubre morada en deterioro.  
dejó las rosquillas en un troncó cuando vio a la pegaso que cantaba oculta por la sombra de un árbol.  
-¿Hola? ¿Cómo te llamas? Tienes una magnifica voz -dijo CloudChaser con gran entusiasmo y felicidad.  
Al no recibir respuesta se acercó un poco creyendo que debía ser una poni algo tímida.  
\- En verdad cantas muy bien… oye llevaba una pequeña merienda al hotel donde nos hospedamos mi hermana y yo, ¿Por qué no vienes y hablamos un poco?  
la vampiresa finalmente se dio la vuelta y salió de la sombra. Al ver sus alas, sus ojos carmesís, su palidez y sus colmillos se le heló la sangre a CloudChaser. La pegaso dio dos pasos hacia atrás, Flutter por su parte avanzó constante hacia ella y dijo:

-No temas CloudChaser, no tienen por qué temerme tu hermana o tú  
En ese momento CloudChaser intentó correr siguiendo su instinto de supervivencia, pero veloz como el rayo Shy se le adelantó y la derribó poniéndose sobre ella. Mirándola directo a los ojos le dijo:  
-No temas, solo dolerá por un momento.  
-¿Qué me harás? -preguntó aterrada CloudChaser.

Shy sonrió y sin responder le mordió el cuello, la pegaso soltó un gritó que se consumió mientras sentía como su atacante le extraía la sangre. CloudChaser intentó vanamente quitársela de encima, liberarse y correr. Cuando Shy se sintió satisfecha soltó el cuello de Cloud se apartó y la pegaso aún viva se sostuvo el cuello en el lugar de la herida.  
CloudChaser iba a empezar a correr cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y seguido de esto, un terrible ataque cardiaco. Cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor que sentía, el cual solo empeoró cuando sus alas comenzaron a cambiar, las plumas se desprendieron y los huesos tronaron mientras se alteraba su forma original. Todo el proceso todo el crujir de los huesos solo fue opacado por sus terribles gritos de agonía, pero de un momento a otro, CloudChaser cerró los ojos y quedo inmóvil. A los cuatro minutos abrió sus ojos ahora carmesís y comenzó a levantarse, sintiéndose renovada, poderosa, sintiendo una curiosa sed.  
-CloudChaser -dijo Flutter atrayendo su atención.  
La nueva vampira observó a su creadora y sin decir palabra dio a entender la sed que tenía  
-tranquila, ya cenaremos, pero primero dime: ¿Dónde encontramos a tu hermana?

CloudChaser se levantó y condujo a su ama hasta el hotel. En el interior de este, Filtter se encontraba tomando un poco de café cuando tocaron a la puerta. Ella supuso que se trataba de su hermana y fue a abrir, tan pronto como abrió la puerta entró su hermana, ella no pudo evitar notar los cambios en esta.  
-¿Hermana? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? -preguntó nerviosa Flitter retrocediendo sin cuidado hasta caer en la esquina.

Detrás de CloudChaser entró Flutter, observó a la arrinconada pegaso y se dirigió a esta. Flitter comenzó a moverse desesperada mientras decía:  
-No, no, no, no aléjate, déjame en paz  
-No te angusties hermanita, todo estará bien – dijo CloudChaser justó antes de que Shy clavara sus colmillos en el cuello de Flitter.  
La vampiresa solo tomó un poco de sangre y soltó a su víctima que débil cayó al suelo. Flitter creyó muy pronto que todo había acabado, por desgracia para ella no todas las transformaciones resultaban idénticas y en el caso de ella el ataque cardiaco fue mucho peor que el de su hermana acompañado inmediatamente por el tronar de sus huesos y la mutación de sus alas. Al sentir la llegada repentina y brusca de todo el dolor junto, su pupila se dilato y el estremecimiento que dio todo su cuerpo antes del tétrico gritó de agonía fue espeluznante.

Un rato después Flitter había renacido y se alzaba ante su hermana y su nueva creadora. Shy observó a sus dos siervas y dijo:  
-Hora de cazar un poco  
"Luego desapareceremos un tiempo de Equestria mientras se aclara mi mente" -pensó antes de emprender vuelo, acompañada por Flitter y CloudChaser


	8. 7 Viaje

Viaje  
Al amanecer Spitfire se dirigió a Ponyville una vez más, buscando a la misma pegaso de la última vez. Traía puesta su gabardina y tenía consigo una pequeña mochila de viaje, no pensaba regresar a Clousdale en un tiempo.  
"No puede ser difícil encontrar a una pegaso con la crin arcoíris" pensó Spitfire, observó a su alrededor y no vio a Dash por ningún lado. Spitfire comenzó a caminar viendo de un lado a otro, ella sabía que Dash ocultaba algo, la primera vez que hablaron de Harrapair, ella le se refirió a la asesina como "criatura" no como asesina. El pueblo se encontraba de cierta manera más vació, menos concurrido, el porqué de esto le fue obvio cuando vio a unos gendarmes rodeando un cuerpo.

\- Harrapair…- susurró Spitfire.

Detrás de Spitfire pasó Dash con su maleta, ya se dirigía al tren, no tardó mucho en llegar a la estación y abordar el mismo. Spitfire al voltear y ver el tren alcanzo a ver a Dash en unas ventanas. Spitfire hecho a correr cuando vio que el tren ya partía de la estación, llegó a la estación y de un salto se sostuvo al último vagón del mismo. Al hacer esto observó el suelo y acercó hacia sí misma sus patas traseras lo más que pudo, no quería que estas tocaran el piso.  
Acto seguido, subió, saltó el barandal del tren con facilidad y entró al vagón, lo que no esperaba era encontrar a un guardia acomodando cajas.  
Este guardia observó a Spitfire y acercándose a esta le dijo:

-Señora usted no puede estar aquí, temó que en la siguiente estación tendrá que venir conmigo.

Spitfire lo observó insensible y quiso pasar junto a este sin darle importancia a lo que le dijo. El guardia extendió su ala evitando que Spitfire pasara y repitió:  
-No la puedo dejar salir de este vagón  
-Solo déjame pasar y no saldrás herido -contestó Spiftfire ya fastidiada  
El guardia no se movió, solo observó a Spitfire de manera retadora. Spitfire lo notó de inmediato y actuó, en un movimiento logró evadir al guardia y con un golpe certero al cuello lo noqueó. Acto seguid, Spitfire lo registró y con las esposas del guardia sujeto este al barandal del tren.

Con esto hecho salió de este vagón al de enfrente que estaba vació, en este pensó que sería mala idea dejarse ver por todos buscando a Dash así que se sentó y esperó. A la llegada del ocaso el tren llegaba a Canterlot, se abrieron las puertas y los pasajeros descendieron. Spitfire la tuvo difícil para localizar a la pegaso entre las masas de ponis que salían y entraban al tren y por desgracia la perdió de vista. A diferencia de Ponyville esa era una ciudad sería mucho más difícil encontrarla si la perdía. Lo cual termino pasando, la perdió de vista, se quedó ahí en la estación preguntando a los transeúntes si habían vistó a Dash, daba su descripción lo más detallada posible, pero no encontró una respuesta afirmativa.

Al rato salió de la estación y pregunto a algunos transeúntes y gendarmes, todos le decían lo mismo: "no lo lamento" "no he visto a ninguna pegaso con esa descripción" "no puedo ayudarla" esas respuestas se estaban grabando en su memoria. En algún punto se detuvo a descansar frente a un restaurante con mesas a la intemperie, tomó una de las mesas y el mesero pensando que tal vez era un cliente fue hacia ella y preguntó:

-¿Puedo servirle en algo madame? ¿Quiere ordenar algo?

Spitfire con la cabeza acostada a la mesa, casi cayendo dormida lo pensó y respondió:

-Traiga un café por favor.

La pegaso no había dormido nada la noche pasada, el sueño ya comenzaba a atacarle y el hecho de buscar Dash la había agotado más. Paso un momento hasta que le entregaron su café y tomó un trago del mismo apenas lo vio.

-¡¿Donde se puede meter una pegaso color cian con crin arcoíris sin que nadie en absoluto la haya visto?! -dijo Spitfire en voz alta.

Un pony en la mesa de enfrente la escuchó y le respondió:

-¿Una pegaso de pelaje cian, cirn y clola arcoíris, una cutie mark de nube tirando un relámpago tricolor?

Spitfire levantó la mirada y dijo:

-¿La viste?

\- Si, hace unas horas en la bilbioteca, rentó todo lo que tuviera que ver con vampirismo -respondió este pony.

"¿vampirismo? ¿Qué hace esa pegaso? Espero que no cometa una locura, no al menos antes de que la encuentre" pensó Spitfire, mientras se terminaba su café y seguía su camino a la biblioteca. Una vez en esta, comenzó a preguntar nuevamente, hasta que finalmente le dieron una pista, cierto bar no muy lejos de ahí. Sin embargo, la noche cayó antes de que ella llegara al local. Una vez cerca de este se sintió desfallecer del sueño y se recargo en una pared, ni la cafeína le había ayudado por mucho. Del local salió la pegaso que buscaba, Spitfire se alegró un poco y se acercó a ella.  
-Dash, te estuve siguiendo desde Ponyville…- dijo Spitfire antes de que Dash se cayera justo frente a ella y se volviera a levantar tambaleante.  
Eso le dio a entender, que Rainbow Dash, estaba ebria. Spitfire le dio una dura mirada la tomó por su crin y la obligó a mirarla frente a frente.

-¿Enserio Dash? -le preguntó con su seriedad habitual.

Dash intentó librarse del agarre de Spitfire, mas esta la soltó antes, al tocar el suelo de cara Dash reaccionó un poco, sin embargo, la embriagues no se va tan fácil. Spitfire soltó un suspiro y se la llevó arrastrándola de la cola.

Spitfire la llevó a un hotel donde pidió una habitación solo por esa noche, hecho esto llevó a Dash hasta el cuarto la acostó y revisó las maletas de esta en busca de los libros. Una vez encontrados se dedicó a leer, la pegaso se había llevado de la biblioteca todo lo que tuviera la palabra vampiro, diversas historias, manuales y guías.

Una noche mas no pudo dormir Spitfire, se quedó pensando, meditando todo lo ocurrido. Cuando Dash despertó lo primero que esta hizo fue llevarse un casco a la cabeza y preguntar:  
-¿Dónde estoy?

al preguntar esto observó su entorno hasta encontrar a Spitfire viendo el amanecer desde la ventana. Dash se levantó y se acercó a ella antes de preguntar:

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Te seguí desde Ponyville… sé que hay algo que no me quisiste decir de la asesina.

-Ese ahora solo es asunto mío.

-Dash, por esa asesina he pedido todo, me dirás lo que quiero saber.

Dash lo pensó un momento, pero al final le contó todo lo que sabía a Spitfire, pero nuevamente se guardó el nombre de Shy para sí misma. Al final de la explicación de Rainbow, Spitfire alegó:

-Deja entiendo: ¿nuestra asesina es una vampiresa, la viste matar a Pinkie, luego les extrajo la sangre a las víctimas de Clousdale, te derrotó en el cielo, mato a Fleetfoot con un tajo de una de sus alas y te perdonó la vida?

Dash afirmó con la cabeza, Spitfire la vio sorprendida y con una mirada que decía "¿me crees tonta" dijo:

-…no te creo, yo pensé que me estaba volviendo loca, pero es evidente que no soy la loca aquí.

Spitfire estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero Dash la sostuvo de su gabardina y añadió:  
\- Juro que lo que digo es toda la verdad… y me gustaría tu ayuda, que hace un momento rechazaba… ahora me retracto, porque si me enfrento sola perderé otra vez.

Spitfire se quedó inmóvil un momento, soltó un suspiro y dándose vuelta dijo:

-De acuerdo, pero no me vallas a hacer perder mi tiempo. Tu plan por lo que veo es vago, así que te diré, quieres matar a esta cosa, adiéstrate en las armas yo se varias cosas pues fue parte de mi trabajo te enseñare, pero más te vale que esto sea verdad, pues lo que menos necesito es gastar mi tiempo.

Dash le dio un ademan afirmativo a Spitfire quien seguía hablando con su antigua autoridad mientras pensaba: "Ojala me equivoque y no estés loca, si no habré gastado mi tiempo"


	9. 8 Gruta

Gruta  
transcurrieron unos meses, desde que Flutter consiguiera sus siervas, en ese tiempo habían cazado ya en casi todas las ubicaciones de Equestria. Ese pequeño transcurso de tiempo Fluttershy se distrajo de aquella extraña sensación que sintió en Ponyville, sus dudas se le habían olvidado. Sin embargo, más tardaron en irse que en regresar pues cuando lo hicieron fueron aún más fuertes. Estas dudas y sentimientos que ocupaban los pensamientos de la vampiresa la hicieron recordar su idea de apartarse, sin más preámbulos lo hizo.

Ella seguida por CloudChaser y Flitter, tomó rumbo a las montañas de Equestria, cualquier alpinista perdido o transeúnte podía ser su víctima mientras habitaran el tiempo que Shy sintiera necesario. Sobre volaron la zona un tiempo hasta que una caverna llamó la atención de la vampiresa, tomó rumbo a esta seguida por sus dos compañeras y aterrizaron frente a la entrada de la misma.

Una cueva de oculta entre cerros y altos pinos con la entrada más oscura que un abismo, Shy observó la misma pensando: "Este puede ser el lugar adecuado. ¿Qué tan profunda será"

-Adentro- ordenó Flutter.

Las tres depredadoras se adentraron en la cueva, su vista perfecta les permitía ver con toda claridad en esa profunda oscuridad. Las estalactitas y rocas verdosas pronto delataron que eso no era una cueva, era una gruta. Su profundidad podía llegar a ser el largo de Equestria, bien podían entrar por ahí y salir al lado opuesto. Ellas como Vampiresas no sintieron la falta de oxígeno cuando este ya no llegaba a la profundidad que se encontraban. Entre los distintos túneles llegaron a una zona amplia básicamente un anfiteatro natural. En el centro había una especie de meseta con una roca rectangular en medio de esta y las estalactitas no se hacían extrañar en esta zona, las mismas remplazaban perfectamente las columnas de cualquier castillo y las distintas deformaciones de la tierra le daban un toque imponente y macabro a ese lugar al mismo tiempo hermoso. Era impresionante Shy sonrió y se elevó hasta esa meseta, se acostó en la roca de esta y dijo:

-Esto es todo lo que necesitaba, es mejor que un castillo. ¡Un palacio hecho por la misma tierra para la nueva monarca de la noche!

Sus dos siervas se dirigieron a la meseta y se acostaron alrededor de donde estaba su ama, como si fueran fieles guardianes. En esa cama de piedra que ella había ocupado y que ahora rodeaban sus acompañantes se sentía como jamás lo hubiera hecho si siguiera siendo una pegaso normal. Se acostó pansa arriba y vio el techo, entonces de este una criatura voladora se acercó y aterrizó en su pecho. Era un pequeño murciélago, que se sintió curiosamente atraído a las nuevas inquilinas de la gruta.

La vampiresa observó a la criatura y sonrió recordando un poco de todos los animales que llegó a cuidar, acarició con un casco a la pequeña criatura y dijo:

-Creo que tengo un acompañante más.

Una vez en esta cueva Shy dejó pasar el tiempo, ciertos meses salían a cazar a algunas ciudades y otros simplemente esperaban el paso de cualquier extraviado. Con el tiempo fueron convirtiendo esa gruta en un hogar, alfombras que robaban de casa de alguna victima adinerada, cortinas cubriendo la entrada de pequeñas cuevas dentro de la misma gruta. Algunos muebles y otros adornos, incluso armas, oro y artesanías de pidra. A la larga esa gruta ya majestuosa por si misma se volvió un palacio del subsuelo.

Sin embargo, pasara el tiempo que pasara Shy no parecía encontrar su respuesta. Primero fueron semanas, luego meses, finalmente terminaron pasando años, entre actividad e inactividad. Equestria entera sabia ya la leyenda y más de uno suponía que eran estas ahora tres asesinas, más la verdad se mesclo entre mitos y los mitos con rumores.

Llegó un punto que solo Dash sabia la verdad y Shy era consciente de ello, sin embargo, no le importaba tenía otras preocupaciones, otros asuntos que resolver y meditar recostada en su cama de piedra ahora cubierta con una sábana roja de borde dorado. Para otros meditar algo por tanto tiempo era innecesario y un desperdició de tiempo, pero Shy podía tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera así fueran años, su juventud eterna y su inmortalidad la hacían indiferente al tiempo. En ocasiones sus sirvientas salían y ella seguía en su meditación ayudada incluso por libros y manuscritos robados de toda Equestria. En otro lado Dash y Spitfire no habían malgastado esos años se habían preparado lo suficiente, pero sus intentos para seguir a las siervas de Shy cuando aparecían eran inútiles.

La gruta convertida en palacio por Shy estaba demasiado oculta para ser localizada por ojos normales, lo que jamas hubiera tenido como mortal lo tenía como inmortal. Sin embargo, teniendo tanto seguía sintiendo esa falta, esa pregunta que resonaba en su mente: "¿Por qué me siento vacía?" A los 15 años de haber reclamado la gruta como hogar, Flitter se acercó a su ama y le dijo:

-¿No cree que es tiempo de que vuelva usted a salir mi señora?

-No mientras mis dudas sigan latentes, todo manuscrito y libro que consiguieron me dijo demasiado sin decirme lo que busco, esta sensación que llegó desde la noche que las busque a ustedes. -respondió la vampiresa.

-¿No ha pensado que lo que busca desesperadamente en un desierto mental pueda estar afuera, en Equestria? -cuestionó CloudChaser.

Desde que ambas se convirtieron sentían a Shy como una madre, como su líder y su ama, razón por la que se preocupaban. Shy pensó un momento esta cuestión que le había puesto CloudChaser y se levantó. Pues tenían razón y ella lo sabía, pensaba: "si el conocimiento no tiene la respuesta a esta sensación, a esta necesidad insaciada, la buscare en donde sea, aunque tarde tanto como tarde aquí"

Al salir de la cueva y ver la luna sintió una emoción y supo que en efecto era hora de volver más feroz que nunca, observó el cielo nocturno frente a la entrada de su morada y pensó: "¿Que hacia guardada en mi confortable gruta tanto tiempo? Me cuestionaba ese sentimiento y dejé de lado lo bien que se sentía bañarse en la luz de la luna y el poder… ese poder que me dio mi vida después de mi muerte"  
\- ¡La noche es mía y ahora el verdadero reinado del terror comenzara! -sentenció mientras salían de la gruta CloudChaser y Flitter.


	10. 9 Demonios del cielo

Demonios de los cielos.

Los rumores se volvieron más fuertes cuando los ataques se dispararon, casi diario se encontraban cadáveres, una semana sucedía en Ponyville a la semana siguiente podía suceder en cualquier otra ciudad, ni Canterlot se había salvado de los ríos de sangre. Dash y Spitfire se movilizaron rápido, se reunieron en la casa de la exwonderbolt y se prepararon.

Dash parecía demasiado apresurada, no tardo nada en poner en la mesa varias espadas de plata, virotes con punta de plata para las ballestas y pergaminos sagrados. Se comenzaba a armar para ir a la cacería cuando Spitfire le dijo:

-Dash, algunos ponis dicen: que son tres, los rumores que pueden ser aún más. ¿Enserió crees que solo nosotras dos lo haremos?

-¿Alguna mejor idea? -cuestionó Dash.

\- Si, reunamos un equipo, los entrenamos un poco como lo hice contigo y luego vamos contra estas criaturas – respondió Spitfire.

\- No hay tiempo para eso -alegó Dash

-¡¿Quieres conseguir justicia o ir directo a una misión suicida?! – sentenció Spitfire.  
Dash se tranquilizó y se quedó inmóvil frente a las armas que les había costado conseguir por el coste del material y la carencia de un herrero dispuesto a hacerlas. Spitfire se acercó a ella puso su casco en su hombro y le dijo:

\- Sabes que estoy en lo correcto, busquemos un equipo y luego enfrentémonos a nuestro enemigo, es lo prudente.

La pegaso dio un ademan afirmativo, ambas tomaron una espada y partieron, justo afuera tuvieron la casualidad de encontrarse a Scootalo. La pegaso naranja tenia dibujada una sonrisa en el rostro, había visto a Dash trasladarse ahí hace unos días y quiso visitarla. Ambas se quedaron viendo a Scoot y Dash después de un momento dijo:

-¿Niña que haces aquí?

La sonrisa de Scootalo cambio a un semblante más serio y respondió:

-Dash ya tengo treinta y cinco años ¿no te parece extraño seguirme diciendo así? En ese caso yo te diré vieja -dijo en broma.

\- Hey solo tengo cuarenta y cuatro no estoy vieja.

\- Dejen de hablar de su juventud mutua por favor y vamos a lo que nos atañe– dijo Spitfire quien, si bien se mantenía en forma, su crin ya mostraba signos de su edad.

\- ¿Qué pasa te afectaron los cincuenta? -dijo Dash en broma.

\- Callate… -respondió Spitfire

-¿Espera los cincuenta? ¿Qué edad tiene Spitfire? – cuestionó Scoot

-Af… tengo sesenta… ahora Dash vámonos tenemos mucho que hacer…. – respondió Spitfire algo fastidiada

\- Entonces soy la más joven he -dijo Scoot

\- Si, por eso te digo niña – agregó Rainbow

\- ¡No te pases tengo ya te dije que tengo treinta y cinco! -alegó Scoot

\- Vámonos… -interrumpió Spitfire.

Dash dio un ademan afirmativo y se acercó a ella Scootalo las observó he igualmente se acercó preguntando:

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

Ambas se detuvieron e intercambiaron miradas, Scoot no era una mala opción, pero arriesgarla a ella que nada temía y nada debía. Spitfire le dio un ademan negativo a Dash, pero esta con el corazón frio se dio media vuelta y le dijo a Scoot:

-Claro, ven aquí adentro de la casa.

A los pocos minutos ambas salieron de nuevo con Scootalo ya armada, pero Spitfire le lanzó una mirada firme a Rainbow, dándole a entender su descontento con esa elección. Las tres partieron así de Clousdale a Ponyville, aterrizaron enfrente del capitolio y Scoot preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a cazar?

\- Una palabra… Nosferatu -respondió Spitfire.

\- Aquí no creo que encontremos a nadie de utilidad -dijo Dash.

Justo en ese momento los gendarmes sacaron a un pony marrón con la crin café del capitolio y una cutie mark de reloj de arena. Este se levantó tomó su libro y sentenció:

-¡Les digo insensatos que sus asesinos son estas crueles criaturas, los rumores no son solo eso puedo darles pruebas!... ¡Luego no digan que no se los dije!

Spitfire se acercó, llamó la atención de este pony poniendo su casco en su hombro y le preguntó:

-¿De casualidad cree que estas criaturas son vampiros?

-No lo creo, lo sé, sin embargo, prefiero el nombre científico Nosferatus -respondió este queriendo partir.

Spitfire lo detuvo y añadió:

-Nosotros igual y estamos intentando reunir un equipo lo suficientemente grande para ir contra estas criaturas, soy Spitfite ellas dos son Scoot y Rainbow Dash.

-Refiérase a mi como , todos lo hacen, sobre cazar a estas bestias… primero necesitamos, armas de plata, pergaminos o libros sagrados, estacas de madera, ballestas de preferencia, agua bendita y un unicornio al menos que pueda manejar la magia blanca y bendecir el agua.

-Tenemos todo menos al unicornio y el agua bendita -respondió Spitfire.

El doctor se quedó callado ahí, lo sorprendió que tuvieran lo necesario, el daba por hecho que no iban a tenerlo. Dash se acercó y cuestionó:

-¿Vienes o no?

Este pony hizo un ademan afirmativo, con eso ya eran cuatro en el grupo, aunque una desconociera de que se trataba todo. Esto Dash lo sabía, pero no se preocupaba pues pensaba que tendría un tiempo para explicarle. Buscaron un poco más en Ponyville, pero sin encontrar nada partieron hacia donde sabia Dash que se encontraba la granja de la familia de Pinkie. Sin embargo, Applejack decidió seguirla desde la distancia, pues tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle a Dash.

Al anochecer salía un grupo de gendarmes de la ciudad de Canterlot liderado por FlashSentry, parecían estar escoltando la correspondencia real, debían llegar al imperio de Cristal, pues Celestia quería que se subiera aún más la guardia nocturna de los gendarmes en toda ciudad. A mitad del oscuro camino Sentry escucho el viento silbar a una velocidad inusual, este desenvainó una espada no sintiéndose seguro, detuvo la marcha un momento y creyendo que lo había imaginado envainó y siguió avanzando a la cabeza del grupo.

Ya a considerable distancia de la ciudad comenzaron a escuchar un canto, Sentry hizo una señal al grupo y se detuvieron. Los unicornios alistaron los mosquetes, los pegasos y terrestres desenvainaron sus armas. De entre los arboles salió la vampiresa, sosteniendo en uno de sus cascos delanteros una rosa y terminando sentada frente al grupo. Siendo alumbrada por la luz de las antorchas sus alas se hicieron notorias al igual que sus ojos, sin embargo, Sentry incrédulo pensó que era un batpony cualquiera y ordenó:

-Batpony, salga del camino, está interrumpiendo en la labor de la guardia real.

-¿Batpony¿ O eres poco culto o tus ojos no funcionan lo suficientemente bien para notar las diferencias entre mis alas y las de un batpony, entre mis ojos y los de un batpony, entre mis facciones y las de un batpony -alegó Shy interrumpiendo su canto.

Dicho esto, Sentry le dio un vistazo al cuerpo de Shy con más atención, las alas a pesar de asemejarse a las de un batpony eran en efecto más imponentes y de mayor tamaño, contaban con la espina que no tenían las de batpony y con un curios filo natural. En cuanto a las facciones: La palidez en el pelaje era algo demasiado notorio, sin embargo, él no lo había notado al principio, sus ojos, esos ojos carmesís que tenían cierta chispa preocupante e imponente, mas, lo que delato que criatura era fue su sonrisa, los colmillos que lucían en esta.

Sentry retrocedió y desenvaino de nuevo la espada, al ver esto su pequeño grupo se armó igual. Shy pasó su vista por todas las armas que le apuntaban, soltó una pequeña risa y se levantó, dejando la rosa en el suelo.

-Tengo un mensaje para la realeza de Equestria, para la monarca de la noche en especificó -sentenció Shy.

Sentry no se contuvo y se lanzó sobre la vampiresa sin pensarlo, la espada atravesó el cuerpo de Shy, pero esta no se inmuto. La estocada solo había hecho que la vampiresa quedara parada en dos patas, así como su agresor, al principio ella dejo caer su cabeza y aflojo sus patas delanteras. Sentry se creyó victorioso muy pronto quería desenterrar su espada cuando la vampiresa le sostuvo su casco con ambos cascos, comenzó a extender sus alas mientras se reía. Sentry quiso recuperar su arma, pero la vampiresa torció su casco y lo lanzó al suelo. Le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa que le helaron la sangre al pegaso.

Shy sacó la espada de su cuerpo, la observó, era una espada gladius con la guarnición y el pomo dorados, el mango debía ser de madera clara. Hecho esto le dijo a Sentry:

-Lindo cuchillo.

La vampiresa tomó la espada con ambos cascos y se lanzó sobre Sentry, los gendarmes con mosquete dispararon a Flutter, pero las balas ni siquiera la frenaron. Primero le dio una puñalada al pegaso y luego desenterrando la espada con agresividad la blandió en lo alto y de un tajo le decapito. Los gendarmes retrocedieron un poco ante la muerte de su capitán y la vampiresa se alzó imponente.

-¿Ahora entregaran mi mensaje o no?

Uno de los gendarmes viendo que las balas no le había hecho nada fue prudente y le dio un ademan afirmativo. Shy sonrío y añadió:

-Quiero que le digan a Luna que salga de su confortable palacio, que le entregue su corona a la nueva monarca de la noche por las buenas y tal vez podamos ahorrarnos mucha sangre.

El gendarme le dio un ademan afirmativo, los demás no parecían quererse oponer, sin embargo, Shy agregó antes de que partieran.

-Solo hay un problema...

-¿Cuál? -cuestiono uno de los gendarmes con la voz temblorosa.

-Creo que ustedes son demasiados para transmitir un mensaje, para esta actividad… solo necesito a uno. ¡Matenlos! -sentenció la vampiresa.

Dicho esto, de lo alto surgieron CloudChaser y Flitter, que emboscaron al grupo por la retaguardia, Shy por su lado se lanzó sobre ellos usando sus alas que eran un arma natural y la espada robada. La resistencia de los guardias fue inútil. Sin embargo, los que fueron asesinados en combate tuvieron más suerte que los últimos, pues los que resistieron más tiempo recibieron la mordida fatal. Shy se lanzó sobre los últimos tres, le lanzo la espada directo a la pata trasera a uno, que cayó herido al suelo y a otro lo capturo y le mordió frente a sus compañeros. El herido se arrastró hasta un árbol, donde para su mala fortuna tanto Flitter como CloudChaser se lanzaron sobre su cuello.

Shy termino con su víctima y la dejo caer, observo al ultimó y le dijo:

-Sabes lo que debes hacer.

Este aterrado soltó su arma y corrió en dirección a Canterlot, Flitter y CloudChaser se posicionaron detrás de su ama, ambas con sangre en la boca y Shy les dijo:

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo y pronto beberemos sangre real y Luna vera quien es la verdadera monarca de la noche.


	11. 10 Reclutamiento

Reclutamiento.

Dash, Spitfire, Scoot y Doctor llegaron a granja de piedras de la familia Pie, ahí a la primera que encontraron fue a Marble Pie se acercaron a ella y Dash le dijo:

-Saludos, ¿podemos ver al resto de tu familia?

Marble Pie las observó un momento, acto seguido, entró a la casa y al poco tiempo salió acompañada por sus dos hermanas restantes, Maud Pie y Limestone Pie. Estas observaron a sus visitantes y Limestone dijo en su tono habitual:

-¡Quienes son!

-La de crin de colores era amiga de Pinkie, estuvo en el funeral recuérdalo – dijo Maud Pie sin inmutarse.

-Cierto -añadió Limestone ya más calmada.

Dash viendo que ya la habían recordado se acercó más y explicó:

-¿Saben de los asesinatos de los últimos quince años? Si lo saben entonces deben sospechar también que lo que mato a su hermana es lo mismo que causa todas estas muertes.

-¡A qué viene esto a restregarnos que el asesino sigue libre y vivo! -sentenció Limestone

\- Espera déjame terminar, nosotros estamos dispuestos a ir tras la asesina, pero necesitamos más ponis, vinimos hasta aquí para saber si querían unirse.

Limestone se quedó en silencio al igual que Maud Pie, pero Marble escuchó esto y se acercó veloz a sus hermanas diciendo:

-No cometan una imprudencia.

Marble con la edad había perdido mucha timidez, se había vuelto una voz de la razón para la familia, pero pocas veces era escuchada y esta no sería una. Limestone le dirigió la mirada a su hermana y dijo:

-Esta es la oportunidad de hacer pagar a quien acabo con nuestra hermana, la oportunidad de obtener la venganza añorada.

-Venganza que tu añoras, no yo, sin embargo, no creas que no deseo justicia pues la muerte de Pinkie jamás se olvida, si peleas con ese terrible odio que tienes Limestone, este te traicionara en combate -alegó Marble.

-Te prefería cuando eras callada, pero no importa de todos modos nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer – respondió Limestone.

-¿Tú dirás lo mismo Maud?

Maud quedó un momento en silencio, solo para decir al final con su semblante frio:

-Por Pinkie….

Dash sonrió al ver que estaba hecho, dos de ellas vendrían solo faltaba la tercera, pero no le dio importancia y les dijo a Limestone y a Maud todo lo que ella sabía. En este proceso Spitfire se acercó a la desilusionada Maud y le dijo:

-Ven con nosotros, si no bien para luchar al menos para mantener en pie a tu familia.

-Solo los voy a retrasar además saben cuidarse solas -contestó Marble.

-Donde hay una luz hay esperanza -añadió Spitfire.

-¿Qué? -cuestionó Marble.

-Mira te seré totalmente franca, somos en el equipo un científico que más que querer matar a las criaturas quiere investigarlas, una pegaso que no sabe ni porque vino, una líder consumida por rencor, ahora tus dos hermanas son dos piedras de rencor más, sin tomar en cuenta que el rencor que cargo también cuenta- Explicó Spitfire.

-¿A qué quieres llegar con eso? -preguntó Marble.

-Se acumuló tanto odio en el grupo que, en este punto, carece de clemencia, sin esta pareceremos lo mismo que nuestro enemigo -respondió Spitfite.

Marble pensó un momento, su rostro aun tenia ciertas dudas, como: ¿Por qué uso la palabra criaturas para referirse a un asesino? Pregunta que terminó haciendo a Spitfire antes de aceptar. La palabra Vampiros, recibida como respuesta le helo la sangre, sin embargo, pensó en sus hermanas y al final acepto. Con esto el grupo partió de la granja, pero para sorpresa de estos cierta poni naranja de crin rubia los esperaba y sin preámbulos le dijo a Dash:

-Me debes muchas explicaciones.

\- Applejack… -dijo Rainbow.

-¿Planeas ir por esas bestias cierto? Desapareciste tanto tiempo solo por tu afán de seguirlas y ahora te veo armando un grupo. ¿Para qué? -cuestionó AJ

-Appljack, estas criaturas deben ser derrotadas, no pueden seguir aterrorizando Equestria, tomando sangre inocente- alegó Dash

-¿Qué si te dan muerte a ti? ¿Pensaste eso?

-Con las vidas que se han perdido… una más apenas cuenta -añadió Dash.

Applejack no encontró como responderle, le dio una mirada acusadora por unos momentos y después dio un suspiro. Su semblante no cambio, pero su tono de voz si cuando dijo:

-Está bien, pero iré también, no dejare que regreses como la última vez que terminaste tendida en mi lecho con heridas graves.

Dash sonrió pues le causaba un poco de gracia que lo dijera así, después de esta actividad partieron dejando atrás la granja, que Marble no pudo ver una vez más antes de partir al lado de Spitfire con la cabeza agachada.

La vampiresa por su lado había regresado a su gruta se encontraba tendida en su cama de piedra cuando sus dos siervas entraron llamando su atención. Shy les dirigió la mirada y preguntó:

-¿Qué encontraron?

-Una unicornio y una terrestre -dijo CloudChaser.

-Las sorprendimos saliendo de un auditorio -añadió Flitter.

Shy sonrió y dijo:

-Quiero verlas y saber si son dignas de nuestra inmortalidad.

Sus dos siervas se apartaron dejando ver a estas dos candidatas amarradas una a la otra. Eran Octavia Melody y Lyra Heartstrings, Shy pasó su mirada por las aterradas ponis y dio un ademan afirmativo con la cabeza, dando a entender que le gustaban las candidatas, extendió sus alas y voló hasta donde se encontraban. Acercó sus colmillos a Octavia, quien intentó apartar su cuello sin lograrlo, antes de morderla le dijo al oído:

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

Dicho esto, le mordió el cuello, Lyra alcanzó a sentir el movimiento brusco de Octavia al ser mordida y con ayuda de este se libró de la cuerda que le cubría la boca:

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¡¿Qué me harán?! -Preguntó desesperada esta.

Cuando Shy se apartó de su cuello cortó la cuerda con una de sus alas y dejó libre del lazó a la poni terrestre. Se acercó a Lyra la sujetó y justo cuando empezaba a transformarse Melody, dio la venenosa mordida.


	12. 11 la vanidosa y la testaruda

La vanidosa y la testaruda

El grupo de Dash llegó a un punto medio entre Ponyville y Canterlot, un pueblo aún más pequeño, Dash esperaba a alguien que había contactado por correspondencia antes de partir de Ponyville. La persona que esperaba debía llegar en cualquier momento, pues la hora acordada para esa fecha ya se había alcanzado. Mientras esperaban Scootalo se acercó a Dash y le preguntó:

-¿A quién esperamos Dash?

-A una amiga con hambre de aventura -respondió Dash.

-Oigan escuchen esto -añadió Limestone Pie.

Todas le prestaron atención mientras esta leía lo siguiente de un libro de vampirismo: "Así como hay distintas especies de ponis las hay de vampiros, dependiendo de que fueran antes de ser convertidos: Los vampiros nacidos como terrestres tienen un aumento mayor de fuerza y agilidad a la hora de escalar. Los unicornios vampiro, son rápidos sin compararse a los pegasos o los terrestres, sin embargo, son los que dominan en su totalidad la magia del vampiro y son capaces de volverse una nube oscura a menudo confundida con murciélagos, forma en la que no pueden dañar ni ser dañados. Los vampiros de origen pegaso posen la mayor agilidad y velocidad de los tres sin tomar en cuenta sus peligrosas alas con un filo más letal que el del bisturí"

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que hay diferencias -dijo Scoot

-Espera aun no terminó, aquí dice: A pesar de su especie el vampiro mayor obtendrá todas las habilidades y en caso de no tener, le surgirán alas de tamaño mayor a las de los demás, en caso de tener alas antes de su transformación, estas adquirirán más tamaño, lo cual distingue al vampiro mayor de sus siervos. Además, solo el vampiro mayor puede crear más vampiros -explicó Limestone.

"Si, Shy tiene un gran arsenal con el que combatir, pero debo acabar con ella" pensó Dash para sí misma. Marble se veía nerviosa, algo le decía que nada saldría bien de eso. Spitfire por su lado se quedó sentada bajo un árbol, Escuchó, pero solo se limitó a observar, a juzgar en silencio al grupo. ¿Qué tanto podrían lograr? Pues no eran ponis entrenados ni mucho menos. La atención del grupo fue tomada por una grifo que saludó a Dash, Spitfire supuso que era ella a quien esperaban.

Dash le echó un vistazo rápido y respondió con una sonrisa:

-Hola… Gilda.

Spitfire se levantó mientras observaba a la grifón, las hermanas Pie hicieron un tanto de lo mismo y Scoot solo se mantuvo junto a Dash.

-Me alegra que quisieras venir, ahora te explicare la razón de que te enviara aquella nota – agregó la pegaso cian.

-vamos a prisa con esto que este lugar no me agrada mucho-dijo Gilda.

Después de explicarle, la grifón no pudo evitar reír, no se creía la historia de vampiros de Dash. Todo el grupo la observaba algo molestos, sin embargo, Dash sabía que era posible que eso pasara y permaneció normal. Cuando la grifo termino de reír Dash se acercó a ella, le pasó un casco por atrás del cuello y le dijo:

-Hey, tal vez me tomes por loca, pero hagamos una pequeña apuesta: si no existen tales criaturas te pagare la cantidad que tu desees y además habrás viajado por Equestria, pero si yo gano, nos ayudaras hasta acabar con las bestias.

La grifón pensó un momento esto, pero al final aceptó y una vez más el grupo partió esta vez camino a Canterlot. En las pequeñas montañas aledañas a la posición de la ciudad se encontraba Shy junto con todas sus siervas, posicionaron una roca enorme entre Shy y Lyra, cargándola con su magia en esa zona, una roca de forma ovalada, por su lado CloudChaser, Flitter y Octavia, traían carretas con rocas de menor tamaño, pero aun considerables.

-¿Los cañones robados de la caravana? -cuestionó Shy.

-En seguida los traeremos junto con las municiones -respondió Octavia.

Con esto dicho se retiraron en busca de los cañones sus cuatro sirvientas, mientras esperaba la vampiresa observó la imponente ciudad sobre la montaña. Fijo su vista en la torre del castillo en cuyo balcón se posan las princesas al hacer su labor de intercalar el día y la noche. El gran ventanal de esa ventana ocultaba una gran mesa redonda, donde normalmente se hacían reuniones de gran importancia.

En ese momento el fino oído de Shy detectó los latidos de un corazón mortal, paseó su vista hasta el lugar donde los escuchaba y como si fuera un sonar, sin ver donde se encontraba localizo entre los árboles al dueño de los latidos. "¿Qué es esto? ¿compañía a esta hora de la noche? ¿Una poni extraviada entre los bosques?" se cuestionó Shy en sus pensamientos, mostrando una sonrisa.

Sus sirvientas regresaron con los cañones y los posicionaron, Lyra había podido cargar tres con su magia y la nueva fuerza de Octavia le había permitido tirar de dos. Sus siervas no tardaron tampoco en notar la presencia de un mortal y se acercaron a su ama que observaba la dirección en la que se encontraba. Les era obvio que se dirigía hacia ellas pues los latidos cada vez eran más fuertes y por alguna razón más rápidos, como si fuera emoción.

Entonces de los árboles, subiendo la pendiente de esa colina apareció la unicornio de pelaje azul claro y crin casi completamente blanca, Trixie. Esta al salir de la sombra de los árboles se encontró con la escena más imponente que jamás hubiera visto. Las cinco vampiresas la veían desde lo alto con sonrisas preocupantes dibujadas en sus rostros y la luna tras ellas como estandarte, la observaban como un bocadillo.

A Trixie se le heló la sangre, sin embargo, siguió subiendo con las cinco observándola y una vez en la punta se acercó a Shy y el resto de vampiresas la rodearon. Trixie quiso hablar, pero le costaba pronunciar palabra, Shy la miraba aun como presa, pero un poco atraída por el hecho de que se hubiera acercado a ellas evidentemente sabiendo que son vampiros y lo hizo a pesar del miedo.

-Tri… Trixie, las siguió hasta aquí… porque desea…. Desea la inmortalidad, desea ser una de ustedes...- dijo Trixie con una mescla de miedo, terror y emoción.

La mirada de Shy cambió un poco a una de interés y dijo:

-¿Deseas nuestro poder? ¿añoras la inmortalidad, la juventud eterna?

-Si -respondió Trixie ahora más emocionada que otra cosa, pues seguía viva y eso ya era ganancia considerando su posición.

Flutter se dio media vuelta y dijo:

-Bueno puedo considerarlo…. Pero porque no mejor…

Shy hizo una pausa y al ver que se acercaba Trixie curiosa, se giró con gran velocidad y agresividad mostrando sus colmillos y soltando una especie de rugido, planto sus patas delanteras con fuerza frente a la unicornio que del susto dio un salto hacia atrás, perdió el equilibrio, pero antes de caer fue sujetada por Octavia. Trixie alzó la mirada vio que Octavia se preparaba para morderla y su estado de pánico aumento, sin embargo, el remate llegó cuando las siervas restantes se acercaron y Lyra dijo mientras Flutter reía detrás de ellas:

-Déjanos un poco Tavi.

El terror hizo que Trixie se desmallara y esta cayó al suelo, Shy quien aún no paraba de reír aplaudió un par de veces y luego se acercó a la unicornio inconsciente.

-Le concederé su deseo, llévenla a la gruta -ordenó aun con su sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.


	13. 12 Le reine du monde

Le Reine du Monde

El grupo de Dash llegó a la ciudad de Canterlot, Dash tenía una idea de quien podría ser el unicornio del equipo, una poni de la que Twilight le había llegado a hablar. Era una unicornio llamada Moon Dancer, el único problema sería averiguar dónde encontrarla, llegaron a la plaza principal de Canterlot en poco tiempo y ahí esperaron mientras Dash se orientaba y pensaba en cómo dar con la unicornio.

Spitfire una vez más se retiró hasta un punto donde viera a todo el grupo, cada uno de ellos. Marble se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, permanecieron en silencio un momento hasta que Spitfire le preguntó:

-Responde algo sinceramente: ¿crees que lo logremos?

Marble no respondió, se quedó pensando, pero la expresión de su rostro delataba la respuesta. Spitfire entonces pensó: "tal vez pueda enseñarles un poco a este grupo, no estarán tan preparados como Dash y yo, pero al menos no irán a combatir sin saber lo que hacen" Spitfire se levantó camino hasta Dash, le comunicó su plan y esta le dio un ademan afirmativo. Se lo iban a comunicar al grupo cuando una voz conocida pronunció el nombre de Rainbow y de Applejack.

Era Twilight quien acababa de llegar a Canterlot llamada por Celestia, tanto Dash como Applejack se acercaron a saludarla.

-¿Twilight que haces aquí? -cuestionó Dash

-Sí, no esperábamos ni de cerca toparnos contigo Twi -añadió Applejack.

-Lo mismo estaba a punto de preguntar, yo vengo a una asamblea, la princesa Celestia nos contactó a mí y a Cadence, así que probablemente vaya a ver a mi hermano lo cual me emociona. ¿Ustedes que hacen en Canterlot? -respondió Twilight

\- Venimos a buscar a tu amiga Moon Dancer. ¿Dónde vivía Twilight? Aprovecho para preguntarte -agregó Dash.

\- ¿Moon Dancer? Pues vive a dos calles de la biblioteca la primera casa girando a la derecha, pero es más posible encontrarla en la biblioteca ¿Por qué la buscas? -respondió Twilight, en ese momento vio al resto del grupo y su duda aumentó – ¿Por qué tanta compañía?

\- Cazaremos vampiros -respondió Scootalo sin comprender del todo lo que acababa de decir y manteniendo su sonrisa.

El rostro de confusión de Twilight se hizo más notorio y le dirigió una mirada a Dash que decía en su totalidad: "explícate" Rainbow solo le mostró una sonrisa cuando un tercero intervino en la conversación diciendo:

-Mama, porque me tenía que venir yo… ya estoy mayor como para poder haberme quedado en el castillo.

La que decía esto era la pegaso Hope ahora con quince años de edad, traía una bufanda azul puesta y su crin estaba arreglada de una manera curiosamente parecida a la de su madre original, pero incluyendo un pequeño moño purpura.

Rainbow la reconoció y un escalofrió le recorrió el lomo, al acto se dio media vuelta y regresó con el resto del grupo, Applejack observó esto extrañada y la siguió. Twilight le dirigió la mirada a Hope y le dijo:

-Puede que ya tengas quince, pero para mí sigues siendo mi pequeña, además te divertirás y veras al tío Shining, pero antes ¿Que te parece si visitamos a Rarity?

Hope sonrió y emocionada le dio un ademan afirmativo a Twilight y ambas partieron. Dash por su lado organizó al grupo y partieron a la biblioteca de Canterlot, desde la plaza donde estaban no tardarían mucho en llegar pues estaban relativamente cerca. Una vez dentro de esta Rainbow buscó con la mirada a Moon Dancer, quien solo conocía por foto, una vez la localizó solo ella y Spitfire se acercaron.

Moon Dancer levantó la vista de su libro y las vio sin reconocer a ninguna de las dos. Dash se adelantó a Spitfire y dijo:

-Soy Rainbow Dash, soy amiga de Twilight Sparkle, tal vez te contó de mí.

Moon Dancer se quedó callada y levantó una ceja antes de responder:

-Rainbow Dash, bueno no, no me contaron de ti, pero si eres amiga de Twilight y me estás buscando es por algo. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno en realidad no tiene nada que ver con Twilight, te necesitamos para una cacería -respondió Rainbow

-No soy cazadora -alegó Moon Dancer.

\- Pero dominas hasta cierto punto la magia y eso necesitamos, pues lo que vamos a cazar digamos que no es algo precisamente normal. Tiene que ver con los asesinatos cometidos últimamente, Harrapair, creemos que son vampiros, estamos seguras por eso necesitamos un unicornio que domine la magia -alegó Spitfire

\- Son un mito -añadió Moon Dancer.

-Podemos probarte que no es así -respondió Spitfire.

-¿Cómo? -cuestionó Moon Dancer.

-Ven con nosotros y lo veras -dijo Spitfire tentando a Moon Dancer.

Moon Dancer notó las intenciones de Spitfire, pero no pudo resistir esa tentación y acepto. Por otro lado, Twilight acababa de llegar a la casa de Rarity la boutique que había abierto ahí en Canterlot le había dado el dinero para mudarse a una casa espaciosa en la misma ciudad. Rarity al abrir la puerta y ver a su amiga Twilight se alegró y de inmediato la invito a pasar, Twilight y Hope entraron y esta subió para ver a su amiga, una unicornio de pelaje blanco crin azul rey suelta y acomodada en una cola larga y su cola bien arreglada igual, totalmente alaciada, era la hija de Rarity. Esta unicornio portaba un suéter negro sobre una camisa elegante, una capa de gala del mismo color que su crin y una boina negra. Hope sonrió y abrazo a su amiga diciendo emocionada:

-¡Clara Belle!

-Hola Hope ¿Cómo has estado mon amie?

-Clara, te extrañe amiga.

-Hope, petit Hope, también te extrañe y sabes tengo muchas cosas nuevas que mostrarte solo deja que Rarity se duerma.

Dicho y hecho ambas esperaron pacientes a la noche, a que tanto Rarity como Twilight estuvieran dormidas. Clara, en ese momento cerró la puerta de su alcoba con llave, abrió la ventana se quitó la capa de gala, el suéter y la boina, dejándose solo la camisa elegante gris y de abajo de su cama saco un cofre largo de caoba.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Clara?

-vous verras amie (tu veras amiga)

Clara abrió el cofre y de este saco una levita azul rey elegante, un cinturón negro, un *tricornio negro y un largo rollo de tela roja amarrado. Clara le pasó esta tela a Hope mientras se ponía ella el cinturón con una curiosa zona en la que parecía que algo se insertaba. Puesto este cinturón Clara se puso su levita azul elegante, se soltó la crin y se puso el tricornio negro. Hope intento hacerle un dobles más al rollo de tela para hacerlo más corto, pero lo notó duro y preguntó:

-¿Qué es esto?

-Te mostrare -dijo Clara tomándolo.

Desamarro aquello que mantenía hecho el rollo y luego desenrolló el mismo sacando de este un Estoque Francés con empuñadura de plata y cuatro pequeños zafiros en la taza de la espada. La espada carecía de vaina pues para eso era el hueco que tenía el cinturón. Clara envainó la espada en el cinturón y dijo:

-Ahora sígueme Hope.

La unicornio fue hasta la ventana abierta y salió por está bajando por la enredadera que conducía hasta de su jardín a su ventana, una vez en el jardín la unicornio solo saltó la barda de su casa como si ya le fuera normal hacerlo. Hope voló del cuarto a la calle y aterrizó junto a su amiga.

-¿Qué estamos Haciendo clara?

-innocent et bonne Hope… te voy a mostrar mon amie, lo que llamó una aventura. Sígueme

Con esto dicho ambas se fueron sin hacer ruido y una vez hicieron distancia entre la casa y ellas, entonces comenzaron a correr y Clara a reír. Giraron en una esquina y no pararon de correr entre los ponis de la alta sociedad hasta que llegaron a un parque ubicado junto a un edificio de tres pisos de aspecto victoriano. En este jardín dos ponis se acercaron a Clara uno era un pegaso de pelaje negro con la crin blanca y el otro un unicornio verde con la crin color coba, Clara corrió a ellos y saludó:

-¡Hector, Maximilier! Salut mon amis.

\- Clara, nos alegra que vinieras pasa -dijo el unicornio abriendo la puerta del edificio

Apenas al abrirse se alcanzaron a oír dos violines tocando junto a un piano, Hope tuvo curiosidad y entró detrás de Clara. En el interior había muchos ponis, unos sentados brindando y hablando, otros bailaban al son de la música, los mismos violinistas se encontraban bailando por todo el lugar mientras tocaban con gran jubilo, el pianista que era un pegaso que usaba con habilidad las plumas de sus alas para tocar su instrumento también se notaba muy animado. Todos estaban felices y los que bailaban tal vez demasiado animados, las risas abundaban, al igual que los cantos.

Las mesas de un momento a otro se convertían en las pistas de baile de algunos, en otras se encontraban jugando partidas desde damas hasta póker, ahí no había ningún control todos estaban perdidos en el alma de la fiesta, hicieran la actividad que hicieran.

-Hope, por aquí – le gritó Clara desde una mesa redonda junto a un cuadro de un paisaje marino.

Hope se acercó y se sentó junto a su amiga quien estaba con dos ponis un pegaso blanco con la crin azul y amarilla y la cola azul con una franja amarilla, el otro era un terrestre de pelaje café con crin negra. Una vez se sentó Hope, Clara los presentó:

-Messieurs, ella es Hope una vieja amiga. Hope, estos son mi mejor amigo Raul y un camarada que conocí la semana pasada Runner.

\- Hola -dijo algo nerviosa Hope.

-Un gusto conocerte, Esperanza. Me gusta tu nombre -dijo Raul.

-Gracias- respondió Hope ya más tranquila.

-Mon ami Runner ¿nos traerías un poco de vino, por favor? – pidió Clara.

-Claro, no tardo -dijo el pegaso levantándose.

-Merci -dijo Clara mientras este se levantaba.

Hope se quedó observando la fiesta, ponis iban y venían, bailaban y reían, no veía rostro triste, los violinistas se paseaban por todo el lugar tocando con tal emoción que la contagiaban. Raul notó esto y le dijo:

-¿Deseas bailar?

Hope se sonrojó un poco, pero afirmo con la cabeza, Raul le ofreció el casco entonces y le dijo:

-Ven.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y Clara se mostró interesada al ver eso, no se esperaba que su amiga se soltara tan rápido. Clara los siguió al centro y vio como empezaron, Raul levantó un casco y Hope lo tomó, entonces al principio empezaron un juego de cascos lento, pero que fue subiendo de velocidad hasta que comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de todos los demás. Llegó un punto en el que Raul le daba giros a Hope y se libraba cada vez más, se soltaba a bailar más enérgicamente. Llegó un momento en el que Clara decidió entrar y lo hizo con todo, en un paso del baile Hope cambio de puesto con Clara y el intercambio constante hizo que Raul estuviera llevándolas a ambas a la vez.

En un movimiento Clara tomó el casco de Hope y ambas subieron bailando a una de las largas mesas rectangulares. Hope se desoriento un poco, pero Clara la guío y le dijo con una enorme sonrisa:

-Sigue mis pasos

En un intercambió de posición que hicieron paso, Hope vio a un unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin cian casi blanca, portaba una casaca negra con bordado dorado sobre un chaleco elegante y una bufanda azul. sus ojos azules la atraparon, su corazón latió rápido mientras pensaba: "¿Quién es aquel unicornio que como ángel se mantiene erguido en la sombra? ¿Qué es esta sensación nunca antes sentida? " En esta distracción Hope tropezó empujando accidentalmente a un pegaso de pelaje naranja con la crin negra.

-¡Hey ten cuidado, niña! -gritó el pegaso parando la fiesta y atrayendo la atención de todos.

Tanto el pianista como los violinistas pararon y observaron como el resto. Este pegaso se acercó Hope intimidándola y le dijo:

-A ti nunca te había visto ¿Quién te trajo aquí niña? ¿acaso te perdiste o qué? Mejor vete a tu casa de seguro eres solo una mimada.

-¡Deja en paz a mi amiga piecé du lache!- sentenció Clara, bajando de la mesa y caminando hacia ellos.

-Clara… ¿la conoces?

\- Es mi amiga, batard -respondió Clara.

-Ahora eres agresiva conmigo no Clara…- dijo el pegaso.

-No lo seria de no haber agresividad tuya -respondió Clara.

-¡Ja! ¿Tú que vas a hacer? Eres hija de Rarity todos lo saben, ¿Qué puedes hacer tu contra mí? ¡¿Qué pueden hacer tus delicados cascos, Belle?!-dijo retador lanzando a Hope hacia un lado.

Hope fue atrapada por Raul, pero Clara aun así estalló colérica.

-¡Effronte, miserable effronte! – sentenció clara.

El pegaso rio y esto hizo desenvainar a Clara, este retrocedió al ver la espada y pidió:

-¡Alguien deme una espada!

Un poni se acercó y le dio un florete, todos los presentes ya estaban más que interesados en el asuntó y otros incluso habían retrocedido ante la presencia del acero desenvainado. Ambos contrincantes se pararon en sus dos cascos traseros y apuntaron a su adversario con su respectiva espada. Clara pasó su casco libre a su lomo y tomó una postura recta y firme.

-Mejor suelta la espada damita, no te vayas a lastimar -le dijo el pegaso burlón.

Los ojos azules de Clara mostraron su profundo enfado y le dijo en una voz fría y amenazante:

-Je suis vous enfer. (soy tu infierno)

Dicho esto, comenzó la pelea ambos lanzaron un tajo en el cual chocaron las dos espadas, el intercambio constante de ataques comenzó y la melodía que invadió el lugar fue la del acero chocando. Clara se mantenía seria y aunque se notaba su enfado, no parecía que su espada se moviera con la más mínima imprudencia.

Hope observaba cada tajo, cada estocada, como en unos ataques rápidos el pegaso retrocedía y en su contraataque Clara retrocedía al cubrirse. En un ataque sucio del pegaso este aprovechó su fuerza para empujar a Clara contra el muro y con un tajo dejar las espadas cruzadas en x peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Clara. Esta pensó rápido y con su casco libre tomó una botella de vino y se la partió en la cabeza al pegaso que retrocedió aturdido.

-¡Perra! -gritó este llevándose un casco a la cabeza.

Clara ataco de nuevo con un tajo rápido, el pegaso quiso bloquear, al cruzarse de nuevo las espadas Clara realizó movimiento rápido desarmo-le, el florete cayó a los pies de uno de los violinistas y derrotado su enemigo Clara le apunto su estoque directo a donde se encontraba el corazón.

-Touche… ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí! -sentenció Clara.

El pegaso se levantó y salió rápidamente del lugar, una vez se fue Clara envainó su estoque y se acercó a Hope preguntándole preocupada:

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, donde… ¿aprendiste esgrima? -preguntó curiosa y algo confundida.

-Una larga historia, mon amie -respondió Clara con una sonrisa.

Un poni de los que se encontraban afuera entro entonces y gritó:

-Hora de salir de aquí camaradas vienen los gendarmes y arrestaran al que encuentren.

Todos en el lugar se dieron a la fuga incluyendo Clara que se rio tomó el casco de Hope y la condujo. Una vez estuvieron afuera del lugar y oyeron el trotar de los gendarmes y Clara le dijo entre risas:

-¡Vamos Hope corre!

Hope le obedeció y no pudo evitar reír también, había algo llamativo en esas emociones algo nuevo. Una vez estuvieron suficientemente lejos se detuvieron y respiraron, Clara mantenía su sonrisa y esto hacía de cierta forma sonreír a Hope. Acto seguido, volvió a la mente de Hope la imagen del unicornio que había visto en la fiesta antes de su tropezó y le preguntó a Clara:

-Clara, había un unicornio en esa fiesta, pelaje blanco, crin azul muy claro, ojos azules, llevaba una casaca negra y una bufanda azul como su crin ¿sabes quién era?

-Hablas de Silk Pants -respondió Clara.

-¿Silk Pants? -cuestionó Hope.

-Oui, Silk Pants, hijo primero de Fancy Pants ¿Por qué te interesa?

-nada, nada en especial -respondió Hope

Clara se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa y le dijo con seguridad:

-¿Te gusta?

Hope se ruborizo y se escondió en sus alas, esta acción fue suficiente respuesta para Clara. Esta se levantó y dijo:

-Bien, vámonos Hope.

En ese momento Hope vio la cutie mark de Clara que era un As de póker atravesado por una espada y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo conseguiste tu cutie mark?

-¿mon Cutie mark? Es una historia curiosa, fue cuando descubrí también que el mundo ordenado de mi madre no era lo mío, cuando supe que yo quería emociones, explorar este mundo. Je et mon épée -explicó Clara

Dicho esto, ambas partieron de vuelta a la casa, antes de que el amanecer delatara su aventura nocturna.

*Tricornio: sombrero de tres puntas del siglo XVII


	14. 13 Atentado

Atentado

Antes del amanecer el grupo de Dash partió de Canterlot, pero a la puerta de esta Spitfire se detuvo y observando a Dash dijo:

-Dash los veré en Ponyville para ayudarte a trasladar el resto de nuestro equipo a nuestros nuevos compañeros, antes tengo algo que hacer aquí.

Dash observó a la pegaso y con una simple mirada le basto para comprender, le dio un ademan afirmativo y el grupo siguió su camino, Spitfire al contrario se adentró de nuevo en Canterlot. En otra zona de la ciudad Twililght ya se encontraba despierta, en casa de su amiga Rarity que le había dado hospedaje.

Antes de que Twilight saliera Rarity la detuvo y le dijo:

-Sé que está de más decirte esto, pero ten cuidado.

-No te preocupes Rarity y cuida de Hope. -contestó Twilight con una sonrisa.

Hecho esto partió directo al Castillo de Canterlot, Hope observó su partida desde la ventana y Clara llamó su atención poniéndole un casco en el hombro. Al verla notó que tenia puesto su chaleco negro su boina y su capa elegante sin mencionar que se había arreglado su crin y puesto sombra en los ojos, como a su madre le gustaba verla.

-Desde que te vi anoche, te veo vestida así ahora y no pareces tú -alegó Hope.

-Porque no soy yo amie -respondió Clara.

Ambas bajaron a desayunar junto con Rarity, pero Hope parecía notar cierta sonrisa forzada en su amiga, lo cual la preocupó. Paso un buen rato en el que estuvieron hablando y conviviendo, Rarity no se cansaba de felicitar a su hija por su actitud y le decía que estaba orgullosa a menudo. Sin embargo, ella estaba orgullosa de la máscara de Clara, no de Clara y Hope lo sabía, le parecía muy triste el hecho de que su amiga tuviera que pasar por eso.

Por otro lado, Twilight acababa de llegar al castillo entró y fue conducida por Celestia hasta la torre del balcón, la más representativa del castillo. Aquí se encontraban ya Luna y Cadence, junto a otros líderes políticos y de armada, como Fancy Pants y Shining. Twilight pasaron un rato hablando antes de sentarse para dar inicio a la junta debido al retraso de algunos. Sin embargo apenas estuvieron todos iniciaron.

-Bueno saben bien porque estamos reunidos, una amenaza se ha hecho al trono y muchos suponen que fue este fenómeno de Harrapair, los mitos sobre vampiros se extienden rápido y si no encontramos al responsable pronto, solo empeorara -explicó Celestia.

-¿Deberíamos salir a buscarlos, porque quedarnos aquí? -cuestionó Luna

-Por prudencia hermana -respondió Celestia.

-¡¿Prudencia?! ¡Me amenazaron hermana! ¡Me desafiaron en mi propio terreno ¡- sentenció Luna

-Calma Luna -dijo Cadence.

-¡Calma!

-Luna de nada servirá la cólera -añadió Twilight,

Luna se levantó y se dirigió al vitral que conducía al balcón, observó el sol luego giró su cabeza dirigiendo su vista al reloj de un edificio. No faltaba mucho para el ocaso.

En la casa de Rarity, Hope y Clara subieron a la segunda planta y fueron a la alcoba de Hope, esta se quitó la capa y la boina y se tiró en su cama ocultando su rostro. Hope entró detrás de ella y cerró la puerta diciendo:

-¿Estas bien Clara?

-Oui, non inquiéter mon amie -respondió Clara secándose un par de lagrimas

-¿Segura? -cuestionó Hope

-Oui, estoy acostumbrada ya -afirmó Clara.

-Pero, pasaste casi todo el día fingiendo algo que no eres -añadió Hope

-Siempre es así, chaque jour -alegó Clara

\- Tal vez, pero no es correcto -aclaró Hope

-¿Qué quieres que haga? -cuestionó Clara.

Hope sacó el cofre de debajo de la cama lo abrió y saco el verdadero vestuario de Clara, la miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-Se tú misma, deja la mascara

Clara tomó su traje le dio una mirada pensativa a Hope, luego la abrazó y le dijo al oído:

-Merci mon amie.

Apenas cayó la noche ambas salieron una vez más, pero esta vez en lugar de entrar al local de la noche anterior se quedaron en el jardín con Raul. Y otros ponis, Hope busco con su vista a Silk Pants, pero no lo encontró, mostró una mueca que su amiga Clara de inmediato hizo desaparecer, recordándole el ánimo que ella le había dado ese día.

En el castillo aún se mantenía la junta que se había extendido horas ya Luna se arto y salió al balcón, le enfadaba la afrenta que habían hecho en su contra y le parecía un desperdicio de tiempo esa asamblea.

-Malditos procedimientos democráticos… -Dijo Luna en voz baja.

En la colina aledaña a Canterlot ya estaba Shy sosteniendo una flor negra en una de sus patas y alzada imponente sobre sus dos patas traseras mientras extendía sus alas, sus siervas habían preparado todo lo necesario. La vampiresa observó Canterlot y dijo:

-La guerra empieza… Luna.

La vampiresa tiro la flor al viento y se dio media vuelta, vio la roca ovalada de gran tamaño y sentenció:

-Lyra, Trixie ayúdenme a cargar la piedra con su magia.

Las dos acudieron a la ayuda de su ama y entre la magia de las tres levantaron la enorme roca y comenzaron a girarla, apuntaron a la torre de Canterlot y Shy pronunció sin titubear:

-¡Ahora!

Dicho esto, lanzaron la roca como si de un proyectil se tratase, Luna desde el balcón del castillo distinguió un objeto de gran tamaño aproximándose y no creyendo lo que veía tomó el catalejo del balcón y observó. Al identificar la enorme roca fue a la puerta del balcón y gritó:

-¡Todos afuera ya!.

Celestia iba a preguntar porque, pero al ver la roca acercándose a gran velocidad y aun distancia corta reaccionó y salió de la torre. Las cuatro princesas salieron de la misma volando, así como los pegasos que había en la misma, los que quedaron en riesgo fueron los ponis y los unicornios que se apresuraron bajando por la escalera. La piedra impacto contra la torre destrozando el ventanal y la entrada a la sala de la asamblea, la fuerza con la que impacto la roca hizo que la torre se venciera y se pariera, la estructura se estremeció mientras la torre se separaba e iniciaba su caida.

Justo cuando la enorme estructura estaba por caer sobre los jardines del palacio las cuatro princesas juntas sostuvieron la torre con su magia, sin embargo, aún parecía insuficiente pues a pesar de ser lenta la caída, no se detenía. Al salir Shining del palacio fue a ayudar poniendo parte de su magia junto a otros unicornios.

El estruendo que provocó el impacto de enorme roca resonó en toda la ciudad y los habitantes dirigieron sus miradas curiosas al castillo. Entre estos el estruendo que hizo la torre al partirse llamó la atención del grupo de jóvenes en los que estaban Hope y Clara.

-¡Tiraron la torre del día y la noche! -dijo un pegaso

Clara vio la torre siendo sostenida apenas por la magia y dijo:

-¡Le tour! No me lo creo-dijo Clara.

Hope se acercó a ver y no pudo estar más sorprendida al ver tal espectáculo. Spitfire que justo se dirigía hacia el castillo cambio de parecer al ver de cerca el impacto y abandono su intención de averiguar porque se le había dado de baja como wonderbolt años atrás y decidió buscar algún refugio sabía que eso era un ataque.

Finalmente las princesas lograron sostener la torre y reunieron suficiente fuerza para desviarla y lanzarla al abismo. Justo por el bosque de abajo había un camino de guijarro por el que cruzaban Dash con el resto del grupo, justo comenzaron a caer pequeños trozos de piedras. Dash dirigió su vista al cielo y vio la torre, no pudo estar más sorprendida, pero por suerte no se paralizó y pudo gritar:

-¡Muévanse!

Dicho esto, el resto del grupo observó la torre y entonces corrieron en distintas direcciones, todos lograron estar a salvo cuando la torre toco el suelo terminando de destruirse.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- cuestionó Limestone Pie.

Desde su colina la vampiresa observó su obra y rio, ese había sido su primer atentado contra la corona, les acababa de tumbar uno de sus símbolos más importantes.

-¡Preparen los cañones! Aun no se acaba. -ordenó shy

Celestia aterrizó junto a su hermana cerca de la muralla y Luna ordenó:

-¡Cañones!

-Espera Luna primero comprobemos si el enemigo sigue en su posición, de lo contrario solo gastaremos munición y tiempo. Den tres disparos de advertencia -agregó Celestia.

Se posicionaron tres cañones y los tres dispararon al mismo tiempo, Shy vio las tres balas acercarse y las detuvo con su magia antes de que impactaran. Mostro una sonrisa y con su misma magia las lanzó de regreso a su remitente, las tres balas impactaron en el respectivo cañon que las disparó destrozándolos al instante.

-¿Ahora sí? -preguntó Luna.

-Sí, ahora si has lo que quieras -respondió Celestia.

-¡Cañones! -ordenó Luna invocando su guadaña.

Los cañones del castillo pronto se mostraron a lo largo de la muralla del castillo. Muralla que de elegante paso a ser imponente. Los cañones apuntaron y Luna voló hasta lo alto de la muralla alzó su guadaña, espero un momento y a bajó rápidamente a la vez que daba la orden:

-¡Disparen!

Todos los cañones dispararon si bien no al mismo tiempo si con la suficiente sincronización para formar un torrente de proyectiles. Shy vio esto y dijo:

-¡Cobertura!

\- Las vampiresas se ocultaron en pequeñas trincheras que se habían dado el tiempo de preparar con anterioridad. La tierra se estremeció cuando todas las balas impactaron con la montaña, justo después de eso Flutter se levantó y ordenó:

-¡Respondan el fuego!

Fue entonces cuando se inició un constante intercambio de proyectiles entre Canterlot y la colina aledaña, por mala suerte para Dash y el resto del grupo, se encontraban justo en fuego cruzado. La pegaso corría a la delantera del grupo esquivando todo escombro o bala desviada que llegara. Clara y Hope junto con el resto de los jóvenes se percataron de que eso era un combate y Raul dijo:

-Atacan Canterlot, entren al club ahí es más seguro

-¡Ni loca me pierdo esto! -dijo Clara corriendo hacia la muralla seguida por Hope y el resto de jóvenes.

-¡Enserio! -dijo Raul siguiéndolos sin más remedio.

Del lado de Shy las gemelas movían una catapulta igual robada como los cañones en la que cargaron millares de rocas:

-¿Segura que es buena idea hermana? -cuestionó Flitter.

-¿Cuándo he tenido una mala idea?-respondió CloudChaser

Accionaron la catapulta y esta lanzo sus proyectiles, justo cuando del lado de Canterlot se posicionaban unos morteros. Las rocas lanzadas por la catapulta cayeron a montón destruyendo dos de los morteros, Luna se cubrió de ese ataque y pasado el peligro se levantó y sentenció:

-¡Veinte mil bits para el que le acierte a la maldita catapulta!

Acto seguido, una bala le acertó al cañon que estaba por disparar Lyra este cañon se disparó al recibir el impacto y el cañon se fue contra Shy, esta lo esquivó impulsándose con sus alas. Desde la muralla donde observaban Clara y Hope, se vio la bala dirigirse hacia ellos y un unicornio gritó:

-¡Bala perdida! ¡Todos abajo!

Clara tomó el casco de su amiga y le gritó:

-Sauts

Ambas saltaron de la muralla justo antes de que la bala impactara, el intercambio de proyectiles no paró hasta que la vampiresa perdió su ultimo cañon y se quedó sin munición para la catapulta.

-Ya no tenemos cañones – Le comunicó Octavia a Shy

-No, importa conseguí lo que quería, este insulto no lo pasara por alto Luna. Vámonos.

Dicho esto, los vampiros abandonaron la montaña justo antes de que los morteros lanzaran su lluvia de proyectiles, los cuales acabaron con la catapulta. Al poco tiempo Luna se percató que ya no les respondían el fuego y ordenó:

-¡Alto el fuego! ¡Paren!

Luna tomó un catalejo y observó la montaña, vio todos los daños, pero ni un cuerpo. Se retiró de la muralla enfadada y le pidió a su hermana:

-Déjame ir tras esas bestias.

-Eso es justó lo que quieren Luna, me temo que no te lo permitiré -respondió Celestia.

Hechó esto Luna entró enfadada al castillo y Celestia observó los daños provocados, no eran demasiados, sin descartaban la torre. Sin embargo, el poder de la realeza había sido desafiado oficialmente y eso nadie lo olvidaría. Por otro lado, Hope y Clara salieron de un callejón a la calle y Clara dijo:

-Nunca pensé que vería algo así.

-Pareciera que el mundo se vuelve loco – añadió Hope.

-Mon amie, creo que deberíamos volver a la casa -dijo Clara con un rostro algo preocupado y pensativo.

-Estoy de acuerdo -añadió Hope.

Dicho esto, ambas partieron directo a la casa de Rarity habían tenido suficiente emoción por una noche y en eso ambas estaban de acuerdo. Lejos de la ciudad el grupo de Dash finalmente tenía un respiro, dejaron de correr y la mayoría se sentó o se acostó en el pasto.

-Dash, no venía en la apuesta quedar atrapados en fuego cruzado- dijo Gilda.

Dash giró sus ojos en muestra de fastidio y pensó: "¿Cómo si yo hubiera querido ser casi aplastada por una torre?... maldita suerte" el grupo descanso un momento antes de seguir su camino.


	15. 14 reflejo

Reflejo

Twilight regresó con Rarity, la alicornio parecía agotada pues lo primero que llegó a hacer fue tirarse en un sillón. Rarity al ver esto de inmediato se acercó y preguntó:

-¿Qué paso Twilight? Alcancé a oír los cañones

-Pues la junta fue normal hasta que tiraron la torre en la que estábamos, después de eso empezó un constante intercambio de plomo entre Canterlot y un misterioso enemigo oculto en las montañas. -explicó

-Se franca ¿Qué tan grave es esto? -cuestionó Rarity

-Más de lo que cualquiera imagina, no sabes lo furiosa que esta Luna, otro ataque así y Celestia no podrá impedir que Luna actué –respondió Twilight

Hope junto con Clara bajaron ese momento, Hope se dirigió a Twilight y le preguntó preocupada:

-¿Qué paso madre?

Twilight les explicó con más detalle a las tres y acto seguido, comieron un poco. El resto de la mañana paso en calma. En cierto punto Clara se fue a su alcoba Hope había sido informada por Twilight, que probablemente estarían más tiempo en Canterlot, por lo ocurrido.

Por su lado Clara salió por la barda del jardín de su casa, con su espada y su vestuario. No era usual que saliera por el día, pero tenía una competencia a la que quería asistir. "pardon mére, est jour je désobéir tes regles (perdón madre, este día desobedezco tus reglas)" pensó Clara y acto seguido, corrió en la dirección ya conocida por el lector, pero esta vez no se detuvo en el club, se fue más lejos. Entró en pequeño callejón y ahí encontró a Raul, quien se dirigió a ella y le dijo:

-Tardaste un poco, pero estas a tiempo.

-Je le sais (lo sé) dime: ¿quién va ganando este torneo? -cuestionó Clara

-Un poni terrestre, nadie á logrado desarmarle -respondió Raul

-Arme? – preguntó Clara

-Tiene una espada ropera – aclaró

-joliment (muy bien) -dijo Clara

Clara se acercó al centro donde estaba el poni y desenvainó su espada, eso era un simple concurso de esgrima, no era nada oficial, más que nada lo hacían por entretenimiento y por interés en ver quién es el mejor. El combate empezó, pasaron solo un par de minutos antes de que Clara lograra confundir a su rival y de una movimiento desarmarlo. De ahí en adelante quien tomó control de la competencia fue Clara, nadie lograba darle ni un toque, ni desarmarla.

Spirfire quien se había quedado en Canterlot para aclarar ciertas dudas de su dada de baja como wonderbolt pasaba cerca de aquel callejón camino al castillo. El sonido del acero llamó su atención y la pegaso decidió acercarse. Al llegar a donde los jóvenes hacían su concurso vio a Clara sometiendo a uno, se acercó y dijo atrayendo la atención de todos:

-¿Qué es esto?

Los jóvenes vieron a Spitfire y Clara tomó distancia entre ella y su derrotado oponente, Raul quien estaba más cerca de Spitfire le respondió:

-Es un concurso.

-Un concurso- respondió Spitfire con seriedad.

Spitfire vio directamente a Clara y supuso que era quien iba arrasando en esa "competencia" Spitfire la analizó, se le acercó y preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer?

-¿Probamos?- respondió Clara

Spitfire se quitó la gabardina que portaba se la lanzó a Raul diciéndole que la sostuviera y regresó su mirada a Clara. Se posiciono frente a ella sin desenvainar su espada y Clara le dijo:

-Dégainé.

-No necesito desenvainar mi espada.

Los ponis se acercaron interesados muchos por la edad de Spitfire, no creían que pudiera hacer demasiado contra alguien tan joven y esta última frase dicha por la pegaso los sorprendió más.

-Como gustes -dijo Clara preparándose para atacar.

Fue entonces cuando atacó, Clara dio una estocada que Spitfire solo esquivó, Clara intentó con un tajo, pero esta vez Spitfire sostuvo su casco tiro a Clara al suelo con un movimiento rápido y en el mismo le arrebató su estoque. Clara termino en el suelo con su propio estoque apuntándole.

-comment? -se cuestionó confundida Clara

Clara no sabía ni como había sido desarmada, Spitfire le regresó su espada y tenía intención de retirarse cuando Clara se levantó y dijo:

-Attente, esto aún no acaba.

-¿Quieres seguir? -cuestionó Spitfire.

-Oui.

Así Clara intentó de nuevo, atacó y Spitfire en defensa tomó el casco en el que sostenía la espada la sujeto y con agilidad hizo que se pusiera su propia espada al cuello.

-¿Quieres seguir aun?

Spitfire la soltó y Clara le volvió a apuntar su espada, intentó con una estocada Spitfire la esquivó y se abalanzo contra Clara derribándola. Clara volvió a levantarse y desenvainó la espada de un pegaso, este se llevó un casco a su vaina preguntándose en qué momento Clara tomó la espada.

Spitfire al ver las dos espadas se preparó y cuando atacó Clara, desenvainó su espada con velocidad y bloque los golpes de ambas espadas con gran destreza. La vista de Spitfire por un momento pareció ver todo lento, en un movimiento que solo fueron segundos, Spitfire bloqueo ambas espadas lanzó una estocada entre ambas y tocó la nariz de Clara.

-Touche -dijo Spitfire

Clara quedó sorprendida, pero retrocedió y se posiciono de nuevo, su mirada estaba más decidida que nunca. Spitfire tomó posición y reiniciaron una vez más el combate, no paso demasiado hasta que Spitfire desvió ambas espadas de Clara y la derribo golpeándola con el pomo de la suya. Clara cayó de lomo al suelo y cuando se estaba levantando tocio un poco, Spitfire la observó y le dijo:

-Ríndete, este combate no tiene sentido.

-Non! -respondió levantándose Clara

-¿Por qué? ¿orgullo? -cuestionó Spitfire

-Non, superación- contestó Clara quitándose su levita y dejando solo la camisa de vestir.

Clara volvió a atacar, una espada a la vez intentando así confundir a Spitfire, esta solo bloqueaba sus ataques mientras pensaba en la decisión con la que esa unicornio la estaba desafiando, empezó como un simple duelo, pero para Clara ya era más que eso. Spitfire bloque ambas espadas en una posición alta golpeo a Clara en el abdomen y cruzando una de sus patas por detrás de las de ella la hizo caer nuevamente.

Clara aún se volvió a levantar tambaleante, se recargó un momento en la pared y luego intentó atacar de nuevo a Spitfire, el cuerpo le comenzaba a doler y sus movimientos se volvían torpes. Spitfire notó esto, le parecía imprudente, pero a la vez admirable, no por el daño físico en sí, si no por el daño moral. En un movimiento Spitfire logró hacerle un corte en un casco a Clara y esta cayó al suelo de nuevo, Spitfire le apunto con su espada y le dijo:

-No te levantes.

Raul acudió a Clara, pero esta le tendió el casco y le gritó:

-Recule!

Raul retrocedió y Clara se volvió a levantar con ambas espadas, ahora además del tambaleo tenía el cojeo. Spitfire negó con la cabeza y bajo su espada, Clara retrocedió y luego se lanzó al ataque, Spitfire desvió ambas espadas y de una patada con una de sus patas traseras aventó a Clara de lomo contra el muro. El golpe fue tan fuerte que Clara soltó ambas espadas al impactar y cayó al suelo.

-Se prudente… detente -dijo Spitfire.

Pero, Clara solo se arrastró hasta su espada y una vez la tomó se volvió a levantar ayudándose con la pared. Con una sola espada Clara intentó atacar, esta vez Spitfire esquivó varias veces y bloqueo una que otra, pues ahora la gravedad era la qué hacía caer una y otra vez a Clara, un simple desvió de ataque de parte de Spitfire la hacía ir contra el suelo. En su última caída Clara permaneció en el suelo un momento y dejo caer una lagrima, su espíritu ya estaba por rendirse al igual que su cuerpo. La lagrima cayó en el filo de su espada y entonces Clara observó su reflejo, del rostro derrotado, cambio a uno decidido nuevamente, de un movimiento rápido se volvió a levantar y dio un tajo. Spitfire lo esquivó y luego se dedicó a bloquear los ataques de Clara, Spitfire iba a desarmarla cuando las espadas se encontraron entre ellas dos, formando una x, en ese preciso momento Clara soltó la espada a propósito cachándola con su otro casco y con este dio una estocada que le infringió un corte a la mejilla a Spitfire justo cuando esta paraba su tajo al ras del cuello de Clara.

Spitfire vio el filo de la espada de Clara y le dijo:

-Lo que hiciste me hubiera matado sí, pero es un movimiento suicida, mira donde está mi espada

-pour mon reve (por mi sueño) -respondió Clara.

-Hubieras muerto conmigo -alegó spitfire.

-Pero, no hubiera muerto sola -aclaró Clara.

Clara bajó su espada y finalmente el dolor le gano y cayó al suelo, Raul se acercó, Spitfire envainó y preguntó:

-¿Dónde vive?

-Yo la guio -dijo Raul poniéndole su levita a Clara, envainando su espada por ella y dándole su sombrero que esta tomó en sus cascos y lo abrazo contra su cuerpo una vez estaba sentada al lado de Raul.

-Ponla en mi lomo, yo la lastime yo la llevare hasta su morada.

Raul la observó un momento pensativo, pero al final lo hizo y le dio la dirección, Spitfire partió con la joven unicornio en su lomo. Clara comenzó a llorar a medio camino Spitfire lo notó, pero decidió no preguntar, solo siguió caminando por las calles de Canterlot. Cuando las lágrimas pararon Clara dijo:

-Comment tu t'appelles?

Spitfire la observó un momento y sin entenderle del todo le dijo, pero suponiendo cual fue su pregunta:

-Soy Spitfire, pero eso no importa ahora, probablemente jamás me vuelvas a ver.

-No tiene por qué ser así -Alegó Clara.

-¿Por qué no?

-Quiero que me entrenes…. Par faveur

Spitfire se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de Rarity y le dijo:

-Podría hacerlo… pero, eres muy joven aún.

-Es mi sueño… quiero ver el mundo -respondió Clara.

Spitfire lo pensó y ya iba a tocar al timbre de la casa cuando el casco de Clara la detuvo y le dijo temerosa:

-Non, non.

-¿A que le temes? -cuestionó Spitfire.

\- Al rechazo, no sé qué pensara mi madre de mí cuando vea que no sigo su camino, cuando vea que su mundo ordenado no es para mí -explicó Clara

-Temes más a tus sentimientos que a la muerte -añadió Spitfire.

-Le sentiment tue le ame comme le rapiére tue le corps. (el sentimiento mata el alma como la espada mata el cuerpo)

Spitfire quedo en silenció un momento, pensó y le dijo:

-Si quieres que te entrene tendrías que irte conmigo un tiempo, para eso tendrías que avisar al menos en tu casa ¿Qué edad tienes?

-diez y ocho -respondió Clara.

-Entonces no te puedes seguir escondiendo de ese miedo, enfréntalo como me enfrentaste a mí, solo así lo superas y podrás vivir tu sueño.

Clara lo pensó un momento y le dio un ademan afirmativo aun inseguro a Spitfire. Esta llevó su casco al timbre de la casa y tocó…


	16. 15 por soñar

Por soñar.

En la casa de Rarity la unicornio costurera se mantuvo hablando con Twilight y Hope un tiempo, le había encontrado interés a lo que paso y no habían dejado de preguntar sobre ello. A cierto punto Twilight se cansó y dijo:

-Esperen… mañana les termino de contar sí, creo que por mi lado iré a dormir, aunque aún no anochezca.

-De acuerdo cariño, si es descanso lo que necesitas no te lo impediremos -dijo Rarity.

Twilight subió al segundo piso y se fue al cuarto de invitados, Rarity y Hope se quedaron en la sala. Rarity pasó su vista a Hope y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo te has sentido aquí en nuestra casa? Espero que bienvenida.

-Si así ha sido, siempre me encanta visitarte tía Rarity y además me divierto mucho con Clara -respondió Hope recordando las anteriores noches.

-Siempre serán bienvenidas tú y tu madre en mi casa querida -añadió Rarity

-Eso se lo agradezco mucho -dijo Hope.

-No, no, no, no hay necesidad de agradecer, eso hace una amiga -alegó Rarity

En ese mismo momento el timbre de la casa sonó, Rarity giró su vista hacia la puerta y justo antes de que se levantara Hope ella lo hizo diciendo:

-Tranquila yo voy -dicho esto Rarity se levantó y fue hasta la puerta

Al abrirla quedo sorprendida, sin palabras al ver a su hija en el lomo de una pegaso, herida y vestida cual marino. Rarity retrocedía y preguntó:

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Mére, antes de que hagas cualquier cosa, escúchame. Lamento mucho haberte mentido tanto tiempo, pero la verdad es que esta soy yo, no soy como tú, tu mundo de orden y moda simplemente no va conmigo. Quiero aventura, quiero emoción, quiero soñar más allá de estas paredes -explicó Clara

-Hija ¿de que estas hablando? -cuestionó Rarity retrocediendo hasta caer de lomo en su sofá.

Spitrife entró aun con Clara en su lomo y esta se bajó, se agarró al barandal de su escalera y dijo:

-pardon mére, pero así soy, así el camino que elegí y espero que lo comprendas -dijo Clara antes de empezar a subir.

Rarity observó a su hija con una expresión de sorpresa jamás se habría imaginado eso, cuando Clara desapareció en las escaleras se cubrió el rostro con sus patas delanteras y se preguntó:

-¿Qué hice mal? ¿Cómo termino deseando tal sueño?

Spitfire la observó y le dijo con su seriedad habitual:

-No hiciste nada mal, lo único que hiciste mal fue dirigirla por un camino que no es el suyo.

En ese momento Rarity pasó su mirada a Spitfire y la reconoció recordando las veces que Rainbow hablo de los wonderbolts y de ciertas noticias de su degrado. Rarity se sentó y la observó antes de responderle:

-¿Eres Spitfire no? Aunque también he oído que por la armada te llaman por el sobre nombre del ave caída.

-Soy indiferente a como me llamen los wonderbolts, mi patria me traiciono no tengo más que decir -alegó Spitfire.

-No tienes nada más que decir porque tu provocaste tu caída, le fallaste a Clousdale.

-No le falle a Clousdale pues cuando ellos me dieron de baja yo aún no me había rendido.

-Pero, no salvaste a los que murieron.

-Ingrata… perdí en la caza de esa bestia a todo amigo que poseía, mi amiga Fleetfoot murió en mis cascos… -dicho esto Spitfire se dirigió a la puerta y salió no sin antes decir – si quieres a tu hija en verdad, déjala ser lo que es, déjala vivir su propia vida y cazar su sueño.

Rarity se quedó callada y vio salir a Spitfire, quien le había dejado esas palabras para que las meditara. En el cuarto de Clara esta se acababa de acostar en su cama mientras Hope se acercaba preocupada viendo la herida y preguntándole:

-¡¿Amiga, Estas bien?!

\- Oui mon amie, no es una herida profunda tampoco necesita puntos, solo una venda y un poco de agua oxigenada para desinfectar – respondió Clara.

\- Yo lo traigo – Se ofreció Hope.

\- Revisa en el baño ahí había ambas -agregó Clara.

Hope salió del cuarto y Clara miro su herida acercando uno de sus cascos a la misma, durante el camino le había dejado de doler, es un efecto normal, pero ella se preocupaba por una posible infección. Hope regresó al poco tiempo con las vendas y el agua oxigenada, Clara sabía que lo que seguía le iba a doler y mostró una mueca. Sin embargo, ella misma tomó el agua oxigenada y hizo lo que debía. No pudo evitar sacar un gemido de dolor, por el ardor que sintió, Hope por su lado se ocupó de vendarla.

El resto de la tarde estuvieron hablando mientras Rarity pensaba en la planta de abajo, se enfrentaba a esa realidad meditando lo que le había dicho Spitfire que a pesar de ser duro era la verdad. Clara era su hija y sin importar como fuera o que camino escogiera eso jamás cambiaría el aprecio que le tienía. Rarity se levantó y fue arriba, tenía algo importante que debía decirle a su hija y lo haría.

Una vez entró al cuarto de su hija le dio una mirada y le dijo a Hope:

-Hope linda nos das un momento… tengo algo importante que hablar con Clara.

Hope le dio su mirada a Clara y esta le regresó un ademan afirmativo, acto seguido, Hope se retiró dejando a madre e hija en el cuarto. Hecho Esto Rarity se sentó en la cama y antes de que Clara le pudiera decir algo ella dijo:

-Clara, tal vez cometí un pequeño error al querer guiarte por un camino, que es mi camino, no el tuyo, tal vez me fue una sorpresa enterarme de golpe de esto, pero sobre todo eso eres mi pequeña, siempre lo serás y si esto es lo que quieres veré como apoyarte y creme tendrás siempre mi aprobación, te amo mi niña y eso nunca lo dudes querida.

Clara se quedó sorprendida observó a su madre un momento y antes de que esta se levantara, se lanzó sobre ella en un abrazó y le dijo:

-Merci, Merci mére.

-No agradezcas mi pequeña -dijo Rarity devolviéndole el abrazo


	17. 16 reencuentro

Reencuentro.

La noche acababa de caer sobre Canterlot, la vampiresa decidió infiltrarse a la ciudad sola, cazar algo dentro y ver los daños que había hecho de cerca. Era meterse en la boca del lobo, pero a Shy no le importo, sobrevoló la ciudad y se ocultó en sus oscuros callejones. Notó un buen número de guardias, patrullas que custodiaban la ciudad especialmente el área cercana al castillo.

La vampiresa se adentró en la oscuridad y en su amparo logró escalar por el muro de una torre hasta lo más alto de la misma, desde ahí logro ver dentro de las murallas del castillo los destrozos que había causado. Sin mencionar el más notorio de todos, que era la torre faltante.

Shy soltó una pequeña risa y pensó: "Eso apenas fue el inició" la vampiresa planeó desde la torre hasta un callejón donde sintió cercano un latido. Lo siguió desde la oscuridad y encontró dos soldados haciendo su recorrido "dos presas por una" pensó Shy.

Los dos guardias llevaban un tiempo ahí sentado, uno de ellos mientras observaba el cielo nocturno dijo:

-El turno nocturno es bastante aburrido

-Solo perseguimos jóvenes rebeldes, desbaratamos sus fiestas, además siempre se han esfumado para cuando llegamos -se quejó su compañero.

Uno de estos guardias tenía un pelaje blanco típico de los guardias con la crin roja, el otro con el pelaje gris y la crin negra. El guardia de gris creyó escuchar un canto y le dijo a su compañero:

-¿oyes eso, Mark?

-Si lo escucho -afirmó Mark

-Voy a revisar

-Solo es un canto déjalo pasar -agregó Mark

Sin embargo, su compañero hizo caso omiso y se fue, Mark giró sus ojos a modo de fastidio y decidió tomar su pequeña merienda un sándwich. Estaba a punto de dar el primer bocado cuando a sus oídos llegó el grito de su camarada:

-¿Amigo? -preguntó levantándose y caminando en la dirección en que se había ido su compañero.

Caminó por un momento hasta adentrarse en un área hecha de puros callejones, la mayoría de tamaño reducido. Al adentrarse entre tantos pasajes notó una extraña presencia como si algo lo vigilara. Un momento después cayó del cielo el casco ensangrentado de su compañero, al ver caer el casco se acercó, apenas estuvo suficientemente cerca, cayó el cadáver desangrado justo frente a él, el cadáver tenía las cuencas de los ojos vacías.

El guardia en su susto se hecho hacia atrás y resbalándose cayó de costado al suelo. Se levantó desenvainó su arma y tembloroso dio un par de pasos hacia el cadáver, ver el rostro de su amigo con los ojos faltantes le provoco horror, repugnancia. Al momento le pareció escuchar una risa femenina, una risa burlona, aguda y hasta dulce si no fuera hecha con malicia, Mark sentía su corazón latiendo rápidamente y sus instintos de supervivencia le gritaban: corre. Pero, ese era su trabajo, no podía huir, sin embargo: ¿vale más su trabajo qué su vida?

En otro lado Clara se reunía en la puerta de Canterlot cargando solo una pequeña mochila con Spitfire, antes de que se fuera Hope la alcanzó y le dijo:

-Amiga, ¿te vas a ir?

-Oui, planeo seguir mis sueños petit Hope, más no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver- respondió Clara.

-¿Segura? -cuestionó Hope

-Oui, mon amie -afirmó Clara.

-Entonces, nos vemos amiga… cuídate -dijo Hope abrazando a Clara

Clara le regresó el abrazo y le respondió:

-ça va et bonne nuit mon amie

Dicho esto, Spitfire y Clara partieron, Hope por su parte se dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a la casa de Rarity. Por otro lado, se encontraba el guardia Mark aun entre sombras caminando temeroso, el viento zumbo tras de él y no pudo evitar dar una media vuelta rápida y blandir inútilmente la espada al aire. Al no ver nada volvió a dar media vuelta y para sorpresa suya se encontró colgada de cabeza sostenida de una viga a la vampiresa. En su sorpresa intentó blandir la espada en contra de la vampiresa, pero esta la bloqueo con su ala y de un fuerte movimiento se la arrebató, la espada fue a caer debajo de un carruaje.

Mark retrocedió asustado viendo como la vampiresa bajaba lentamente girando su cuerpo de manera que sería imposible para cualquier mortal, como si sus huesos se movieran con más libertad que los de cualquier otro. La vampiresa rio y le dio una mirada amenazante con una sonrisa que expresaba total malicia, el simplemente se quedó inmóvil petrificado de terror. La vampiresa con esa misma mirada le dijo entre su risa:

-Corre.

Mark al oír esta palabra de cierta manera reaccionó y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a la de la vampiresa, corrió, pero ella era más rápida que un rayo, más ágil que la pantera y más silenciosa que le velo nocturno. Su huida era vana pues para cuando creía haberla perdido ella saltaba por encima suyo o usaba las paredes como apoyo para alcanzarlo y bloquearle el paso, saltando de pared en pared. Shy estaba jugando con él pues bien podría haberlo matado ya y le gustaba, le gustaba sentir su desesperación, su miedo, le gustaba su inútil lucha por salvar su patética vida.

Finalmente Shy decidió terminar con él y lo embistió, dejándolo tendido de pansa al suelo tomó su cabeza la alzo y estaba a punto de morderlo, cuando sintió un latido especial, uno que le fue muy familiar, el guardia intento gritar, pero la vampiresa le cubrió la boca sin dejarlo hacer ningún ruido y le dijo:

-¡Calla!

El guardia desesperado y aterrado intento defenderse, Shy le dio una mirada colérica y presionándolo con más fuerza he infringiéndole cortes en los costados con ambas alas sentenció:

-¡Calmate de una vez!

Al ver que el guardia seguía intentando Shy lo soltó y de un duro golpe con sus dos patas traseras lo lanzó contra un muro dejándolo inconsciente, entonces se concentró en ese nuevo latido tan familiar, ese que la hacía tener una extraña sensación en el vientre y en el corazón. Se subió a los tejados y observó. Lo que vio fue a Hope caminando despacio en dirección a la casa de Rarity, entonces como relámpago volvieron a su memoria todos los recuerdos de los meses anteriores a su muerte. Recordó que ella antes de morir estaba embarazada recordó aquella cruel escena de su muerte:

Ahí estaba ella acostada en la sala de operaciones, estaba ya en el proceso de dar a luz, las cosas se estaban complicando un poco, Redhead estaba a su lado izquierdo animándola mientras el doctor veía la situación y decidió sorpresivamente para Shy:

-No logramos nada, esto tuvo que haber sido por cesaría no por vía natural

-¿Y qué hacemos ya en este punto? -cuestionó Redhead

-Cédala…- dijo el doctor.

Shy se levantó un poco parando su duró esfuerzo y dijo:

-¡¿Qué?!

-Cédala… si queremos una oportunidad de salvarlas a ambas debemos hacerlo.

\- Pero no estamos preparados para esa operación y no esta permitido -dijo Redhead

-Es una orden… -dijo el Doctor.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Shy sintió un piquete y poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia, pero por alguna razón no la perdió del todo, solo no sentía nada de lo que pasaba. Veía y oía, pero sus miembros no respondían, no podía hacer nada, como si se encontrara en un estado de parálisis del sueño.

Vio todo y los escuchó cada eterno segundo, al final escuchó un llanto habiendo terminado… pero, algo salió mal… al doctor cuando procedía a coser la herida, por un descuido fatal se le resbaló la aguja dentro del cuerpo. Se perdió de su vista he intento buscarla, pero su desesperación provocó un sangrado interno, uno hecho por la punta de una aguja de costura mal extraída. Después de eso solo vio todo negro, tal vez pasó un rato cuando tuvo un fuerte espasmo, un dolor terrible de micro segundos en los que despertó y alcanzo a ver a Twilight, antes de fallecer definitivamente.

Con todo eso de regreso en su memoria la vampiresa retrocedió y supo de inmediato que esa pegaso era su hija, supo la razón de su resucitar, muchas dudas estaban claras ahora. La vampiresa en ese estado emprendió vuelo apresurado en dirección a su gruta, ahora además de su plan de derrocar a Luna tenía algo más que debía hacer…


	18. 17 Hope Sparkle

Hope "Sparkle"

Al partir su amiga Clara a Hope no le quedaba mucho con que entretenerse, sin embargo, una tarde decidió que saldría a pasear y así lo hizo salió, paseo por los jardines de Canterlot, pero más que nada busco a aquel que la había atraído. Intento buscarlo por su cuenta al principio, pero al fallar busco a Raul el amigo de Clara, lo encontró en el local de siempre y le preguntó:

-¿Raul, sabes dónde encontrar al hijo de Fancy Pants?

-¿Para qué quieres encontrarlo?-cuestionó extrañado.

-Eso es mi asunto, si lo sabes solo dime

-Sígueme -dijo Raul antes de comenzar a avanzar, Hope le siguió.

En su gruta, la vampiresa se encontraba en su cama de piedra de panza arriba pensando, sufriendo en silenció. Octavia era la única que estaba en la cueva además de ella, las demás hacían un reconocimiento, planeado para los próximos movimientos contra la corona. Shy se giró en su cama de piedra y dijo en voz baja:

-Mi dulce hija, mi hija, solo quería abrasarte una vez… solo una… te arrebataron de mi antes de que pudiera siquiera verte.

Shy cerró sus ojos he imagino a su hija, su pelaje de un naranja claro, su crin amarilla, sus ojos iguales a los suyos, todo. Después se sentó en su cama de piedra y pensó: "al menos quiero saber si mi propia hija me conoce, si sabe algo de mí, si sabe que es mi hija, así tal vez pueda tener parte de la conciencia tranquila" Shy pasó su mirada a Octavia y le dijo:

-Octavia, ve a Canterlot busca a una pegaso de pelaje naranja claro, ojos de color cian, crin lacia como lo fue la mía, con un pequeño moño en la misma y trae una bufanda y su crin es de un amarillo hermoso.

-Si usted lo desea así se hará ama parto ya a Canterlot – dijo Octavia antes de levantarse.

-Espera… cuando le encuentres, pregúntale: Quién es su madre, su nombre y si conoce el nombre Flutteshy

-Como desees -dijo Octavia antes de desaparecer por la puerta

Un momento después entraron CloudChaser y Flitter al unisonó le dijeron a Shy:

-La trampa esta lista

-La trampa… bien…- pronunció Shy volviéndose a girar, mostró una sonrisa cruel, pero dulce y continuo – muy muy bien.

En Canterlot Hope había sido guiada hasta la ventana de un restaurante lujoso Raul observó por dicha ventana, luego le tendió un casco a Hope indicándole que subiera. Hope tomó su casco, subió y Raul le dijo:

-En el fondo a la derecha.

Hope observó en esa dirección y ahí estaba el, tan elegante como aquella noche, el hijo de Fancy Pants. Raul notó un suspiro de parte de Hope lo que le dio a entender porque quería verle, sin embargo, no dijo nada y partió, antes de que se alejara demasiado Hope volteó su mirada y le dijo:

-Gracias Raul

Raul levantó un casco en seña y se fue caminando, Hope regresó su mirada a quien la tenía enamorada y suspiro de nuevo. Había algo en aquel semental que la atraía, que la llamaba, pero ¿Que era? su pelaje, su crin, sus ojos, su elegancia, su gentileza ¿Qué era? Estuvo contemplando la escena un rato hasta que tocó el vidrio y pronunció en voz baja:

-¿Alguien como tú se fijaría en mí?

La pregunta que pasa por la mente de cada enamorado, de cada uno que duda acercarse a confesar lo que siente. Hope siguió mirándole un rato, cada movimiento suyo le parecía único, mas, por asar del destino el observó hacia la ventana y la vio, detuvo su vista en la de Hope. Esta no pudo evitar sentir esto y se sonrojo intentando ver hacia cualquier otro lado, cuando vio que su amado se levantó ella bajo de la ventana y corrió. Silk Pants salió del restaurante y vio en todas direcciones intentando localizarla, pero, le fue inútil.

Hope siguió corriendo sonrojada hasta que tropezó con los cascos de una pony que se encontraba dibujando en sentada en el suelo de aquel pequeño jardín por el que pasaba. Hope fue a caer entre las flores, cuando se levantó vio que había caído sobre un cuaderno con un bello dibujo de un lobo y una firma en la parte inferior que decía: "Charlotte" . La pony con la que se había tropezado le tocó el hombro un par de veces, Hope volteó a la pony de crin café con las puntas claras y el pelaje de un café muy claro muy puro casi tan claro como sus blancos sus cascos. Después de analizarla notó que esta le señalaba su cuaderno, Hope se levantó rápidamente tomó el cuaderno le dijo:

-Perdona, perdona, ten tu cuaderno dibujas muy bien he. ¿Charlotte verdad? Bueno he nos vemos luego

Apresurada Hope le entrego su cuaderno y siguió corriendo dejando a la pony confundida observándola extrañada. La pony se puso a dibujar de nuevo antes de que nuevamente fuera interrumpida esta vez por Silk Pants quien le preguntó:

-Perdona: ¿De casualidad has visto a una pegaso de pelaje anaranjado más bien claro y crin amarilla?

La pony ya algo fastidiada señalo en la dirección que había ido Hope y Silk pants se retiró agradeciendo. Más adelante Hope se había ocultado en un callejón, estaba tomando aire cuando Silk la vio, se acercó y dijo:

-Saludos.

Hope, se quedó estática, giró su mirada lentamente, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo. Solo pudo alzar su tembloroso casco en señal de saludo.

-Soy Silk Pants, un placer. Te vi en la ventana del restaurante y te recordé de aquella velada nocturna, decidí seguirte por curiosidad, bailas bien, por cierto.

-¿e…enserio?- cuestionó demasiado nerviosa.

-Sí, pero antes de seguir: ¿Cómo te llamas? -agregó Silk

-S… soy Clara….. digo Hope.. Soy Hope Sparkle.

Silk rio un poco, Hope en ese momento se estaba regañando a si misma por dentro, pensaba: "vamos lo tienes enfrente tuyo, te está hablando no lo arruines y contrólate" Silk la miró con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que se sonrojara más y le dijo:

-Bonito nombre… esperanza, de verdad muy bonito nombre.

-¿Te… Te gusta? -cuestionó Hope.

\- Si claro -respondió antes de mirar su reloj de bolsillo.

Al ver la hora su semblante cambio un poco y le dijo apresurado:

-Tengo que partir Hope, pero, aquí tienes algo si algún día deseas buscarme

Silk le entrego una pequeña tarjeta con su dirección y se fue despidiéndose, una vez partió Hope salto en alegría, festejo un poco y partió a casa de Rarity con la luna ya en su punto más alto. Desde más atrás una pony en capucha negra y de pelaje gris la vio, Octavia que cumplía los deseos de su maestra.

Octavia siguió caminando hasta alcanzar a Hope una vez tras de ella le puso un casco en el hombro, esta volteó y Octavia se apresuró a decir:

-Dame un momento… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-He soy, soy Hope… Hope Sparkle -respondió Hope

-Sparkle… ¿De casualidad no conoces el nombre Fluttershy? -cuestionó Octavia

-Jamás había escuchado ese nombre… en mi vida entera… -respondió Hope.

Octavia pensó ya lo frustrada que estaría si maestra y agradeció antes de retirarse sin decir nada más, Hope no pudo evitar verla partir con una extraña sensación.


	19. 18 inicio de la venganza

Inició de la venganza

La vampiresa esperaba paciente, calmada, esperaba el momento en que Octavia apareciera en la gruta y le trajera su respuesta. Por otro lado, todo estaba listo para enviarle el desafió definitivo a Luna y la trampa estaba lista, solo era cuestión de dar la orden

No tuvo que esperar mucho pues Octavia apareció camino hasta ella y la observó con sus ojos desesperanzadores. Shy lo notó retrocedió un poco y temiendo la respuesta preguntó:

-¿Que has averiguado? ¿Qué te respondió mi hija?

-Tu… tu hija… no sabe nada de ti… en su vida a escuchado tu nombre -respondió Octavia

Shy cayó al suelo su respiración se volvió pesada y readquiriendo fuerza preguntó:

-¿Quién tomó mi lugar de madre?

-No es necesario que te hagas esto a ti misma maestra….

-¡SOLO DIMELO! -sentenció Shy

\- La madre es… Twilight Sparkle

-Twilight… Twilight -repitió Shy

-Maestra  
-¡DEJENME SOLA! -ordenó enfurecida

Sus secuaces partieron de la gruta, Shy soltó un grito colérico, golpeo el suelo con sus dos patas delanteras y el lugar retumbo controlado en parte por su telequinesis de vampiro. Shy alzó el rostro y pensando en Redhead, en su doctor y… en Twilight sentenció:

-¡Van a pagar! ¡Todos pagaran!

Un momento después Shy salió de la gruta y observó a todas las que había convertido y ordenó:

-Vallan al pueblo que encontraron, el de batponys, el pueblo de Luna.

-¿No vendrá? -cuestionó Flitter

-Tengo que buscar a alguien, pero ustedes destrocen es lugar y recuerden, no quiero a nadie con vida -aclaró Shy

Dicho esto, sus siervas obedecieron y partieron, Shy por su parte tomó rumbo a Ponyville. A media noche la vampiresa llegó al pueblo específicamente al mismo hospital donde había sido su cruel muerte, observó a un par de guardias custodiando el lugar y decidió avanzar. Ambos guardias se encontraban cerca de la puerta, uno se alejó siguiendo su ruta de guardia y el otro se quedó, al menos hasta que escucho un llanto. El guardia siguió este ruido que lo condujo hasta la esquina del hospital donde dio la vuelta encontrando a una pony de crin rosada maltratada, cubierta en una especie de manta. El guardia se acercó y preguntó:

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?... – Al no recibir respuesta volvió a preguntar - ¿Estas bien?

La vampiresa giró un poco su cabeza parando el llanto dejando ver al guardia solo su ojo carmesí detrás de su crin, esa pequeña mirada asesina fue suficiente para que el guardia diera dos pasos hacia atrás. Lo único que se escuchó salir de ese callejón fue el grito ahogado del guardia, ni siquiera lo suficientemente fuerte para alertar a alguien. La vampiresa salió al frente de hospital desde ahí lo observó y localizo una ventana abierta, extendió sus alas y voló hasta la misma. Shy recorrió veloz los pasillos en busca de aquel doctor o de su oficina, encontró la primera, pero no lo encontró a él solo unos papeles en el escritorio. Sin embargo, a sus oídos llegó el sonido de un corazón presente, salió de la oficina y al borde del pasillo dando la vuelta vio a Redhead. Esta igual vio a la vampiresa y dejó caer las batas que cargaba, más que por el miedo por la sorpresa pues reconoció el semblante de Fluttershy.

Apenas se cruzaron sus miradas Fluttershy extendió sus alas y Redhead comenzó a correr, la vampiresa con rapidez la pasó y aterrizó frente a ella, Redhead cayó en su lomo sorprendida y se arrastró desesperada antes de lograr levantarse y volver a correr.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Te aterra ver cara a cara el rostro de quien debería estar muerta?! -sentenció Shy enfurecida.

Redhead casi llegando a una puerta volteó y vio a la vampiresa a los ojos, esos ojos normalmente acompañados por una sonrisa maliciosa que ahora estaban inyectados en odio. Redhead trató de tomar la perilla de la puerta, pero, su desesperación hiso que la zafara de la misma, ya no tuvo tiempo de hacer otra cosa cuando la vampiresa la acorralo. Shy miró a la enfermera a los ojos guardo sus alas la sostuvo con sus dos cascos delanteros y con la misma mirada amenazante cuestionó:

-¿Dónde está el medico?

-¿Cuál medico? – preguntó nerviosa Redhead

-¡Sabes muy bien de que doctor hablo! -sentenció la vampiresa azotándola contra la puerta y tirando la misma

RedHead se arrastró hasta volver a levantarse e intento correr de nuevo, la vampiresa corrió tras ella y al rebasarla le infringió un largo corte en el costado que la hizo caer. Redhead cayó al suelo justo enfrente de la vampiresa, al verla su sangre se volvió hielo y en un intento de salvarse confesó:

-El doctor estará en unos días en la presentación de un gran concierto que se organizará la noche de Nightmare Night, el estará en un placo atrás del escenario un placo metálico con ventanas, el lugar será un anfiteatro recién terminado al norte de Ponyville, el estreno del lugar.

La vampiresa retrocedió al escucharlo y observando a la enfermera con malicia dijo:

-Redhead, has sido de gran ayuda… pero ahora me temo… que no puedes vivir

A la enfermera se le helo la sangre al escuchar lo último dicho con tal frialdad, pero, sus sentidos la traicionaron y no pudo hacer más que quedarse inmóvil mientras se abalanzaban sobre ella. La vampiresa en este caso por desgracia para Redhead no solo le mordió en cuello, con sus alas fue arañándola desde lo más bajo de sus cascos hasta su pecho llegando al cuello y antes de terminar de beber su sangre la degolló. La enfermera murió ahogada antes de que la vampiresa se acabara su sangre, dejó el cadáver en el suelo y luego observó por la ventana directo al castillo de Twilight que sobre salía entre los edificios. La vampiresa se acercó a la ventana, con su telequinesis la despedazó y salió volando por la misma.

Se fue directo al castillo y como un ariete entró despedazando uno de sus ventanales, desde ahí siguió volando hasta que llegó al salón del mapa. En el mismo no logró ver la silla que le perteneció, busco con su vista hasta que la encontró apartada, relegada en la esquina cubierta por un viejo estandarte. La vampiresa se dirigió hacia esta, quitó el estandarte, tomó la punta de la silla y tirando con fuerza la partió quedándose la zona que tenía su antigua cutie mark. El resto de la silla la cargó con su telequinesis y furiosa la lanzo contra el mapa este se quebró, sin embargo, este seguía funcionando. Aun insatisfecha se acercó a la silla de Twilight y con su ala escribió en la silla, hecho esto extendió sus alas y partió volando llevándose consigo la parte arrancada de la silla que le perteneció.

Por otro lado, en un pueblo arrasado esa misma noche Luna la monarca de la noche descendía de un carruaje levantando del suelo un pequeño peluche que representaba aun batpony, levantó su vista de este peluche y observó el pueblo destrozad. Todos estaban muertos y ninguno mostraba señal de haber podido dar la mínima batalla, algunas casas ardían y la sangre corría por el piso hasta llegar a los pies de Luna. Esta soltando una lagrima elevo su mirada enfurecida y herida y sentenció:

-Has ido demasiado lejos Harrapair… esta será la última afrenta en mi contra.


	20. 19 La Ira de Selene

La Ira de Selene

La vampiresa se encontraba junto a sus siervas, al borde de un cementerio la noche apenas iniciaba y los últimos rayos de sol se extinguían. Shy observaba como la sombra frente a ella se alargaba, su mente estaba concentrada en su última acción.

-La trampa esta lista mi reina- dijo Lyra

-Bien, solo queda conseguir más compañía- dicho esto la vampiresa piso dentro del cementerio y como una onda sonora se expandió un hechizo rojizo.

Poco después los drouners salieron de la tumba, esclavos del vampiro y su ejército. La vampiresa sonrió, su momento estaba cerca y pronto Equestria caería a sus cascos.

En el castillo de Canterlot ya caída la noche y al no encontrar apoyo de su hermana, Luna fue a la biblioteca y abrió una vieja compuerta secreta, los muros resonaron y retumbaron mientras le abrían paso a la diosa de la noche. Luna se adentró en el corredor y al poco rato llegó a un ala secreta, en este cuarto gótico tapizado en rojo y negro, con estanterías llenas de pociones, pergaminos sagrados y bolsas de metralla, no plomo… plata.

Había un cofre al fondo y una armadura en un maniquí frente al mismo. La armadura estaba hecha de plata marcada con símbolos sagrados simbólicos de la luna y su pura luz.

Luna se acercó a dicha armadura se quitó sus prendas habituales y en su lugar se vistió con su armadura, hecho esto se acercó al cofre y saco de este su equipo, municiones, pergaminos sagrados, cuchillos de plata y estacas. Al terminar de equiparse Luna se vio al espejo y sentenció

-Esta noche, Luna vuelve a la cacería.

Dicho esto la diosa de la noche se dirigió como una sombra hasta la entrada del castillo y salió sin ni siquiera ser escuchada.

La vampiresa por su lado esperaba, tenía todo preparado para lo que se avecinaba. Shy sabía que Luna la localizaría en cuestión de minutos un ves saliera a cazarla. La vampiresa no se equivocó apenas pasados dos minutos pasó un fuerte zumbido de viento junto ella y sus secuaces. Un rayo de luz de luna cayó frente a ellas y la diosa surgió imponente de esta, la primera mirada que le dedicó fue tan profunda, tan ahogada en ira.

Shy sonrió y sentenció:

-Se bienvenida Luna… o prefieres ser llamada Selene como las bestias te conocían cuando las cazabas en tiempos de antaño.

-¿Quién te crees, bestia, para retar a una diosa?- cuestionó Luna con cólera.

La vampiresa y sus secuaces avanzaron un poco, apenas pisaron el pequeño lago que las dividía de Luna esta se acercó, ilumino su cuerno y con su pata tocó el agua. El lago se comenzó a iluminar rápidamente Shy dándose cuenta apenas de lo que pasaba retrocedió y ordenó:

-¡Fuera del agua! ¡Atrás!

Apenas salieron antes de que el lago se alumbrara del todo, solo entonces confirmo su sospecha, Luna bendijo el agua del lago. Shy le lanzó una cruel mirada a la diosa y esta sentenció:

-Más te vale estar lista… no tendré ni la mínima misericordia.

Dicho esto Luna se lanzó sobre ellas invocando una guadaña, el primer tajo lo esquivaron todas, fue en ese movimiento que Lyra vio un arma enfundada bajo el ala de Luna, la diosa se percató de esto y con su telequinesis desenfundó el trabuco y le apunto a Lyra.

Lyra apenas pudo reaccionar para huir del cañón, Luna no disparo, en su lugar blandió la guadaña, la hoja de esta se clavó en la pata da Lyra y de un movimiento la lanzó desencajando la guadaña. Lyra se llevó un casco a la pata y gritó con agonía antes de decir:

-¡Arde! ¡La herida arde!

Shy observó a su sierva y dijo:

-Una hoja de plata...

-Una hoja de plata bendita, vampiresa- agregó Luna

Shy observó a su oponente y con un ala hizo una seña, todas salieron disparadas al interior del bosque. Luna al ver esto las persiguió, atravesó abetos y pinos hasta salir en un viejo cementerio. En el techo de varios mausoleos, Shy desde la punta de una columna sentenció:

-Aquí se acaba tu camino… Selene

Del bosque comenzaron a salir los drouners esclavos del vampiro, Luna comprendió que había caído en una emboscada, pero para ella solo serían una molestia. Las vampiresas se lanzaron sobre Luna al mismo tiempo que lo hicieron los drouners, Luna fue ágil, logro esquivar a Octavia, golpear a ambas gemelas con la vara de la guadaña y decapitar a varios drouners con la misma. Los ataques siguieron Luna lograba evitar a los vampiros y seguir aniquilando drouners, Lyra y Trixie usaron una habilidad que les permitía convertirse en nubes de murciélagos para teleportarse y sorprender a la diosa.

Luna lo notó a tiempo y con un tajo diagonal atrapó a Lyra con la hoja de la guadaña que la atravesó, entrando por el abdomen y saliendo por el lomo. Luna con su magia sacó a Lyra de la guadaña y la lanzó contra Octavia que en ese momento corría hacia ella. Luna además cargó varios de sus cuchillos arrojadizos con su magia y apenas se alentó la velocidad de la chelista por el golpe, fue sorprendida por los cuchillos de plata que se le clavaron en varios puntos del cuerpo dejándola inutilizada.

Shy intentó atacar por sí misma, se lanzó sobre Luna, esta esquivo su ataque. Acto seguido, Shy intentó encestarle un tajo a Luna con sus alas, pero todos los bloqueaba o esquivaba, después de varios intentos al fin logró golpearla. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que su ala ni un arañazo le hizo a la armadura, Luna sonrió en ese momento y con la guadaña le encestó un tajo a la vampiresa con tal fuerza que la lanzó contra un mausoleo.

-Esta armadura es de plata bestia. ¡No puedes dañarme!- afirmó Luna

En ese mismo momento las gemelas atacaron una se fue de frente contra la diosa, Luna puso la guadaña entre ella y la vampira, pero no vio venir a la otra que se le subió en su lomo y con sus alas golpeo consecutivamente la armadura mientras la otra bloqueada por la guadaña intentaba golpear el rostro de Luna. Aprovechando la oportunidad Trixie y Lyra se fueron contra ella, Lyra se trepó a su lomo y Trixie la embistió por un costado. Al ver esto Octavia intentó movilizarse, pero los cuchillos de plata se lo impedían, al notarlo dirigió el único casco que tenía libre al primer cuchillo y reuniendo fuerza lo desenterró de su carne. No pudo evitar sentir el ardor que la plata le deja a los no muertos.

Shy salió del mausoleo y vio a la diosa justo cuando esta realizo un hechizo con el que se quitó de encima a todos los vampiros

La que corrió mala suerte en esta ocasión fue Cloudchaser que fue a caer en el agua bendita. Salió lo más rápido que pudo, pero con pocas fuerzas, no tardo en caer al suelo abatida. Shy al ver esto con su telequinesis cargó varías rocas y tumbas y las lanzo contra Luna. La diosa evitó unas, bateó otras, pero dos le lograron dar, una en el lomo y la otra en el rostro, que la despojo de su casco.

Octavia ya libre de los cuchillos se fue contra ella sorpresivamente y le logro dar una mordida al cuello. Luna la cargó con su magia la azotó contra el suelo y de su equipo sacó un pergamino sagrado que le puso en el pecho a la vampiresa después de esto le enterró un cuchillo de plata encima del pergamino. Esto le impedía moverse a la vampiresa, Octavia quería retorcerse del ardor que le provocaba, pero, le era imposible. Shy en el momento que notó que Luna quería acabar con Octavia, se lanzó al ataque. La vampiresa con sus alas le dio un tajo a Luna seguido de un empuje elemental Luna lo sintió y decidió contraatacar, blandió la guadaña de tal manera que la vampiresa no sabía siquiera por donde la atacaría. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya le habían dado dos tajos y con el pomo de la guadaña le dio en la mandíbula. Shy cayó al suelo aturdida Luna se acercó a Shy y lanzó un tajo tratando de acestar a la vampiresa, mas, esta giró y logró evitar la guadaña.

Luna estaba tan concentrada con ella que no vio llegar a Trixie y a Flitter, se dio cuenta de su proximidad gracias al sonido, a Trixie la golpeó con la guadaña y a Flitter con el cañón del trabuco, Flitter retrocedió aturdida esa oportunidad la aprovecho Luna para dispararle. La metralla de plata atravesó todo el cuerpo de Flitter dejándola inútil por un buen rato. Trixie se volvió a levantar y se trepó al lomo de Luna apoyada por Lyra. Shy por su lado se dirigió a una cueva Luna vio esto y decidió librarse de las dos molestias. De un movimiento rápido lanzó a Lyra hacia un lado y a Trixie la tiró justo frente a ella cuando esta se quiso levantar Luna le enterró una estaca. Trixie se quedó petrificada y cayó al suelo abatida, pero aún viva. Luna recargó el trabuco y una vez listo puso su pata encima de Trixie y le pegó el cañón a su cabeza.

-Vete al infierno maldita- sentenció Luna. Hecho esto disparó, Trixie estaba muerta. Lyra al ver esto se levantó y corrió hacia la misma cueva, Luna las siguió con calma y al entrar ilumino su cuerno. La diosa miró en todas direcciones y dijo:

-No pueden ocultarse de mis bestias...

Luna siguió caminando hasta que de una posición desconocida para ella le llegó una espada al lomo que aunque no entro mucho logró pasar su armadura. Luna alzó su cabeza ante el dolor, justo después de eso llegó otra espada esta vez de un costado, esta llegó más profundo. Con la segunda Luna cayó al suelo mientras se las quitaba de su cuerpo, su sangré se derramo en el mismo y en ese pequeño descuido Shy atacó. La Vampiresa le llegó por arriba, cayó en su lomo y de un giró le dio dos golpes en las heridas que habían abierto las espadas. Luna se tambaleó y contraataco sosteniendo a la Vampiresa con su magia y azotándola contra el piso.

Luna quería atacar justo cuando escucho un disparo. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, la bala de cañón le dio en todo el costado quebrando su armadura y varias costillas. Luna estaba abatida, pero aun no perdía. Shy sin embargo ya se sentía victoriosa se irguió y apenas dio un par de pasos hacia la diosa esta sentenció:

-No puedes matar… ¡A una diosa!- Acto seguido su cuerno liberó una poderosa aurora de luz de Luna un hechizo purificador.

El hechizo dejó abatidas tanto a Shy como a Lyra, Shy se levantó de nuevo, pero la luz sagrada seguía ahí. La vampiresa se cubrió el rostro con una de sus alas y trato de acercarse, el cuerpo le ardía, la luz la segaba y la debilitaba, pero ella debía llegar, Luna moriría. Después de un duro trozo de camino finalmente estuvo frente al cuerpo de Luna, para detener el hechizo de un tajo cortó la pura punta del cuerno y de un movimiento rápido mordió el cuello de Luna. Esta gritó, sintió como le drenaba la sangre, pero no fue presa fácil con las fuerzas que le quedaban tomó con su magia la guadaña y se la enterró en el lomo a Shy. Pero, esta no dejó su cuello. Shy aguantó el fuerte dolor que le infringía la guadaña y bebió hasta la última gota, pero antes de morir Luna dijo:

-No tienes idea de lo que has hecho…

Al consumirse su vida su cuerpo se comenzó a desintegrar lentamente antes de soltar una poderosa explosión de luz lunar que arrojó a la vampiresa y la dejó inconsciente.

Todos quedaron petrificados al ver el cielo esa noche, las estrellas se apagaron una a una, las nubes se descontrolaron, poderosas estelas de luz salieron de la cueva donde fue asesinada la diosa. Los mares temblaron y los relámpagos azotaron la tierra mientras esas estelas de luz se dirigían hacia la Luna con rapidez. Una vez llegaron hubo una gran explosión que enrojeció el cielo, cuando todo termino el cielo parecía un infierno y el único astro que había era una Luna de sangre. De algún lado resonó un lamento por toda Equestria. El lamento de la diosa muerta ahora transformada en algo mucho más poderoso… pero, mucho más peligroso que cualquier bestia. Pasaron unos momentos hasta que despertó Shy rodeada por sus siervas y ya fuera de la cueva, la vampiresa se levantó y preguntó: -¿Cómo termino? Sus sirvientas se apartaron y la Vampiresa vio el cielo ahora oscurecido por siempre. Shy río con fuerza y sentenció:

-¡Ahora quien se atreverá a hacerme frente!

* * *

Después de un tiempo les traigo un capítulo, mi computadora se descompuso así que es escrito a celular, tal vez tarde en traer otro capitulo así que de antemano les agradezco su paciencia


	21. 20 Noche eterna

Noche eterna

En una cueva ya cercana a Ponyville oculta entre grandes árboles se, encontraban Spitfire y Clara, ambas veían el nuevo cielo, nublado al completo y la luna sangrante dando la única luz en el cielo. No quedaba estrella viva que le diera felicidad a ese cielo que parecía el infierno, ese cielo que ahora cubría todo el globo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-cuestionó Spitfire

Por otro lado, no tardo nadie en darse cuenta de que el sol hace un rato que debió haberse alzado, en Canterlot esto preocupo a los guardias que acompañados por Shining Armore fueron con Celestia quien veía a al cielo nocturno. Shining se acercó y dijo:

-Majestad, creímos que algo le había pasado ¿Por qué aún no ha alzado el sol?

-No puedo… el poder de un alma en pena me lo impide… el poder de una diosa muerta -dijo Celestia.

-¿A qué se refiere alteza? – cuestionó Shining.

-La era de las tinieblas ha empezado… bienvenidos a la noche eterna -Aclaro Celestia

Esto dejo perplejos a los guardias, sin palabra alguna, unos corrieron fuera de ese cuarto, otros se quedaron estáticos. En Ponyville, Twilight y Hope quienes apenas llegaban solo podían mirar el cielo con preocupación y asombro, como muchos otros. Un cielo tan tétrico solo lo había visto en libros y leyendas, no tardaron mucho en llegar al castillo, Twilight entró junto a Hope y dándole un vistazo más a su nuevo cielo, cerró el portón. Hope subió a lo que era su alcoba mientras Twilight se dirigió a la sala del mapa, su sorpresa no fue menor y cuando vio el destrozo ocasionado, una silla destrozada yacía sobre el mapa y en la silla que le correspondía a ella venia escrito un mensaje que le paralizo la sangre. El mensaje decía: _"Tu nunca serás su madre, ¡Ella me pertenece!"_

Debajo de este mensaje solo estaba escrita la letra F. Twilight quedo aterrada, su mente quería pensar que era una mala broma de alguien que conociera quien era la verdadera madre de Hope, todo era mejor que creer que una muerta hubiera vuelto a la vida. Era algo que simplemente no se podía creer, su mente racional no la dejaba, pero en ese momento volvió a sus recuerdos: Ella la había intentado revivir con magia negra.

El grupo de Rainbow quienes también ya estaban en Ponyville veían el cielo, ese mismo cielo que acaparaba toda la atención de aquella noche.

-¿Qué ha pasado con la Luna, con las estrellas? – pregunto Scootalo nerviosa

-Lo ignoro, pero lo que, si se es que casi hemos llegado, Scoot, Gilda, ustedes y yo iremos de aquí a Clousdale y traeremos el equipo que se quedó en la casa de Spitfire -aclaró Dash

-¿No la esperaremos?-cuestionó Marable Pie

-No podemos esperar más, debemos iniciar la cacería- sentenció Rainbow

-Deberíamos esperar a Spitfire…-dijo Marable en voz baja.

-He esperado durante quince años para dar caza a esa bestia… No esperare más. Scoot, Gilda vámonos -aclaró Dash emprendiendo el vuelo a Clousdale.

Marable ignorada por el grupo solo se apartó y se sentó a un costado de Sugarcube Corner. Las dos pegasos y la grifo no tardaron mucho en llegar a Clousdale la cual parecía un pueblo fantasma, no había un alma caminando por sus calles. Sin embargo, a ellas solo les interesó llegar a la casa de la antigua líder wonderbolt.

Una vez en la entrada de la casa Rainbow intentó abrirla, estaba cerrada solo Spitfire tenía la llave para entrar. El único ojo que Dash poseía mostró una cólera que no se molestó en ocultar, observó a Gilda y le dijo:

-Gilda, derriba esta puerta.

La grifo solo hizo un ademan afirmativo retrocedió un poco y cargó contra la puerta, esta no resistió y cedió al impacto. Dash entró con tranquilidad y fue directo a donde estaban todas las armas, siguiéndola entraron Gilda y Scoot fueron a la mesa donde estaba el equipo y lo comenzaron a cargar en tres maletas, espadas de plata, ballestas, virotes con punta de plata, estacas de madera, frascos de agua bendita era solo un poco de lo que poseían. Gilda, sin embargo, se fijó en una armadura de plata que le calzaba perfecto.

-Creo que me quedare con esto -dijo Gilda.

Dash al escuchar, le lanzo la parte que le faltaba de la armadura, unas garras de plata tan afiladas como una katana. Al salir de ahí con el equipo parecían paladines, traían las tres mochilas cargadas al maximo, una con armas, una con trajes y tercera con el resto del equipo. Cargadas con lo que necesitaban se fueron de ahí dejando solo pocas cosas en la mesa.

Al regresar a Ponyville se reunieron con los demás y dejando las maletas en el piso Dash sentenció:

-ármense.

Maud al ver esto se volvió a acercarse mientras todos se adueñaban de una parte del equipo. Ella en cambio lo único que tomó fue una pequeña daga de plata y una espada no quiso llevar más, en cambio los demás llegaron a un punto en el que parecían más soldados que otra cosa.

-Dash. ¿ahora qué? - preguntó Moon Dancer

-Es hora de empezar la cacería y creo que se dónde empezar a buscar.

Con esto dicho el equipo partió, Dash planeaba buscar en el último lugar donde habían existido ataques. El ataque a los batponys había sonado con gran fuerza a lo largo de Equestria, sería el primer lugar de búsqueda de Dash.

Por otro lado, Spitfire y Clara habían reiniciado su caminata hacia Ponyville, en cierto punto del camino Clara se detuvo y preguntó:

-Maîtresse, ¿Dónde vamos?

-A Ponyville se supone que ahí me esperan -respondió Spitfire pensando: "me esperan si no pensó en dejarme atrás Dash"

Al poco rato de caminar se escuchó un canto oscuro, apagado y lúgubre. Ambas se detuvieron en seco. Clara se giró en la dirección en la que lo escuchaba y camino hacia este, Spitfire la siguió lento y le dijo en susurro:

-No vayas

-Pourquoi? -preguntó Clara.

Spitfire estaba por contestar cuando vio salir un humo rojizo de donde venía el canto, cada vez en más cantidad. La pegaso puso un casco en el hombro de la unicornio y le dijo:

-Hay que retroceder, lento.

-Oui -afirmó Clara

Mientras retrocedían, de la niebla comenzó a salir la figura de un alicornio, al salir de la niebla lo que vieron, fue a esta figura de pelaje azul oscuro ahora palidecido, crin majestuosa brillando en un tétrico rojo sangre como su cola y unos ojos muertos tan rojos como tétricos rubíes. Su cuerpo tenía un aspecto esquelético mortal, sus alas se encontraban maltratadas al igual que todo su pelaje. Analizando un poco, se podía identificar la figura de la difunta monarca de la noche.

-¿Lu… Luna? -dijo Clara nerviosa.

En Respuesta al nombre, la criatura fijo su mirada en ambas y de la niebla sacó una guadaña ya conocida por los lectores, pero en esta ocasión se parecía más a la guadaña de la parca que a la guadaña de la diosa. Spitfire comprendió el peligro en ese momento y agregó apresurada:

-No lo es, ¡corre, corre! ¡ya!

Ambas comenzaron a correr en la dirección contraria, pero el alma en pena de la diosa, incapaz de reconocer aliados de enemigos fue tras ellos con la guadaña en alto.


	22. 21 Keres Luna

Keres Luna

Celestia tenía puesta una armadura dorada y envainada tenía una lanza con la punta en forma de dos alas alzadas sobre un sol, Fancy Pants quien la vio camino a la salida del castillo se acercó a ella y preguntó:

-¿Alteza a donde planea ir?

-A restaurar el cielo, si es que lo logro -respondió Celestia.

-Con todo respeto alteza, no podemos dejarla, no después de la última perdida -agregó Fancy Pants

-Tienes permitido interferir en asuntos de gobierno Fancy Pants, pero esto está fuera de tu comprensión, debo darle paz al alma de mi hermana caída… antes de que se vuelva una keres -aclaró Celestia.

-¿Qué? -cuestionó Fancy Pants

Celestia no respondió, solo siguió caminando en silencio hasta salir del palacio y emprender el vuelo. Una vez en el cielo ilumino su cuerno haciendo una especie de hechizo rastreador.

En el bosque, Spitfire y Clara corrieron dejando atrás a la diosa muerta de la noche, sin embargo, el gusto no duro mucho, la criatura era veloz. Los perseguía hábilmente entre las sombras, solo el resplandor rojo delataba su presencia antes de que la guadaña fuera blandida. De no ser por esa razón no hubieran podido esquivar un ataque que hubiera sido fatal para ambas

Spitfire mientras corría buscaba una manera de burlar a la criatura que las perseguía, centró su atención en una pequeña cordillera y le dijo a Clara:

-¡Por aquí!

Clara la siguió sin preguntar, al principio no les costó trabajo correr por ahí, pero, la suerte se les acabo cuando el camino se redujo. Spitfire cruzó volando está pendiente, Clara por su lado intentó cruzarla. Al momento que Spitfire aterrizó la presencia las alcanzo y atacó, Clara apenas logró evitar el golpe al coste de caer por la pendiente. La unicornio giró un par de veces en la caída por el costado de la colina hasta que fue a parar en unos arbustos.

-¡Clara! -gritó Spitfire.

Por suerte para Clara su caída no dejo más que arañazos, Spitfire al verla levantarse se sintió aliviada, pero, se percató de que Luna iba tras Clara y le volvió a gritar:

-¡Corre!

Clara reaccionó le dirigió su mirada a Spitfire y logro ver a la furiosa alicornio. En ese mismo momento salió corriendo siguiendo el costado de la colina, así Spitfire pudo seguirla desde arriba. Sin embargo, la huida de Clara no podía durar mucho pues se dirigía a un callejón sin salida, Spitfire tenía que hacer algo.

Clara corrió hasta toparse con el muro de piedra, no tenía a donde ir Luna se plantó frente a ella e imponente alzó la guadaña y comenzó a acercarse a paso lento. Clara quiso retroceder, pero la pared se lo impedía, fue entonces cuando Spitfire intervino, se lanzó sobre Luna y le clavó la espada en el lomo. Luna soltó la guadaña que cayó inerte al suelo, su crin se oscureció al igual que su cola y sus ojos, la niebla se disipo. Por un momento parecía muerta de nuevo, tenía el aspecto de una momia.

Spitfire desenterró la espada de plata fue con Clara y le preguntó:

-¿Estas bien?

-Oui, je vive

Ambas se relajaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el lado opuesto dejando ahí a la presencia que a sus espaldas comenzó a despedir su niebla rojiza de nuevo, su crin volvió a la vida y sus ojos recobraron el resplandor carmesí. Lentamente elevó la guadaña mientras se daba vuelta, amabas comenzaron a ver la niebla a sus pies e instintivamente voltearon hacia Luna. Al verla revivir echaron a correr de nuevo, la no muerta extendió sus alas y voló hasta aterrizar frente a ellas. En ese momento Spitfire desenvainó y atacó, Luna bloqueo la espada de plata con su guadaña y con su magia tomó a Spitfire del cuello, la comenzó a cargar y a ejercer presión en su cuello, la fuerza de la pegaso no tardo en irse lo que provocó que soltara su arma.

Cuando Clara notó que la estaba ahorcando, desenvainó igual y se fue contra Luna, la diosa reaccionó lanzando a Spitfire contra Clara. Ambas fueron derribadas Luna estaba dispuesta a acabar con ellas y lo sabían, Spitfire analizaba todas las posibilidades de escapar juntas de eso. Al no encontrar una soló desenvainó una pequeña daga y le dijo a Clara:

-No queda opción

Clara tragó saliva y alzo su estoque, sin embargo, un poderoso rayo completamente blanco y reluciente cayó frente a ellas cegándolas momentáneamente. Cuando recobraron la vista, vieron a Celestia frente a ellas apuntándole a su hermana con su lanza, del rostro de esta corrían las lágrimas.

-Perdoname hermana, debo liberar tu alma, debes descansar.

Luna en ese momento se lanzó sin más contra su hermana, Celestia se movió con rapidez y agilidad, bloqueó el primer golpe de Luna y desvió los otros dos, Spitfire y Clara aprovecharon el intercambio de ofensivas entre Celestia y Luna para retroceder. Al ser la guadaña de Luna y la lanza de Celestia armas místicas provocaban pequeñas explosiones al impactar la una contra la otra, en un momento en el que quedaron ambas armas cursadas tanto Celestia como Luna dispararon un proyectil elemental que al impactar entre si despidió una explosión que lanzo a ambas, Celestia se levantó primero y se acercó a su hermana, al verla cerró los ojos y dijo:

-hermana, si parte de tu conciencia sigue ahí… perdóname y espero que entiendas porque debo lastimarte.

Dicho esto, Celestia alzó la lanza y lanzó una estocada, mas, para su sorpresa Luna reaccionó y con la guadaña no solo bloqueó el ataque si no que le hizo un corte en la mejilla a Celestia. En un intento por acabar rápido con su hermana Celestia invocó una espada corta, con la empuñadura dorada y el filo de plata grabado con simbología sagrada. Al tratar de apuñalar a Luna con esta daga esta la esquivó y cargando su cuerno lanzo un potente proyectil elemental que derribo a Celestia la espada sagrada fue a dar a las raíces de un árbol y la diosa del sol impacto con la montaña.

En esa oportunidad Luna se volvió a levantar y con la guadaña en alto reinició su ataque. Celestia apenas lo pudo bloquear a tiempo, en los siguientes ataques la diosa del sol solo pudo mantener la defensa, no tuvo tiempo de realizar ataque alguno. Las arremetidas de Luna con su guadaña estaban cargadas de una ira ciega y una sed de sangre que le helaba la sangre a Celestia, si esa fuera la Luna que solía conocer, el combate sería mucho más parejo, pero en este caso por cada golpe Celestia notaba el enorme poder que había adquirido su hermana al morir… no podía hacerle frente.

Finalmente, Celestia vio una oportunidad y lanzó un tajo con su lanza, sin embargo, Luna igual lo hizo y al impactar ambas armas con tal fuerza a Celestia le falló su magia y por consecuencia soltó su lanza. El ataque de Luna no se detuvo ahí con el pomo de la guadaña le encesto un golpe en el rostro tan fuerte a Celestia que la derribo. Acto seguido, con su magia la obligó a levantarse y girando la guadaña de regresó le infringió un corte largo en el pecho, corte que traspaso la armadura dorada de la diosa. Como remate Luna cargo su cuerno y de un empuje elemental volvió a dejar a Celestia contra la pared, antes de que esta cayera al pisó Luna lanzó la guadaña. El arma se clavó al muro de piedra y dejó a Celestia atrapada entre la vara del arma y la pared. Celestia aleteó con sus alas tratando de librarse, uso su magia para intentar quitar la guadaña, pero no podía… fue entonces que lo vio, la hoja de la guadaña estaba fortalecida con un hechizo, un hechizo que reconoció por el nombre de: "maldición de la parca"

Luna se acercó hasta Celestia desenterró la Guadaña de la pared dejando caer al piso a su hermana, estaba dispuesta a aniquilarla cuando Celestia realizó un hechizo que le gastaría todas sus fuerzas. Este hechizo provocó una poderosa explosión de luz solar que lanzó lejos a Luna y explosión de la cual tuvieron que cubrirse Spitfire y Clara.

Una vez pasado el peligro ambas salieron y se acercaron a Celestia, Spitfire le marcó a Clara que esperara un momento y le dijo a Celestia:

-¡¿Alteza se encuentra bien?!

-Me temó que estoy peor de lo que parece, su guadaña me ha envenenado, me maldijo -respondió Celestia.

-¿Qué? -cuestionó Spitfire

-Si Keres Luna no encuentra el descanso eterno el próximo año, esta maldición drenara todo mi poder hasta matarme, la noche de sangre durará por siempre y más pronto de lo que todos creen todo habrá acabado.

-¿Keres Luna? ¿de qué habla alteza?

-Cuando una deidad es asesinada lo común es que reencarne como una Keres, una diosa de la muerte, un alma en pena que como cualquier otra busca calmarse, en el caso de una Keres es buscando la muerte de su asesinó, en esta forma el poder de Luna no hará más que crecer, lo malo es… una Keres no distingue entre inocentes y pecadores, mata a todo el que encuentra hasta dar con quien la asesino… la maldición que ahora cargó, no desaparecerá a menos que su alma encuentre descanso y solo queda una forma de hacer que pase eso… alguien debe destruir a Harrapair… o a Luna y si mi poder se queda corto para hacerle frente, solo queda la primera opción- explicó Celestia.

-¿Por qué fuiste tras Luna y no tras Harrapair? -cuestionó Spitfire

-La única capaz de rastrear criaturas de esa índole ah fallecido, a Luna la puedo rastrear solo por la unión de sangre que tiene conmigo… lo malo es que, así como yo la puedo rastrear… ella me puede encontrar sin ningún problema.

Celestia tomó su lanza se levantó como pudo observó a Spitfire y a Clara y dijo:

-Lo menos que puedo hacer ahora que mi poder está siendo drenado por esta maldición es desearle suerte a quien sea que valla a ir tras Harrapair en este estado si yo voy, Equestria corre el riesgo de quedar con un trono vacío…-dicho esto Celestia partió

Spitfire quedó muda, pensativa, para ella la búsqueda por la vampira ya no era solo por su venganza personal, ahora no podía permitirse fallar. Por su lado Clara quiso acercarse a su maestra, pero con su pata golpeo la espada sagrada que Celestia había dejado atrás. Con su magia la recogió y esta brillo ante sus ojos.

-salut belle rapiere… -dijo Clara asombrada por el brillo del arma.


	23. 22 Era oscura

Era oscura

Una vez pasado el peligro Spitfire y Clara no tardaron en llegar a Ponyville, sin embargo, no había rastro del grupo comandado por Dash se habían marchado. Mas, Spitfire quiso comprobarlo así que ordenando a Clara que esperara, emprendió el vuelo a Clousdale. La ciudad parecía un pueblo fantasma, las calles destruidas, carretas incendiadas como si fueran hogueras, negocios de distinta índole allanados y saqueados. Ella no se explicaba como aún se mantenía en funcionamiento la fábrica del clima… tal vez no lo hacía.

Al llegar a su casa debido al estado de la ciudad no le sorprendió encontrar sus ventanas y su puerta rota con inscripciones que decían: "traidora" "desertora" "deshonra" "asesina" ¿Cómo era posible que quienes alguna vez considero vecinos, compañeros e incluso amigos hicieran eso? A pesar de esto, la exlíder wonderbolt entró a su antigua morada, se dirigió hacia donde estuvo todo el equipo percatándose que no quedaba nada, solo una ballesta con quince virotes, una pistola de chispa con solo dos recargas y cuatro grebas de plata, tanto para cascos traseros como delanteros.

Spitfire tomó lo que quedaba lo guardo en una pequeña mochila y se dirigió a la salida de su hogar. Lo que sorprendió a la pegaso fue que al salir la esperaban tres wonderbolts, Spitfire se detuvo y paso su mirada por los tres, estaban armados con sables de caballería y las clásicas garras que usan los guerreros pegaso en sus cascos delanteros, ninguno vestía el traje característico de los wonderbolts, más bien tenían trajes militares completamente azules, como alguna vez fue el uniforme de capitán de Spitfire

-Spitfire, está detenida bajo los cargos de alta traición a Clousdale y a Equestria- sentenció uno de ellos

Spitfire al escuchar esto río de manera sarcástica y cuestionó:

-¿Ahora soy fugitiva?

-Hace unos años el consejo de Clousdale ordenó tu detención, sin embargo, cuando vinimos a búscate ya te habías marchado, ahora has vuelto y hemos de terminar la labor.

-¿Consejo? Mira a tu alrededor, este sitió esta arruinado, parece una ciudad sin ley y lo es… No tengo tiempo para esto -añadió Spitfire cargó la mochila y empezó a caminar.

Uno de los Wonderbotls la detuvo la empujó hacia atrás y otro aprovechó para encestarle un golpe en el rostro. Spitfire dejó la mochila, se levantó en sus dos cascos traseros y adquiriendo un semblante amenazante sentenció:

-No debiste hacer eso… cadete.

Los tres desenvainaron e intentaron ir contra Spitfire al mismo tiempo, pero para su sorpresa esta logro esquivarlos a los tres y contraatacarlos sin necesidad de desenvainar su espada. En su contraataque logró encestar varios golpes a los tres y derivar a uno, estos apenas se repusieron intentaron atacar de nuevo. Spitfire tomó el casco en el que unos sostenía su espada, lo torció y con este bloqueo el ataque de los otros dos. Acto seguido, Spitfire tomó el casco de otro y de igual manera lo torció al mismo tiempo que quebró el del primero. Ambos soltaron sus espadas, y el tercero intentó encestarle una estocada a Spitfire, esta esquivó, atrapó el casco entre el suyo y su cuerpo y al siguiente movimiento lo desarmó. Lo derribo y antes de que se levantara le apunto con su propio sable.

-Inútiles, ni siquiera lograron mantener el combate cinco minutos… Olvidaron que tengo muchos años de experiencia- sentenció Spitfire.

Después de esto tiró el sable recogió la mochila y se largó volando de ahí dejando los tres woonderbolts caídos. Al llegar a Ponyville, Clara se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

-¿Encontraste a quienes buscabas?

-No… vámonos, aquí no hay nada para nosotros.

Dicho esto, ambas partieron de Ponyville, ahora Spitfire planeaba seguir la pista de Harrapair, al igual que Rainbow. Las próximas semanas Equestria solo empeoró, Keres Luna destruía todo lugar por el que pasaba, el pánico cada vez se expandía mas entre la población de pueblos y ciudades. Nadie se sentía seguro, nadie creía que la guardia real pudiera defenderlos. Habían corrido rumores de batallones masacrados por la Keres y otros tantos por los vampiros, ya no sabían a qué bestia temer más. Como era de suponerse, la ausencia del sol solo hizo que el pánico aumentara a gran escala.

En cierto momento el gobierno había pensado cancelar toda actividad recreativa, cerrar todo lugar público y declarar toque de queda en las zonas con mayor riesgo. Equestria estaba cada vez más sumida en la locura, en un caos que ni Discord pudo ocasionar, uno ya no podía saber que era más probable que lo matara, un vampiro, la Keres o alguien con miedo.

Sin embargo, tal vez por el simple intento de subir el ánimo general, no se cerró ningún establecimiento de entretenimiento, ni se canceló el concierto que había sido tan anunciado. Concierto en el que Fluttershy haría el siguiente paso de una cruel venganza, ahí se presentaría el doctor que años antes provocara su muerte, sin mencionar que Twilight era encargada de inaugurar dicho evento.

La vampiresa observaba el caos que había provocado en Equestria con orgullo, con arrogancia, se sentía reina, los ponis temían la sola pronunciación del seudónimo: Harrapair. Temían lo que ella era capaz, ella logró lo que otros no, sumir a Equestria en un estado de pánico puro, de descontrol. Sin embargo, ella sabía que su victoria no sería completa hasta que eliminara a todo el que se le opusiera, daría caza a Dash y… acabaría lentamente con la vida de Sparkle. La era de la oscuridad iniciaba y su reinado del terror crecía imponente y atroz, sus siervas iban y venían cazando inocentes, causando caos y sembrando el miedo.

Mientras Dash y su grupo seguía perdidamente la pista que creía correcta, recorría los distintos rincones de Equestria, iba y venía en busca de un rastro. Nada parecía acercarla a la vampiresa. Sin embargo, tanto ella como Fluttershy sabían que era solo cuestión de tiempo, para que se volvieran a encontrar y que esta vez una de las dos moriría. Pero, solo Spitfire conocía el destino al que llevaría toda la demencia que mantenía a Equestria en alerta. Ella sabía el riesgo que representaba Keres Luna, sabía que pasaría si no lograba matar a Harrapair.

Los tres lados: Dash, Spitfire y Flutter sabían que la guerra apenas empezaba…


	24. 23 enjaulados

Enjaulados

El grupo de Dash caminaba cerca de Rainbow Fall, el equipo estaba cansado de una búsqueda sin resultado. Applejack sentía la necesidad de hablar con Rainbow, quería más respuestas de las que la pegaso le había dado originalmente y de algún modo las obtendría. En un punto del camino Dash decidió descansar en una pequeña caverna, esta fue la oportunidad que Applejack aprovechó, se acercó a Dash cuando esta se había alejado lo suficiente del resto y le dijo:

-Rainbow, tenemos que hablar.

-No hay nada que hablar, solo bestias que cazar- añadió Dash.

-Dash, no podemos perseguir tus fantasmas… ¿siquiera sabes a dónde vas? - cuestionó- Applejack

-Sigo el rastro…

-¡¿Qué Rastro?! -gritó Applejack

Dash se quedó callada un momento observando a su antigua amiga, al no dar indicios de querer decir algo Applejack abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo, no lo hizo. El rostro de la vaquera cambio totalmente a uno de sorpresa, Dash al ver esto volteo hacia atrás y lo que vio fue a todo el grupo desarmado y rodeado por soldados de la guardia real, quienes les apuntaban con mosquetes y sables. Uno de los gendarmes se adelantó y sentenció

-Esta área de Equestria se encuentra bajo toque de queda por la presencia de Keres, bajo órdenes de la corona debo detener a todo aquel que sea encontrado en los alrededores. Tiren sus armas.

Rainbow primero quiso desenvainar, pero Applejack la detuvo y entregó su arma, a Rainbow no le quedo más opción. Acto seguido, fueron escoltadas hasta un campamento militar a las afueras de Rainbow Fall, en ese sitio se les encerró en una jaula.

-¿Cuándo podremos irnos? -cuestionó Limstone Pie.

-Una vez finalice el toque de queda, podrán marchar en libertad y su equipo les será devuelto -Aclaró uno de los guardias antes de alejarse de la jaula.

-Bueno al menos tenemos las armaduras aún- dijo Scootalo

-¿Crees que mi armadura sirve si no tengo las garras de plata? -cuestionó Gilda.

-¡Nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí! -Sentenció Limstone

-No teníamos otra opción, nos superaban por mucho -Añadió el doctor.

-De hecho, nos rendimos mucho antes de ver cuantos eran… -añadió Moon Dancer

Rainbow que estaba en una esquina de la jaula rectangular observaba con atención el campamento formado por: múltiples tiendas de campaña de gran tamaño, cofres llenos de armamento y provisiones, cañones apuntando hacia el valle, picas que fungían como defensa del campamento y una cantidad considerable de guardias. Al escuchar como discutía el grupo Rainbow salió de su pensamiento se dio media vuelta y les gritó:

-¡Cállense, todos cállense!

Sin embargo, nadie le hizo caso y solo siguieron discutiendo, al menos hasta que escucharon un disparó al norte del campamento y seguido de este comenzaron a sonar las campanas de alarma. Dash levantó su orejas y centro su atención al norte, viendo como los guardias se reagrupaban en esta posición, preparándose para pelear.

-¿Qué pasa? - cuestionó Applejack

Al norte del campamento había hecho acto de presencia Keres Luna, el primer disparo había sido de un explorador que tuvo el infortunio de toparse con la Keres. El disparo solo había servido para alertar al campamento, miles de mosquetes y cañones fueron apuntados hacía keres Luna, el capitán del campamento se subió a la torre vigía, tomó un catalejo y observó a la Keres. Al ver al enemigo, bajó el catalejo y ordenó:

-¡Descarguen toda la carga sobre ella! ¡No la dejen avanzar!

Todos los mosquetes, cañones y trabucos dispararon al unisonó, la lluvia de balas provocó que la tierra se levantara alrededor de la Keres. Después de un minuto de ofensiva el capitán detuvo el fuego y dijo:

-Que avancen cinco escuadrones, no se confíen.

Dicho esto, los cinco escuadrones bajaron, formados por unicornios que portaban mosquetes y lanzas, pegasos y terrestres armados con sables y hachas ligeras. Se acercaron lo más posible a la posición de la Keres y antes de poder avanzar más esta se abalanzó sobre ellos. El brillo de la tétrica hoja de la guadaña intimido a algunos mientras esta desgarraba la piel de los más cercanos. Los que portaban armas de fuego dispararon y los demás se lanzaron sobre ella, fue inútil. Nada podía detenerla, nadie podía hacerle frente, los cinco escuadrones pronto se volvieron carne de cañón y los más prudentes soltaron sus armas y optaron por huir de regreso al campamento.

Al ver a sus soldados masacrados, el capitán desde la torre volvió a ordenar fuego, los cañones dispararon sin ningún orden intentando desesperadamente derribar a su atacante. Pronto la Keres centró su atención en el campamento, extendió sus alas y emprendió vuelo directo a este, Luna uso su cuerpo como proyectil impacto dos cañones de los cuales uno disparo fuera de tiempo directo contra la jaula en la que estaba el grupo de Dash.

Cuando la pegaso vio el proyectil, se alejó de la reja y gritó:

-¡Retrocedan!

No hubo quien se opusiera a esta orden, todo el grupo se replegó hacia la reja trasera. El problema fue que la bala impacto a un costado dañando la tierra y provocando que la jaula se callera de la meseta terminando a medio camino de la caída atorrada entre ramas. Arriba el combate continuo ahora dentro del campamento, donde Keres atacaba sin ninguna clase de clemencia. Todo lo que se moviera era un blanco para ella, el capitán trataba de mantener el control de su batallón desde su torre vigía, pero, era inútil, pocos querían mantener combate contra esa bestia y los que lo intentaban morían.

Del lado de Rainbow ninguno había resultado herido, mas, esto no les quitaba el problema de que habían terminado atascados en la jaula entre varias ramas.

-¡Lo que faltaba! -sentenció Limstone.

-¿Dash como salimos de esto? -cuestionó Scootalo.

-En eso estoy pensando, espera -respondió Rainbow estérica

Arriba el caos continuaba, del batallón que antes acampara ahí solo quedaban un par de escuadrones el capitán desde su torre ya no sabía qué hacer. Quiso dar una orden justo antes de que sintiera tambalearse la torre, observó hacia abajo y vio a la keres, esta dio otro golpe a la pata de la torre, rompiéndola y provocando la caída de la misma. La caída de la torre lanzó una pistola por el mismo lugar por donde antes cayeran Rainbow y el resto. Para su suerte la pistola cayó justo encima de la jaula, pero antes de que pudieran atraparla, se fue por entre las rejas terminando en una rama bajo ellos.

-¿Quién la alcanza? -cuestionó AJ

-Esa pistola es lo que necesitamos para quebrar la cerradura. ¡Que alguien la alcance! – Sentenció Rainbow.

Intentaron desesperadamente de alcanzar la pistola y estaban cerca cuando Gilda se desesperó y dando los intentos por perdidos, se lanzó contra la puerta de la jaula. Esta acción la sacudió por un momento todos sintieron como retumbaba y se movía la jaula a punto de caer.

-¡No lo hagas de nuevo! – le gritó Dash a Gilda.

Scootalo en ese momento vio la pistola y extendió su casco intentando tomarla con calma. Arriba una vez acabado el ejército y con el capitán atrapado en los escombros de su propia torre, este recobró un poco la conciencia. Solo para ver como Keres Luna apuntaba un cañón hacia él y con su magia lo prendía, el disparo destrozó lo que quedaba de la torre y lanzo un cofre por el risco. Justo en el momento que Scootalo alcanzó la pistola y gritó con alegría:

-¡La tengo!

La emoción no duro mucho pues el cofre cayó encima de ellas tirando la jaula de las ramas que la sostenían. La jaula cayó al rio que pasaba bajo la pendiente y el cofre justo a un lado abriéndose al impactar con el fondo. Rainbow mientras se hundía la jaula notó que el contenido del cofre, eran sus armas. Para su buena suerte una de las espadas quedo cerca de la jaula, Rainbow se apresuró a ir por ella cuando vio que si nos salían de ahí se ahogarían. Intento desesperadamente alcanzar la espada, pero era en vano, unos del grupo detectaron el intento y Maud Pie fue la primera en actuar. Intentando nadar empujando la jaula hacia donde estaba la espada. Al notar lo que trataba de hacer los demás se le unieron, más que la fuerza fue la adrenalina de todos lo que les permitió mover la jaula y a Dash alcanzar la espada.

Acto seguido, nado hasta la puerta metió la espada entre el cerrojo y la uso como palanca, al no bastar su fuerza se le unió Aj y entre las dos abrieron la puerta. Al salir todos del rio, algunos se tiraron agotados al piso, otros solo se sentaron. Después de un momento Dash dijo:

-El cofre tiene nuestras cosas… ¿Quién me ayuda?

Dicho esto, se levantó y se dirigió al rio, Aj y Limstone Pie la siguieron. Apenas recuperaran sus armas seguirían su camino hasta Ponyhattan, lugar donde sería el evento, por alguna razón Rainbow creía que ahí encontraría a Fluttershy.


	25. 24 Reunión de Esperanza

Reunión de esperanza

En Ponyhattan en la plaza central entre tres grandes edificios se montaba el escenario el evento original se llamaba Music Soul, pero, el nombre había sido cambiado a Reunión de Esperanza por la situación por la que pasaba Equestria. Twilight quien ya estaba en la ciudad organizando diversas actividades de la celebración, Hope por su parte como hizo en Canterlot se encontraba recorriendo la ciudad.

Desde un campanario de la Gótica torre del reloj la observaba Fluttershy con una mirada tan maternal que podría hacerte olvidar toda su crueldad con solo verla. Con la vampiresa solo se encontraban sus dos primeras siervas, las pegaso gemelas, Flutter solo esperaba el momento exacto para lanzar su ataque.

-Mañana iniciara el gran evento, todos aplaudirán a los músicos a los oradores y a todo el que suba a ese escenario, el tema seguramente será esperanzador. Yo entrare como último número, un numero sangriento en el que podrán sentir el terror encarnado y que a la vez será una advertencia para Twilight y un desafió contra Rainbow quien cree poder cazarme… Llevo meses sabiendo que me está siguiendo -explicó la vampiresa.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos ama? -cuestionó Flitter

-Una vez haga mi ataque busquen al grupo de Dash, asegúrense de atraer la atención de Gilda conociéndola ella ira tras ustedes sepárenla del grupo… y mátenla. Yo me encargare del doctor Stable… y de Twilight.

\- Si ese es su deseo ama -dijeron ambas al unisonó.

Dicho esto, Flutter siguió observando a su hija, pero, ahora no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cruel y pensar: "pronto mi niña nos conoceremos"

Entrando a un hotel de la ciudad se encontraban Spitfire y Clara, no pensaban ir al evento solo iban de paso, pero, necesitaban descanso y ese era el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

-Mon Maîtresse, ¿Qué haremos aquí?

-Solo descansar Clara, hemos tenido unos días demasiado ajetreados- respondió Spitfire

-Je comprends- añadió Clara

Acto seguido, subieron hasta su cuarto desde el cual se veía bastante de la ciudad incluyendo el lugar donde sería el evento, el cuarto no era muy especial, dos camas, un ventilador de techo, un baño con tina, una enorme ventana con corinas aterciopeladas cuatro mesas de noche y una mesa más al frente de las camas. Desde la ventana Clara vio en la calla el grupo de Dash sin saber quiénes eran. La razón principal por la que habían llamado la atención era el equipo que traían, con curiosidad volteó a ver a Spitfire y le dijo:

-Maîtresse ¿No son ellos quienes busco en Ponyvile?

Spitfire se acercó a la ventana y vio hacia donde señalaba Clara, al verlos solo afirmo con la cabeza. Sin embargo, recordando la actitud de Dash la última vez que había estado con ella dijo con indiferencia:

-Pero, la misión corre menos peligro si solo somos tu y yo

-¿Le mission? – cuestionó Clara

-Si… veras estoy a la caza de Harrapair desde hace 15 años, cuando se me ordeno encontrar a la asesina que había atormentado Colusdale… fracase y se llevó la vida de dos de mis más grandes amigos y desde entonces busco venganza… como Dash, pero ahora busco más que solo venganza, alguien debe detener toda esta demencia.

Clara no dijo nada mas solo permaneció observándola, no solo como una maestra ahora sino como una especie de ejemplo a seguir, ella sabía que había hecho bien en tomarla como maestra. Por otro lado, Twilight se encontraba acordando ciertos términos con Fancy Pants, ya habían revisado el programa para el evento que había adquirido gran importancia. Mientras hablaban Hope entró al cuarto en busca de Twilight para su sorpresa se encontró cara a cara con el Unicornio que la había enamorado, Silk Pants.

Hope no pudo evitar quedarse estática observándolo y el por su parte caminó hacia ella mientras esta se ponía más y más roja.

-Padre, ella es la pegaso que conocí -dijo Silk dirigiéndose a su padre

-Ella es mi hija-dijo Twilight esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Vaya coincidencia -añadió Silk.

Diciendo esto pasó su casco por la mejilla de Hope, esta lo observó perdidamente y aún demasiado roja, antes de que pasara algo mas Silk le preguntó a su padre y a Twilight:

-¿Podemos dar un pequeño paseo?

Twilight observó a Fancy Pants este le regresó la mirada y ambos dieron un ademan afirmativo. No tardaron nada en salir del edificio y justo al salir Silk comenzó a guiar a Hope por las calles. Hope inocente observaba el panorama preguntándose al mismo tiempo a donde la llevaba, mas, no le preocupaba demasiado pues de cierta manera le gustaba mucho estar con él.

Desde el campanario con su vista tan perfecta como la del águila Shy los observaba como un ángel guardián, veía feliz a su hija y de cierta manera eso la hacía sentirse tranquila. Cada que veía su rostro sentía la necesidad de darle un abrazo, el abrazo que le fue negado cuando nació, de escucharla reír. Todo lo que a una madre le hubiera gustado hacer con su hija, pero, que a ella le había sido negado, Fluttershy se dejó caer sosteniéndose de la columna del campanario mientras sentía algo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. La sensación de una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla y tras de esta otras, la sensación de dolor, melancolía y tristeza. ¿Quién diría que aun podía sentirlo?

\- ¿Por qué se me negó mi propia hija? - se cuestionó Fluttershy entre lágrimas.

Podía ser una cruel criatura sedienta de sangre, embriagada en poder, pero, poseía un dolor muy profundo nacido de un amor muy puro, su amor maternal. Todo lo que se perdió de la vida de su hija le dolía en su alma maldita. En medio de su dolor volvió a ver el edificio del que salió su hija un carruaje se había estacionado justo enfrente, esto atrajo su atención pues era un carruaje de la realeza. Al poco rato salió Twilight con una sonrisa y una mirada tan tranquila, verla de inmediato disparó el odio de Shy, aun siendo una criatura de sangre fría pudo sentir tal cólera, tal desprecio y rencor al ver a la alicornio. Las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas antes se tiñeron de rojo y alzándose le dedico la mirada llena de odio a Twilight justo antes de decir:

-Tu… tu… te odio… te odio… y yo… hare que tu vida se desmorone frente a tus ojos… te lo juro…

Por el lado de Spitfire y Clara, Spit se encontraba parcialmente dormida y Clara en el suelo recostada escribía en un pequeño libro con cobertura azul oscuro. Cuando termino su anotación le echó un vistazo a las anteriores, ese libro era su diario, en el que tenía mucho relatado ya. Pasando las hojas dio con una foto de ella y su madre, pero, la foto estaba rota le faltaba una parte. Hecho esto Clara cerró el libro aguantando las lágrimas y se quitó su levita azul mostrando unas cicatrices en su lomo. Clara dejó su casaca en la mesa del frente y cuando se iba a acostar a dormir escuchó:

-¿Qué te paso en el lomo?

Clara se giró sorprendida, Spitfire quien aún parecía dormida le había dicho esto, antes de responder ella preguntó llevándose un casco al corazón:

-J'ai eu peur. ¿No dormías?

-¿Has escuchado alguna vez como duermen los delfines? -Preguntó Spitfire.

-Oui, con un ojo abierto -respondió Clara

-Yo hago algo bastante similar -aclaró Spitfire

-Capté -dijo Clara.

-Aun no respondes mi pregunta -añadió Spitfire.

-Autre jour… -dijo clara suspirando.

-De acuerdo, compañera -dijo Spitfire acomodándose de nuevo.

Esta última palabra hizo que Clara girara la cabeza ya acostada en la cama, no esperaba esa palabra de Spitfire, al volverse a acostar se quedó pensando hasta quedarse dormida. Un momento después se levantó Spitfire y observó a Clara dormida pensado: "¿Aun estaré a tiempo para tener una nueva amistad?"

-Crees que estas listas para la aventura… pero, aun eres muy inocente, aunque tus amigos y familiares no lo vean así, yo que veo tu viva mirada tu curiosidad y tus sentimientos… tu aun tienes un espíritu muy puro… te preparare para lo que deseas y procurare que mantengas ese espíritu hasta el final -dijo Spitfire

Por otro lado, se encontraban Hope y Silk, este la había llevado hasta un pequeño jardín de rosas justo atrás de la torre del reloj, la misma torre que poseía el campanario donde estaba Shy. Aquí Silk se sentó en una banca entre flores he invito a Hope a sentarse a su lado, esta lo hizo y ambos juntos vieron las flores que rodeaban la gótica torre.

-Las flores están cerradas…- dijo Hope.

-Sí, pero fíjate de nuevo hay una que no, hay flores que en lugar de sonreírle al sol le sonríen a la luna, así como siempre hay una pequeña estrella en el cielo más oscuro y una luz entre la oscuridad. La esperanza es lo último que debe morir, por eso en todo paramo desertificado siempre habrá tierra fértil, en toda oscuridad siempre habrá un resplandor, en toda miseria siempre habrá una pequeña chispa de dicha, entre todo mal siempre habrá bien. Entre miles siempre habrá uno especial -dijo Silk volteando a ver a Hope.

Esta lo observó se sonrojo de nuevo y este tomando su casco continuó:

-No sé qué te trajo hasta mí, pero ahora que te conozco hay algo que simplemente me resulta hermoso en ti.

Hope no sabía que responder, sin embargo, eso no interfirió pues Silk siguió hablando y pronto se soltó una larga platica entre ambos, Shy desde la punta de la torre observó todo. Y cuando ya se iban Hope pudo sentir su mirada y dirigió su vista hacia el campanario de la torre, por ese pequeño momento la mirada de Hope se cruzó con los ojos carmesís de su madre. Silk al ver a Hope distraída se acercó a ella llamó su atención y Hope se distrajo, para cuando volvió la vista hacia donde estaba Shy esta se había ido.

-¿Hope paso algo?

-…No, solo creí haber visto algo -respondió Hope antes de que ambos partieran.


	26. 25 ojo por ojo

Ojo por Ojo.

Es espectáculo había comenzado apenas iban dos que se habían presentado en el escenario solo gracias a los relojes lograban saber que estaban en el horario nocturno. Twilight por su lado se encontraba en el balcón de un edificio que habían alquilado para ver el evento, Dash y el grupo estaban hasta atrás de todo el público esperando.

La vampiresa estaba en el tejado de uno de los edificios aledaños escondida entre sobras, observando el gran evento, había miles reunidos. Ella estaba preparada para el momento de su venganza, el edificio que se encontraba atrás del evento eran unos departamentos en los cuales ella sabía que vivía Stable. Lo cazaría en su propio hogar y lo haría sufrir, no tuvo que buscarlo demasiado pues él se asomó a su ventana solo para ver un poco del evento, eso delató su presencia. Al localizarlo Shy volteó a ver la torre del reloj y dijo para sí misma.

-Aun no.

Al verificar el tiempo Shy buscó a Twilight, la encontró en el balcón sentada a un lado de Hope, una vez encontrada Twilight buscó a Rainbow y a su grupo, a quienes encontró entre el público. Viendo que estaban todos esbozó una cruel sonrisa y dijo:

-Ya han llegado.

Desde el hotel donde estaban Spitfire y Clara, esta última ya se había despertado y se encontraba observando el evento o al menos el lugar donde era pues en realidad no veía la gran cosa. Spitfire al despertarse se acercó a Clara y le preguntó:

-¿Quieres ver?

Clara le dirigió la mirada y le dio un ademan afirmativo antes de decir:

-Oui, tengo cierta curiosidad.

-Sígueme, tengo una idea, un lugar desde donde veremos perfectamente -añadió Spitfire

Acto seguido, ambas subieron al techo por las escaleras del edificio, la puerta del techo se encontraba cerrada, pero, no las detuvo. Spitfire solo le dio un golpe al candado con la empuñadura de su espada y con esto rompió el mismo. Al entrar al techo vieron con todo su esplendor el escenario desde ahí veían todo, Clara se acercó a la orilla y se sentó, Spitfire igual lo hizo junto a ella.

-Ves, mejor que primera fila.

Clara sonrió y de cierta manera su sonrisa provocó que Spitfire igual lo hiciera. En su mayoría el evento pasó con normalidad, pero, cuando el reloj daba las once en punto, Shy desapareció del tejado en el que había estado. La vampiresa fue directo al edificio central del evento y entró en el por una ventana abierta del lado opuesto al evento. Al entrar fue a la recepción del edificio, solo había un guardia el cual para ella no sería ningún problema. Shy se acercó lentamente al guardia y lo emboscó bruscamente desde la derecha, el guardia luchó, pero, Shy no lo dejaría vivir, de un tajo con su ala lo degolló en el suelo y con cinismo se llevó su ala manchada de sangre a la boca y la lamió.

Shy planeaba ir a la recepción y tomar las llaves de cada cuarto, pero, detuvo esta acción cuando vio al doctor tomando las escaleras. ¿Por qué había bajado? Era algo que no le incumbía ni le importaba. Stable subió lentamente cargando un café con su magia, desconociendo totalmente la gran amenaza que le seguía desde las sombras. Al llegar al piso donde habitaba se dirigió a su casa, antes de insertar la llave en la puerta escucho una risa muy ligera. Volteó a ver a todas direcciones, pero, al no encontrar nada solo entró a su hogar.

Al entrar a su casa fue a su sala cerró todas las cortinas y se sentó en su sofá. Acto seguido, tomó un libro titulado: "Ira de Argent" no leyó más de una página antes de decir:

-¿Dónde había comprado esto?... no importa.

Dicho esto, dejó el libro y fue a la cocina, una vez en la cocina comenzó a preparar un cereal… hasta que escucho abrirse la puerta, rápidamente volvió la mirada hacia la entrada de la cocina. Al no ver nada, tomó un cuchillo y salió de la cocina con la guardia en alto, lo raro era que todo estaba justo como lo había dejado:

-Debe ser mi imaginación…- se dijo a si mismo antes de regresar a la cocina.

Se disponía a seguir preparando su cereal cuando la luz de su casa se apagó dando paso a la oscuridad. El doctor al ver esto, tuvo un escalofrió y se dijo:

-¿Qué pasa con esta noche?

Cuando dijo esto se alcanzaron a escuchar los aplausos del evento, la curiosidad lo llevó hasta la ventana y decidió descorrer la cortina, cuando hizo esto las tenues luces del evento alumbraron detrás de el a la vampiresa colgada de cabeza justo atrás de él.

-En media hora doctor… -dijo Shy amenazante

Stable al escuchar esto se dio media vuelta rápido, pero, ya no había nadie, su corazón latía rápido y el miedo lentamente se apoderaba de él. Stable se alejó de la ventana y cuando lo hizo una poderosa ráfaga de viento pasó por detrás de él moviendo bruscamente las cortinas y dejando entrar cierta luz que ilumino el perfil de la vampiresa, quien le veía amenazante.

Apenas regresó la oscuridad fue cuando el doctor volteó, pero, una vez más ya no había nadie. Entonces le llegó a la mente la frase que le habían dicho: "en media hora" pensando esto fue hasta un cajón lo abrió y tomó una linterna… mientras hacía esto escucho moverse la mesa. Se giró lentamente y en la alumbro. Lo que encontró fue una aguja exactamente igual a la que uso el día que murió Fluttershy, mil preguntas corrieron por su mente en ese momento. Sin embargo, volvió a su labor original y alumbro el reloj de pared que tenía, eran las 11:34 pm… media hora para las 12:00

Al ver esto volvió a escuchar una poderosa ráfaga de viento, pero, esta vez venia de su alcoba. Temeroso decidió entrar, al hacerlo alumbró todo el cuarto y se detuvo en su calendario, en el que estaba marcada con sangre la fecha exacta en que Fluttershy murió. Stable estaba por balbucear unas palabras cuando detrás de él escucho como alguien rasgaba su pared, sintió un miedo tan poderoso que no podía ni siquiera voltear a ver qué pasaba. Su corazón no paraba de latir y ya podía sentir el sudor bajando por su frente y su cuello, ese sudor que solo sale en un estado de pánico puro, sus cascos temblaban y él quería salir corriendo, pero, no podía, estaba paralizado sin poder hacer nada. Entonces, unos fríos cascos comenzaron a abrazarlo desde atrás y un par de tétricas alas se mostraron frente a él, a su oído sintió acercarse un frio aliento y su nariz alcanzó a distinguir un desagradable olor a hierro. Era el aliento, pero, tenía impregnado el olor de la sangre.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó aterrado el Doctor Stable.

-Sabes perfectamente quien soy -respondió la vampiresa antes de desaparecer de nuevo derribando al doctor y soltando una risa cruel que le heló la sangre al doctor.

Al levantarse volvió a tomar la lámpara y alumbró su pared la cual decía: "Tú me mataste" entonces repentinamente sintió como algo le infringía un gran corte a lo largo de todo el costado derecho. Esto lo hizo caer medianamente, y retorcerse de dolor. Sim embargo, lo que de verdad le aterro fue ver que ya no podía sostener la linterna con su magia y después espantado fue corriendo, herido, hasta el baño y miró a su espejo. Ya no tenía cuerno… se lo habían cercenado y él no se había ni enterado. En ese mismo momento escucho de nuevo la voz diciéndole amenazante:

-¿Buscas esto?

Al voltear al lugar de donde provenía la voz el doctor soltó un grito de terror cuando la vampiresa se le abalanzó con su cuerno en un casco, Stable sintió varias puñaladas una y otra vez, sin embargo, no alcanzaba a ver con que lo atacaba. En un intento de defensa golpeó a la vampiresa fue cuando una pequeña pausa en la agresión, le permitió ver a una Fluttershy con alas aterradoras, con la boca ensangrentada y su pelaje pálido manchada de sangre… de su sangre. También logró ver que la vampiresa lo estaba apuñalando con su propio cuerno, instintivamente volteó a ver el espejo que tenían junto… ella no se veía reflejada ahí. La vampiresa notó que por fin se había percatado de que era lo que lo estaba atacando y lanzándole una sonrisa sínica le dijo:

-He vuelto… Doctor… ¡Stable!

Al decir esto volvió a apuñalarlo y recurriendo a su fuerza lo lanzó fuera del baño contra la pared de su alcoba. Stable no sentía ni un poco de fuerza, no podía ponerse en pie, solo ver con el terror más puro como la vampiresa se acercaba lentamente a él. Al último momento decidió intentar escapar, comenzó a arrastrarse desesperadamente, alejándose de ella, pero, era inútil pronto lo alcanzaría y podría hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Una vez logró alcanzarlo lo alzó y lo volvió a arrojar esta vez hasta la sala donde fue a caer encima de su mesa la cual se quebró dejándole aturdido en el piso. El mismo sintió como las costillas se le quebraban a la hora del golpe. No resistiría mucho más, en ese momento no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar mientras temblaba del miedo. Sin embargo, cuando tuvo a la vampiresa enfrente una vez más la adrenalina lo hizo arrastrarse hacia atrás desesperadamente, apuntándole un casco a Flutter mientras le rogaba piedad, entre su llanto le pedía que no le matara.

El corazón de Shy no se apaciguó y siguió su camino hasta dejar al doctor acorralado contra el cristal, una vez más se acercó a él y al oído le dijo:

-Ojo por Ojo…

Dicho esto, Shy lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujo con gran fuerza contra la ventana, esta se hizo añicos y Stable cayó hasta dar contra la mesa de mesclas de Vinyl quien se encontraba justo en el show cuando el doctor cayó sobre la mesa provocando graves fallos en esta. Vinyl se alejó rápido, pero, ya nada evito que la sangre del doctor callera en los circuitos provocando un gran corto circuito que pronto inicio un intenso fuego.

Justo cuando esto paso… la torre del reloj dio sus doce campanadas… las 12:00 el infierno se había desatado, el pánico se disparó muy rápido, los ponis corrían en dirección opuesta al escenario, Dash se había quedado observando directo a la ventana ahí estaba Flutter, sin controlarse salió corriendo hacia la entrada del edificio, AJ la siguió, fue entonces cuando dos ráfagas de viento pasaron por encima del resto del grupo y ambas golpearon a Gilda quien se giró por los golpes y vio a las dos gemelas metiéndose en un callejón, furiosa decidió seguirlas, nadie del grupo se percató de esto.

Twilight por su lado no podía creer lo que veía, Fluttershy estaba viva y por unos momentos la vio a los ojos justo antes de que la vampiresa se adentrarse en el edificio dejando un poderoso incendio en lo que antes era el escenario…


	27. 26 Maldición de la noche

Maldición de la noche

Debido a la falta de equipo y la falta de personal, el incendio no fue detenido, ya cubría gran parte del edificio y había pasado a las estructuras aledañas. Twilight juntó a Fancy Pants y otras autoridades se encontraban en el edificio del ayuntamiento ya lejos de la escena del fuego, apenas había iniciado el fuego todas las autoridades fueron retiradas velozmente a carruaje de la escena.

Silk abrió la cortina del lugar y desde la ventana observó el fuego, incluso desde ahí se notaba el avance del mismo.

-Padre el incendio no parece detenerse -dijo Silk preocupado.

-Una de las ciudades más grandes de Equestria cede paso al fuego… Si Ponyhattan cae, se verá afectada la población general -añadió Fancy

Twilight sin saber que pensar, se acercó a otra ventana y se recargó en el marco de la misma. Hope, al ver la desesperanza en esa alcoba salió de la misma y acto seguido del edificio, encerrándose luego en la carroza.

Desde el tejado del hotel Spitfire y Clara observaban el gran incendio, el cual se expandía sin ninguna clase de control, ninguna autoridad eficaz llegaba a intentar detenerlo.

-A pasado media hora y nadie acude a detener este desastre -sentenció Spitfire.

-¿Porque nadie hace nada? -cuestionó Clara.

-Porque tienen miedo… y porque no pueden hacer nada… y nosotros tampoco ven vámonos- aclaró Spitfire

-mais nous… -Dijo clara dudosa.

Spitfire le puso su casco al hombro y le dijo una vez más:

-No, no podemos Clara.

Dicho esto, ambas partieron dispuestas a abandonar el edificio y la ciudad. Por otro lado, Gilda aun perseguía a las gemelas, se había alejado ya bastante del fuego y del grupo, su persecución la llevó hasta un callejón en el cual se detuvo.

No lograba ver a las bestias por ningún lado, solo edificios y oscuridad. Gilda camino un poco más dentro de este amplio callejón que más parecía un anfiteatro. Entonces, atacaron ambas por los lados una pasó por enfrente de ella y la otra por atrás ambas le infringieron un largo rasguño a la armadura, la cual a la hora del impacto despidió chispas. Gilda se tambaleo y al segundo ataque que le lanzaron logró esquivar a una y golpear a la otra, mientras Flitter cayó al suelo su hermana CloudChaser se lanzó al ataque. Aterrizó en el lomo de Gilda y esta se movió frenética hasta tirarla y hacerle un corte con sus garras de plata. Flitter reaccionó y contra-atacó trepándose al lomo de la Grifo y despojándola de las hombreras de su armadura.

Por otro lado, Hope ya se encontraba en el carruaje cuando escuchó un canto, la pegaso se asomó por la ventana y a lo lejos vio la figura de una pegaso entre las sombras. En ese momento, sintió algo extraño, una especie de llamado, pero, a la vez un miedo profundo. Hope al ver que esta silueta se alejaba bajó del carruaje y la siguió, al poco tiempo bajo Twilight del edificio y su preocupación no pudo ser mayor al no ver a Hope.

Hope siguió la voz a través de callejones y calles, hubo un punto en el que pudo ver el incendio en todo su imponente esplendor. La ciudad ardía y a ese punto ya se podía considerar perdida la zona oeste de la misma. La voz cantante ahora pronunció su nombre lo cual dejo perpleja a Hope quien continuo lo que había empezado, siguió la voz.

Dash por su parte, se encontraba buscando a Gilda, algo le decía que no iba a obtener nada bueno de la ida a esa ciudad. Estaba en lo correcto, Gilda estaba siendo apaleada por las gemelas, pues, aunque les había logrado infringir daños, su fuerza no lograba remplazar su falta de inteligencia y agilidad, era una bruta. En cambio, las gemelas se movían en sincronía, con estrategia, veloces y mortales como el rayo. Hasta el momento Gilda ya había perdido una de sus grebas, el casco y las hombreras de su armadura de plata. Tenía un corte en el rostro, uno en su pata derecha delantera y el ultimo en la pata en la que había perdido la greba. Ambas gemelas intentaron un nuevo ataque ahora desde arriba ambas atacaron al lomo, ambos golpes los recibió Gilda tambaleante, pero, negándose a caer tomó a Flitter de la cola y la azotó contra el piso. Iba a enterrarle su garra de plata, pero, CloudChaser atacó y la despojó de su arma a la vez infringiéndole un segundo corte al rostro. Gilda cayó de costado al suelo mientras ambas vampiresas reptaban en las paredes de los edificios preparando otra embestida. Desde lo alto Flitter vio unos tanques de gas propano que apuntaban hacia Gilda, le hizo una señal a su hermana de que atacara.

CloudChaser atacó, pero esta vez fue de frente contra Gilda, esta se paró en dos patas queriendo golpearla con ambas, pero, la pegaso esquivó el golpe y termino bajo ella. Usando la fuerza que poseía como vampira e impulsándose con sus alas logró levantar a Gilda justo en el momento que Flitter bajó volando hasta los tanques y con sus alas cortó la punta de cada uno haciendo que estos se dispararan contra Gilda. CloudChaser se apartó con una velocidad de vértigo, pero, Gilda fue embestida por todos los contenedores hasta dar contra el muro de un edificio. El impacto de los contenedores hizo que se comenzara a caer en pedazos el peto de Gilda, y que su fuerza la abandonara y cayera abatida al suelo. Algo en su interior estaba mal, sentía un dolor punzante en las costillas, un dolor insoportable. Las gemelas caminaron hacia ella, mientras intentaba levantarse en vano, ambas estaban decididas a acabar con su labor como si de sicarios se tratase.

Finalmente, a una corta distancia ambas tomaron velocidad y atacaron, Gilda intentó defenderse con la garra de plata que le quedaba, pero, su ataque falló, pues el ala que iba a bloquear no dio en la armadura si no en la parte que la armadura dejaba descubierta, su garra le fue cercenada, mas, su grito de dolor nunca salió. Justo cuando iba a ser emitido el mismo el ala de la hermana le degolló. Y como último movimiento Flitter la decapitó.

Para entonces Hope ya había llegado a la entrada de la torre del reloj de Ponyhattan, dudo un poco si entrar o no, pero, al final lo hizo. Al entrar de inmediato le dio un vistazo a su alrededor observando las escaleras que subían en caracol hasta el campanario de la torre. Twilight observó cómo Hope entró y la siguió, pero, una fuerte ráfaga de viento cerró la puerta en su rostro.

Hope subió las escaleras cuidadosa mente mientras la voz cantante entonó:

-Ven dul-ce al-ma

F-E-D-F -E

A-cér-ca-te a mi

F-D-E-C-D

Ven mi pe-que-ña

F-E-D-F-E

No du-des de mi

F-D-E-C-D

Mientras Hope subía escalón por escalón escuchaba atenta hasta que llegó a la cima y vio a la vampiresa levantada en dos patas e iluminada por la luz de la luna justo frente a ella, rodeada por sus alas y con una dulce mirada de esos ojos carmesís. Shy la observó, paró su cant camino un poco hacia ella en dos patas y volvió a entonar:

-Dul-ce cria-tu-ra

F-E-D-F-E

La ver-dad sa-brás

F-D-E-C-Cb

Ven a mí la-do

G-F-E-G-F

Muy pron-to ve-ras

G-E-F-D-E

No hay na-da que te-mer…

F-D-G-E-A-F-B

Una vez Shy se detuvo, su hija se acercó, la observó mientras esta tomaba lentamente su postura natural en cuatro patas y notó algo demasiado similar en ella. Había algo muy familiar, se acercó más y puso un casco en ella notando lo helada que estaba.

-¿Quién eres tú que cantas para mí?

Shy estaba apuntó de responder cuando Twilight apareció al borde de las escaleras y gritó:

-¡Hope!

En ese momento Shy se mostró enfurecida y sentenció:

-¡Ella es mía Twilight! ¡Me pertenece! ¡Acorralen a Sparkle!

Una vez se dio la orden, escalando los muros de la torre aparecieron Octavia y Lyra, quienes se abalanzaron sobre la desprevenida alicornio. Twilight recibió duros golpes de ambas antes de percatarse de la cuerda con la que ambas la habían rodeado, cuerda que ajustaron dejando a la alicornio amarrada y en el suelo. Fluttershy se acercó imponente a Twilight y mirándola a los ojos a menos de un centímetro de distancia entre sus rostros le dijo:

-Te maldigo Twilight, vas a vivir solo para ver como Equestria se desmorona lentamente, como tu vida se vuelve el infierno más cruel que puedas imaginar. Vivirás para ver como todos en los que confiaste desaparecen uno a uno y sentirás lo que es perder la cordura.

Dicho esto, los ojos de Flutter se iluminaron más de lo normal y estos produjeron un destelló que dejó a Twilight segada momentáneamente y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Las vampiresas entonces le desamarraron y la tiraron al suelo. Twilight no podía abrir los ojos aun, pero, a través de sus pupilas se notaba un brillo carmesí que le había dejado Shy junto con una maldición. Hope vio todo aterrada, sin embargo, Shy no se acercó a ella y tampoco ninguna de las vampiras... solamente escuchó en su mente.

-Ya nos volveremos a encontrar… mi pequeña

Después todo paso demasiado rápido para ella, un poderoso relámpago cayó frente a la torre, segándola por segundos, cuando recupero su visión, las vampiresas no estaban. Sin embargo, se veía desde ahí el poderoso incendio que se acercaba velozmente. Hope movió a Twilight un par de veces, hasta que esta abrió los ojos (los cuales habían recobrado su color normal)

-Madre hay que irnos ¡ya! -aclaró Hope asustada.

Twilight termino de reaccionar vio el poderoso incendio, se levantó rápidamente y ambas bajaron de la torre. Al salir de esta se encontraron cara a cara con el fuego que ya había avanzado hasta ahí.

-¡Por aquí!- sentenció Twilight guiando a Hope por ese infierno.

Por otro lado, Dash y su grupo, se encontraban en lo más poderoso del incendio, buscando desesperadamente a Gilda, sin embargo, llegó un punto en el que todo el grupo sabía que si no se largaban el fuego los mataría a todos.

-¡Dash no tiene caso vámonos! – alegó Applejack

-¡Maldita sea Gilda! -Gritó Dash antes de partir junto con todos.

Las vampiresas por su lado se aparecieron en la plaza central, la cual ya era cubierta en su alrededor por fuego, aquí se reunió Shy con las gemelas quienes le traían la cabeza cercenada de Gilda. La vampiresa al ver el éxito que había tenido su plan sonrio y no pudo evitar soltar una cruel risa. Risa que fue interrumpida por un gritó que decía:

-¡Gilda!

Era Dash quien por casualidad había terminado frente a todas las vampiresas, detrás de ella llegó el resto del grupo, todos quedaron igual de sorprendidos. Dash controlada por la ira corrió hacia las vampiresas, pero, trozos incendiados del edificio aledaño cayeron en el camino evitándole avanzar. Las vampiresas aprovecharon para marcharse… menos Shy quien observó a Dash un poco más, la aturdida pegaso solo veía como la vampiresa se daba media vuelta y se preparaba para volar. Sin embargo, Dash reunió fuerza suficiente para gritar:

-¡Fluttershy!

La vampiresa le dio su cruel mirada y Dash añadió:

-24 de febrero… en -Everfree…

Sin nada más, la vampiresa emprendió vuelo, Dash no extendió un ala para seguirla, lo cual despreocupo al resto que acudieron a ayudarla y acto seguido, huyeron de la zona, huyeron del fuego…

* * *

 **Cifrado musical:**

 **C-do D-re E-mi F-fa G-sol A-la B-si**


	28. 27 La cumbre del pánico

En la cumbre del pánico

Al final el incendio en Ponyhattan se llevó un tercio de la ciudad, lo que provocó una perdida enorme a nivel monetario y un sinfín de vidas que murieron alcanzadas por el fuego. La caída de la megalópolis rápidamente se supo en toda Equestria, a la primera semana llegó a Canterlot la noticia y de ahí pasó de boca en boca, hasta que estuvo en boca de todos en menos de tres semanas. Cumplido el mes Equestria había caído en el caos, la guardia ya no tenía ningún control sobre el pueblo, revueltas pasaban en todos los rincones del reino. Era un enfrentamiento constante entre la guardia real y los grupos rebeldes controlados por el miedo, constantemente se libraban combates sin sentido alguno en los cuales cualquiera podía terminar involucrado sin temerla ni deberla.

Otros peligros como los vampiros se habían desplazado hacia Equestria central, cerca de Ponyville. Ponyville se había vuelto uno de los epicentros del conflicto, puesto que era morada de una princesa, esto atraía a los que culpaban a los gobernantes del caos y a los gendarmes a proteger su autoridad. Desde que había regresado Twilight de Ponyhattan, ni ella ni Hope podían salir del castillo a todas horas, pues ambas estaban en la mira del pueblo. Por esta misma situación Canterlot había cerrado sus puertas, acorazado la ciudad de tal manera, que nadie salía de ella y nadie entraba. Sin embargo, el cierre de Canterlot también se debía al hecho de que Keres Luna seguía una ruta que la llevaría directo a las puertas de la capital.

El grupo de Dash, se dirigía a Ponyville con el tiempo de dos semanas sobrante para la fecha que le había puesto a la vampiresa, Dash confiaba plenamente en que la vampiresa se encontraría con ella. Spitfire y Clara por su lado, seguían la pista de los vampiros, más nunca se refugiaban dentro de las ciudades o pueblos, evitando así contacto con las distintas rebeliones y guerrillas.

Shy por su lado, estaba decidida a que acabaría con el grupo de Dash, acudiría al desafío de esta y terminaría con lo que se había iniciado tiempo atrás. Una vez eliminada Rainbow, ya no quedaría nadie que se opusiera a ella, al menos nadie que le fuera conocido. Spitfire se había ocupado a la perfección de ocultar su existencia ante de los ojos de la vampiresa, por lo que esta no la perseguirá, no iría tras ella. Separarse de Dash le había dado el factor del sigilo, la ventaja de la duda y ella planeaba utilizar esa ventaja. El tiempo que había estado siguiendo la pista de la vampiresa, se dio la tarea de analizar sus estrategias, sus ataques habían dejado de ser aleatorios mucho tiempo atrás. Cada que Shy atacaba tenía algo bajo la manga, la vez que atacó Canterlot se había dado la tarea de conseguir artillería. Cuando luchó contra Luna primero se ocupó de provocar la ira ciega de esta guiándola justo donde quería. En Ponyhattan ignoraba si había tenido otras intenciones además del incendio, el cual después de poder analizarlo era obvio que había sido premeditado.

Analizando lo que había podido Spitfire había decidido esperar hasta que Shy bajara la guardia, hasta que se confiara… lamentablemente para que esto pasara, Dash debía salir del camino, Spitifire tenía la esperanza de que Dash se retirara por si sola, esto no pasaría.

Rainbow ya llevaba un par de días en Ponyville esperaba el momento preciso para atacar, para ejecutar lo que tenía planeado, sin embargo, las dudas existían en el grupo. El grupo estaba refugiado en una pequeña cueva a las afueras del pueblo desde ahí recargada en una roca Rainbow observaba el panorama, centrando su vista al bosque Everfree. Applejack la observaba pensativa, del grupo era la que parecía ser la conciencia de la pegaso, se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

-¿En verdad piensas que Flutter vendrá?

-Lo hará, de eso puedes estar segura- respondió Dash sin voltear a ver a AJ

-¿Qué pasa si no viene? -cuestionó Applejack.

-Ella vendrá, confía en ello – respondió Dash

-Ni siquiera consideras la posibilidad de que no venga… -siguió AJ siendo interrumpida por Dash

-Vendrá, ella vendrá.

Marable Pie observó la discusión, desde lo ocurrido en Ponyhattan sentía la fuerte necesidad de buscar la manera de separarse del grupo, abandonar el barco antes de que este se hundiera. La mayoría del grupo no sabía nada de combate, Tenían a Moon Dancer con la magia y la inteligencia la tenían de parte del doctor, pero no bastaba y ella lo sabía. El resto del grupo eran sus hermanas y Scootalo… quien en realidad seguía sin saber en qué se había metido, el dialogo entre el grupo era otra cosa a marcar, casi desde el inicio nadie se hablaba. No había unión entre ellos, el mismo grupo se dividía en hasta cuatro partes, las hermanas Pie. Rainbow y Applejack, Whooves y Moondancer, lo que dejaba a Scootalo sola. Aunque en ocasiones, cambiaban los papeles y AJ se iba con Scootalo… dejando a la líder del grupo sola.

Por el lado de Spitfire y Clara, quienes se encontraban a un día de camino para Ponyville. Se habían hospedado en una pequeña posada donde en un pequeño escritorio junto a la ventana Spitfire marcaba el trayecto en un mapa y escribía en un libro que tenía a su lado. Clara se encontraba atrás en una de las camas observándola cuando decidió preguntar:

-Mon maîtresse ¿Qué hace?

-Planeo nuestra ruta a seguir. Por lo que se hay un loco… en el hospital de Ponyville, alejado del resto de los pacientes por su situación mental. Parece que un encuentro cercano con Harrapair lo desquicio, necesito hablar con él -explicó Spitfire

-Un Fou? ¿Qué te puede decir él? -cuestionó Clara

-Puede estar loco, pero, algo de su locura puede ser de utilidad -respondió Spitfire.

-D'Accord -añadió Clara al final.

-Por cierto, Clara, Aún no me cuentas que te paso en tu lomo ¿Porque tienes todas esas cicatrices?

-Mon pére… tuvo que ver con el… ¿quieres escuchar? -preguntó Clara.

Spitfire entonces se acercó a ella y le respondió:

-Claro, compañera.

-Entonces… te contare….


	29. 28 injusticia

Injusticia

Esto que escribo en esta bitácora, es una traducción a la terrible y cercana narración que hizo Clara a un suceso que tuvo lugar hace 9 años. Una vez acepto contarme la razón de sus heridas, al quebrarse su voz tratando de hablar decidió entregarme su diario justo en la página que narraba la anécdota, lo he transcrito aquí:

 _Mi padre y yo decidimos salir de Canterlot iremos un poco al norte, según escuche en casa mi padre tenía algo que hacer ahí, recuerdo la brisa del aire en mi rostro. Mi padre el unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin cian y ojos igual de claros que su crin, el que siempre porta su uniforme, sus medallas ganadas dignamente en la guardia real. Su mundo me llamaba mucho más que el de mi madre, sin embargo, ella no lo sabía, el sí y desde pequeña le pedí que me enseñara algunas cosas y lo hizo._

 _Íbamos en el carruaje saliendo de Canterlot yo veía por la ventana, derecha y el por la ventana izquierda, fue cuando note reflejado en su rostro cierta preocupación. Me acerqué a él esperando averiguar que le pasaba y pregunté:_

 _-¿Qué tienes papi?_

 _-Nada mi pequeña, solo necesito llegar rápido a Ponyville hay algo que debo corregir y pronto._

 _Un gran tramo del camino lo seguimos en silenció hasta que un misterioso carro golpeo al nuestro volteándolo, alcance a escuchar como las flechas alcanzaban a los conductores mientras la carroza caía sobre si misma rodando hasta terminar a un costado de la carretera entre varios árboles. Un par de los cristales rotos de la carroza me hicieron las dos primeras cicatrices, mi padre lo notó apenas se recobró. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir la puerta a la fuerza, salir y sacarme del vehiculó, recuerdo el ardor en mi espalda recuerdo mi sangre recorriéndola cálida aún. Acto seguido, mi padre me puso en su lomo y me cargo de regresó a la carretera, ahí nos esperaban tres gendarmes de la guardia real. Mi padre los observó, y con cuidado me bajo de su lomo._

 _-¡¿A qué se debe esto?!_

 _-Comandante, me temo que no le puedo dar la respuesta a esa pregunta, solo diré que no es nada personal, es usted o yo- dijo uno de ellos, de pelaje gris y crin negra._

 _Mi padre los observó a los tres y me bajó de su lomo, con solo una mirada comprendí lo que quería que hiciera… quería que huyera. De pronto los tres guardias se lanzaron contra el al mismo tiempo, yo comencé a correr al grito de mi padre. Recuerdo como huía, hasta que una bala rozó mi lomó provocando una herida más, caí al suelo e intenté levantarme rápido, corrí un trozo más y volteé._

 _Vi como mantenían una pelea contra mi padre, ninguno lograba hacerle daño hasta ahora. La bala que me dio seguramente había sido un mal tiro de alguno de ellos una bala perdida. Los sables chocaban una y otra vez, estaba tan asustada y nerviosa viendo esto que no me di cuenta que faltaba uno de ellos. Me di cuenta muy tarde pues este me tomó por el lomo me puso su espada al cuello y gritó:_

 _-¡Baja tu espada comandante!_

 _Mi padre volteó hacia nosotros bajo la guardia y sentenció:_

 _-¡Bastardo! ¡Libera a mi hija!_

 _-Baja tu espada y pensare en hacerlo._

 _Sin más opción mi padre bajo la guardia, fue entonces cuando lo apuñalaron por la espalda, en ese momento reaccione me moví bruscamente y me soltó no sin que lograra infringirme el ultimo corte con su espada, entonces intentaron capturarme dos de ellos. El que había apuñalado a mi padre quien era también quien los lideraba se encontraba limpiando su sable, yo corrí llegue hasta el florete de mi padre y lo alce de manera inexperta. Mis agresores se detuvieron frente a mí se rieron y uno de ellos dio un fuerte tajo que me arrebato el arma de los cascos. Me invadió tanto el miedo en ese momento que no pude más que cubrir mi rostro con mis cascos y atraer lo más posible a mí, mis patas traseras._

 _-déjenla, no es una amenaza, ni lo será nunca -ordenó su capitán._

 _Con estas palabras se fueron dejándome con mi padre, me quedé un rato ahí y luego me esforcé en volver a Canterlot._

Esto fue lo que transcribí del diario de Clara, me tomó tiempo traducirlo del francés, pero creo que merece estar aquí, en mi bitácora. El resto del escrito aclaraba las razones de la muerte del padre de Clara, había sido por envidia y codicia, usurparon su lugar en el ejercitó y tres semanas después los criminales partieron a Clousdale… a sustituir al líder de las fuerzas de dicha ciudad… el pegaso que me robó mi puesto como líder de los Wonderbolts… es el mismo que mato al padre de Clara… Ahora me queda claro, porque todos me creen una traidora, es todo parte de su estrategia quiere quitar sus obstáculos, probablemente nunca existió una verdadera orden para quitarme de mi puesto. Toda mi caída fue planeada desde el principio, me corrió y a los demás les dijo que yo había abandonado mi labor… que había desertado, ahora puedo armar lo que pasó con precisión, el necesitaba que me creyeran una traidora para poder matarme sin prejuicio y poder quedarse sin problema alguno con lo que fue mio.


	30. 29 ojo del Hurracan

Ojo del hurracan

Rainbow y su equipo se encontraban en Ponyville cerca del bosque acampando, faltaba solo un día para la fecha acordada por Dash y Shy. El grupo se encontraba preparando varias cosas a la entrada de Everfree, cargaban barios barriles de pólvora y además combustibles, a Marable Pie no le daba buena espina lo que quiera que tramara Rainbow algo le decía que los condenaría a todos, sin embargo, nadie la escuchaba. Rainbow repartió todo esto en un área circular entre los árboles, área cuidadosamente elegida para el combate. AJ observó cuidadosamente donde ponían el material volátil y al ver la pequeña salida que dejaba se acercó a Dash y le dijo:

-¿Planeas prenderle fuego? Esto es una locura Dash, no podremos escapar

-Tranquila el fuego solo intervendrá en caso de una derrota inminente -respondió Dash

-¿Cuál es tu plan exactamente? -cuestionó Applejack

-Si no podemos ganar nos replegaremos lejos del circulo y le prenderemos fuego dejando atrapados aquí a los vampiros, el fuego no está lo suficientemente cerca de los arboles… así que no se expandirá. Además, por si fuera poco, al borde de aquella pared rocosa haremos una barricada con árboles caídos, rocas y ramas con suficiente resistencia – explicó Dash

-Bueno, tal vez si pensaste esto antes -comentó Applejack

El equipo siguió su tarea construyó su barricada, guardo suficientes provisiones y se preparó Psicológicamente. Al medio día ya se alzaba una buena defensa con suficiente terreno para moverse dentro de la misma.

Por otro lado, se encontraban Clara y Spitfire, a medio camino de Ponyville, habían parado en un pequeño prado, donde se encontraban haciendo sonar el acero. Ambas estaban practicando, Spitfire le enseñaba nuevos movimientos tanto defensivos como de ofensiva, ambas espadas chocaban consecutivamente, la espada de Spitfire con la rapier de Clara. La espada de plata que tenía Spitfire, era de un diseño clásico para una espada, la hoja era delgada, pero resistente y afilada, contaba con guarnición y pomo esculpido a cuerno y un mango de cuero agradable al tacto. La rapier de clara como ya se ha descrito antes poseía mango de plata con zafiros adornando la tasa de la espada. El ultimo choque de ambas espadas hiso que Clara perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, la unicornio solo soltó un suspiro, Spitfire envainó y le ofreció su casco a Clara.

-Terminamos por hoy y felicidades, hasta ahora llevas un buen avance.

Clara sonrió y tomando el casco de Spitfire se levantó y envainó de igual manera y agradeció

-Merci Spitfire

-¿Por qué? - cuestionó

-Por dejarme acompañarle y por enseñarme -contestó Clara.

Spitfire sonrió y pusó su casco en el hombro de Clara, a pesar de las veces que ya lo había pensado no podía dejar de meditarlo, en el otoño de su vida es cuando le es enviada una valiosa amiga que, a pesar de no llenar los vacíos de su corazón, tampoco la dejaba sentirse sola de nuevo. Sin embargo, Spitfire no olvidaría la promesa que hizo con la muerte de Fleet, solo necesitaba que Dash dejara su cruzada o… muriera en ella. En su mente Spitfire no dejaba de repetir: "se prudente Dash, abandona ahora"

Por su lado Shy no se había quedado atrás en su caverna les hablaba a sus siervas las cuales estaban alineadas perfectamente como si fueran soldados. La vampiresa caminaba frente a ellas imponente mientras decía:

-El enemigo que vamos a enfrentar nos ha seguido desde siempre, han estado tras de nosotros a la distancia y han tenido el coraje de desafiarnos. Nadie se opone a mi poder, nadie. Dash y su pequeño grupo de "héroes" creen que pueden derrotarnos, creen que su plan es infalible. Matamos a la monarca de la noche, derrotamos batallones de la guardia, Dash no es nada… pero tampoco la voy a subestimar. ¡Octavia que información obtuviste de la vigilancia de anoche!  
-las noches pasadas los vi en ponyville, obtuvieron pólvora en grandes cantidades y mucha. También logre ver mosquetes y gran cantidad de municiones por lo que pude escuchar de plata, saben que nos hace daño, eligieron una zona específica del bosque que marque en mi mapa, aunque no sé qué harán con todo su material – explicó Octavia.

-¡Lyra, conseguiste lo que te pedí! – sentenció Shy

-Conseguí, tres mosquetes, varias pistolas, provisiones y tres espadas – aclaró Lyra

Shy sonrió y sus siervas parecieron entender que su monarca tenía un plan probablemente tan terrible como los últimos entre cascos. Shy no se pudo contener más y comenzó a reír. ¿Qué oscuro plan se ocultaba en su interior? ¿Qué crueldad podía estar preparando? De la nada Shy dejo de reír y con una voz amenazante dijo:

-Una batalla más y ya nadie se volverá a oponer a mi… ¡Equestria está en mi poder y nada podrá hacernos frente jamas!  
Dicho esto, se soltó a reír con una risa tan siniestra como amenazante, estaba convencida de su victoria… no iba a perder por nada


	31. 30 Enfrentamiento

Enfrentamiento

Dash y su grupo ya se encontraban acampando en su pequeña barricada cuando escucharon el viento silbar lo cual las alerto, ya sabían que ese era el sonido que hacían a menudo las alas de los vampiros. Todo el grupo se puso en guardia y escalaron su barricada, al llegar a la sima divisaron a los vampiros, Shy, Octavia y Lyra. Al instante sacaron los mosquetes y les apuntaron Dash se alzó en la sima de la barricada y hablo:

-Fluttershy esta será la tercera y última vez que veas mi rostro, te mandare al infierno a ti y a las tuyas

-Tomas tu victoria por un hecho muy pronto Dash -Alegó Shy

-Porque ganare, Shy…- respondió Dash

Lyra le dio un mosquete a Octavia y a Shy y justo antes de que las tres vampiresas dispararan, recibieron fuego. Las tres se retiraron a los arboles rápidamente en busca de cobertura, las balas normales no les harían daño, pero las de plata las lastimarían lo suficiente como para dejarlas fuera de juego y no podían permitirlo.

-¡Esta noche será tu infierno en la tierra Shy! -sentenció Rainbow antes de disparar.

La bala de Dash golpeó el árbol en el que se ocultaba Shy, la vampiresa no respondió al fuego, ninguna de las tres lo hizo, sin embargo, apenas notaron que habían disparado todos sus mosquetes entonces las tres vampiresas salieron al mismo tiempo y abrieron fuego. Todo el grupo de Dash alcanzó a cubrirse a tiempo, habían entendido su error.

-¡Scootalo, Marable, Moondancer y Maud! Recarguen los mosquetes mientras el resto dispara -ordenó AJ

Así siguió el combate en el grupo de Dash, cuatro recargaban mientras los otros cuatro disparaban. Las vampiresas tardaban más en efectuar un disparo puesto que no tenían quien le recargara los mosquetes a cada una. Shy tenía las de perder en este punto, Rainbow lo notó y decidió ordenar que avanzaran, para tener mejor puntería, Applejack, Whooves, Limestone y ella subieron hasta la cima de la barricada donde nada las cubría, pero podían disparar con mayor precisión. Las vampiresas a pesar de tener ya la recarga del último ataque, permanecieron sin disparar solo sabían que las tenían acorraladas.

Del lado de visión de las vampiresas, mientras el equipo de Dash subía la barricada las vampiresas se habían agrupado con su reina, Dash y su grupo disparaban a dos árboles detrás de los cuales no había nadie. Las vampiresas se lograron desplazar sin ser vistas por una pequeña trinchera que habían escavado entre los arbustos.

-Pasamos a la siguiente fase de nuestro plan, han salido de su barricada están vulnerables a un ataque aéreo, esperaremos a que ataquen las gemelas y entonces dispararemos Octavia y yo, Lyra con tu magia te encargaras de recargar los mosquetes lo más rápido que puedas -explicó la vampiresa mientras Lyra sacaba un cuarto mosquete de entre los arbustos.

Después de un rato disparando a nada el grupo de Dash dejó de disparar, observaron con atención los arboles, no vieron ni una gota de sangre… en ese punto algo le comenzó a oler mal a Rainbow, entonces como un rayó le llegó el terrible recuerdo a la mente a Moondancer.

-¡Eran cinco vampiresas! – gritó exaltada

-¡solo peleamos contra tres! -agregó el doctor.

Pero, era muy tarde, justo en ese momento descendieron del cielo las vampiresas y cada una disparó dos pistolas de chispa, por suerte la mayoría de los tiros fueron herrados, solo un disparo hizo daño, el que le dio en el casco a Applejack y la hizo retroceder. Sin embargó, ahí no acabo ambas gemelas pasaron como águilas agrediendo con sus afiladas alas al grupo, desgraciadamente este ataque le provocó un corte al Doctor y a Dash le arrebató su mosquete de los cascos. Fue este momento en el que Shy y Octavia comenzaron a disparar tomando al grupo desprevenido, el primer disparó de Shy fue dirigido contra Rainbow la cual se cubrió apenas a tiempo. Limestone no tuvo la misma suerte pues un disparó le atravesó el hombro, y la hizo caer dentro de la barricada soltando un grito de dolor.

A Dash le pasaron un mosquete ya cargado y esta continúo disparando, Applejack después de vendar improvisadamente su casco acudió en su ayuda. La situación había dado un giro completo ahora cuando no estaban recibiendo fuego enemigo, las dos cazadoras aéreas las embestían desde el cielo.

-¡Maud Pie, Moondancer! Remplacen al doctor y a Limestone necesitamos recuperar esta batalla -Ordenó Rainbow.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… que sea como deba de ser… -dijo Moondancer nerviosa antes de obedecer.

Maud Pie estuvo a punto de obedecer cuando su hermana aun herida volvió a levantarse y con una pistola en cada casco subió la barricada.

-¡Por Pinkie! -gritó Limstone disparando ambas pistolas.

Curiosamente uno de sus disparos hizo caer momentáneamente a una de las gemelas y el otro impactó a Octavia quien soltó su arma y retrocedió a la trinchera mientras se regeneraba del daño. Cloudchaser aterrizó junto a su ama y remplazó a Octavia en el fuego mientras esta se recuperaba. Flitter por su lado aprovechó su recuperación para recargar sus dos pistolas, lo mismo hizo su hermana una vez Octavia volvió al juego. Desde la barricada de Rainbow, Scootalo alcanzó a ver como recargaba sus armas Flitter y quiso atacarla, la joven pegaso subió la trinchera con intención de atacar, mas, justo cuando alcanzo la sima, la pegaso que quería matar y su hermana emprendieron fuego de nuevo. Nadie logro detener a Scootalo lo que pasó fue inminente y atroz, tanto el disparo de Shy como el de Octavia acertaron en la pegaso lanzándola dentro de la barricada de nuevo…

Ese momento para el grupo de Rainbow fue como si se detuviera el tiempo, la más joven de ellos, muerta… los disparos le habían dado uno en el abdomen y uno justo en el corazón, no había duda alguna de su muerte. Al ver esto, las gemelas mantuvieron una posición en el cielo y las tres vampiresas ocultas hasta ahora salieron. Shy observó la expresión de terror de Moondancer, la sorpresa de Limestone, el enfado de Applejack y las lágrimas de rabia y dolor de Rainbow. Al ver todo esto la vampiresa pronunció:

-Antes de hacer cualquier cosa escuchen: no tienen ninguna oportunidad de ganar, ninguna salvación… si se rinden ahora tendré piedad sobre ustedes, podrán irse la mayoría

Rainbow reaccionó colérica y contestó:

-¡Jamás! ¡no te cederé la victoria!

-¡Ni yo! ¡Tú mataste a Pinkie! -agregó Limestone

-¡Si morimos será enfrentándote Shy! – Añadió Applejack

Shy mostró su mirada más amenazante que nunca y dijo:

-Que así sea…

Dicho esto, las gemelas se abalanzaron de nuevo sobre la barricada Limstone les disparó, pero no acertó a ninguna, sin embargo, ellas también dispararon sin tener éxito alguno.

-¡El agua bendita! – Ordenó Rainbow.

Al instante Moondancer les pasó varios frascos que lanzaron contra las vampiresas haciéndolas retroceder hasta atrás del charco de aceite. Hecho esto, el grupo de Dash prendió una antorcha y la lanzó al aceite formando así un muro de fuego. El humo cubrió todo y los disparos se detuvieron, por un momento el grupo creyó estar a salvo, Dash estaba a punto de ordenar que fueran a la ruta de escape cuando del humo aparecieron Shy y las dos gemelas disparando sus mosquetes. Estos disparos erraron en su mayoría menos uno que le tocó el infortunio de recibir a Limstone Pie, esta vez en una zona poco importante del abdomen. Limstone fue atrapada al caer por sus hermanas y ahí le dio una mirada a Marable antes de decirle:

-Marable… tienes que salir de aquí.

-¿Qué y dejarlas? -cuestionó Marable.

-Escucha… tu vive, vive Marable -añadió Limstone.

Fuera de la barricada no solo aparecieron las tres vampiresas aladas, sino que también lograron pasar el fuego Octavia y Lyra, el fuego continuaba y está vez el grupo no hacía más que retroceder. Marable veía todo asustada sin darse cuenta en ese mismo momento su hermana Limstone la empujó a un agujero y Maud cubrió dicho agujero con una roca, dejando a Marable un pequeño agujero por donde podía respirar. Finalmente, el grupo de Dash tuvo que dejar del todo la barricada y encima de esta aparecieron las cinco vampiresas en fila. Fue entonces cuando el grupo tiró los mosquetes y desenvainó las espadas. De las vampiresas solo Shy desenvain un sable y con este ordenó apuntando al grupo:

-¡Acaben con todos!

Las gemelas los embistieron en medio vuelo, siendo interrumpidas por las hermanas Pie, Limstone a pesar de estar herida tenia aun fuerza para combatir, Octavia y Lyra se fueron contra el doctor y Moondancer, quienes no mostraron mucha defensa, sin embargo, Applejack los ayudó y así resistieron. Shy se fue directo contra Rainbow, lanzado un ataque con la espada y sus dos alas Rainbow apenas pudo bloquear, la riña siguió así en la cueva de momento las que más se defendían eran las hermanas Pie contra las gemelas, juntas lograban bloquear y esquivar los ataques de las dos predadoras, pero Lismtone estaba cada vez más débil.

Dash por desgracia no lograba más que cubrirse Shy no la dejaba atacar, la furia de la vampiresa tarde o temprano la vencería. Sin embargo, Applejack lo notó y acudió al auxilio de Dash, ambas le plantaron cara a la vampiresa y esta comenzó a tener que cubrirse también. Honestidad y lealtad se enfrentaban contra quien representara antiguamente la amabilidad, sin embargo, de amable a Shy no le quedaba nada, sus ataques eran sanguinarios llenos de una rabia indescriptible. Por mala suerte para el Doctor y Moondancer fue fatal que los abandonara Applejack, el primero fue acorralado por Lyra quien le resulto fácil desarmar al pony azotarlo contra la barricada y enterrarlo a la misma de una estocada con su propia espada. Octavia por su lado capturó los cascos delanteros de Moondancer y por ende su espada, la pateó haciéndola caer de cara al suelo y desarmándola al mismo tiempo. Moondancer murió con su espada atravesándole el lomo y dejándola clavada al suelo.

Fue entonces cuando Shy arrojó a Rainbow quien fue entretenida por estas dos vampiresas, sin embargo, notaron que Rainbow era mucho más dura que sus dos anteriores victimas juntas. Shy atacó con todo a Applejack haciéndola retroceder preocupantemente, por el lado de las hermanas Pie, las vampiresas las habían separado al fin, de un duro golpe en la cabeza, Flitter dejó aturdida a Maud Pie y en ese momento aprovechó para ayudar a su hermana con la ya débil Limestone Pie. Cloudchaser solo se hizo a un lado dejando pasar como ráfaga a su hermana que de la embestida le produjo un corte largo en el costado de Limstone haciéndola caer. Una vez eliminada una se fueron contra Maud, estando sola ya no tuvo mucha oportunidad, se defendió un poco, pero, el primer corte que le logró hacer en su lomo Flitter marco su final pues seguido de este CloudChaser se encargó de herirle ambas piernas traseras haciéndola caer y por último, Flitter le corto la yugular.

Shy no detuvo en todo este tiempo sus furiosos ataques contra Applejack, llegó un punto en el que AJ cayó sobre su lomo y fue desarmada de un duro tajo por Shy, quien antes de dejarla volverse a levantar la apuñaló la miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-Lastima… me agradaste mucho alguna vez Applejack.

Applelack antes de morir y de dejar que Shy desenterrara la espada, la sujetó y le dijo:

-Shy… te has vuelto un monstruo ¡Un demonio!... tú no eres mi Fluttershy, no lo eres.

Rainbow finalmente pudo dejar de defenderse cuando tanto Lyra como Octavia dejaron de atacarla, la pegaso confundida entonces observó su alrededor… no quedaba nadie vivo, Dash observó a Shy avanzar imponente, parada en dos patas, sosteniendo el sable ensangrentado y situarse en el centro de las otras cuatro vampiras que la rodeaban justo antes de decirle:

-Yo gano Rainbow… te doy una última oportunidad, ríndete y tal vez tu muerte sea rápida.

-¡Has lo que quieras demonio yo no me someteré ante ti por nada! -sentenció Rainbow.

Shy suspiró y ordenó:

-Mátenla.

Sus cuatro siervas se lanzaron sobre Rainbow al mismo tiempo, la pegaso no tuvo oportunidad de poner resistencia, por varios minutos solo se escucharon los gritos de la pegaso. Una vez muerta la líder las vampiresas se apartaron del cuerpo y Fluttershy observó a la ensangrentada pegaso apenas reconocible, la vampiresa no pudo contener su carcajada, pero su risa fue interrumpida por su propio grito de dolor al sentir una flecha de plata clavarse en su medula espinal paralizándola momentáneamente. Había sido Limstone Pie, quien había tomado la única ballesta del grupo y había disparado, el fuego se veía en los ojos de la pony, pero no duro mucho pues las vampiresas recogieron los mosquetes sobrantes rápidamente y le apuntaron. Antes de que dispararan Limstone Pie dijo con una sonrisa:

-Eso fue por mis hermanas… y por Equestria

Acto seguido, la acribillaron Limstone Pie recibió cada disparo y cayó inerte al suelo. Shy para ese momento seguía intentando levantarse sin éxito el virote de la ballesta le tenía bloqueado todo sus sistema nervioso, el dolor era insoportable, sentir la plata quemándola por dentro. Sus sirvientas acudieron rápido y sacaron el virote, sin embargo, el dolor seguía.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡A la gruta! -ordenó Shy aun agonizando.

Las vampiresas no tardaron nada en retirarse, dejando atrás la escena del combate.


	32. 31 bandera de luto

Bandera de Luto

La guardia real había encontrado los cadáveres y los había transportadó en una carroza fúnebre a Ponyville, los llevaron hasta el castillo de Twilight. Al toque de la puerta Twilight abrió, al ver a los guardias con la carroza, la alicornio dejó de sonreír y preguntó:

-¿Quién está dentro?

-Sera mejor que lo vea alteza, vaya al comedor del castillo ahí pondremos los cuerpos… -respondió el guardia

-¿Cuerpos? ¿Cuántos son? -cuestionó Twilight.

-Por favor alteza no aquí, espérenos en el comedor y lo vera -respondió el guardia.

Twilight solo dio un ademan afirmativo y fue directo al comedor, su preocupación era muy notoria, habían pasado muchas cosas los últimos meses, no parecía tener fin. Cuando los cuerpos fueron extraídos del carro y trasladados al castillo Hope alcanzo a verlo desde las escaleras, como iban hasta su destino. Por suerte todos y cada uno se encontraban cubiertos con mantas… a excepción de dos de ellos que estaban cubiertos por una versión negra de la bandera de Equestria. Cuando llegaron al comedor y Twilight vio estas banderas lo supo inmediatamente, eran alguien de importancia para que se les cubrieran con esa bandera. La última vez que había visto esa bandera fue cuando enterraron a Pinkie, justo encima del ataúd de esta. Cuando dejaron los cadáveres lo único que les destaparon a todos fue la cara… el golpe fue mucho mayor para Twilight al ver a las hermanas de Pinkie a su amiga Moondancer, pero, el golpe mayor que ya esperaba fue ver a Applejack y a Rainbow. Sin embargo, el dolor solo se aumentó al ver las condiciones de la pegaso, ahora solo quedaban dos elementos de la armonía en pie. El Doctor fue el que menos le afectó pues en realidad no era nada suyo, pero Moondancer y las hermanas de Pinkie… solo aumentaron el golpe de sus dos grandes amigas.

-¿Dónde la encontraron? -cuestionó Twilight

-En Everfree, un fuego nos atrajo ayer, fuimos a investigar una vez se había consumido y encontramos la sanguinaria escena – respondió el guardia

Twilight no pudo contener sus lágrimas y estas empezaron a salir, sin embargo, le dio una orden al guardia. El guardia obedeció y regresó a la carroza junto con otros guardias de dónde sacaron varias telas negras, minutos después de La torre más alta del castillo de Twilight cayeron tres estandartes de Equestria de color negro, estandartes normalmente usados para decorar las capillas de los cementerios. Los habitantes de Ponyville lo notaron y la alcaldesa desde el capitolio entendió el mensaje, por lo que al poco rato del mismo capitolio cayeron varios estandartes negros sin signo alguno y en el mástil que poseía hasta la sima se izó la bandera negra de Equestria. Esto era un golpe duro para los habitantes de Ponyville pues, sabían que esas banderas solo se usaban en señal de luto, la última vez que se izaron por Equestria había sido hace más de un milenio y fue cuando murieron los fundadores de la misma. Algunos fueron al capitolio donde se les dejó entrar, la guardia no había tardado en sacar unos cofres del almacén del capitolio, cofres que contenían dichos estandartes y banderas negras.

Era duro para muchos ver la bandera de su patria de color negro, sin sus estrellas habituales y solamente el escudo de las dos hermanas en un tono blanco total, no tenía más color la bandera solo blanco y negro. Twilight al ver que la orden se cumplió fue a la sala de los elementos, la mesa seguía ahí y las sillas igual, pero, faltaba lo más importante, lo que jamás se volvería a reunir ahí. Al estar sola finalmente observó cada uno de los asientos y luego rompió en llanto, estaba al borde del abismo y ella lo sabía.

Por las calles de Ponyville iba cierta pony que pareciera que se le había escapado el alma, pony que se adentró sin mayor preocupación al abandonado Sugarcube corner. Era Mrable Pie, mas, ya no era la misma, no había ni una pizca de luz en esa pony que se encontraba muerta en vida. El lugar era un desastre, las riñas constantes entre el mismo pueblo destruyeron el lugar por lo que los cake partieron hace mucho. Marable subió hasta lo que era en otra época el cuarto de Pinkie, cuarto que desde su muerte nadie había tocado.

Al entrar ahí Marable se encontró con la misma habitación que descubriera cuando la pony rosada aún vivía, se acercó a un cofre que tenía Pinkie… lo abrió, y del mismo sacó dejando salir lágrimas de sus ojos los collares de dulce que fabrico por última vez con Maud…

-Mi familia… Mis hermanas… ¿Cómo es posible vivir sabiendo que no me queda nada ni nadie? -se preguntó Marable en su llanto.

La desolada pony observó toda la habitación recordando uno de los cumpleaños de Pinkie que decidieron pasar ahí, ella podía jurar que aun escuchaba sus risas, que las escuchaba charlar no solo a ellas, también escuchaba a todas las amigas de Pinkie. Su subconsciente no dejo de atormentarla ahí, pues le parecía que aun podía ver sus fantasmas ahí divirtiéndose. Sin embargó, ella sabía que no se trataba más que de un espejismo, podía verlas ahí, casi podía sentirlas aun con ella.

-Las vi caer, vi sus cuerpos inertes en el suelo… las vi manchadas con su propia sangre… a las tres. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, si tan solo pudiera volver a verlas a todas y regresar a los tiempos de alegría de armonía… ¿Cómo puedo vivir totalmente sola? No tengo a nadie… -se dijo Marable reiniciando su llanto con más fuerza.

Mientras lloraba pasó su vista por todas las fotos que tenía Pinkie en la escalera al mirador y se detuvo en una foto específica, la que tenía con sus hermanas y sus padres. Entonces su llanto empeoró, se dejó caer al piso cubrió su cabeza con sus cascos y lloró con tanto desconsuelo, con tanta agonía y con el corazón más quebrado que alguien podría tener. Así pasó un momento hasta que sintió un casco en su hombro, ella volteó la mirada aun desconsolada.

Atrás de ella estaba Pinkie sonriéndole de manera tan compasiva, tan amorosa. Marable se confundió, Pinkie lo notó y antes de que preguntara cualquier cosa le dijo:

-tranquila estamos aquí.

Dicho esto, Pinkie se apartó de la mirada de Marable dejándola ver a la luz de la ventana a Limestone y a Maud. Marable entonces se levantó y sus hermanas le concedieron una mirada que de cierta forma la calmaba.

-Tranquila hermanita, no te dejaríamos sola -dijo Limestone

-Estamos juntas -añadió Maud con su aspecto inexpresivo habitual.

-Hermanas… ¡Hermanas están aquí, pensé que las había perdido, pensé que se habían ido por siempre! -dijo Marable levantándose y caminando hacia Pinkie.

Marable le dio un abrazo aPinkie… o al menos eso creía ella. La verdad era que en aquella habitación no había nadie más que ella, una pobre pony trastornada.

Por otro lado, acababan de llegar a Ponyville Spitfire y Clara, para cuando entraron al pueblo, este estaba lleno de estandartes y banderas negras. Clara las observó curiosa y le preguntó a Spit:

-Maîtresse ¿Por qué banderas negras?

-Simbolizan luto, pero al hacer esto es como si dijeran que toda Equestria está en luto, si en Ponyville pasa esto siendo un punto central de Equestria, no tardara en hacerlo el resto del reino – respondió Spit mientras seguían caminando.

-Je comprends – añadió Clara.

Mientras caminaban por el pueblo esta se mostró curiosa pasando su vista de un lado a otro, algunos ponis se habían puesto un listón negro en el hombro de la pata derecha. Era un ambiente muy triste, hasta que vio Sugarcube Corner abierto, esto le extraño y decidió revisar, Spitfire lo notó y la siguió.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Spit

-desde la muerte de la tía Pinkie no veía este sitio y tenía entendido que estaba cerrado, desde hace un tiempo. -respondió Clara.

Dicho esto, entraron y vieron ahí en una mesa a Marable Pie, platicando alegremente… con nadie, Spitfire la recordó del grupo de Rainbow y le dijo a Clara.

-Mejor espera afuera

-Mais! -intento decir Clara siendo interrumpida.

-Espera afuera… confía.

-Oui -dijo Clara resignada antes de salir del lugar.

Spitfire por su parte entró y se acercó a Marable quien aparentemente la vio le dio una sonrisa y dijo:

-Hola ¿vienes a celebrar con nosotras? Seguro que a Pinkie le agradara la idea.

Spitfire le dio una sonrisa compasiva acompañada de unos ojos tristes, Marable no pareció entender y siguió platicando con sus fantasmas. Spit avanzó hasta sentarse al lado de ella, la pegaso llevó su casco al hombro de Marable y le dijo:

-Marable… aquí no hay nadie más que tú y yo

Marable la observó un momento y negó con la cabeza.

-Solo mira ahí… -dijo Marable cortando su propio dialogo al ver que sus hermanas se habían ido de nuevo -estaban aquí… ellas

Marable otra vez cayendo en llanto quiso levantarse para buscarlas, sin embargo, Spitfire la detuvo e hizo que se sentara de nuevo. Su estado le confirmaba lo que ella temía, Dash no se había retirado de la batalla… solo se había salvado ella, pero… ¿Qué salvación puede encontrar viviendo en esa locura? ¿Si alguien más encontraba a aquella pony donde iría a terminar Marable? Ella ya estaba suficientemente destrozada para que se la llevaran a un hospital menta donde en realidad no harían más que encerrarla. Spitfire llevó su casco a su mochila y tanteo dos objetos una cantimplora y… el frasco de veneno.

Al hacer esto Spitfire cerró los ojos y lo pensó un momento: _"si la dejo viva su vida solo empeorara, se la llevaran a un manicomio, será tratada como un fenómeno y nunca volvería a gozar de libertad, no la puedo llevar conmigo, retrasaría la misión y sería un peligro para las tres… si la mató, la libró de su sufrimiento y lo mejor es que sería solo como si cayera dormida, no sentiría nada"_ Spitfire abrió los ojos y al ver a la llorosa pony en su momento de lucidez le dijo:

-Marable tranquila, escucha te traeré un vaso y te serviré un poco de agua, pero has una cosa por mí, solo quiero saber que les paso a los demás.

Marable afirmó llorosa con la cabeza y Spitfire fue a la cocina, tomó el primer vaso que encontró lo lleno con su cantimplora y mesclo el veneno. La pegaso observó un momento el líquido mortal suspiro y se dijo a si misma: _"esto no es un asesinato… no, es un acto de misericordia"_ Spitfire tomó el vaso y regresó con Marable, esta tomó el agua envenenada mientras la pegaso la observaba con un dolor en el pecho, a pesar de saber que si la dejaba vivir solo la harían sufrir más no pudo evitar sentir que le arrebataba la vida a una inocente.

-Bueno supongo que te contare… -dijo Marable terminando de tomar del vaso.

-No, no, solo dime una cosa…¿los derrotaron?

-Si -respondió Marable a secas llevándose un casco al corazón.

Spitfire vio esto que era una reacción al veneno se levantó, se despido de Marable y salió del lugar sintiéndose fatal. Clara le pregunto si había pasado algo, pero Spitfire se limitó a decirle que debían seguir su camino.

En el interior de la pastelería Marable se recostó sobre la mesa aun con un casco en el pecho y con su respiración agitada. Entonces volvió a escuchar la voz de Pinkie quien esta vez le ofrecía un su casco diciéndole con la misma sonrisa compasiva de antes:

-Ven hermana es hora de partir

Marable estiró su casco tomando el de Pinkie, se levantó y tras Pinkie esta vez en la puerta de salida vio a sus hermanas Maud y Limestone. Marable sonrió y comenzó a caminar, la puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando un paraíso floreado, una bella ciudad. A sus oídos llegaban risas y cantos, Pinkie se adelantó a ella saliendo primero y sus dos hermanas tras ella. Desde afuera de la puerta la invitaban a salir… a dos pasos de la puerta Marable Pie cayó inerte al suelo frente a la puerta. Su crin solo dejó a la vista la sonrisa con la que murió, la última sonrisa de la familia Pie.


	33. 35 amanecer de sangre

Amanecer en sangre.

Se llevaron a cabo los funerales de los caídos y se agregaron los cuerpos de Applejack y Rainbow Dash al mausoleo de los elementos, antes de cerrarse nuevamente se agregaron dos gemas del color de sus respectivos elementos a la puerta del mausoleo. Twilight antes de retirarse del lugar vio a Fluttershy entre las lapidas y creyó escuchar en su cabeza:

- _Tú sigues Twilight… solo espera._

Twilight se dirigió hacia donde estaba Shy con su cuerno preparado para atacar, pero al acercarse demasiado el espejismo se esfumó. Twilight dejó de correr y regreso su cuerno a la normalidad, sin embargo, la voz no se fue y le dijo antes de desaparecer:

- _Te veré en más pronto de lo que esperas_ _Sparkle_

Twilight no sabía que pasaba lo que sabía era que no podía ser bueno, Fluttershy tramaba algo ella lo sabía, aun no se acababa el juego de la vampiresa. Debía cuidarse muy bien las espaldas pues Shy podía lanzar su ataque en cualquier momento un ataque que podía ser perfectamente devastador.

Fluttershy por su lado al fin se sentía libre de hacer y deshacer a placer, no había nada que pudiera detener su avance, nada que pudiera pararla. Se sentía reina y de cierta forma lo era, reina del terror que se había dedicado a sembrar. Había destruido más de un signo de Equestria, hizo caer la torre del sol y la luna, irrumpió en una aldea completa masacrándola, aniquilo tres elementos de la armonía, hizo arder una de las ciudades más extensas y poderosas de Equestria y asesino a la monarca de la noche. La vampiresa sentía que Equestria estaba en su casco, una nueva Equestria caída en tinieblas con una corona sangrante y un despiadado destino.

Fluttershy sin temor alguno dejó ir a sus siervas a donde quisieran, estas se dividieron fueron y aterrorizaron indiscriminadamente distintas áreas de Equestria. Se asentaron en distintas regiones y cada una recordó a cierta región del reino porque debían de temerles. Por otro lado, la monarquía se encontraba frágil y el sistema gubernamental completo había colapsado, solo quedaban lideres incapaces de controlar a un pueblo asustado.

Finalmente, las masas comenzaron a reunirse frente a Canterlot intentando entrar, pues la ciudad no quitaba su estado de emergencia, no dejaba salir ni entrar a nadie. Dentro de la ciudad los mismos habitantes se reunían frente al castillo, querían entrar, querían refugiarse en la seguridad de sus paredes y derrocar a ciertos senadores, sin embargo, el puente levadizo del castillo no bajaba y se habían alzado vallas para que cruzar el rio nadando no tuviera sentido alguno. Aun con esto las calles cercanas al castillo eran las más seguras comparado con el resto de Canterlot, los ponys que intentaban entrar a la ciudad solo lo hacían porque no sabían que adentro era una constante matanza entre el pueblo y la guardia real que desertaba al comando de Celestia.

La debilidad actual de la diosa del sol había hecho que ciertos políticos tomaran el poder y trataran de mantener el orden de manera incorrecta, agrediendo al pueblo a bala de cañón y filo de espada. Cuando el pueblo pedía audiencia con Celestia no se las daban, pues las palabras del pueblo ni siquiera le eran transmitidas a la diosa. Era obvio lo que quería la rebelión en Canterlot y era que le devolvieran su autoridad a Celestia aun en su estado de debilidad.

Esto llevaba así ya varios días, sin embargo, un día una noticia si le llegó a Celestia y fue la acción de Twilight al alzar las banderas de luto, Celestia imito esto mismo en la torre del castillo y fue cuando se dio cuenta que sus senadores y gobernadores habían tomado su reino. Celestia al ver que el resto del castillo no cambiaría de bandera ella misma izó los estandartes negros desde el balcón de su alcoba. Esto hizo que Canterlot en menos de seis horas llenara la ciudad con estos estandartes, en menos de lo esperado el símbolo de luto también se convirtió en el símbolo de la rebelión, los guardias más leales a Celestia eran los únicos que apoyaban al pueblo contra los ejércitos y le facilitaron las armas al mismo.

Aunado a esto, Keres Luna seguía suelta destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su pasó, su ruta no estaba definida, no se conocía, pero, algunos decían que estaba siendo atraída por la magia de su hermana, osease se dirige a Canterlot. Mas, con el dolor de sus corazones los pueblos y ejércitos de batponys siendo los más entrenados contra criaturas sobrenaturales, comenzaron a retrasar el avance de su propia madre. No lograban detenerla, pero si atrasarla lo suficiente lo cual puso indirectamente más tiempo en los cascos de Spitfire para acabar con la vampiresa y liberar el alma de Luna.


	34. 33 el loco y el corrupto

El loco y el corrupto

Spitfire y Clara fueron al hospital de Ponyville al sótano del mismo ahora usado como manicomio, ambas entraron a esta zona, pasaron por los pasillos rebosantes de locura y sufrimiento que se podía sentir incluso a través de las paredes. Clara observaba atentamente el lúgubre lugar no tenía idea alguna de que hacían ahí y tampoco estaba segura de querer estar ahí

-Esto me pone nerviosa ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -cuestionó Clara

-Buscando al único que ha sobrevivido un ataque de Harrapair – respondió Spitfire

Clara iba a responder, pero al lado suyo una puerta retumbo y esta se sobresaltó y retrocedió.

-¡Mon Coeur! ¡Mon âme! ¡aquí me va a dar un infarto! -sentenció Clara

-No te preocupes no nos quedaremos mucho – dijo Spitfire entrando a una de las celdas la cual les había sido indicada por un médico.

Al entrar aquí vieron a un Pony tirado en el suelo en pésimas condiciones, era el exguardia Mark, su sanidad mental se había quebrado el día que Fluttershy lo había perseguido y casi asesinado. Lo único que el pobre repetia una y otra vez eran las facciones de Shy y debes en cuando las palabras que Clara y Spitfire lo escucharon decir:

-Ese predador nocturno, está cerca lo se lo siento, huele mi temor, escucha los latidos de todo mortal desde la distancia. Las tinieblas son su capa y la noche su amparo. ¡maldita sea esa bestia alada, sedienta de sangre! no le puedo permitir alcanzar mi cuello. oigo el viento zumbar ante su rápido vuelo, siento su presencia demasiado cerca, me asecha... me asecha… me quiere matar… alguien ayúdeme, ayúdenme no me quiero morir, no me quiero morir.

Al decir esto el pony comenzó a llorar, Clara lo vio extrañada le dio su mirada a Spitfire y le dijo:

-Est pony cette fou

-Lo sé, pero necesito su información

-quoi?! ¡¿El darte información?! il est clair que lui est fou, fol, zinzin, fini!

-Tranquila algo sabrá -respondió Spitfire

-Si tú lo dices – añadió Clara recargándose a una pared

Spitfire se acercó a Mark y pronunció su nombre este se sobresaltó, lanzó un golpe creyendo que Spitfire era Shy, Spit bloqueó el golpe y lo sostuvo contra el suelo diciéndole:

-¡Clama, calma! No te aré nada… vamos tranquilo.

Una vez se calmó Mark este observó a los ojos de Spitfire y a su alrededor de manera descontrolada. Spitfire lo notó y decidió que era mejor preguntarle cuanto antes.

-¿Qué sabes de la vampira que viste aquel día? – cuestionó Spitfire

-¿Qué vi? Esa es la pregunta más curiosa, vi muerte, vi sangre, vi una sombra persiguiéndome como un rayo entre la noche, una bestia jugando conmigo como si no fuera más que un juguete para ella. Y más que preguntar que vi, debería preguntar que sentí… nunca olvidare como asesino a mi compañero, nunca olvidare como me hizo las heridas que vez en mi cuerpo, nunca olvidare su cruel sonrisa… ni la furia de su voz cuando vio a aquella pegaso -explicó

-¿Qué pegaso? Cuestionó Spitfire

-Una pegaso muy similar a ella, demasiado diría yo traía una bufanda y un moño purpura sus colores eran borrosos para mí, pero para la vampiresa había algo atrayente en aquella pegaso.

Al escuchar lo poco que describió el loco a Clara le vino a la mente Hope, era la única pegaso que conocía que usara moños, pero no podía estar segura de ello sin saber el color de crin y el color de pelaje. Aunque imaginando a la vampiresa sospecho todavía más que era Hope, a ambas les dijeron toda la vida que Hope era hija de Sparkle, que su nombre era Hope Sparkle… pero ¿si fuera en realidad Hope Shy? A diferencia de Hope a Clara si le había contado Rarity acerca de Fluttershy, ella sabía quién había sido alguna vez.

Al salir de ahí Spitfire no estaba muy satisfecha con lo que tenía eso hasta que Clara le contó lo poco que sospechaba. Spitfire estaba por preguntarle a Clara unos detalles más y que tan segura podía estar cuando escucharon el disparar de los mosquetes… ambas voltearon hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido, justo afuera del capitolio estaba el pegaso causante de la desgracia de Spitfire y de Clara, el actual general de la armada. Clara se quedó muda al ver a ese pagaso que reconoció de inmediato como un recuerdo traído a la vida una vez más. Clara sintió su corazón acelerarse lentamente mientras su cuerpo temblaba y se encendía un deseo asesino dentro de ella, Clara llevó su casco al corazón y notó como su respiración se había vuelto pesada mientras revivía el momento de la muerte de su padre una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando pusieron más ponys al frente de los mosquetes y dispararon a modo de ejecución, estaban fusilando a los revolucionarios. Entonces, el general puso su mirada en Spitfire sonrió y dijo en un tono de burla:

-Miren quien está aquí la traidora Spitfire y trae consigo la pequeña escoria de las calles de Canterlot, la que se hace llamar le Reine du monde. Ambas nos han causado muchos problemas, una con sus travesuras en las calles de Canterlot y la otra con su constante resistencia al arrestó.

-Todo lo que dices son mentiras y engaños… Taylor, ni yo soy una traidora ni ella un vándalo, es más tú me engañaste el día que llegaste a Clousdale sentenciaste ante mí, que tenías la orden directa de relevarme de mis deberes, me robaste mi puesto con un engaño y me hiciste ver como una traidora ante todos.

-A ver si tus wonderbolts opinan lo mismo -sentenció Taylor

Al decir esto, varios pegasos fuertemente armados aparecieron en los tejados de los edificios aledaños, eran los wonderbolts, incluyendo los cadetes. Taylor sonrió al ver a Spitfire acorralada, sin embargo, no satisfecho llamó la atención de Clara.

-Reine du monde, quiero que veas a quien capturamos en el camino de Canterlot a Ponyville.

Al decir esto posicionaron a los prisioneros los cuales tenían una bolsa de tela en la cabeza y el general comenzó a decir sus nombres y su lugar de procedencia uno a uno, cada que decía uno de los nombres el guardia frente a dicho prisionero disparaba. Así siguió hasta que se detuvo junto a un prisionero al que le quito la bolsa y dijo:

-Raul de Canterlot

Tanto la vista de Clara como la de Raul se cruzaron, el rostro de ambos expresó todo, la sorpresa de verse así y de saber que sería la última vez. Antes de que Clara pudiera correr hasta Raul y Spitfire detrás de ella intentando detenerla, Taylor sacó su pistola de chispa y le disparó por la espalda a Raul cuando este intento torpemente correr hasta su amiga. Oír el disparó y ver caer frente suyo al que había sido su mejor amigo desde pequeña le destrozó cada trozo de su corazón, las lágrimas no tardaron nada en brotar. Clara se cayó de rodillas al suelo abrazada por Spitfire quien intentaba calmarla inútilmente, la sangre de Raul corrió hasta donde estaba Clara y esta la tocó y dijo entre su llanto:

-Raul… mon Raul… mon ami, mon frére… mon amour

Spitfire entonces alzó su mirada hacia Taylor, una mirada llena de odio, Taylor desenvainó una espada e hizo un par de movimientos con ella, mientras se burlaba.

-¿Cuántas vidas más te llevaras para saciar tu sed de poder descarado?

-Rindete Spitfire y ven a prisión conmigo ya tenemos preparada tu estancia -respondió burlándose.

-No me tientes Taylor…- le advirtió Spitfire.

-¡¿Qué me harás?! ¡Yo soy la ley ahora Spitfire!

-¿debajo de ese uniforme, de esas medallas y de ese orgullo, debajo de tu mascara que eres Tailor? No eres más que un miserable asesino, no tienes honor, no poses sentido del decoro. – sentenció Spitfire levantándose en dos patas y desenvainando su espada.

Los guardias quisieron lanzarse contra Spitfire, pero Taylor los detuvo y apuntando su sable a Spitfire le dijo:

-Tu eres mía Spitfire, solo mía

-No seas ridículo, tú no eres nada contra mí.

Al escuchar esto Tailor se lanzó contra Spitfire, los ataques de Taylor eran más que predecibles para Spitfire, tenía práctica, pero al final no era nada contra ella. Los ataques de Tailor poco a poco fueron perdiendo fuerza y la defensa de Spitfire no cedía. Taylor no tardó mucho en comenzar a hartarse y cuando lo hizo lanzó un tajo demasiado flojo y mal calculado, tajo en el cual Spitfire contra-atacó, de un tajo le arrebato su sable y de otro le hizo un corte en la pierna trasera derecha haciéndolo caer al piso.

Taylor comenzó a retroceder desesperado y asustado mientras Spitfire se acercaba a él apuntando su espada al rostro de su enemigo dispuesta a matar, cuando Tailor vio que Spitfire lo atacaría se cubrió el rostro con sus cascos delanteros y ordenó:

-¡Disparenle, no dejen que me mate!

Spitfire reacciono rápido y gracias a sus alas y a su entrenamiento en vuelo logró evitar los disparos justo a tiempo. Cuando aterrizó de nuevo un guardia le puso una pistola en la nuca pidiéndole que soltara su arma, pero la hoja afilada de una rapier atravesó a dicho guardia. Era Clara quien había reaccionado colérica después de su intenso dolor, al caer muerto el cuerpo del guardia Clara en su rabia ciega le arrebato el arma con su casco desocupado y le disparó a Taylor acertándole en un hombro, derribándolo de esta manera.

-¡Tueur! ¡Je te maudis! ¡Oeil pour oeil, Sang pour sang!

Al ver la desventaja numérica Spitfire hizo a Clara guardar su espada rápido y ambas huyeron lo más rápido posible de la zona. Taylor con ayuda de sus guardias se levantó y estaba dispuesto a dar la orden de perseguirlas cuando un guardia se le acercó comunicándole:

-General exigen su presencia en la frontera norte de Equestria.

-¿Por qué? ¿para qué me necesitan? – cuestionó Taylor furioso.

-El imperio de Cristal, la princesa Cadence, está tomando la frontera de Equestria y brindándole armas al pueblo, apoya la revolución está del lado de Celestia. Quieren que tu armada apoye a nuestros soldados en la frontera para detener la avanzada del ejercito azul -explicó el guardia.

Taylor se quedó observándolo un momento luego volteó a donde se habían ido Clara y Spitfire y finalmente ordenó:

-Reagrupen a todas las tropas, partiremos al norte.


	35. 34 Encadenen a la bestia

Encadenen a la bestia

Keres Luna avanzaba por la tierra de Equestria acercándose cada vez más a Canterlot los batponys habían intentado mucho por retenerla, sin embargo, hasta el momento no lo habían logrado. En un intento desesperado reunieron al mejor ejercito de la armada de Luna, una unidad elite de batponys conocida como Los centinelas de Nix, liderados por un batpony de pelaje negro crin morada con una franja negra y ojos igual morados, su cutie mark era un rey de ajedrez, con dos espadas cruzadas. Su cutie mark confundía a muchos de cuál era su talento, pero una vez lo veían en acción era más que obvio, era un estratega nato, su nombre era Umbra, su rango almirante. El usaba una casaca negra similar a la de todo el escuadrón con la diferencia de la cantidad de medallas y rangos que poseía la suya.

Había posicionado a sus batponys entre dos acantilados, y había construido toda una barricada en la entrada de una cueva que se encontraba al fondo del cañón. La barricada estaba totalmente blindada y además con varias técnicas sagradas había logrado hacerla a prueba de cualquier ente, incluida Keres Luna. Desde la cueva del acantilado se podían entrar a pequeñas cavernas que rodeaban el mismo, sin contar las pequeñas cuevas que se encontraban a todo lo largo de las paredes del cañón. En estas cuevas se habían posicionado varios grupos de batponys esperando la señal de su líder, en la barricada sobre un vehículo acorazado se encontraba el con un catalejo. Lo único que esperaba era que Keres Luna apareciera en el horizonte.

Finalmente, su objetivo apareció Umbra dejó el catalejo y ordenó con precisión:

-Que los francotiradores que se encuentran en las cuevas más altas del cañón se preparen que esperen la salida de una bengala violeta, que el escuadrón sombra furtiva se prepare para su ataque cercano, quiero que se concentren en las patas y el cuello. Cuando este lo suficientemente débil lanzare una bengala roja que los arponeros disparen a su lomo a esta señal, la bengala blanca la usaremos como orden de retirada si algo sale mal. Si esto sucede los quiero a todos reagrupados en la salida del cañón, pero a otros los quiero aquí mismo sobre el cañón. Los sombra furtiva atacaran a la señal de la bengala azul, el resto seguirá cada orden que dé ¿está claro?

-¡Queda claro almirante Umbra! -respondieron a coro todos los batponys

En las cuevas alta se encontraban los tiradores equipados con un mosquete modificado con una mira, una linterna ultravioleta, acabado de ébano, bayoneta de plata con un signo sagrado en el centro de la hoja y un cañón perfeccionado sumamente preciso y mortífero. El nombre de este rifle era: el trueno silencioso, su cañón además de su cadencia y velocidad, no producía sonido alguno. Era un arma en su mayoría perfecta hasta que te das cuenta que solo sirve con un tipo de munición que solo saben forjar los batponys. Había al menos catorce tiradores repartidos por las cuevas altas del cañón que poseían este rifle, solo se les otorgaba a los mejores tiradores.

Los tiradores apuntaron cuidadosamente a Keres Luna, habían recibido orden y la obedecerían apenas vieran su bengala, Umbra observó con el catalejo hizo señas a sus tropas las cuales se acercaron a los orificios de su barricada y apuntaron. Con otra seña unos salieron de la barricada cargando escudos rectangulares los cuales tenían el signo de luna en el centro, cubiertos por estos escudos unos arqueros se posicionaron tras ellos armados con ballestas de tres tiros. Keres Luna vio esto se detuvo y se quedó con la mirada fija en los escudos, como si el signo de los mismos le hicieran recordar quien era en verdad. Al ver esto Umbra disparo la primera bengala, la bengala violeta. Los tiradores dispararon al instante… no fallo ninguno, las primeras cuatro balas fueron contra los cascos de Luna una para cada casco, en este ataque la Keres cayó al suelo, los siguientes disparos fueron uno a la cabeza que si bien no la mato la aturdió, y varios justo a la columna vertebral dejándola completamente inhabilitada. La mirada de Luna cambio de una fría e inexpresiva a una de rabia pura, entonces la bengala azul fue lanzada, los sombra furtiva se lanzaron contra Luna, esta intento dispararles con su magia, pero todos lograron evitar su ataque, la diosa ya un poco recuperada intento levantarse, mas, dos de los batponys se treparon en su lomo y le enterraron pequeños estiletes de plata justo en puntos clave de la Columna dejándola de nuevo como una estatua. Al retirarse estos, los demás se acercaron y con ganchos sujetaron a la diosa de sus patas y su cuerpo, clavaron estos ganchos al piso y los últimos dos miembros hicieron lo mismo con su cuello. Keres Luna reacciono con rabia tomó con su cuerno a uno de ellos y tomando nuevamente su guadaña que había perdido al disparo de los francotiradores, asesino al batpony. Los otros se alejaron cuando vieron que la diosa comenzó a mover la guadaña sin ningún sentido aparente, solo con rabia y desesperación. Cuando Luna quería soltarse de sus cadenas, la bengala roja fue disparada, los arpones ocultos entre las cuevas bajas del cañón fueron disparados contra su lomo, cuatro arpones de plata en total la atravesaron y dejaron prisionera.

Al atravesar su cuerpo la diosa soltó un grito de dolor, sus alas habían quedado atadas a su cuerpo por lo que en ningún momento pudo abrirlas. Algunos batponys celebraban, pero ignoraban totalmente que aún no se acababa. Sin embargo, Umbra aún no se confiaba, y con su catalejo vio como la diosa comenzaba a cargar su cuerno, los tiradores lo notaron igual y se prepararon, tenían la orden de continuar su ataque si Keres Luna no era detenida por el primer plan. Uno de los miembros de los sombra furtiva tuvo la mala suerte de ser el primero en enterarse que la diosa no había sido derrotada, esta alzó nuevamente su guadaña y de un tajo mortal lanzó lejos al batpony, los demás intentaron atacar, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Desde el blindado Umbra ordenó:

-¡Regresen a la barricada, todos los mosquetes habrán fuego, escuderos avancen!.

Dada la orden, los escuderos comenzaron a moverse y tras de ellos las ballestas, Luna había derribado los cuatro arpones y ya asesinado unos cuantos sombra, los francotiradores abrieron fuego sobre ella al igual que los mosquetes. Esta vez Luna estuvo preparada, evito las balas de los y resistió el fuego de los mosquetes, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente los escuderos, se dividieron en cuatro grupos y cada cierto tiempo los arqueros salían de entre ellos y disparaban sus tres flechas con una velocidad impresionante. Varias flechas acertaron a Luna y las que no fue porque ella las bloqueo o las paro con su magia.

Una vez Keres Luna se liberó por completo, cargo su cuerno he hizo aparecer tres esferas elementales rojas como rubíes, orbitaron a su alrededor antes de que fueran lanzadas cada hacia varios puntos incluyendo a los escuderos. Esto los hizo romper la formación, otras esferas fueron lanzadas hacia la barricada y hacia los francotiradores. Una de las tiradoras, fue derribada, mas no asesinada, una batpony de pelaje gris oscuro, crines carmesís al igual que sus ojos y una cutie mark de una daga con dos pistolas cruzadas tras la misma, la batpony traía puesta una casaca negra distintiva de los tiradores con hombreras y grebas de plata, en su lomo justo alado de la funda de su rifle traía envainada su daga, una daga completamente plateada, con una hoja curva, . En su cinturón traía de cada lado dos pistolas de chispa negras, cada una contaba con tres cañones giratorios. Uno de los tiradores al verla aturdida se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Vamos Mary hay que replegarnos al final del cañón justo arriba de la cueva

Mary lo observó y asintió con la cabeza, acto seguido se levantó y corrió hasta el lugar indicado ya que volar atraería la atención de Luna. La diosa no detuvo su ataque siguió lanzando estas esferas contra la barricada la cual no tardó en ser destruida. Fue cuando la bengala blanca se mostró, todos comenzaron a replegarse a las cuevas internas de la cueva madre. Mientras el almirante se adentró en su vehículo blindado que era más una pequeña base de operaciones y ordenó:

-¡echen a andar al Cruzade ya y disparen los cañones traseros¡

La orden fue acatada, el vehículo comenzó a andar sobre sus orugas y sus cañones traseros abrieron fuego contra Keres Luna. La diosa al verlos huir extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar adentrándose a la cueva y esquivando las balas de los cañones. El Cruzade era un vehículo hecho de ébano y acero blindado, elegante, imponente, veloz y con una alta capacidad defensiva y ofensiva. La forma del Cruzade era parecida a una estaca si se le veía desde arriba he igual se podía comparar a un barco y de hecho era un vehículo anfibio, poseía dos cañones Puckle a cada lado y una Gatling con un radio de mira de 180 grados en la retaguardia, en el frente poseía un poderoso ariete de acero blindado.

Al ver que Keres Luna se acercaba rápido Umbra subió a la Gatling tomó su palanca giratoria y comenzó a disparar, la Gatling era una ametralladora por lo que Luna no pudo evitar todos los disparos. Finalmente la lograron dejar atrás y salieron del otro lado de la cueva, aquí Umbra ordenó:

-Preparen el cañón principal y abran fuego al techo de la cueva.

Del otro lado de la cueva los franco tiradores insertaron varias bombas en el techo de la misma, tomaron cobertura y la hicieron bolar causando un derrumbe de ese lado y bloqueando la entrada. Una vez hecho esto volaron hasta el otro lado lo más rápido que pudieron.

Cuando Umbra vio aparecer a sus francotiradores no pudo contener su sonrisa y ordenó que dispararan el cañón principal del Cruzade. Una sola bala de este cañón fue lo suficientemente poderosa para causar un derrumbe enorme en la salida de la cueva, derrumbe en el que Keres Luna quedo atrapada. Para asegurar que no escapara en un buen tiempo se aseguraron de pintar en varias rocas, símbolos sagrados que funcionaban como barrera para ella.

Una vez terminado esto sus soldados finalmente celebraron, no había manera ni para Keres Luna de salir de eso en un tiempo… una de las vampiresas curiosamente estuvo ahí cerca, fue testigo del poder de los batpony y se decidió por huir, sin embargo, esto no se escapó del oído de Mary quien se acercó al almirante y le informó al oído que acababa de ver.

-Sigue al vampiro Mary, confió en ti eres la mejor tiradora que conozco.

Mary hizo un saludo militar y se alejó siguiendo al vampiro solo por el sonido. Uno de los batponys se acercó a Umbra y le preguntó:

-¿enserio envió a Mary sola?

-¿Algún problema con eso soldado? – cuestionó Umbra encendiendo un puro.

-Con todo respeto señor, Mary nunca habla, nunca socializa con nadie, y siempre mueve sus orejas de manera extraña… su carácter es serio y fuerte, pero ¿ir sola? -explicó el soldado.

-Mary, es la tiradora más dedicada que conozco, más leal y más capacitada para cualquier situación, sabe moverse como un fantasma y atacar limpiamente sin dejar ni una huella… y lo de sus orejas, su sentido del oído está muy desarrollado esa batpony es un radar viviente.


	36. 35 guerra en el norte 1

Guerra en la frontera 1° combate

El frio norte de Equestria había sido bañado en sangre cada paso que daba el ejercito de Taylor lo daba sobre sus compañeros caídos de otros ejércitos. En el suelo había cráteres hechos por las balas de cañón, se veían los disparos marcados en barricadas y en edificios. Por cada soldado del imperio que se encontraban muerto había cinco de la guardia real, nada podía salir bien de esa guerra. Si Taylor no había alcanzado su rango de manera legal era por algo, la razón era su cobardía , falta de inteligencia y genio estratégico, no tenía nada de lo que se requería en un líder. Sin embargo, el anhelaba el poder, lo deseaba y hacia cualquier cosa por obtenerlo y mantenerlo.

Sin embargo, al ver eso no pudo nacer en él un miedo más grande que el que tenía… o al menos el creía que no podía estar más asustado. Taylor ordeno a su armada seguir avanzando hasta que todos se detuvieron cuando comenzaron a escuchar los cascos marchando muy cerca de la zona. Todo el ejército observó al frente en la oscura niebla apareció la figura de un alicornio, Cadence, al verla solo a ella el ejército se confió y se calmaron mostrando una sonrisa, muy pronto para confiarse. Justo detrás de Cadence de la niebla comenzaron a salir en línea miles de cañones tirados por ponis de cristal terrestres, eran en total dos filas de cañones, detrás de estos comenzaron a verse hileras que parecían infinitas de soldados imperiales. Legiones enteras seguían a su reina de cristal,

El ejercitó de Taylor al ver esto comenzó a retroceder lentamente y su general simplemente se quedó congelado, pasmado como una estatua en el mismo lugar. Taylor estaba aterrado y su pánico solo aumento cuando empezó a escuchar la banda de guerra, el ejército finalmente visible se detuvo a la orden de Cadence y los instrumentos dejaron de tocar. La alicornio le dio la mirada a Taylor y este bajó las orejas y agacho la cabeza retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos. Cadence dio unos pasos hacia él y sentenció:

-¡prepárense!

Todo el ejército desenvaino sus sables y apunto sus mosquetes, al igual como apuntaron los cañones. Taylor hizo una sonrisa nerviosa mientras seguía retrocediendo y dijo:

-¿cle… clemencia?

Cadence lo observó un momento y levantó una ceja, Taylor removió un poco la tierra con su casco justo antes de que Cadence ordenara:

-¡Abran fuego!

El disparo sincronizado de los cañones y mosquetes causo tal estruendo, que más de uno se sobresaltaron al escuchar, la tierra y fue azotada por la fuerza de los cañones. El ejército de Taylor se replegó y este hizo lo mismo, pero hacia un lado totalmente distinto, una vez seguro se reunió con las tropas y desesperado ordenó:

-¡Cañones! ¡Carguen los cañones montón de inútiles!

Los pocos cañones que tenía fueron posicionados, pero no dudaron mucho, las andanadas interminables de los imperiales derribaron cada cañón, los tiradores no dejaban siquiera que se posicionaran los soldados de Taylor y el resto solo buscaba cobertura desesperadamente. Cuando finalmente estaba completamente desorganizado el ejército de Taylor, Cadence alzo su espada, un arma con dos hojas una arriba y otra bajo, ambas muy afiladas, gruesas pero delgadas.

-¡Acaben con los traidores! -Ordenó Cadence.

Así las tropas de combate cercano se acercaron e iniciaron el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el valle helado fue ambientado por el chocar de las espadas, el sonido de la carne al rasgarse, los gritos de furia de los guerrilleros y los gritos mortíferos de los caídos. Taylor blandió su espada un poco, pero vio que no iba a lograr mucho así y ordenó desesperado:

-¡Reagrúpense inútiles!

El primero en obedecer la orden corrió hacia él, pero a medio camino una bala le atravesó la cabeza. Taylor al ver esto dijo:

-Buen intento inútil.

Al final solo pudieron reagruparse dos escuadrones y acompañado por estos Taylor huyo de la batalla, ya a distancia suficiente voltearon a ver la zona donde sus compañeros estaban siendo masacrados por los imperiales. La moral de los dos últimos escuadrones disminuyo mucho al ver esto, sus compañeros y amigos cayendo uno a uno. Uno de sus soldados finalmente le dijo:

-te… tenemos que regresar… general

Cadence se adentró en la batalla Taylor mismo vio como la alicornio blandía la espada doble acabando con quien se le cruzaba, la vio acabar a algunos de sus soldados de un solo ataque sin detener su embestida dentro de la batalla. Un corazón tan cobarde y rastrero como el de Taylor jamás podría guardar un poco de valentía, ni la agonía de los soldados que murieron a su mando, ni las palabras de los que quedaban lo hicieron cambiar de opinión el miedo lo controló, como un buen cobarde ordenó:

-No, no, hay que retirarnos… busquemos otro ejercito con el cual podamos refugiarnos, esta batalla está acabada.

Uno de sus soldados al escuchar esto enfadado se le acercó y sentenció:

-¡No tienes honor!

Taylor al escucharlo decir esto desenfundó su pistola de chispa y le disparó sin pensarlo, justo en la cabeza. Hecho esto observó al resto y sentenció:

-¡Alguien más!

Nadie pronuncio una sola palabra, solo se quedaron cayados algunos lo observaron con odio y desprecio otros solo bajaron la mirada. Al no obtener respuesta Taylor enfundó la pistola y dijo:

-Ahora obedezcan

Hecho esto su armada se retiró, Cadence una vez terminada la batalla busco entre los cuerpos el cadáver de Taylor, al no encontrarlo supo que se había escapado.


	37. 36 rebelión en canterlot

Rebelión en Canterlot

La traición de los senadores en Canterlot había llegado muy lejos, habían puesto en arresto domiciliario a Celestia, junto a ella encerrados igual estaban el líder de la armada real, Fancy Pants, y unos pocos embajadores que le habían sido leales a Celestia. Fancy solo observaba a Celestia quien se encontraba acostada y en muy mal estado de salud. la maldición de Keres Luna estaba destruyéndola, su crin había dejado de brillar y solo se opacaba más con el tiempo, su pelaje se notaba maltratado, su respiración era pesada así como sus latidos lentos y en sus ojos, en sus ojos uno podía ver la agonía de la diosa.

Debían salir de ese encierro y lo sabían debía haber una manera de salir, Fancy Pants después de observar a Celestia fue hasta la ventana y observó Canterlot, observó la opresión presente en la ciudad. Sin embargo, el unicornio no perdía ni un poco la compostura esto sorprendió a los otros quienes se acercaron y uno de ellos observándolo detenidamente preguntó:

-De todos tu eres el más tranquilo. ¿No te preocupa lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante?

-Caballeros, no estamos del todo atrapados, si no mal recuerdo los planos originales del castillo incluían ciertos pasajes secretos. Además, Twilight y yo supusimos lo que iba a pasar a la larga después de la caída de Luna

-¿Eso quiere decir?

-Existe un plan ustedes confíen en mí, cuando sea el momento adecuado saldremos por los pasajes secretos. -respondió Fancy Pants

Ninguno parecía muy convencido, sin embargo, Fancy confiaba plenamente en que lo que sea que planeaba tendría éxito. Por otro lado, Silk Pants, se encontraba en lo que alguna vez fue el bar donde festejaban el grupo de Clara y Raul. El grupo por otro lado se encontraba en la entrada contemplando el destrozado lugar, Silk los observó todos estaban suficientemente armados, era hora de vengar a los caídos, de recuperar la libertad.

-Ustedes los vieron irrumpir aquí arrestar camaradas nuestros y arrojarlos de la muralla de Canterlot, los vieron disparar a inocentes sin ninguna razón, aplastar revueltas pacificas con sus cañones… aprisionar a nuestra verdadera gobernante. En unos momentos pasara cerca una caravana, con el objetivo de llegar al punto de reunión de la rebelión y emboscarlos. Eso nunca pasara puesto que dicha reunión ni siquiera existe, nosotros seremos quienes los emboscaran.

-Tienen mayor potencia de fuego, más armamento -respondió un pegaso de pelaje naranja y crin negra.

-Nosotros somos más y nosotros tenemos la unión y un propósito justo, tenemos un alma, tenemos el coraje para enfrentar no solo ese pequeño escuadrón si no grupos más grandes que nosotros, todos ustedes saben que unidos podemos vencer y sobrepasar el poder de nuestro enemigo – añadió Silk

-¿Cuándo atacamos? – cuestionó un terrestre

-En dos horas, ellos pasaran por una de las calles principales, robaremos la pólvora suficiente y los cañones que transporten -aclaró Silk

Dicho esto, se ocultaron entre los callejones de la calle principal y esperaron pacientemente. Finalmente cruzó el pequeño escuadron real, solo unos pocos soldados escoltaban los cañones y ninguno tenía armas a corto alcance. Fue entonces cuando se dio el primer disparó, a este siguieron el resto, bastantes miembros del escuadrón fueron heridos en el primer ataque, cuando salieron de los callejones a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo la resistencia fue muy poca. Sin embargo, la paz no duraría mucho y lo sabían ahora que habían atacado pronto enviarían refuerzos.

-¡tomen las armas que puedan y traigan esos cañones! – ordenó Silk

Rápidamente comenzaron a saquear los cuerpos y a tirar de los cañones y las carretas llenas de munición y pólvora. Sin embargo, los refuerzos no tardaron en hacerse presentes, varios pegasos armados con sables envainados y lanzas embistieron a los rebeldes como águila en plena cacería. Varios rebeldes fueron heridos o directamente asesinados, mas, esto no les impido reaccionar y tomando los mosquetes dispararon a los aires derribando a sus atacantes mientras el resto huía con la mercancía. Cuando finalmente estuvieron fuera de rango para un ataque aéreo, los pegasos descendieron, dejaron las lanzas, desenvainaron los sables y se adentraron en los callejones. Los rebeldes tomaron esto como una oportunidad, los emboscaron nuevamente, sin embargo, estos al estar en un estado de alerta les dieron más batalla. El intercambio constante de golpes y bajas comenzó en esos callejones, los que podían ayudaban a sus camaradas contra esos pegasos con los mosquetes. Como dijo Silk debían estar unidos si querían ganar y eso planeaban hacer.

Mientras la ciudad se estremecía al chocar del aceró y el estruendo de cañones y mosquetes fuera de la muralla aun había quienes intentaban entrar, pero ya no por seguridad. Buscaban entrar para derrocar a los traidores, desde la muralla los guardias les disparaban a menudo y el fuego muchas veces les era devuelto. En los anteriores intentos de los guardias por atacar cuerpo a cuerpo habían sido derrotados razón por la cual le habían dado armas a muchos de los rebeldes.

A pesar de esto, la guardia tenia las de ganar, a menudo se mostraban los cañones de la muralla los cuales habían representado ya muchas bajas a la rebelión. Por eso busca armamento Silk, quería capturar la muralla desde dentro antes de que llegara el ejercito de Cadence para dejar el pasó libre, solo necesitaba armamento y una distracción que sacara a la mayoría de los guardias de la muralla.

Una vez se pudieron librar de los pegasos continuaron su camino lo más rápido posible tirando tanto de las carretas como de los cañones, Silk ya estaba apresurado, no quería que el ejército hiciera otro ataque. Aunque ya estuvieran fuera de las calles principales quería ocultar el armamento lo antes posible, esto apenas era el inició del plan y de lo que esperaba su padre como señal para escapar. El resto del camino hasta el lugar donde dejaron los cañones pudieron hacerlo sin problemas, el detalle apareció después de esconder el armamento pues una vez más reapareció la armada.

Silk al verlos empezó a hacerles señas a sus compañeros, estos entendieron y comenzaron a dispersarse, se reunirían nuevamente el día de su ataque, mientras debían esconderse. Silk fue el que más tardo en huir por estar informando a todos, sin embargo, ningún gendarme lo vio, había funcionado la primera parte del plan, faltaba esperar el momento de realizar la siguiente.


	38. 37 cazadora de bestias

Cazadora de bestias

Spitfire y Clara habían caminado bastante en lo profundo de un bosque llevaban mucho tiempo sin decir nada, sin embargo, Spitfire no exigía palabra pues sabía que Clara estaba perturbada y furiosa al mismo tiempo. Una por haber arrebatado una vida por primera vez, la otra por un odio intenso contra Taylor. Clara se encontraba mal, se encontraba cansada e incapaz de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, no podía calmar sus pensamientos ni sus sentimientos.

Spitfire le había dejado su espacio, antes de decirle cualquier cosa quería que ella misma se tranquilizara lo más posible, ya le había dejado tres días, Era hora de intervenir. Spitfire se acercó a ella le dio su cantimplora, Clara tomó un poco de agua y se la regresó sin decir nada, Spitfire la recibió tomó un poco de agua igual y le dijo:

-Clara, sé que es difícil, sé que probablemente nunca imaginaste que le arrebatarías la vida a alguien, probablemente siempre viste la espada como un medio de defensa para cualquier situación. Sin embargo, escucha si de verdad quieres la vida que buscas, esa vida de aventura, tendrás que hacer lo que ya has hecho y más. El no hacerlo puede traerte demasiados contrincantes a futuro, muchos de ellos nada compasivos, mas, eso no quiere decir que te acostumbres a mata, solo que tomes en cuenta que tal vez en un futuro lo tengas que volver a hacer. Otra cosa, lo que sientes contra Taylor, yo igual lo siento, lo quiero tan muerto como tú lo quieres, Sin embargo, tenemos otro propósito antes de ir por el.

Clara le dio su mirada a Spitfire, y aunque la causante de su odio no fuera ella, en los ojos de Clara se reflejó esa llama, ese cruel sentimiento de rencor que se había incrustado profundo y no desaparecería tan fácil. Spitfire vio esta mirada ya conocida, cerró los ojos y se volvió a sentar frente a ella, era más que obvio el hecho de que a Clara no le apetecía hablar en lo más mínimo ese momento. Desde las sombras mientras ellas estaban tranquilas, las asechaba Lyra, quien desde que Shy le había dado libertad, se adueñó de los bosques de esa zona. Lyra rodeó el pequeño campamento de Spitfire y Clara, estas no escucharon nada, sin embargo, Spit logró ver movimiento de reojo, tocó a Clara con en el pecho y le dijo:

-Algo nos vigila.

Clara sin reaccionar exaltada volteó hacia varios lados usando lo más que pudo las pupilas solamente, sin mover mucho la cabeza, acercó su casco a su rapier al igual que Spitfire lo acercó a su espada. Ambas se levantaron lentamente desenvainando al mismo tiempo y se pusieron espalda con espalda. No sabían si se trataba de guardias, vándalos, animales salvajes o un vampiro, podría ser cualquiera, Spitfire hizo una seña indicándole a Clara que la siguiera.

Ambas se adentraron en el bosque una siempre atenta al frente y la otra a la retaguardia, ninguna revisó las alturas. Como si de un jaguar se tratase Lyra comenzó a bajar sigilosa de la copa de un árbol, iba directo contra ellos mostrando sus colmillos y entre abriendo un poco sus fauces sedientas de sangre. En un mal pasó Lyra hizo caer una rama del árbol, rama que cayó a un lado de Spitfire y de Clara, ambas voltearon hacia arriba y vieron a Lyra quien al verse descubierta se lanzó al ataque.

Ambas pudieron esquivar rápidamente el ataque del vampiro, Spitfire blandió su espada en dirección de la vampira haciendo que esta retrocediera, Lyra lo hizo, pero solo para tomar vuelo. La vampiresa se lanzó sobre Spitfire, a pesar de que esta logró darle un buen tajo con su espada de plata que Lyra sintió hasta los huesos, la vampiresa no paró su ataque. Spitfire ponía la espada entre las fauces del vampiro y ella. Se veía en un aprieto del que no tardo en salir gracias a Clara quien lanzó una roca al ojo de Lyra, dándole a Spitfire la oportunidad de tomar el control de la situación. Spitfire lanzó un segundo tajo después de empujar con sus patas traseras a la vampira, esto la hizo retroceder y caer al suelo. Sin embargo, Lyra se repuso rápido y evadiendo a Spitfire se lanzó contra Clara, esta lanzó una estocada en su defensa, pero al ser de acero su espada y no de plata, Lyra no se molestó ni en esquivar el golpe.

La vampira derribo a Clara quedándose la espada clavada dentro de su cuerpo. Al verse desarmada Clara con su magia cargo un tronco y con este golpeó a la vampira quitándosela de encima, Spitfire aprovechó para intentar atacar. La vampiresa se percató a tiempo, se sacó del pecho la rapier de Clara y la uso para defenderse de Spitfire, el intercambio de ofensivas comenzó y duró un rato hasta que al estar a punto de ser desarmada, Lyra hizo una técnica sucia. La vampira paró con la espada el ultimo tajo de Spitfire y con su casco tomó el de la pegaso y usando su enorme fuerza lanzó a Spitfire, esta perdió su espada en el camino. Sin embargo, Clara estuvo cerca de la espada y logró atraparla, así en defensa de Spit se lanzó sobre la vampira y una vez más se reinició un feroz duelo. Sin embargo, ser vampira no le concedía la habilidad de manejar la espada a Lyra por lo que en ese aspecto no tenía mucha probabilidad, Clara ganaría. Así que Lyra volvió a optar por su fuerza de nosferatu, en una estocada de Clara Lyra se le adelantó y le dio un golpe en el abdomen sacándole el aire y derribándola. Una vez Clara en el suelo Lyra realizó un fuerte tajo con el que desarmo a Clara, la espada cayó frente a Spitfire quien acababa de retomar conciencia sobre lo que pasaba, esta tomó la espada y bloqueó el tajo que le iba a encestar a Clara justo a tiempo. Clara con su magia tomó la empuñadura de su propia espada haciéndole a la vampiresa más difícil manejarla.

El duelo reinicio nuevamente, pero no duro mucho pues entre la magia de Clara y los ataques de Spitfire, la vampiresa finalmente quedo desarmada. Clara atrajo hacia ella su propia espada y se unió a Spitfire. Ambas se posicionaron frente a la vampiresa y atacaron a la misma, una espada la dañaba la otra no, sin embargo, el ataque sincronizado de ambas la confundía haciendo que fallara y esquivara la que resultaba inofensiva para ella. En un punto de desesperación Lyra activó su cuerno y con el mismo lanzó lejos a Clara dejándola aturdida y a Spitfire le sujetó el casco con el que sostenía la espada y de un golpe la desarmo yl a derribó. Lyra sujetó la espada de la pegaso y estaba a punto de darle una estocada mortal cuando una bala le atravesó sus dos cascos, partiendo el hueso y dejándole un ardor que solo la plata o el agua bendita deja a los vampiros.

Lyra observó sus cascos y volteó hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el disparo, Spitfire salvada tomó su espada y de un tajo rebanó el pecho de Lyra. Esta se llevó ambos cascos al largo y profundo corte, sintiendo sus costillas rotas y el ardor dejado por la espada de plata. La vampiresa optó por huir, antes de seguirla Spitfire se dirigió a Clara para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, después ambas fueron tras la vampiresa.

Lo que desconocían por completo es que alguien ya estaba haciendo eso, la batpony Mary, se ocultaba entre los arboles saltando de uno a otro y bajando lentamente. Al llegar al suelo, recargó su rifle , lo enfundo y sacó una de sus pistolas de triple cañón giratorio, sus orejas se movían como si fueran antenas, como si estuvieran analizando todo mediante el sonido, sus ojos solamente se quedaban fijos en un solo sitió no los movía para nada. Lyra un poco recuperada, pero no del todo observó a la batpony desde la retaguardia y enfadada se lanzó al ataque.

Mary rápida como el rayo, se dio media vuelta, apunto y realizo sus tres disparos con una velocidad impresionante. Ni una sola bala fallo ambas entraron en el cuerpo de Lyra y la atravesaron, las balas eran de plata cosa que Lyra ignoraba totalmente antes de lanzarse de esa manera a su enemigo. La vampiresa cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor como si se tratara de un animal herido, entre su agonía intentó escaparse, pero ya era inútil la plata la había dañado demasiado.

Mary desenvainó su daga, y caminó lentamente en dos patas hacia la vampiresa caída. Esta solo intentaba alejarse a arrastras ya carente de toda fuerza para levantarse, Mary igual desenfundó su segunda pistola y continúo caminando hasta la vampiresa. Esta finalmente topó con un árbol y fue aquí donde Mary, le puso un casco encima y le dio tres disparos rápidos en la cabeza. Spitfire y Clara corrieron desde donde se habían quedado siguiendo los disparos, pero al llegar a la escena… lo que vieron las sorprendió a ambas, una daga ensangrentada clavada al piso, la vampiresa con el pecho abierto y una batpony sosteniendo en sus cascos… el corazón de la vampira.

Esto en lugar de tranquilizar a Spitfire y a Clara al contrario las altero más, ambas se separaron y decidieron tomar por sorpresa a la batpony. Mary sabiendo ya de la presencia de ambas gracias a su poderoso oído, solo guardo el corazón en una bolsa negra y la aseguró a su cinturón provocando que cubriera un poco su cutie mark. Cuando Spitfire se acercó y le puso la hoja de su espada en la nuca diciéndole que no se moviera, Mary solo giró sus pupilas hacia donde estaba Clara quien aún no se mostraba, sin embargo, ya sabía incluso que sostenía espada en alto. La batpony comenzó a tararear una canción lo cual confundió a Spitfire y a Clara, esta acción ayudo mucho más a su poderoso oído, pues el rebotar de las ondas sonoras, le dieron la posición exacta de cada árbol a su alrededor, de cada roca y por ende de sus dos contrincantes.

Mary cerró un momento los ojos y escuchó con más atención confirmándose a sí misma gracias a su tarareo la posición exacta tanto de Clara como de Spitfire. Entonces Spitfire habló.

-Levantate y di tu nombre

Mary obedeció… pero no como Spitfire lo esperaba, la batpony se levantó rápidamente y de un par de golpes a casco limpio que ni siquiera fueron dirigidos contra Spitfire le arrebato su espada y con un casco trasero desenterró su daga lanzándola al aire. Mary apartó de un empujón a Spitfire y atrapo la daga justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque de Clara, desarmarla y derribarla rápidamente. Hecho esto, envaino la daga y se fue caminando. Tanto Spitfire como Clara intercambiaron miradas y decidieron seguirla, al alcanzarla Spitfire le dijo:

-Espera, no te vallas, creo que empezamos algo mal… pensamos que nos atacarías a nosotras.

Mary solo se quedó observando a Spitfire sin hacer ni un gesto y tarareó un poco nuevamente, captando así la figura completa de Spitfire. Clara se acercó algo apresurada y Mary de inmediato volteó, Spitfire la sostuvo haciendo que esta se sobresaltara un poco y le dijo:

-No pasa nada, no te haremos daño

Mary la observó ya un poco más confundida, pero siguió sin pronunciar palabra. Spitfire sin saber la razón de esto solo le dio una mirada a Clara y esta le dijo a la batpony:

-Parle français?

La batpony la observó, sin embargo, tampoco contesto, entonces Spitfire, sacó su bitácora y escribió: ¿hola? Y se lo puso enfrente. Mary reaccionó algo extraño como si solo viera un libro vació frente a ella.

-¿lees? ¿escuchas?

-Escucho -dijo rápidamente Mary apartando la mirada al escuchar la palabra: leer

-¿Quién eres? -cuestionó Spitfire

-¿Quién soy? – respondió Mary, su voz tenía un tono dulce, muy bajo y fino, una voz pasiva e incluso tierna.

-¿oui, quién eres? -Cuestionó Clara

La batpony observó intermitentemente a distintos lados, se frotó un casco con el otro y con un poco de rubor dijo:

-Mary

Acto seguido, quiso simplemente pasar de largo junto a Spitfire, pero esta la tomó con su casco y le dijo:

-Espera, espera… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mary volvió a su silenció habitual y solamente se sentó retomando de igual manera su compostura fría y seria. Spitfire y Clara no podían estar más confundidas y no podían tener más dudas en la mente, principalmente una que a ambas las comía por dentro ¿Quién era Mary?


	39. 38 tormento

Tormento

Twilight se encontraba caminando por los oscuros pasillos del castillo de las dos hermanas, aquel castillo gótico en ruinas en el que ella ya había estado más de una vez. Sin embargo, por alguna razón tenía miedo estaba asustada ¿Por qué? Siguió caminando un buen rato hasta que escuchó una voz pronunciando su nombre, una voz conocida, volteó hacia el lugar de donde la había escuchado y decidió seguir la voz. Twilight siguió avanzando hasta que la voz volvió a hablarle, diciéndole:

-Eres una mentirosa, una traidora, no pudiste siquiera decirle a mi hija que alguna vez existí, no pudiste siquiera decirle que la cuidabas como un acto de piedad. Tal vez cuando era niña era necesario no hacerlo, pero, ahora que es adolecente ¿Por qué lo sigues ocultando?

-Fluttershy yo lo único que buscaba era su bien estar, era lo más que podía hacer, no podía dejarla saber que su madre estaba muerta no podía. Merecía una infancia feliz y una adolescencia llena de esperanzas, enterarse de tu muerte las tumbaría todas -explicó Sparkle

-No, me vengas con cuentos princesa de la amistad, tú la vez como si fuera una hija de tu propia sangre de tu propia rama familiar, no lo es Twilight y jamás lo será.

-Shy podemos arreglar esto

Justo al decir esto una puerta se abrió a un lado de Twilight eran las escaleras a la torre del castillo, Twilight comenzó a subir lentamente. A medio camino todas las antorchas que iluminaban la escalera se comenzaron a apagar formando una ola de oscuridad. Twilight encendió su cuerno cuando esto paso, pero por alguna razón su luz no era lo suficientemente fuerte, no le bastaba. Resignada siguió subiendo las escaleras cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Shy en su cabeza.

-Pregunta curiosa Twilight ¿le temes a la oscuridad?

-Nunca le tuve miedo -respondió Twilight segura de sí misma.

-Deberías… respondió Shy

La voz literalmente provenía de la retaguardia de Twilight por lo que esta volteó rápidamente solo para ver a Shy embestirlay cercenarle una ala con el filo de la suya. Twilight por el impactó fue a dar contra una ventana y cayó de la torre del castillo. La alicornio movía desesperadamente sus cascos como si intentara sujetar algo, finalmente a media caída sujeto una cuerda que simplemente apareció ahí de manera misteriosa. La alicornio abrió los ojos que había cerrado instintivamente y observó hacia arriba, ahí estaba Shy sosteniendo la cuerda con uno de sus cascos.

-Dame una razón para no soltarla Twilight Sparkle.

-Shy, alguna vez fuimos amigas, tú no eres así, tú no te atreverías a hacerme esto… por favor Shy no lo hagas… por lo que más quieras súbeme – rogó Twilight entre su llanto.

Shy solo negó con la cabeza y soltó la cuerda, Twilight siguió cayendo a la vez que soltaba un gritó de terror, sin embargo, en ningún momento de la caída despegó su vista de Fluttershy. Finalmente, Twilight golpeó el suelo, pero en lugar de morir y dejar de caer, este suelo se rompió como cristal y Twilight siguió cayendo en una especie de mundo oscuro. La alicornio en su desesperación observó hacia todos lados, no veía el fondo del abismo en el que caía no veía más que oscuridad.

Sin embargo, Twilight golpeó suelo un suelo hecho de piedra similar al de una antigua fortaleza. Frente a ella se prendieron varias antorchas que conducían hacia un puente hecho del mismo material, Twilight siguió las antorchas hasta llegar a una especie de observatorio. Una vez aquí Twilight logró escuchar la voz de la vampiresa, esta vez su voz parecía hacer eco en todo el lugar como si le hablara desde todos lados al mismo tiempo.

-¡Mentiste, traicionaste mi confianza, osaste decirle a mi propia hija que mi nombre jamás había existido, nunca se lo mencionaste ni siquiera una sola vez! Ni se te ocurra decir que fue por defenderla, no, solo lo hiciste por una razón: ¡querías que fuera una verdadera hija para ti, querías que jamás viera a nadie más como madre solo a ti!

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡estabas muerta, no tenía a nadie! -respondió Sparkle

Dicho esto, un grupo de murciélagos empezó a juntarse atrás de Twilight, la alicornio volteó lentamente y observó como los murciélagos comenzaban a armar el cuerpo de la vampira hasta que este se materializo completamente. Twilight retrocedió por instinto y accidentalmente cayó por el borde del pequeño mirador apenas sosteniéndose de la orilla. Shy ya completamente materializada y sosteniendo una cadena con la forma de una orca en sus cascos, se agachó, le puso la cadena a Twilight y le dijo sínicamente:

-Buenas noches Sparlke.

Dicho esto, Fluttershy con sus alas les hizo un profundo corte a ambos cascos de la alicornio y esta cayó con la cadena al cuello gritando el nombre de su verdugo. En el momento en el que la cadena se tensó Twilight despertó alterada y aun pronunciando el nombre de Shy. Solo era una noche más de no poder dormir, una noche más teniendo pesadillas, siempre las tenía desde que Shy la había maldecido y siempre se sentían tan reales. Había ocasiones que ya ni se preocupaba en dormir, desde antes de intentarlo sabía que no lo lograría su fuerza la iba abandonando día con día y su moral iba disminuyendo. A veces no solo la atormentaba en sueños, también con alucinaciones, no sabía con exactitud que le había hecho Shy, lo que si sabía era que la estaba destruyendo lentamente. Lo único que Twilight temía en verdad es que Shy viniera a buscar algo más que solo atormentarla, por lo que a menudo pasaba cerca de la alcoba de Hope esperando escuchar algo.

Tras varios días intentándolo finalmente escuchó la voz de Shy dentro de la alcoba se abalanzo sobre la puerta intentando entrar, pero algo mantenía la puerta atascada. Dentro del cuartó en efecto estaba Hope hablando sola, pero tanto ella como Twilight escuchaban a Shy quien decía:

-Hija has estado ya demasiado tiempo lejos de mi lejos de tu verdadera madre. Soy tu verdadera madre, soy tu sangre, mi nombre es Fluttershy el nombre que tanto tiempo te han ocultado, el nombre que Twilight Sparkle se negó a decirte incluso entrando en tu adolescencia.

Al escuchar esto Twilight golpeó la puerta gritando, negando desesperadamente lo que pasaba, al golpear la puerta esta se abrió y solo encontró a Hope con lágrimas en sus ojos observándola y preguntándole:

-Madre ¿Quién es Fluttershy?

-Nadie Hope, no es nadie, no te preocupes por eso

-¿Si no es nadie que es esto? -dijo Hope mostrándole su acta de nacimiento, la cual traía el nombre de su madre real…

Twilight se quedó muda, tenía años que no veía ese documento, ella ni siquiera lo había conservado, conservó los papeles de adopción el acta se la había quedado el doctor que atendió a Fluttershy. Al no tener respuesta Hope pasó junto a ella y bajó deprisa las escaleras mientras lloraba, Sparkle igualmente llorando cayó en sus rodillas y aun confundida se cubrió la cabeza con sus cascos. ¿En qué clase de bestia se había convertido Shy? ¿Qué más era capaz de hacer para hacerle su existencia más miserable?


	40. 39 guerra en el norte 2

Guerra en el norte 2°

Taylor avanzó con su ejército hasta la costa donde encontró al resto del ejercito aliado, este se encontraba en pésimas condiciones, se veían miles de heridos y enfermos. Los pocos en condiciones tenían la moral por los suelos ninguno creía posible una victoria, el imperio había arrasado con ellos y sabían que aún no se acababa. Tarde o temprano volverían a ser atacados, sin embargo, tampoco veían punto en huir hacia Equestria pues estaban las rebeliones y hacia la frontera el imperio.

Taylor y sus dos escuadrones al avanzar por la armada caída observaban la derrota, podían ya sentir el sabor del final. No había ninguna posibilidad de victoria, Taylor mismo lo supo al ver aquella escena, su instinto le decía una vez más que debía huir antes de que encontraran también ese batallón. Sin embargo, fue muy tarde cuando pensó eso, el sonido de la banda de guerra llegó hasta ellos. ¿Cómo los habían encontrado tan rápido? Para los demás fue obvio, todo el camino estuvieron siguiendo a Taylor desde la distancia, cubiertos por la niebla. Taylor había traído al enemigo junto consigo y todos lo iban a pagar muy caro, todos iban a pagar su error.

Cada uno de los miembros sanos del ejercito tomó su posición y se atrincheraron rápidamente, en su muro improvisado de madera y restos de carretas Cadence sabía que esta vez no iba a ser fácil desde tierra, puesto que los cañones de la armada real estaban preparados. El fuego de la armada real contra Cadence inició, los últimos que quedaban se empeñaban en no dejarse derrotar con facilidad, sin embargo, Cadence desde lo alto observaba sin ninguna preocupación, algo iba mal… tal vez después de todo no había llegado siguiendo a Taylor, ya sabía desde antes dónde se ocultaban.

Mientras el intercambio de proyectiles se daba entre ambos ejércitos, Taylor se escondía atrás de unas cajas cubriéndose de todo disparó, el observaba todo su entorno buscando una manera de escapar era lo único que le importaba. Finalmente vio un barco de remos y comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta el, nadie lo detenía nadie se concentró en él. Todos estaban conteniendo a Cadence, no dejaban avanzar al ejército imperial el cual era retenido por mosquetes y cañones, sin embargo, por más daño que hicieran Cadence no se mostraba alterada de ninguna manera. Había llegado pisándole los talones a Taylor, había llegado lista para contener el fuego, algo iba mal, algo no era normal en esto. Taylor se había percatado de esto, pero decidió no decir una sola palabra y subió unas provisiones al pequeño barco de remos, un traidor siempre será un traidor y esta vez traicionaba a todos sus compañeros dejándolos a su suerte. El combate seguía continuamente y su pequeña resistencia había animado bastante al ejercito real quien creía que al fin y al cabo si había una pequeña posibilidad al menos de sobrevivir.

Llegó un punto que incluso aquellos con heridas, aquellos enfermos quisieron ayudar, dieron lo mejor que tenían sin percatarse que Cadence solo estaba esperando. La reina de cristal solo esperaba el momento correcto, el momento del ataque final, ataque con el que acabaría definitivamente con la resistencia en la frontera y podría marchar finalmente dentro de territorio Equestriano hasta Canterlot. Sin ni siquiera sospechar de donde vino, una bala de cañón azotó a la armada real desde la retaguardia, todos se dieron media vuelta buscando el origen de esta, incluso Taylor detuvo su escape y fue el primero en verlo. Siete galeones imperiales, barcos con tres cubiertas de batería repletas de cañones y cada uno con al menos cuatro morteros en la cubierta. Taylor tomó un pequeño catalejo que se encontraba en su barco de escape y observó el castillo de popa de uno de los galeones, aquí se encontraba Shining Armore, quien apunto con un sable hacia ellos, hacia la costa y a pesar de no escucharlo supo que fue exactamente lo que ordenó cuando los galeones abrieron fuego. La costa fue bombardeada por mar, eso era lo que Cadence esperaba, la armada real totalmente entretenida atacándola a ella dejando así desprotegidas las aguas. No hace falta decir que esto tampoco arruino el gran escape de Taylor puesto que su barco recibió un cañonazo de lleno dejándolo partido a la mitad. Taylor al momento del cañonazo fue empujado contra una roca, con más de una herida el pegaso tuvo fuerza para irse arrastrando lejos de la zona mientras toda la armada era constantemente bombardeada sin ninguna misericordia. Podía ver la nieve teñirse de rojo poco a poco, escuchar los gritos de todos sus camaradas, para el en ese mismo momento cada bala era una vida perdida, cada cañonazo un infierno traído a la tierra. No paso mucho antes de que Cadence también abriera fuego desde su lado ahora que la presa estaba completamente desprotegida y vulnerable. Esto no era una batalla, no, era una masacre, una carnicería de la que nadie se podía salvar o al menos nadie que no estuviera ya lejos de la escena. Taylor representaba perfectamente la frase de: "más vale cobarde vivo que valiente muerto" el pegaso cojeaba, pero había logrado levantarse y huía lo más rápido de la escena que podía, desarmado, sin provisiones y sin una guía que le dijera a donde diablos se dirigía y ahora probablemente también como un fugitivo. Solo volteó la mirada contadas ocasiones para observar la masacre, el fuego creciente y el disparar de los galeones que aún no se detenía.

La masacre termino al ocaso, Taylor ya estaba lejos, pero cansado se dejó caer en la nieve, su casaca estaba rasgada y sus medallas estropeadas, más que un soldado ahora parecía un mendigo. Pasó un par de horas en una choza abandonada que encontró, sin embargo, decidió salir de la misma cuando escucho marchar al ejército imperial. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir observó por la ventana a todo el ejército y se retractó en lugar de salir movió un mueble y se metió entre los maderos que formaban el piso de la choza y la tierra. Echo esto solo espero, los pocos que entraron a revisar la choza no lo encontraron y los que estaban afuera no vieron bajó la choza, una vez más se había escapado, sin embargo, ahora quedaba un pequeño detalle… cruzar un campo helado sin provisiones y sin tener idea de adonde ir, solo podía confiar en su propio instinto de orientación.


	41. 40 la chelista

La chelista

Ya posicionados en el camino de la cueva donde se encontraba Keres Luna a Canterlot, la tropa de batponys se preparó, con una diosa debían hacerlo desde mucho antes de su ataque. Sin embargo, su líder el estratega Umbra se mostraba preocupado por otros motivos, bajó de su cuartel móvil y le dijo a dos batponys:

-Ustedes dos acompáñenme

-¿A dónde vamos? -cuestionó uno de ellos.

-Mi hija ya tardo demasiado -respondió sacando una especie de piedra rojiza la cual se iluminaba misteriosamente de un solo ángulo.

Por otro lado, acercándose lentamente a un teatro privado, cercano a Canterlot, pero fuera de los límites de la ciudad se encontraban Spitfire, Clara y siguiéndolas un poco más atrás Mary. Clara volteaba ocasionalmente a ver a la misteriosa batpony, sin embargo, no porque le fuera interesante, lo hacía por la cantidad de dudas que le producía. Spitfire por su lado mantenía su vista al frente esperando a que apareciera el gran teatro, cosa que no tardó mucho en ocurrir. Frente a ellas se alzó una barda de piedra bastante elegante y atrás de esta un gran edificio gótico, antiguó e imponente, adornado con estatuas de dragones en su techo y con altas columnas de mármol y grandes vitrales góticos.

-Magnifique -dijo Clara sorprendida por la gran estructura.

-E imponente -añadió Spitfire.

-¿Qué era este lugar? -preguntó Clara

-Un teatro, uno muy grande y muy antiguo, aquí presentaban normalmente para la princesa y para los más prestigiosos de Equestria hay otros tantos teatros, pero este es el mejor de todos – explicó Spitfire

-Vivó en la ciudad de Canterlot y no conocía este sitio… -se dijo Clara.

Mary se puso entre ellas dos e igual observó el lugar, pero en su caso hizo la cabeza hacia un lado en un gesto de confusión. Spitfire seguía preguntándose con muchas razones para hacerlo: ¿Quién era esa batpony y porque llegaba a actuar tan extraño? Volviendo a concentrarse en lo que era verdaderamente importante le dijo a Clara.

-Escucha, ahí adentro hay un vampiro, se adueñó del teatro, lo se gracias a varios contactos y rumores también gracias al miedo constante que ha nacido alrededor de este sitió. Sin embargo, hay demasiados lugares a los que les tienen miedo actualmente, entonces a pesar de ser demasiados rumores y contactos, es posible que no encontremos nada. En todo caso quiero que estés preparada Clara.

-Oui, mon maîtresse -respondió Clara.

Hecho esto, pasaron la barda del teatro y se dirigieron a la entrada principal seguidas por Mary, una vez llegaron a la puerta principal del teatro abrieron la gran puerta entre ambas y dejaron ver un gran salón con grandes escaleras balcones y un candelabro adornando el techo. Las paredes estaban decoradas con distintos murales y el suelo parecía hecho de espejos, uno podía reflejarse perfectamente en el mismo. Siguieron adentrándose en el teatro, a cada paso que daban el ambiente se hacía más pesado, la oscuridad más densa. Cuando llegaron al gran escenario llegó a sus oídos el sonar de un chelo, al centro del escenario estaba la vampiresa, una casaca negra elegante la cubría, debajo de esta tenia puesta una camisa de vestir y un chaleco igual elegante negro. Octavia tocaba con la misma emoción que cuando aún era una pony, sus ojos estaban cerrados y a cada acorde movía un poco la cabeza, aun siendo una no muerta sentía en todo su esplendor la música.

Spitfire, Clara y Mary se acercaron lentamente, Mary al estar muy cerca bajó sus orejas como si le molestara el ruido. Ambas se quedaron observando hasta que la vampiresa terminó la pieza y alzó el arco del chelo antes de hacer reverencia. Al abrir sus ojos carmesís, esbozó una sonrisa que dejó ver sus puntiagudos colmillos y acto seguido, dijo:

-Bienvenidas, espero hayan disfrutado del espectáculo, apenas estaba empezando. Sin embargo, algo me dice que ustedes no vienen a apreciar la buena música. ¿Qué quieren?

-Eres un vampiro, una bestia, aunque nuestro objetivo no seas tú como tal si no tu reina… no podemos dejarte andar libre -sentenció Spitfire desenvainando su espada.

-tu mourras -añadió Clara amenazante desenvainando su rapier.

Mary no dijo nada, solo voló se posicionó en uno de los palcos más altos y preparo su rifle. Octavia guardo su chelo y cubierta por este observó una espada oculta cerca de la cortina del teatro que se encontraba atrás de Clara, se acercó a esta y le respondió:

-Je non, mais vous mademoiselle…

Dicho esto, Octavia se lanzó contra Clara, la unicornio esquivó el ataque ignorando lo que había tras de ella. La chelista por su lado aterrizó tomó el estoque, lo desenvaino y apunto a sus contrincantes, Mary disparó en este momento. Octavia vio el disparo a tiempo y se escondió tras el telón estaba fuera de la mira de Mary. Spitfire y Clara la siguieron, una vez tras el telón Octavia atacó, el estoque de la vampiresa tenía el caracol de la espada con la forma de la clave de sol y poseía en el tercio fuerte de la hoja una clave de fa marcada, su mango era de madera tallada cubierta por una suave seda negra. En esta ocasión se enfrentaban a una vampiresa que por su prestigio cuando aún vivía si había llevado cierta practica de esgrima en su juventud, por lo que batirse a duelo con ella sería difícil debido a la fuerza y velocidad extra que poseía el vampiro.

Tanto Clara como Spitfire atacaron, Octavia gracias a lo anterior mencionado tuvo tiempo de bloquear ambos ataques y además contra-atacar. Ahora el escenario del teatro estaba representado esta escena, este duelo contra una vampiresa. El chocar de las espadas y el silbar del viento al rápido movimiento de estas fue aquello que remplazo a los instrumentos, en cierto momento Mary volvió a disparar, Octavia una vez más pudo esquivar la bala la cual paso muy cerca de su rostro. Colérica la vampiresa empujó a Spitfire, Clara reaccionó colérica y se abalanzó contra la vampira, Octavia se dio media vuelta rápidamente, bloqueó el ataque de Clara y la lanzó contra Spitfire la cual quedó aturdida a diferencia de Clara quien fue a dar hasta la pared con tal fuerza que quedó inconsciente.

Hecho esto, con una rapidez impresionante Octavia alcanzo el palco donde estaba Mary y la atacó, esta al momento de escucharla acercarse, alzó sus orejas sacó una de sus dos pistolas y dio sus tres disparos a una velocidad impresionante. Octavia quedo abatida después de que las tres balas la atravesaran, sin embargo, alzó la mirada se levantó y le dijo:

-Buen intento, tres balas no son suficiente plata para matarme.

La Chelista con su estoque lanzó una estocada que Mary apenas esquivó no evitando la herida que logro hacerle en una mejilla, al lograr evitar esto quiso golpear a la vampiresa a casco limpio… muy mala idea. Octavia al ser un vampiro no le costó nada resistir el golpe y regresarlo con el doble de la fuerza que lo recibió. Mary fue lanzada con este golpe de ese palco al siguiente, su rifle fue a caer hasta los asientos del teatro, Mary quiso volar hacia donde estaba, pero la vampiresa le cayó encima y la dejó derribada en el placo. En este Spitfire intervino en pleno vuelo e hizo caer a Octavia del palco hasta el suelo del teatro.

La vampiresa no tardo en recobrarse y decidió atacar a la pegaso quien se retiró con rapidez al reverso del telón, Octavia la siguió hasta ahí y reiniciaron el duelo. Spitfire bloqueó y contra-atacó más de una vez hasta que logro hacerle un corte en el hombro a la vampira. Siguiendo el combate Spitfire tomó confianza y lanzó varios ataques en los cuales obligó a la vampiresa a retroceder y además logró hacerle dos heridas más a la vampiresa, Octavia se tambaleo y retrocedió. Sin embargo, el combate estaba lejos de terminar, Octavia enfadada apartó la espada de Spitfire de un tajo y usando solo su fuerza de vampiro tomó el casco de Spitfire y lo manipulo a placer. Era una fuerza exagerada, la pegaso podía sentirlo, una fuerza que ni en sueños podría igualar así que para evitar que le rompiera el casco dejó que lo manipulara y Octavia al notar esto hizo que Spitfire cayera al suelo. Acto seguido, la pateó en el abdomen y la pegaso terminó contra la pared, Spit intentó levantarse nuevamente, pero la vampiresa la tomó de la crin y la volvió a azotar con fuerza al suelo. Este último golpe dejó inconsciente a la pegaso, Sin embargo, Clara recobró la conciencia a tiempo y apuñaló por la espalda a Octavia a sabiendas de que esto no le haría nada ya que su espada no era de plata.

La intención de Clara solo había sido atraer la atención una vez la tuvo corrió con la vampiresa pisándole los talones, ocasionalmente Clara se volteaba para hacer frente a la vampira, mas, al ver que no sostendría un combate por mucho retomaba su huida. Así fue hasta que salieron justo arriba del escenario en donde se manejaban todas las luces y las cuerdas del telón, aquí cuando Clara pasaba un puente de madera Octavia se le adelantó utilizando su gran agilidad para llegar frente a ella a base de Parkour. La vampiresa una vez más apunto su estoque contra Clara y esta hizo lo mismo, antes de cualquier ataque, Octavia hizo un saludo elegante con la espada y dijo:

-Madam… c'est fini

-Non -respondió Clara antes de bloquear el primer ataque de la vampiresa.

Así reinició el duelo ahora con el puente no dejándolas moverse más que hacia delante o hacia atrás, ambas espadas eran similares y ambas perfectamente hechas para estocada. El duelo entre ellas dos se libró de una manera muy fluida y elegante, ambas tenían su porte en esa batalla y esto hacía el combate más atractivo. El duelo era bastante extraordinario de ver, desde el escenario del teatro, sin embargo, Mary quiso aprovechar, recupero su rifle e intentó apuntar.

Algo iba mal para Mary, por alguna razón no lograba encontrar cuál era su blanco apuntaba intermitentemente a Clara y a Octavia, no parecía saber a quién debía dispararle. Clara vio que trataba de apuntar y bloqueando los ataques de Octavia le gritó:

-¡¿Qué esperas?!

Mary al escuchar esto logró apuntar a Octavia y disparó, sin embargo, una vez más la vampira logró evadir el disparó y en su evasión tomó vuelo para desarmar de un tajo a Clara. La espada de la unicornio cayó de punta al suelo del escenario quedando clavada en el mismo, Clara observó su rapier antes de volver la vista a su oponente y verla apuntándole con su espada.

-c'est termine mademuoiselle – una vez más Octavia intentó hacer una estocada, sin embargo, fue embestida por Mary quien la tiró del puente llevándola hasta donde estaban los instrumentos abajo del escenario, aquí iniciaron su combate espada contra daga, ambas atacaban con gran rapidez y ocasionalmente Mary intentaba dispararle. Sin embargo, Octavia se quitaba de la mira y Mary se guardaba su tiro, Octavia se dio cuenta que Mary tenía una precisión muy certera para bloquear y atacar lo cual le extraño un tanto para cualquier pony normal. El combate siguió hasta que Octavia golpeó una tuba con su espada y Mary la golpeó apropósito después de ella, esto hizo que Octavia pareciera aún más confundida, sin embargo, el pequeño sonido que realizó la vampiresa fue suficiente para que Mary se volteara hacia ella con una de sus pistolas desenfundada y le diera sus tres disparos rápidos. Octavia fue aventada por las balas contra un piano mientras Mary le apuntaba con su otra pistola, sin embargo, al ver que Mary reaccionaba confundida al sonido de las teclas tocadas en desorden se le ocurrió finalmente.

-Ya entiendo, eres ciega, todo tu panorama lo armas a base del sonido… si no sabes dónde estoy no puedes atacarme

Dicho esto, antes de que Mary pudiera atacar, Octavia tocó de manera estrepitosa todas la teclas del piano, como lo supuso esto confundió a Mary, la batpony no sabía a donde apuntar. El eco que realizó el piano quedo un rato, Octavia lo aprovecho para correr junto a un arpa pasando su casco por todas las cuerdas, así siguió con el set de percusión hasta que el eco del lugar era demasiado confuso para Mary. La vampiresa la atacó entonces, golpeándola sin encontrar la menor resistencia, de igual manera volvió a tomar su espada, le hizo un corte en el pecho a la batpony y seguido de este le encestó una patada a sus cascos traseros con la cual la derribó y de otra le arrebató la daga de su casco. La batpony aun sin entender bien lo que había pasado quisó alejarse tanteando el piso para saber a dónde iba.

Clara por su lado había bajado hasta el escenario, quería recuperar su rapier pero antes de hacer esto vio el chelo de Octavia fue hacia este, sacó el arco del mismo y lo partió formando así su estaca improvisada. Octavia quería acabar con la batpony descuidándose así de los demás, logrando Clara sorprenderla y con su magia lanzó con fuerza el arco partido, que se le enterró justo en el corazón. Octavia al recibir el impacto perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar contra el piano de cola, presionando sus teclas y quebrando sus patas delanteras. La vampiresa termino enfrente del instrumento abatida y antes de que su vida se apagara Clara se le acercó y le dijo:

-Hora de que caiga el telón.

-Antes… un favor, ya es suficientemente irónico que muera con mi propio arco… tráeme el chelo… por favor solo eso.

Clara no vio por qué no hacerlo y lo hizo, le entregó el chelo a la vampiresa cuyos ojos volvieron a su color original mientras pasaba su casco por su instrumento. Para un músico su instrumento llegaba a ser el amigo más leal el compañero que se quedaba incluso en la soledad, el que les permitía expresar todo sentimiento mediante siete notas. Finalmente los ojos purpuras de la chelista se cerraron con su ultimo suspiro, dejando su casco encima de las cuerdas del instrumento… un vampiro más había caído, quedaban tres en pie.


	42. 41 inocente o culpable

Inocente o culpable.

Spitfire recobró la conciencia para su sorpresa se encontraba en uno de los camerinos del teatro, frente a ella estaba el batpony Umbra. Al verlo Spitfire se levantó rápidamente y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba esposada, sus cosas estaban detrás de la silla donde estaba sentado Umbra dentro de una maleta y este sostenía la espada sagrada que les había dejado Celestia por accidente.

-No tan rápido Spitfire, tu foto recorrió muy rápido todos los sectores de la armada al saberse tu supuesta traición, ahora no diré directamente que no creo en la veracidad de esa noticia, pero tengo mis dudas desde el primer día que salió y ahora más.

-No soy una traidora – alegó Spitfire.

-¿Te molestaría demostrarlo? Solo necesito que respondas unas cuantas peguntas y que des tu versión de los hechos, si es más creíble y completa que la que transcurre por los medios, pensare si creerte. -añadió Umbra.

Spitfire antes de contestar cualquier cosa preguntó:

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-No debería responderte a nada, mas, lo hare como una cortesía Mary es mi hija, ella trae consigo una runa carmesí de la cual ahí dos, yo tengo la otra, ambas piedras se detectan entre sí y ambas brillan con intensidad cuando están a una distancia cercana una de la otra, sin embargo, si se separan se vuelven una especie de brújula con el propósito de encontrar a la otra. – explicó Umbra.

-¿Ella es tu hija? No se parecen mucho -añadió Spitfire

-Sacó los rasgos de su madre. Eso no importa hay temas más importantes entre nosotros, como, por ejemplo: ¿Cómo conseguiste esto? -cuestionó mostrándole la espada sagrada - ¿y porque no la usaste contra el vampiro?

Spitfire la observó, sin embargo, antes de responder cualquier cosa le vino a la mente Clara. Observó con fuerza a Umbra y sentenció:

-Antes de decir cualquier cosa quiero ver a Clara

-La unicornio… está bien, justo afuera con dos batponys y mi hija, no tengo razón alguna para interrogarla o esposarla siquiera. A pesar de eso, te defiende y como sabrás no puedo dejarla intervenir. – explicó Umbra

-No soy una traidora y esa espada la conseguí gracias a la misma Celestia, estuvimos presentes la primera vez que Keres Luna atacó, vimos a Celestia pelear contra ella. Celestia perdió esa espada durante la batalla. – agregó Spitfire

-¿Esperas que me crea eso? – cuestionó Umbra.

-¿Cómo más la pude haber conseguido robándola? – añadió Spitfire

Umbra se quedó viéndola y se dispuso a tomar las cosas y salir, hasta ahora no le creía a Spitfire.

-¡Celestia se está muriendo, Keres Luna la envenenó! – sentenció Spitfire.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- cuestionó Umbra, pues esta noticia solo lo sabían los altos rangos del ejercitó.

-¿Cómo crees que lo se? – le preguntó Spitfire.

Umbra se volvió a sentar ahora interesado y le preguntó:

-¿si no eres una traidora, como surgió esta noticia? ¿Qué paso en verdad?

-Taylor, el paso… llegó a Clousdale, me engaño me hizo creer que me habían relevado de mi puesto y que él iba a ocuparlo, me corrió de mi puesto y luego corrió la noticia de que había desertado. Él no ha ganado de manera honrada ninguna de sus medallas, pues el rango suficiente para hacerme creer esa mentira lo obtuvo asesinando al padre de Clara Belle y esposo de Rarity. -explicó Spitfire

-¿Puedes probar esto? – cuestionó Umbra.

\- Por desgracia no, pero te apuesto a que si vas a su casa en Canterlot encontraras todas las pruebas que necesitas – alegó Spitfire.

-Está bien lo investigare, pero no te puedo dejar ir -añadió Umbra.

-Si no me dejas ir morirá Celestia tarde o temprano y todo empeorará, keres Luna seguirá libre y cuando menos lo esperes tendremos otra Keres entre nosotros, necesito matar a Harrapair – sentenció Spitfire.

-Puedo eliminarla yo -respondió Umbra.

-No, no puedes… tienes que defender Canterlot contra una Keres, si dejas tu puesto y en dado caso logras matar a Fluttershy ya será tarde, pues Keres Luna habrá pasado las defensas de Canterlot y asesinado a Celestia -añadió Spitfire.

Umbra se detuvo en seco una vez más, él sabía que Spit tenía razón, era perseguir a Harrapair o proteger Canterlot, no tenía opción… sin embargo, si Spitfire fallaba igual seria el fin de todo. Al final esto no afectó su decisión:

-Lo lamento Spitfire, a pesar de eso no puedo dejarte partir, no hasta saber que en verdad eres inocente -sentenció Umbra antes de salir del cuarto.

Spitfire, al ver esto espero un momento y pensó: "hasta crees que me quedare aquí sin hacer nada" acto seguido, se trasladó hasta la mochila en la que estaban todas sus cosas y la abrió con su boca. en esta maleta había más que solo las cosas de Spitfire, también había unas cuantas armas más y en una pequeña bolsa que logro mover un par de runas como la que le mostro el batpony. Spitfire, las observó interesada, pero antes de cualquier cosa siguió buscando en la maleta hasta que encontró la espada. La sostuvo con su boca, la apoyó en el piso y aplicando fuerza rompió las esposas contra el filo.

Afuera Clara se encontraba rodeada por los batponys, dos de ellos para ser exactos, la unicornio estaba algo fastidiada, sin embargo, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo conocía a Spitfire y pronto saldrían de ahí. Cada que algún batpony le hablaba les contestaba de manera sarcástica en francés, le gustaba ver como se fastidiaban o la veían confundidos. Esta era una de las costumbres que tenía Clara en Canterlot para molestar a los guardias cuando la detenían por algo, siempre lograba que la dejaran ir así o hacer tiempo hasta que alguien más llegara a hacer la distracción para que huyera. Al recordar sus pequeñas aventuras un tanto traviesas en Canterlot, mostró una sonrisa y observó hacia el tejado del teatro, si Spitfire escapaba no saldría por una ruta común.

Cuando Umbra regresó al lugar donde había dejado a Spitfire está ya no estaba y tampoco ninguna de las cosas que había dejado ahí, se había llevado consigo toda la maleta. El batpony al ver esto salió nuevamente del cuarto y siguió el camino por el que creía se había ido Spitfire.

La pegaso, con la maleta buscaba alguna salida secundaria, no quería hacer ruido así que las ventanas no eran una opción. Sin embargo, esto no le evito asomarse por una ventana y hacerle señas a Clara hasta que esta finalmente la vio y comprendió. Clara entonces se levantó y comenzó a caminar, los batponys vieron esto y se acercaron a ella, debían vigilarla, aunque no tuvieran permiso de esposarla o confiscarle su arma. Una vez se acercaron, Clara se detuvo en seco, ambos se detuvieron de igual manera y entonces la unicornio con su magia alzó una piedra y golpeó en el rostro con fuerza a uno de los guardias. Dicho guardia cayó inconsciente permitiéndole a Clara encargarse del otro, al cual logro noquear evadiendo uno par de golpes y lanzándole uno a la nuca.

Hecho esto, quiso alejarse del teatro suponiendo que Spit la alcanzaría más adelante, pero un disparó hecho justo enfrente de ella la detuvo, la hizo voltearse y ver ahí a Mary. Quien enfundando el rifle sacó una de sus pistolas y dijo:

-Ni un paso más.

Clara no le respondió, solo se dio vuelta y con su cuerno desvió la pistola justo antes de que Mary disparara, la batpony al escuchar a Clara correr hacia ella retrocedió y quiso apuntar de nuevo, pero la unicornio golpeó su casco desviando el arma de nuevo, paso rápidamente a un lado de ella y desenfundo la otra pistola de la tiradora. Clara intentó apuntarle, pero Mary de un golpe desvió el arma eh hizo un intento de igual manera. La batpony le apunto a la cabeza a Clara, pero esta movió la cabeza y con el casco empujo la pistola hacia el lado opuesto al de su cabeza, justo cuando Mary disparó.

Entonces Clara, aprovechó y apuntó, sin embargo, Mary tomó el casco de la unicornio evitándole apuntar, cuando Mary quiso apuntar Clara de igual manera sostuvo su casco. La segunda bala del arma de Mary se disparó fallando el tiro, Clara intento apuntar a la cabeza de Mary en medio del forcejeo en el que ambas sostenían un casco de la otra. Una vez creyó tenerla a tiro Clara disparó, sin embargo, este tiro se realizó justo en medio de las dos, por lo que la detonación las hizo separarse y ambas. Al retroceder se agacharon y desenvainaron su arma blanca, terminando en una pose en las que ambas se apuntaban.

Por su lado Spitfire encontró en su búsqueda por una salida encontró a Umbra, el cual tenía su sable desenvainado. Spitfire al ver esto igual desenvainó y sentenció:

-¡No tengo nada contra ti! Solo apártate…

-No puedo hacer eso Spitfire -respondió avanzado hacia la pegaso con la espada en alto.

Entonces se hizo el primer tajo en el que las espadas quedaron en equis.

-Tengo una deuda que cumplir Umbra, un deber que jure hacer y ni tú, ni nadie me lo va a impedir. – añadió Spitfire antes de romper la equis y contra-atacar

Umbra bloqueó sus dos ataques y volvió a atacar ahora con una estocada la cual Spitfire evadió antes de atacar nuevamente. Las espadas chocaban constantemente hasta que nuevamente quedaron juntas ahora en una cruz.

-¿y si no lo eres? ¿Qué pasa si en verdad eres una traidora? No te puedo dejar ir… si en verdad eres una traidora ya eh tratado con ponys como tú -alegó Umbra

Spitfire reaccionó colérica y aplicando fuerza a su espada llevo a Umbra hasta la pared quedando nuevamente las espadas en equis.

-¡¿Tu que sabes de vivir?! ¡Nada sabes de mí! No me puedes juzgar…

Umbra reaccionó nuevamente rompiendo la equis y lanzando ataques consecutivos que hicieron retroceder a Spitfire mientras bloqueaba los ataques. hasta que Umbra la dejo contra la pared con ambas espadas al cuello

-¡Eh visto morir a miles de mis soldados, he visto morir familias enteras! ¿tú que has vivido? ¿Tú qué sabes? -respondió el general

Spitfire colérica, empujó a Umbra y respondió apuntándole:

-¡Se lo que es que el mundo esté en tu contra! ¡Perdí mis amistades y la última que me quedaba murió agonizando en mis cascos! ¡fui traicionada por toda una nación! ¡No te atrevas a hablarme de dolor!

Una vez más iniciaron los ataques por parte de Umbra las espadas chocaban una y otra vez, dejando la melodía del aceró en los pasillos del teatro. Finalmente Spitfire sentenció mientras atacaba a Umbra con rabia:

-¡Te lo advierto general, no eres nada contra mí a pesar de mi posición sigo teniendo el control! ¡soy la más fuerte de los dos y si he de matarte aquí lo haré!

Al sentenciar esta última palabra Spitfire lanzó un tajo lo suficientemente fuerte para arrebatarle su arma de los cascos a Umbra, el batpony en reacción a esto retrocedió hasta tocar la pared. Spitfire se acercó a él apuntándole con la espada y agregó:

-Soy inocente… eso lo puedo jurar, pero no puedo esperar a que lo compruebes hay algo que debo hacer y no dejare que nadie interfiera… algún día lo entenderás Umbra, hemos vivido casi los mismos años, sin embargo, aun eres más joven que yo lo sé por tu aspecto. No luches más, déjame libre y no habrá ni una gota de sangre en el suelo.

Al ver que Umbra bajaba la guardia Spitfire escapó rápidamente, al poco tiempo encontró una ventana abierta y salió por la misma. Con Clara y Mary el asunto estaba tensó, ambas se apuntaban aun la una a la otra, sin embargo, ninguna disparaba. Al ver a Spitfire salir del edificio Clara decidió hablar, con una sola y simple pregunta:

-¿Le dispararías a quien hace unas horas te salvo la vida?

La mirada de Mary cambio totalmente al escuchar esto y lentamente bajó su arma, al ver esto Clara hizo lo mismo y envainó su espada. La unicornio comenzó a retroceder lentamente, hasta que decidió arrojar la pistola y correr en la dirección que había visto volar a Spitfire.

Momentos después Umbra salió del teatro por el mismo lugar por donde había salido Spit y encontró a su hija observando en la dirección en la que se habían marchado.

-Mary, despierta a los guardias y síguelos, no hagas nada en su contra. Cuando sepas donde está la vampiresa regresa a mí y llévate un pequeño grupo contigo – ordenó Umbra

Mary afirmo con la cabeza y partió aun teniendo noción de adonde irían.


	43. 42 Paraíso e infierno

Paraíso e infierno

En el castillo de la amistad donde antes se reunían los elementos de la armonía ahora había dos historias distintas ocurriendo al mismo tiempo. La princesa tenia pesadillas cada noche, visiones cada día, sentía dolor en cada visión como si fueran reales, lo mismo pasaba en cada sueño. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba librarse de ese mal que la asolaba, sus hechizos no le daban la respuesta, no tenía magia capas de anular una maldición que desconocía completamente. La inteligencia de la alicornio día a día se iba deteriorando transformándose lentamente en locura. Esquizofrenia, paranoia, amnesia, son solo unos ejemplos de lo que estaba desarrollando la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Por su lado Hope vivía cada paraíso existente en sus sueños, sentía una presencia a menudo a la que le temía, sin embargo, también se sentía atraída hacia ella. En cada sueño el ángel que ella ahora llamaba madre la consolaba, la protegía, mas, hasta ahora en ninguno de los sueños había podido verla. Lo más que conocía Hope de su ángel, era su voz angelical, esa voz con la que le cantaba y la hacía descansar, de igual manera conocía su silueta.

sin embargo, cada noche le hacia la misma pregunta: ¿Cuándo me dejaras conocerte? Y siempre la era la misma respuesta: pronto mi pequeña…

cada noche Hope esperaba volver a escuchar a su ángel cantarle, a hablarle y consolarle, le temía, pero, añoraba tanto conocer a ese ángel. Una noche el sueño inicio distinto en vez de una alcoba elegante o un jardín de flores se encontró en medio de un jardín cuyo lado derecho e izquierdo tenía unas hileras de árboles, ambas hacían un camino frente a ella que daba a un enorme castillo gótico de techos azules y paredes blancas, cientos de ventanas, un portón elegante de madera y en los tejados del mismo recorría un hermoso patrón de flores. Una mariposa negra bajo de este tejado y se posó en la nariz de Hope, la pegaso quiso estornudar, mas, la mariposa se quitó antes de que lo hiciera y voló hacia la puerta del castillo. Una vez se acercó lo suficiente al mismo este se abrió dejándola entrar, Hope la siguió.

Una vez dentro del castillo las puertas se cerraron detrás de Hope y a sus oídos llegó el canto de su ángel, esto la hizo sonreír y con entusiasmo siguió el sonido de la voz. Las paredes blancas del castillo estaban decoradas con marcos y soportes dorados, además los azulejos rojos del piso que le daban un toque señorial. La voz guio a Hope hasta un gran invernadero lleno de flores de todos los tipos y decorado con bellas esculturas y columnas además de la fuente central. Hope se paralizo, el escenario frente a ella la asombraba, sin embargo, la misma voz la saco de su transe diciéndole:

-Acércate hija, no me tengas miedo.

-¿Mama? -cuestionó Hope mientras obedecía aquella voz.

Apenas camino un poco la presencia finalmente se hizo presente frente a ella, desde el otro lado de la fuente, saliendo de entre los rosales Hope distinguía a la pegaso amarilla de crines rosas acercarse, portando un lindo vestido blanco y una corona de flores que incluía un velo transparente que cubría el resto de su crin. Los ojos azules de Fluttershy se detuvieron en Hope, le sonrió y está ya sin ningún miedo corrió en dirección hacia ella. Shy al verla acercarse extendió sus largas alas dejando ver su bello plumaje y cuando Hope dio el abraso Fluttershy la rodeó con sus alas y le dijo:

-Al fin estoy contigo mi pequeña, esta soy yo.

-Mama, no… no sé qué decirte, no sé cómo expresar lo que siento al verte por primera vez -dijo Hope

-No digas nada solo ven mi pequeña -respondió Shy

Shy la guio lentamente a través de ese laberinto de flores, Hope estaba fascinada, de todos los sueños que había tenido en ninguno había tenido un escenario semejante y su ángel, su madre, le parecía lo más bello de aquel lugar. Ahora que la veía, que la sentía y la escuchaba cantar tan cerca no se quería despertar, quería que ese sueño le durara para siempre. Finalmente llegaron a un área del invernadero perdida entre las flores, donde se reunían muchas mariposas negras y en el suelo se encontraba una cobija roja llena de cojines del mismo color, aquí se sentaron ambas y Shy paso una de sus alas por encima de Hope.

-Al fin me tienes aquí mi pequeña, pero escúchame: Iré por ti, quiero que vengas conmigo, que compartas mi poder y mis maravillas, en unos días Hope te reunirás verdaderamente conmigo, tu verdadera madre. Sin embargo, para que esto se cumpla tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga. -explicó Shy

-Pide lo que quieras madre, obedeceré -respondió Hope perdida en los ojos de Shy.

La vampiresa sonrió. Por otro lado, Twilight había evitado lo más posible dormirse, sin embargo, esto no evitó su sufrimiento pues una nueva alucinación la atacó. Reflejada en la ventana del castillo, Twilight vio la escena descrita, Shy y Hope abrasadas, pero, Twilight no vio a una Fluttershy angelical, lo que vio fue a una vampiresa con el pelaje maltratado y opaco, los ojos carmesís colmillos cercanos al cuello de Hope una sonrisa maliciosa alas demoniacas y un vestido negro portando una corona de huesos. En lugar de ver flores coloridas lo que Twilight vio fue únicamente un tipo de flor, rosas negras. La alicornio colérica se levantó y con su cuerno le disparo al vitral haciéndolo añicos, lo último que escucho fue la risa burlona de la vampiresa y su voz susurrándole:

-Ella es mía Twilight


	44. 43 lo que fue

Lo que fue

Spitfire y Clara llegaron a Ponyville, pueblo que a pesar de las constantes riñas que enfrentaba seguía en pie. Ambas avanzaron hasta el castillo de Twilight donde Clara esperaba poder hablar con Hope.

-Escucha Clara si tienes razón tu amiga es hija de la vampiresa y probablemente a tenido contacto con la misma, has que te hable de ella y si la situación lo requiere dale la joya, así si la vampiresa se la lleva sabremos donde se oculta – explicó Spitfire

-Oui mon maîtresse, confié en mi – respondió Clara

\- Lo hago Clara, te esperare aquí -aclaró Spitfire dándole una sonrisa

Una vez terminaron de hablar Clara se acercó al castillo y Spitfire se sentó bajo un árbol. Clara tocó un par de veces la puerta, al no recibir respuesta después de unos momentos volvió a hacerlo y gritó el nombre de Twilight. Twilight finalmente abrió la puerta, la alicornio estaba completamente pálida, sus ojos mostraban una notoria sombra en ellos encima de sus ojeras, su pelaje y crin estaban desacomodados. Twilight era apenas una sombra de lo que había sido, sin embargo, al ver a Clara y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y le dijo lo más animada posible:

-Clara ven entra al castillo eres bienvenida

-Merci Tante Twilight – respondió Clara entrando al castillo

Una vez entró Clara Twilight cerró la puerta y siguió a Clara, preguntándole:

-¿Cómo estás sobrina?

-Bien tante Twilight, viviendo el sueño o de camino a vivirlo, hago lo mejor que puedo para conseguirlo – explicó Clara

-Me alegra escucharlo Clara ¿y tu madre como esta? – preguntó mientras abría la puerta del salón del mapa y se sentaba en su silla.

Incluso el sentarse se le hacía trabajoso a la alicornio, su salud se estaba degradando y Clara lo podía notar con mucha facilidad, sin embargo, no hizo ninguna referencia a esto. El salón por otro lado estaba en malas condiciones una de las sillas estaba rota al igual que el mapa, Clara se tomó la libertad de sentarse en la silla que le correspondía a Rarity y respondió:

-Mon meré? Ella está bien, sigue haciendo vestidos como siempre lo ha hecho, se sigue mostrado emocionada al hacerlo y mantiene su vida lo más feliz posible.

-Entonces esta mejor que yo en todos los aspectos… siento que me estoy muriendo Clara, mi salud me abandona al igual que mi cordura, no logro dormir sin tener una sola pesadilla. Mi vida se volvió un infierno, ya ni siquiera me habla Hope, si vienes a verla espero que quiera hablar contigo, desde que descubrió que no soy su verdadera madre… bueno ya no soy parte de su vida -explicó Twilight

-Twilight, elle te aime -agregó Clara compasiva

-Desearía poder creer en eso Clara, pero la verdad es una muy distinta, Hope jamás me volverá a ver como una madre, no desde que se enteró que Fluttershy es su madre -respondió Twilight.

-¿Entonces es verdad? Fluttershy meré de Hope, creo que es tiempo de algunas explicaciones.

Twilight vaciló un poco, pero, afirmó con la cabeza y contó:

 _Hubo un tiempo en que éramos seis, mis amigas eran: Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash… Pinkie Pie… y Fluttershy, Shy era una pegaso cálida, tímida y compasiva, amable muy amable. Se dedicaba a cuidar a los animales, tenía una habilidad única para comunicarse con los mismos, sin embargo, era muy inocente cuando se enamoró, por desgracia lo hizo del pony incorrecto. Ese pegaso no la amaba realmente, sin embargo, para ella fue un sueño lo poco que duro, aquel pegaso se marchó sin dejar rastro unos días antes de que Flutteshy se enterarse de que estaba embarazada, al principio estaba tan nerviosa. Ya era mayor así que no le presento problemas reales, sin embargo, muchas creíamos que era mejor que cuando lo tuviera lo diera en adopción, por su personalidad no creíamos que fuera buena opción como madre soltera._

 _Con el tiempo la comenzamos a apoyar, la primera fue Pinkie, la siguiente fue Applejack, después Rarity, Rainbow y yo… yo fui la que más tardo. No la veía preparada para ello, menos estando sola, en cambio yo me sentía preparada y quería tener una cría… sin embargo, sabía que no era posible._

 _Un año antes había tenido una relación que se partió ¿la razón? Yo era infértil, la frustración de no poder tener un hijo distanció esa relación hasta que se quebró. En ese tiempo Rarity ya había gozado varios años contigo, sin embargo, me asustaba la idea de ser la única que se quedara sola, al ser inmortal esa posibilidad es enorme._

 _Cuando Shy iba a tener a Hope realmente deseaba que se decidiera a darla en adopción incluso una vez intente convencerla:_

 _-Shy, eres consciente de que te apoyo, pero ¿En verdad te crees capaz de sobre llevar esto tu sola?_

 _-Twilight, tal vez no sea la de carácter más fuerte, la más valiente, la más lista o la mejor posicionada, pero, tengo fe en que puedo criar a mi propia hija por mi cuenta, creo en mí y sé que lo lograre – respondió ella seriamente sin intención de dañarme_

 _Sin embargo, saber que muy probablemente no sería mi oportunidad me entristecía, sin embargo, intentaba no guardarle envidia a nadie. No quería dañar a nadie._

 _Conforme pasaron los meses mi esperanza no hizo más que quebrarse, pues Shy cada vez estaba más convencida de que podía hacerlo y se aferraba más a su hija aun no nacida. Ella que siempre había tenido buena voz para cantar ya tenía escritas varias canciones para su pequeña y con el consejo de músicos como Octavia y Lyra, logro aprender a tocar una harmónica de cristal que sonaba precioso. Seguramente sigue en su casa esa harmónica. Cuando llegaba el día de tener a su hija, la emoción de todas no podía ser mayor, así como el nerviosismo porque todo saliera bien. Recuerdo que tú te quedaste a jugar aquí en el castillo ese día con tu padre._

 _Cuando se nos dio la noticia de la muerte de Shy, todas estábamos destrozadas, eso no fue mentira, sin embargo, cuando entré a "ver" a Shy no solo fui a verla…_

-Espera… ¿a qué te refieres tante? – interrumpió Clara, con lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos y apartándose un poco de la mesa.

Twilight observó a Clara con una mirada sumamente triste, unos ojos tan apagados y desesperanzados que atravesaron como una flecha el corazón de Clara quien se llevó un casco al pecho. La compasión que tenía por ella en ese momento, aunque estuviera mezclada con la duda era demasiada. Sin embargo, la respuesta que dio Twilight no podía ser más devastadora.

-Realice un hechizo de magia negra sobre el cuerpo de Shy, quería revivirla traerla de vuelta, sin embargo, en ese momento volvió la envidia que había contenido dentro de mí. Justo antes de completar el hechizo lo interrumpí obteniendo otro accidentalmente… te juro que no era mi intención… yo no quería hacer eso… yo la hubiera querido de vuelta -explicó Twilight rompiendo en llanto – sin embargo, mi envidia fue más fuerte en ese momento, quería a Hope… yo la deseaba… perdóname… perdóname Clara, pero yo cree al monstruo que asola Equestria, sé que Fluttershy sintió como la vida volvía a ella hasta que interrumpí el hechizo y la dejé morir haciendo incluso más tortuosa la muerte, lo peor es que después investigue en mis libros lo que pude haber causado, supe que Fluttershy podría revivir, supe que había una posibilidad de que volviera como un vampiro, sin embargo, decidí ignorarlo y disfrutar el tiempo que tenía con Hope… fui una ciega Clara… perdona, perdóneme todos…

Clara estaba choqueada, no tenía palabra alguna para describir todo lo que sentía en ese mismo momento, aunque ella no fuera Hope, la historia que se le había contado a ella era muy distinta a esa verdad. No quería ni imaginar cómo era la verdad para Hope, Clara no quiso decirle nada malo a Twilight, sin embargo, tampoco tuvo la fuerza de quedarse frente a ella. Corrió hacia la puerta del salón, y salió del mismo corriendo hasta las escaleras principales del castillo, donde rompió en llanto. Twilight por su lado hizo lo mismo repitiendo una y otra vez la palabra "perdón" mientras recargaba su cabeza contra la mesa.

Una vez recuperó un poco la compostura Clara, se levantó y subió las escaleras, debía ver a Hope aun, para terminar una vez por todas con esa pesadilla y salir de ahí.

Hope se encontraba en su cuarto escuchando cantar a Fluttershy en su mente mientras la observaba como una visión reflejada en su espejo, la vampiresa tenia hechizada a su hija quien ya le tenía afecto. Cuando Clara tocó a la puerta atrajo la atención de Hope y la vampiresa se desvaneció del espejo, o, mejor dicho, de la mente de Hope. La pegaso fue a abrir la puerta y al ver a Clara se alegró y la abrazó. Clara regresó el abrazó y le dijo:

-¿Comment ça va Petit Hope?

-Clara no lo creerías, me siento bendecida, estoy perfecta, jubilosa, ven siéntate – respondió Hope

-Me alegro mucho Hope, mon amie et cousine Hope – añadió Clara

-¿No quieres saber porque estoy tan feliz? – cuestionó Hope.

-Oui, me intriga mucho saberlo petit Hope – afirmó Clara

-¿recuerdas que cuando iba a tu casa siendo una potrilla tu madre me hablaba de un ángel que me cuidaba y me amparaba, que siempre se mantenía conmigo? – preguntó Hope tomando de los cascos a Clara.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? – respondió Clara sonriendo.

-Ese ángel es mi madre Clara y ahora habla conmigo, me acompaña, me protege y me ha dicho toda la verdad, me ha dicho cuanto me ama y cuanto me cuidara cuando este a su lado. Clara si supieras lo que se siente, lo dichosa que me siento, mi vida se ha vuelto un paraíso, ella me llevara y podre finalmente sentirla y tener todo lo que me promete.

-Hope… mon petit amie… lo que dices es una locura, los ángeles, los que nos han abandonado, nos cuidan sí, pero, desde un lugar mejor, no vuelven a este mundo para hablarnos. No te dejes engañar por tus sueños, cosas como las que dices son demasiado buenas para ser verdad, nada puede ser perfecto Hope solo observa más detenidamente… - intentó explicar Clara, sin embargo, fue interrumpida por Hope

-No, no te lo digo Clara esto es verdad, la he visto, la he sentido tan cerca, me habla desde la distancia, me consuela y me ampara. Siento su espíritu dentro de mí y cando lo siento es simplemente como un sueño una sensación que no se puede contener o negar. Como una caricia cautivadora y como un hechizo un bello hechizo que me hace viajar por distintos paraísos cada que ella lo desea

-Es peligroso cousine date cuenta -agregó Clara intentando hacerse escuchar

-Cada que escuchó las palabras de mi madre es como una bella canción, es una voz tan dulce y angelical. En su mirada puedo verme reflejada, esa mirada que me expresa tanto amor. ¿Cómo podría ser un simple sueño si la siento tan cerca, si la siento conmigo? Mi madre ha vuelto conmigo, me ama…

-Mon petit Hope... – intentó agregar de nuevo Clara siendo interrumpida una vez más.

-¡No lo que pasa es que tu no comprendes, tu envidia es tan grande al ver que mi madre ha vuelto por mí que tú no puedes aceptar que tu padre nunca volverá a aparecerse frente a ti y no volverá a abrazarte o besarte jamás! -sentenció con ira Hope.

Clara retrocedió sorprendida y profundamente herida, las palabras que acababa de escuchar le partieron el corazón en mil trozos como si se hubiera tratado de una copa de cristal siendo arrojada contra el suelo. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de los ojos de Clara cuya mirada se hizo fría y con la voz quebrada y el alma rota agregó:

-Esta no eres tu Hope…. Mon petit Hope… ¿Qué te pasó?

Clara sacó la piedra que debía darle a Hope de su levita y la dejó en una mesita de noche.

-Es un regalo… te lo quería dar… quédatelo no importa si tú me odias…. Je't Aime Hope – Dicho esto Clara salió de la habitación corriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo dejando a una Hope arrepentida de haber dañado a quien había sido su mejor amiga.

Clara salió corriendo del castillo fue hacia Spitfire aun corriendo y se abrazó a ella. Spitfire se sintió confundida, sin embargo, la abrazó de vuelta viendo lo dañada que estaba y así estuvieron un largo rato.


	45. 44 Muerte Blanca

La muerte blanca

En el blanco norte de Equestria se cernía sobre el campo gélido un atormenta de nieve y granizo que azotaba sin piedad alguna la tierra y en medio de la inmensa capa de nieve se encontraba un pegaso. Un pegaso herido, incapaz de volar, su uniforme de general estaba completamente desgarrado, no quedaba rasgo de su rango, su pelaje se congelaba. Estaba sediento y hambriento sus cascos lo traicionaban a menudo dejándolo caer en la fría nieve, ya no podía sentir los mismos.

Taylor estaba en un estado lamentable, entre la espada y la pared, tras de él sabía que estaban marchando los ejércitos del imperio y frente a él una densa capa de nieve. Sin embargo, le eran más tentadores los brazos de la muerte blanca antes de las garras de sus enemigos, así que siguió caminando.

La ventisca golpeaba atroz su rostro aun si se cubría con una de sus alas, Taylor sentía la fría frisa entrar y salir de sus pulmones congelándolo lentamente por dentro. Podía sentir como su sangre se iba helando dentro de sus venas, sentía como el calor de la vida lo dejaba lentamente dando paso al frio invernal.

No logro avanzar mucho antes de caer al suelo nuevamente, sus miembros ya no le obedecían y sus ojos querían cerrarse, sentía un profundo deseo por dormir. Sin embargo, en medio de su agonía vio acercarse la figura de un pegaso, de pelaje claro y crin azul, este pegaso que portaba un uniforme de gendarme de color azul rey lo observo con desprecio y sentenció:

-Tuer fills de pute! Tuer!

Al escuchar su voz alzo la cabeza y al verlo atentamente su mirada cambio a expresar odio y le dijo:

\- ¡Tu estas muerto maldito bastardo!

\- ¿igual que yo? – dijo un segundo pony que al verTaylor lo reconoció como el difunto Raul

\- ¡No, No! ¡Aléjense de mí! -sentenció Taylor en levantándose en un ataque de adrenalina.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente, mientras Taylor retrocedía viendo como detrás de ellos aparecían más ponys, mas ponys que él había mandado matar. Taylor se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr sin percatarse que se estaba regresando justo a donde estaba el ejercito de cristal.

Constantemente volteaba a ver si lo seguían, pero ya no había nada detrás de él, esto lo relajaba un poco, pero por alguna razón no quería dejar de correr. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, sus piernas congeladas sufrieron las consecuencias de ese ataque de adrenalina, primero a manera de un dolor intenso para, acto seguido, dejarlo caer a la fría nieve. Entonces volvió a sentir como la fría brisa entraba en su cuerpo, como el sueño volvía lentamente dejándolo débil.

Entonces se apareció enfrente suyo la figura de un pegaso abriéndose paso entre la densa nieve, al principio parte de si se alivió, pero luego vio aparecer otros tres de tras de ese y a seis detrás de estos. No tardó mucho en percatarse de que era el ejercito de cristal.

Taylor hizo un esfuerzo inútil por levantarse y correr, pero solo lograba moverse sin sincronización alguna, como si de un animal herido se tratase, sus patas lo traicionaban al igual que sus alas con las que aleteaba de manera inútil y patética. Una vez le dieron alcance las tropas del imperio lo rodearon y lo observaron un momento, como si le tuvieran lastima, pero repulsión al mismo tiempo. ¿acaso lo reconocían?

Sin más que decirle lo tomaron preso y se lo llevaron con ellos arrastrando, solo eran un grupo de exploración, no el ejército completo. Sin embargo, Taylor no tardo en ver al resto del ejercito cuando lo arrastraron dentro de su campamento hasta donde se encontraban Cadence y Shining. Ambos lo observaron y Cadence dijo:

-A este lo recuerdo, era el capitán de los que enfrentamos en el pueblo, huiste de ahí con pocos de tus soldados a reunirte con los de la costa antes de que Shining y yo atacáramos. ¿Por qué sigues vivo y tus ponys no?

-Huyo, algunos de los soldados reportaron ver a un fugado, pero no le habían dado importancia, pensaban que no llegaría lejos y aquí lo tenemos – añadió Shining

-Entonces abandonaste a tus camaradas a su suerte, dejaste morir a los soldados que se pusieron bajo tu cargo además de traicionar a la corona. Tienes dos crímenes que pagar -sentenció Cadence.

-No, no es como ustedes lo dicen, no escape… yo solo, quería buscar ayuda… cuando tuviera ayuda regresaría lo más rápido posible – se excusó Taylor

\- Nunca escuche de un general que abandonará a sus soldados en busca de ayuda en lugar de enviar a alguien, enciérrenlo lo arrastraremos con nosotros hasta Canterlot y después de reconquistar la ciudad se le juzgara como a muchos otros. – ordenó Shining.

Dicho esto, dos guardias apresaron a Taylor el cual intento defenderse mientras balbuceaba excusas y lamentos desesperadamente, si no salía de eso su tiempo se había acabado.


	46. 45 la princesa y la reina

La princesa y la reina

Hope se encontraba en su alcoba aun pensando lo que había pasado, sin embargo, todo pensamiento sobre esto se disipo en el momento que escucho la voz cantante de Shy como lo hizo aquella vez en la torre del reloj, Hope se levantó y siguió la voz fuera de su alcoba, la siguió entre los pasillos del castillo y entre más cerca estaba esta se escuchaba más imponente y majestuosa. Mas, Hope no fue la única que lo escucho Twilight también la escucho y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y salió del castillo apresurada en dirección al cuartel de la guardia de Ponyville. Sin embargo, no tuvo que llegar hasta ahí para encontrarse una lanza abandonada en el suelo debido a las constantes guerrillas de Equestria.

Mientras tanto Hope ya se encontraba tan cerca de su madre que la voz cantante se detuvo y en cambio le dijo con la voz más imponente que jamás hubiera oído, pero con cierta dulzura al mismo tiempo:

-Ven, acércate mi pequeña, ven con tu madre, ven a mi… acércate.

Finalmente la vio Hope, a esa figura con alas similares a las de un murciélago o un dragón, ojos carmesís como el rubí o la sangre misma, colmillos puntiagudos y pelaje pálido. Shy portaba una túnica completamente negra ahora y osaba portar la corona que le había rebatado a Luna. A pesar de su aspecto macabro a Hope le parecía el ángel que había visto en su sueño. Cuando las dos estuvieron cara a cara, Shy paso su casco por la mejilla de su hija le sonrió y le dijo:

-Te llevare a casa conmigo Hope, donde debes estar.

Hope afirmo estando pasmada en el rostro de su madre, tras de Fluttershy se encontraban un vitral que no se molestó en hacer añicos dejando entrar la luz de la luna roja que alumbraba una carroza sostenida por sus dos siervas restantes. Hope vio la carroza y luego volvió a ver a su madre, sin embargo, esta vez al verla a los ojos algo la controlo de tal manera que la hizo caer dormida. Entonces Shy la cargo y la subió a la carroza, justo en ese momento la puerta del castillo se abrió de Golpe dejando entrar a Twilight la cual gritó:

-¡Hope!

La Vampiresa se volteó y le dedicó su mirada más colérica a Twilight la carroza emprendió su camino inmediatamente llevándose a Hope, y Twilight voló intentando darle alcance, pero Shy la tomó de la cola y la azotó contra el piso, al tiempo que desenvainaba el sable con el que había enfrentado al grupo de Dash.

-¡Ella es mía Twilight! ¡Siempre lo fue! – dijo colérica la vampiresa.

Twilight se levantó observó a Shy y con su cuerno controló la lanza apuntándole a la vampiresa con la misma.

-Yo te regrese a la vida Shy y ahora voy a enviarte al infierno, puede que tu hayas dado a luz a Hope… ¡pero yo la crie! -sentenció Twilight.

Shy reaccionó aún más colérica dando un sablazo a la lanza apartándola del camino, Twilight invocó un escudo elemental que bloqueó la espada justo a tiempo. La furia de la vampiresa la hacía atacar en una frenesí peligrosa para Twilight, puesto que no podía más que cubrirse con una barrera mágica que era golpeada constantemente. Finalmente, Twilight se animó a dar una estocada simple a Shy con la lanza, pero, la vampiresa dio un duro tajo a la lanza con el filo del sable y esta se partió.

Twilight solo podía seguirse cubriendo puesto que su única arma la había perdido por su inexperiencia con las armas. Shy cansada de dar ataques sin sentido se apartó y envaino la espada, sus ojos se iluminaron dando a entender que iba a pasar a los ataques elementales.

-Juguemos en tu terreno Twilight -dijo la vampiresa amenazante.

Acto seguido, Shy comenzó a correr directo a Twilight, justo cuando la alicornio iba a lanzar un hechizo, Shy se transformó en una nube de murciélagos y se materializo nuevamente atrás de Twilight, infringiéndole dos cortes en x con sus alas justo en el lomo. Twilight se volteó rápidamente en reacción al dolor y lanzo un poderoso hechizo que impacto en la pared del castillo puesto que la velocidad de Shy le había permitido esquivarlo. Twilight observo paranoica en todas direcciones, la vampiresa corría rápidamente por las paredes como si fuera un reptil, saltaba de columna en columna esquivando los proyectiles que Twilight le lanzaba.

Finalmente, después de mucha concentración Twilight logró impactarla con un proyectil, sin embargo, al hacer esto Shy soltó una densa niebla gris que le sirvió de escondite, la neblina no tardo en cubrir todo el salón. Twilight tenía todos sus sentidos alerta, sin embargo, esto no sería suficiente. Shy se abalanzó contra ella como una pantera salta al lomo de su presa, Twilight cayó al suelo y comenzó un forcejeo evitándole a Shy alcanzar su cuello. La alicornio al verse más débil en fuerza física contra la vampiresa, decidió teleportarse al salón del mapa. Aquí Twilight descanso un momento ya fuera de la niebla, pero en su mente escuchó:

-Puedo escuchar tus latidos Twilight.

Cuando entró la vampiresa al salón abriendo la puerta con fuerza se en encontró con Twilight cargando todas las sillas del lugar con su magia, apenas vio a su contrincante lanzó la primera silla. Shy con un movimiento de su cabeza desvió la silla telequineticamente y así consecutivamente hasta que dio alcance a Twilight, quien al ver que iba a hacer atacada se hecho al suelo y creo su escudo mágico en forma de domo.

Twilight tenía que pensar rápido, debía encontrar una manera de encontrar ventaja sobre su oponente, la alicornio observaba hacia todos lados buscando algo que pudiera ayudarla. Sin embargo, su concentración se rompió cuando escucho cristal quebrarse… no era cristal, era su escudo elemental se estaba cuarteando. La sorpresa para Twilight fue mortal, cuando vio las grietas en el escudo se percató que la magia de Shy era más fuerte, el escudo no aguantaría mucho los constantes impactos de las filosas alas de la vampiresa.

Cuando toda la parte frontal del domo ya básicamente estaba rota, Shy lanzó un tajo más fuerte que los anteriores haciendo añicos la parte delantera del escudo, Twilight rápidamente movió la parte trasera del mismo hacia el frente y la uso como escudo. A cada golpe que Shy lanzaba Twilight retrocedía un poco más bloqueando apenas los ataques, mas, esto no era suficiente, en cada impacto veía como un fragmento o fragmentos de su escudo se desprendían.

-¡Shy no tiene que ser así! ¡reacciona que no recuerdas todo lo que hicimos juntas, no recuerdas a tus amigas?¡ - cuestionó Twilight tropezándose, pero aun bloqueando los golpes de Shy.

Twilight mantenía el escudo en alto mientras se arrastraba hacia la pared, sin embargo, lo que ella debía alcanzar era la salida del mismo. En un momento de cálculo sumamente preciso Twilight se dio una marometa aun manteniendo el escudo sobre ella y con su cuerno dio un disparo muy fino que atravesó el pecho de Shy haciéndola retroceder un poco. Sin embargo, apenas estuvo en pie Twilight Shy reinició sus ataques aún más brutales.

-¡Flutttershy por favor! ¡recuérdalo, tú eras amable, eras dulce y buena, tu alma era tan pura, eras la pony más cálida que conocía! ¡Acaso no recuerdas los tiempos en los que nosotras te defendimos, en los que te hicimos sentir una de nosotros! ¡Te queríamos Shy! – Gritó Twilight desesperada.

-¡Mentira! -sentencio Shy dando un último tajo cargado de ira.

Este último tajo hizo añicos lo que quedaba del escudo y Twilight y derribo a esta haciendo que cayera sobre su lomo.

-¿Quererme? ¡Los últimos meses de mi vida tú me envidiaste! ¡todas ustedes creían que no podría criar a mi hija por mi cuenta, todas creían que seguía siendo la misma pegaso tímida que no podía valerse por su cuenta! ¡¿osas decir que me querían?!... – Shy observó a Twilight imponente y desenvaino el sable y apuntándole a la alicornio hecho esto continuó – pudiste haberme revivido, pudiste haberme traído de regreso con mi hija…

-Shy… - quiso hablar Twilight alzando un casco hacía ella, pero esta reaccionó eufórica y le dio un sablazo al casco.

Twilight soltó un grito y sostuvo su casco, aunque el corte no era lo suficientemente profundo, le ardía con intensidad.

-Sin embargo, hay algo que, si te tengo que agradecer, me diste la inmortalidad, me convertiste en lo que soy… cada momento que pasa siento como mi poder se agranda. Soy una reina Twilight, este ahora es mi reino, mi imperio de sangre, forjado en una oscuridad más profunda que cualquiera que Nigthmare Moon jamás hubiera imaginado. ¡Soy la diosa de las tinieblas! – sentenció Shy

Twilight con lágrimas en los ojos observó a Shy y le respondió:

-Has perdido tu camino Shy… has perdido la razón

Dicho esto, antes de que la vampiresa atacara Twilight cargó su cuerno y realizo una explosión de energía que desarmó a la vampiresa y la lanzó hacia la sala de los elementos nuevamente. Cayendo con tal fuerza en la mesa de los elementos que la partió en dos. Las paredes del castillo habían terminado quemadas y llenas de grietas, así como el candelabro del techo del salón, la puerta básicamente había dejado de existir, el suelo alrededor de Twilight estaba completamente negro y cuarteado. Para realizar tal hechizo la alicornio había gastado básicamente toda su energía, así que solo pudo levantarse en dos patas recoger el sable y cojear hasta Shy.

Cuando Twilight la vio Shy parecía estar inconsciente e incluso parecía que había recobrado el color vivo de su pelaje y sus alas parecían nuevamente de pegaso. Twilight se tallo los ojos un momento y observó nuevamente, su amiga parecía resucitada, sin embargo, Twilight debía matarla, alzo el sable, pero no se atrevía a lanzar el tajo. El ojo de Shy se abrió y la observó, su iris en ese momento era de su color natural, Twilight no tuvo fuerzas para soltar el golpe. Bajo el sable y se llevó un casco al rostro. Cuando hizo esto los ojos de Shy rápidamente se pusieron carmesís su pelaje palideció de nuevo y las plumas de sus alas comenzaron a caer mientras se levantaba, Twilight aún estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y su dolor cuando un tajo de un ala de Shy le impacto.

Twilight hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, quiso gritar, pero el dolor era tal que no pudo, a pesar de esto no sabía que era lo que le faltaba, solo sentía un intenso dolor en su espalda. Shy caminó un poco detrás de la alicornio y se volteó hacia ella viendo el lomo con un ala faltante de Twilight, la alicornió se recargó sobre la mesa y le dirigió la mirada a Shy, pero en esto vio tirada en el suelo su ala cercenada en un pequeño charco de su propia sangre.

-¿Por qué Shy? – cuestionó Twilight llorando.

La vampiresa se abalanzó contra ella veloz, Twilight intento golpearla con el sable, pero la embestida la hizo caer en la quebrada mesa de cristal. La vampiresa estaba parada sobre ella y observándola con odio le dijo:

-Morirás Twilight, un día lo harás, pero hoy solo te cobraré tu derrota.

Dicho esto, Shy le cerceno el cuerno a la alicornio y dando un fuerte golpe al hueso de su ala sana se la quebró. Hecho esto Shy recogió su sable y comenzó a retirarse, más estando en la puerta del salón se volteó a ver el candelabro de ramas y cristales y agregó:

-Solo para que no me sigas…

Shy controló con su mente el candelabro separándolo del techo y haciéndolo caer sobre la maltrecha alicornio dejándola encerrada en una prisión de cristal y madera encerada. Una vez derrotada Twilight, Shy salió por la ventana del castillo, sin embargo, antes de partir definitivamente, aterrizó en una nube y observó un montón de árboles. Entre las ramas de esos árboles, se escondían Mary y el grupo de batponys que había seguido a Spitfire, no habían conseguido ocultar su presencia de la vampiresa.

-¿Me están cazando?... ya veremos quién será el cazador cazado.

La vampiresa emprendió el vuelo directo al antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas, los batponys al ver esto la siguieron con cautela desde el bosque.


	47. 46 cazando sombras

Cazando sombras

El grupo de batponys consiguió llegar hasta la entrada del castillo abandonado, sin embargo, dudaron un poco en entrar. Mary con rifle en alto fue la primera en aventurarse dentro del mismo con suma cautela. Los batponys entraron sigilosamente en una cuidadosa formación todos sus flancos estaban vigilados, había un cañón hacia cada punto cardinal. El lugar por su antigüedad y su estado de deterioro daba un ambiente tétrico y triste, el cual al mismo tiempo les parecía imponente a los batponys.

Uno vio moverse una sobra entra las columnas volteando su rifle rápidamente hacia el lugar, sin embargo, no logro ver nada. Mary movía sus orejas constantemente como si fueran un radar, mas, esto también resultaba inútil tampoco podía detectar absolutamente nada. Ya cuando estuvieron en el centro del salón una ráfaga de viento cerró de golpe el portón del castillo, dos de los batponys corrieron hacia este y trataron de abrirlo, no pudieron hacerlo.

Mary medito un poco, estaban en la oscuridad la vampiresa tenia ventaja aun cuando los batponys poseían mejor vista en las tinieblas que un pony normal, estaban armados y ella no, eran seis contra una, sin embargo, la vampiresa contaba con el factor sorpresa. Aun así, Mary creía tener mejores probabilidades de vencer a las que tenía su adversario, así que dio una señal a sus compañeros para que avanzaran.

Lentamente subieron la escalera principal del castillo, apenas habían subido hasta la mitad de la misma cuando escucharon una risa burlona.

Mary volteó de inmediato hacia el techo, todos los batponys al verla reaccionar hicieron lo mismo, pero nadie vio nada. Justo en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Shy decir:

-¿Enserio piensan que pueden desafiarme? ¿Un pequeño puñado de batponys contra mí?... no me hagan reír

Dicho esto, más rápida que el rayo Shy embistió al grupo desde la derecha, la sorpresa para ellos no pudo ser mayor y a Mary la dejó boquiabierta, jamás había fallado su oído. Los batponys aún vivos se quedaron observando al miembro del equipo que cubría la retaguardia, este se había quedado completamente estático después de la embestida de la vampiresa. Lentamente se acercaron y al mínimo toque este cayo por las escaleras hasta la primera planta nuevamente donde termino con el lomo contra el piso. Pudieron ver perfectamente el corte que la vampiresa le había infringido en el cuello, sin dejarles la mínima posibilidad de defenderse.

Mary se quedó estática un momento después de lo ocurrido, aun intentaba entender lo que pasaba. Mas, no dejo que esto la detuviera mucho tiempo y ordenó que siguieran, guiándose por puro instinto decidieron adentrarse en el ala oeste del castillo. Los corredores del mismo dejaban menos espacio para un ataque sorpresa de la vampiresa, pero también los obligaba a estar peligrosamente juntos. Los batponys habían tomado una formación en la que tres incluyendo a Mary apuntaban a frente y dos a la retaguardia.

Después de caminar por un rato llegó a ellos el canto de Shy, Mary sabía exactamente hacia dónde ir, eso le había otorgado la posición exacta de la vampiresa. Mary decidida apresuro el paso siguiendo la voz de la vampiresa, sin embargo, cuando vio que todos la seguían levantó la pata en señal de alto y ordenó:

-Dos vengan conmigo, dos quédense aquí si algo falla serán nuestros refuerzos.

Los batponys le dieron a Mary una seña de afirmación y esta guío a los otros dos, con suma cautela, después de lo ocurrido la moral del grupo había bajado, debían evitar las bajas. El corazón de los batponys latía rápidamente mientras el miedo los invadía lentamente, dominando sus almas. Mientras más se acercaban más fuerte escuchaban el canto de Shy, Mary se mantenía concentrada en el canto, no quería perderlo, sin embargo, había algo confuso para ella, como si aquel canto viniera de dos puntos distintos.

A pesar de esto, confió en su instinto y se guío por el que escuchaba con más claridad, el cual llevo al pequeño grupo hasta un gran salón. Justo al entrar aquí el canto se detuvo, quedando todo en silenció, lo cual significaba problemas para Mary y sus compañeros lo sabían. En cuanto a sus dos acompañantes, ninguno veía a la vampiresa por ningún lado, buscaron un rato dentro del salón, sin embargo, no encontraron nada. Al pasar esto decidieron regresar con el resto, a medio camino Mary notó que solo escuchaba las pisadas de uno de sus compañeros, se dio la vuelta y preguntó:

-¿Vienen los dos?

El batpony que estaba justo detrás de ella también se dio media vuelta, pero no vio a nadie y preguntó en voz alta:

-¿Shade? ¿Compañero?

Este al no obtener respuesta decidió regresar apresuradamente, Mary lo sostuvo rápidamente y le dijo:

-No, tenemos que seguir… es mejor si estamos juntos.

-¡Puede haberle pasado algo! – sentenció su compañero soltándose de ella y regresando al salón velozmente.

Mary se quedó paralizada un momento hasta que decidió regresar con los que había dejado en guardia. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por llegar escucho perfectamente sonidos de combate y un grito desgarrador, al escucharlo emprendió el vuelo por el pasillo hasta salir en donde estaban sus dos guardias. Uno estaba muerto el otro demasiado herido con nulas posibilidades de sobrevivir, sin embargo, Mary no vio esto solo pudo sentir la sangre en el piso cuando toco el suelo.

-co… conseguí darle un golpe con mi espada… llegó sin mero aviso, sigilosa como la noche misma… veté Mary, no tienes oportunidad contra un enemigo que no lograras escuchar

Mary le hizo caso omiso y decidió avanzar por el corredor guiándose por un leve sonido de cascos a la distancia. Estaba preparada para disparar a la más mínima señal, la batpony avanzo por un largo rato sin encontrar nada y con cierta dificultad puesto que por momentos no escuchaba absolutamente nada.

Finalmente, en el salón de los elementos Shy bajó lentamente del techo del castillo caminando por una columna hacia el suelo, sus pisadas eran tan suaves que no llegaban a ser percibidas por Mary. Lo que la advirtió de su presencia fue el caer de una gota de sangre proveniente de la boca ensangrentada de la vampiresa. Mary se volteó velozmente y Shy emprendió el vuelo, esta vez Mary no fallo logro darle un tiro preciso a la vampiresa en el centro del pecho lo cual la hizo perder el control y estrellarse.

La vampiresa se volvió a levantar notando que la bala había entrado por su pecho y salido por su lomo. Mary enfundo rápidamente su rifle y desenfundo una de sus pistolas, le apuntó a Shy y disparó, pero la vampiresa esta vez se tornó en una nube de murciélagos y cubrió completamente a Mary con la misma.

La batpony se movió con brusquedad y se sacudió intentando librarse de la oleada de murciélagos, sin embargo, un mal paso el derribo quitándole el arma. En ese momento volvió a materializarse Shy la cual no dejo que Mary se recuperara y lanzó un tajo con su ala, Mary alcanzó a escuchar el zumbar del viento y lo esquivó reduciendo el daño a un corte poco profundo. La batpony aprovechó el esquive para desenfundar su segunda pistola, la cual Shy le arrebató de un fuerte golpe a su casco.

Como ultima defensa Mary utilizó su daga, intentaba desesperadamente darle un tajo a la vampiresa, esta era veloz y los movimientos cuerpo a cuerpo de Mary no eran de un gran luchador como lo era con las armas a distancia. Al poco tiempo Shy logro infringirle un corté a Mary en la pierna trasera y otro que le paso desde el hombro hasta el estómago. Ninguno de los dos lo suficientemente profundos para matarla, pero si la derribaron, la vampiresa desenvainó su sable en ese momento y se acercó a Mary quien hizo un último esfuerzo por defenderse, pero su daga le fue arrebatada fácilmente por un ataque de la vampiresa.

-Tienes suerte, necesito muchas respuestas antes de matarte… vendrás conmigo – sentenció la vampiresa


	48. 47 semana sangrienta

La semana sangrienta

Domingo

Ponyville

Los ejércitos desertores se agrupaban en Ponyville contando con seis legiones preparadas para la batalla, el ejercito de Cristal estaba cerca lo sabían. estaban cavando trincheras a lo largo de todo el norte de Ponyville, si esta resistencia caía ya no habría nada entre el ejército de cristal y Canterlot. Spitfire se percató de todo el movimiento desde lo lejos y alertada de lo que se avecinaba gracias a su experiencia, despertó a Clara y le dijo sin titubear:

-Hay que irnos ya ¿Tenemos alguna dirección?

Al escuchar esta pregunta Clara observó la runa rastreadora, en efecto tenía un brillo que apuntaba hacia el noreste. Visto esto se apresuraron a recoger sus cosas y partieron. En las cercanías a Ponyville, Shining Armor observaba el movimiento del ejercito desertor gracias a un catalejo hasta que fue interrumpido por Cadence quien le preguntó:

-¿Qué tenemos?

-Han reunido a todas las legiones disponibles aquí es un intento desesperado por detener nuestro avance. Hay incluso Wonderbolts en sus filas, no la tendremos fácil esta vez, saben perfectamente que si no nos detienen aquí nada nos detendrá en el camino hasta Canterlot.

-Es la primera vez que casi igualan nuestro número, al menos hasta que llegue el resto de nuestro ejército. ¿Dónde están ubicados sus líderes? -cuestionó Cadence

-Lo ignoro, pero solo hay dos posiciones probables el castillo o la plaza del capitolio. No existe fortaleza alguna en Ponyville, eso es un punto a nuestro favor, sin embargo, se han atrincherado en la avenida principal y en la gran mayoría de los edificios colindantes con la frontera de Ponyville.

-¿Algo cubre el rio? – preguntó Cadence analizando

-Si pero en menor número -respondió Shining.

-Llevare un tercio de nuestro ejército a esa posición, concéntrate en eliminar cuantos puedas aquí, que parezca que quieres tomar el sur de Ponyville no esperaran un ataque desde su flanco más débil. Si eliminas los suficientes cuando sus legiones se dividan estarán en desventaja cuando tengan que defender dos frentes – con esto dicho Cadence se alejó.

En el capitolio de Ponyville un oficial, un almirante y un general estaban preparando su resistencia final, los tres tenían uniformes completamente blancos y cascos dorados, menos uno, un antiguo Wonderbolt expulsado del equipo hace mucho a causa de Rarity y Rainbow Dash, Wind Rider. El nombre de los otros líderes eran: Almirante Claymore un unicornio de pelaje plateado y crin azul, Oficial Spear terrestre de pelaje negro con crin morada y el General Grade unicornio de pelaje marrón y crin negra.

Wind Rider, poniendo el mapa contra la mesa, dijo:

-Expliquen de nuevo: ¿cuál es el plan?

-El ejército de cristal viene del norte, sin embargo, no hay manera de llegar a Canterlot mas que pasando por la ruta de Ponyville ya que estamos hablando de que la ciudad se encuentra en una montaña. No pueden atacarnos por la retaguardia, es muy peligroso pasar por el Everfree, es improbable que ataquen por el rio puesto que tendrían que pasar por Sweet Apple Acres la cual tenemos completamente defendida y los campos de manzanos son demasiados. No puede pasar artillería por ahí – explicó el general

-Y el frente colindante con Canterlot está de más aclarar que no es una opción para el atacante, la opción más probable es el sur de Ponyville – añadió el almirante

-Sin embargo, el número de tropas que tenemos en Sweet Apple Acres no es muy grande deberíamos reforzar el rio o tendremos un batallón imperial en el pueblo – alegó Wind.

-Si lo hacemos tendremos mil batallones en el frente sur listos para penetrar nuestras defensas y cazarnos a todos -añadió el oficial.

-Hagan como quieran yo reforzare el rio – sentenció Wind

Dicho esto, salió enfurecido del capitolio reunió los soldados que pudo y se dispuso a ir hacia el rio noreste de Ponyville.

Canterlot

Silk Pants observaba desde la ventana de su hogar el palacio de la realeza, su plan estaba preparado y solo faltaba un día para que todo estuviera listo. La noticia de la cercanía de las tropas imperiales a la ciudad ya era conocida, era el momento de ejecutar su plan librar la batalla por Canterlot. Solo esperaba que todo funcionara como debía, no quería ver morir a sus compañeros y amigos, pero sabía que no iba a poder evitar esa terrible escena.

Pensando en esto se dirigió a la mesa de su sala de estar en la cual tenía el mapa de Canterlot con el plan a seguir trazado en el mismo, él contaba con que a la más mínima oportunidad su padre iniciara un conflicto interno en el castillo mientras un grupo de ellos lo asediaban. La mayoría de los revolucionarios, sin embargo, darían todo su esfuerzo por tomar la muralla de Canterlot atrayendo la atención de la guardia mientras un tercer grupo esperaría para situarse entre la muralla y la plaza de la concordia que era la ruta directa para que sus refuerzos pudieran atacar a los revolucionarios que asedien el castillo. Su única oportunidad era que el plan funcionara y que las tropas de la realeza quedaran divididas en estos tres sectores. La mayor parte del ejército había partido a enfrentar a la armada de cristal eso ya les daba una oportunidad.

A pesar de todo, el plan pendía de un hilo pues si la armada real no se dispersaba y se mantenía unida, podrían fácilmente romper sus filas y acabar con cada uno de sus compañeros y amigos. A Silk se le helaba la sangre solo pensar en la derrota.

Ponyville

El movimiento ya había comenzado la armada de Cadence marchaba entre los manzanos de Sweet Appple Acrees, cubiertos por él, eterno velo nocturno. Debería estar amaneciendo cuando tuvieron a la vista la granja, los soldados desertores, estaban desprevenidos, muchos aun dormían. Cadence antes de dar la orden observó el sol segado por la eterna oscuridad de Keres Luna como si quisiera verlo brillar de nuevo como muchos otros. espero un poco y luego de la manera más implacable y alzando su espada de doble hoja sentenció:

-¡Acaben con ellos, que no quede ni un solo traidor!

Al escuchar esto los guerreros imperiales se lanzaron sobre los desprevenidos desertores, estos últimos se despertaron confundidos y sorprendidos no veían a su enemigo solo escuchaban sus gritos furiosos acercándose a ellos, entre los árboles. La luna roja alumbrando las armaduras de los guerreros de cristal los hacia ver aterradores ante los ojos de sus enemigos. Antes del choque, la artillería de Cadence (la cual al contrario delo que se pensaba logro pasar el campo de árboles) disparó contra las filas enemigas, rompiéndolas antes de que pudieran prepararse. El caos entre los desertores era evidente, en el momento del choque, no pudieron hacer nada para defenderse, fueron masacrados por los imperiales. Vieran hacia donde vieran había un imperial, la granja había sido tomada con tal rapidez y brutalidad, apenas un cuarto de los pocos soldados desertores ubicados en la granja pudieron defenderse, el resto murió sin dar la más mínima lucha.

Los que aún tenían la intención de resistir esta primera holeada, se atrincheraron en el granero cerrando la puerta del mismo y esperando con los mosquetes que los soldados de cristal la tumbaran. Al momento de abrir de golpe ambas puertas, los desertores dispararon, las balas lograron tirar varias de las unidades de Cadence, pero no los detuvo y un feroz combate cuerpo a cuerpo se inició dentro del granero, espadas chocando entre sí, bayonetas en alto enfrentando a las lanzas, los feroces gritos de los guerreros y el sonido de la carne siendo cortada. Esto era lo que se podía escuchar en este cruel escenario.

Mientras esto ocurría Shining Armore marchaba con sus legiones directo contra Ponyville, donde los soldados desertores con mosquete listo los esperaban. Sin embargo, el miedo se sentía en todos y cada uno de los desertores, el ejercito que los había hecho retroceder sin clemencia estaba marchando imponente frente a ellos. Hasta que Shining se detuvo y al frente del ejercitó se posiciono la artillería, entonces los desertores abrieron fuego en un intento desesperado por evitar que los cañones estuvieran listos para abrir fuego. En respuesta a esto, los tiradores imperiales abrieron fuego de igual manera provocando un daño menor a los soldados desertores, pero si permitiéndoles a los cañones posicionarse. Una vez estos estuvieron listos, los desertores ya estaban trayendo a la batalla su propia artillería, pero Shining ordenó que se abriera fuego. Esto a diferencia de los mosquetes si causo un gran daño al ejercito desertor no solo físico, también la moral se vio fuertemente golpeada al escuchar a los cañones rugir y a sus compañeros gritar tan desgarradoramente por el dolor. El frente sur de Ponyville se había tornado en un escalofriante infierno de metralla y sangre, los soldados desertores eran salpicados por la sangre de sus camaradas caídos. Sin embargo, pudieron tener preparados sus cañones y abrieron fuego contra el ejército de cristal. Shining ordenó antes de que dispararan los cañones enemigos que se cubrieran, el intercambio de proyectiles había comenzado ahora con ambos bandos disparando hacia el otro.

Shining Armor detuvo el fuego de los suyos y ordenó:

-¡Traigan la munición incendiaria! ¡Háganlos arder!

Su ejército de inmediato trajo al frente unas balas de cañón en vueltas en una especie de tela extremadamente inflamable. El oficial Spear al ver esto tuvo una terrible sensación y ordeno antes de que abrieran fuego sobre los suyos:

-¡Al suelo! ¡Detengan el fuego, Cúbranse!

Apenas dio la orden a tiempo, pues justo después de su gritó se escuchó el rugir de los cañones enemigos. Las balas incandescentes, causaron un daño incalculable, al ejército, a la moral y al pueblo mismo. Las poderosas explosiones del impacto combinado con el fuego creo un verdadero infierno, si observaban hacia las líneas enemigas solo veían ese torrente de fuego acercándose a ellos. Los edificios de la zona pronto dejaron de ser útiles como cobertura, el fuego los cubrió velozmente.

Una vez el daño era considerable, se detuvo el fuego, los soldados desertores perplejos observaban el muro de fuego y cenizas que los separaban de sus enemigos. El oficial Spear, se retiró lo más que pudo ignorando lo que se avecinaba, del humo surgieron los soldados de cristal con sus armas en alto y sed de sangre traidora. El feroz combate cuerpo a cuerpo comenzó, la sinfonía infernal creada por la batalla ya se hacía presente, para Spear fue obvio que esa línea defensiva ya la tenían perdida así que tomó a uno de sus soldados y le dijo:

-Ve con el almirante y dile que han penetrado en nuestras filas, la primera defensa de la ciudad ha caído.

El soldado afirmo con la cabeza y se fue lo más rápido que pudo a cumplir su orden. Una vez partió su soldado, el oficial Spear, desenvainó su espada y se lanzó a la defensa junto con sus tropas, en toda su carrera como guardia real nunca había escuchado semejante infierno, el chocar de las espadas, los gritos de furia, los rugidos infernales de los cañones y mosquetes. Todo esto aunado al coraje de cada guerrero hacían de este escenario una verdadera carnicería, los tiradores desertores aun con su orgullo en alto se atrincheraban en pequeñas trincheras o montones de escombros y desde estos abrían fuego sobre la neblina de guerra sin saber a ciencia cierta hacia donde apuntaban. Esta contienda se tornó tan brutal que al momento de perder sus armas los soldados recurrían a las piedras, tubos, fierros, palas, navajas, o cualquier objeto (incluyendo sus mismos cacos) que pudieran servirles para dañar a sus enemigos. La batalla estaba perdida y aun así las fuerzas desertoras se mantenían, luchando hasta el último soldado en pie.

En el frente de Sweet Apple Acres los desertores se replegaban desordenadamente hacia el rio, su defensa había sido aplastada de manera brutal, su moral quebrada y su valentía cortada de raíz. Apenas llegó a tiempo Wind para observar como sus camaradas cruzaban el puente o el rio aterrados, Wind ordenó a su batallón que prepararan sus armas. Cientos de mosquetes apuntaron hacia el rio justo cuando empezaron a aparecer las tropas de cristal. Cadence se percató de lo que planeaba Wind y ordenó:

-¡Alto! ¡No avancen!

Sin embargo, la orden no pudo salvar a los soldados que iban más adelantados los cuales recibieron la andanada de plomo de las filas desertoras. Después de este ataque, algunos de los imperiales regresaron el fuego mientras retrocedían, los heridos se arrastraban de regresó a sus filas recibiendo ayuda de sus camaradas. El intercambio de proyectiles inicio, con cada bando controlando un lado del rio, sin embargo, no duro mucho pues Cadence ordenó el cese del fuego y también la retirada, al igual que Wind. Una no quería desperdiciar tropas y municiones en un combate como el que se presentaba en el rio y el otro necesitaba reagrupar sus fuerzas. Cadence controlaba ahora Sweet Apple Acres lo que significaba que la principal fuente de alimento era para los imperiales y lo que de igual manera significaba que los desertores tendrían que dividir mejor sus ejércitos si querían triunfar.

El asedio de esa mañana termino con las tropas desertoras del frente sur huyendo mientras su oficial les decía:

-¡No huyan cobardes enfrenten al enemigo, acaben con todos los imperiales, mándenlos al infierno!

Su palabrería fue interrumpida por una bala que le atravesó el hombro derribándolo, cuando se repuso lo único que vio fue a Shining Armor acercándose con su mandoble justo antes de que este mismo acabara con su vida. Los imperiales habían ganado, pero sus compañeros caídos en manos desertoras no les permitieron celebrar pues la cólera de estos los hizo seguir disparando a sus enemigos en retirada mientras gritaban con la furia de bestias, así fue hasta que Shining los calmó y detuvo el fuego.

Lunes

Ponyville

Wind se encontraba sentado en un tronco planificando su ataque, no podía dejar que Cadence tomara más terreno, sin embargo, tampoco se arriesgaría a solicitar refuerzos quería solucionarlo con los soldados que tenía a disposición. Pues a pesar de la derrota que sufrieron, los soldados aún tenían ánimos para luchar, no dejarían que Ponyville fuera tomada, pues los rebeldes del pueblo que habían marchado hasta la muralla de Canterlot Junto a muchos otros ya eran suficiente para los guardias de la ciudad como para dejar pasar al ejército imperial.

En el frente de Shining aprovechando la poca vigilancia Taylor había encontrado la manera de desatarse, apenas hizo esto tomó una espada y corrió hacia el bosque sin mucho éxito pues un grupo de cinco guardias lo vieron y fueron tras de él. A Shining se le informo esto, sin embargo, su atención la tenía el frente no un cobarde que ya habían capturado una vez y lo harían de nuevo. El plan de Shining desde ese momento era resistir los ataques de los desertores, mantener su posición para eliminar a todos los que pudiera, así el flanco de Candence sería una ruta abierta sin posibles refuerzos con los que contar, al menos no refuerzos considerables.

Cadence por su lado observaba como los desertores se atrincheraban a la orilla del rio, no eran una resistencia considerable contra ella, sin embargo, no quería arriesgarse. Quería estar totalmente segura de lo que su enemigo planeaba, para su mala suerte observar no le decía mucho así que cambio su estrategia. La princesa de cristal regresó con sus tropas y dijo:

-¡necesito un voluntario que se infiltre en las filas enemigas y nos informe de sus planes!

No tardo en tener a un par de valientes dispuestos a realizar la peligrosa tarea.

Canterlot

El Plan de Silk estaba listo, los preparativos hechos, era el momento de liberar Canterlot, todos sus compañeros estaban seguros de su triunfo, todos tenían confianza en que la estrategia funcionaria. A pesar de esto Silk tenía un mal presentimiento sobre su estrategia, el cielo parecía decirle que los siguientes días serían los más brutales de su vida. Sin embargo, no se dejó intimidar por esto y dio inició al plan, los ejércitos revolucionarios comenzaron a moverse con sigilo, la primera línea en estar completamente posicionada fue la destinada a bloquear la plaza con esta lista Silk lidero a su grupo hasta el castillo. Como lo esperaban el puente del castillo estaba abajo y las puertas abiertas, pues los soldados entraban y salían como todas las mañanas. El ejército rebelde se comenzó a mover con cuidado en los callejones cercanos y otros en el canal del rio del castillo, fuera de la visión de los guardias. Los rebeldes que caminaban por los callejones al tener a la vista el castillo, posicionaron los cañones robados y esperaron su señal, la cual sería el primer disparo que escucharan.

Silk una vez en posición bajo el puente levadizo del castillo desenfundo su pistola, apunto al oficial más cercano y disparó, apenas se escuchó esto los cañones dispararon hacia los desertores. Los demás rebeldes que se ocultaban con Silk en las orillas del rio dispararon sus mosquetes y pistolas de chispa hacia los soldados que se asomaban. Una vez causado el mayor daño tanto los de los callejones como los del rio se abalanzaron furiosos contra los desertores, el puente levadizo era suyo, entrar al patio principal del castillo fue juego de niños. Una vez dentro empezó la verdadera matanza, los desertores disparaban desde torres y desde la misma muralla a los rebeldes, la situación no parecía favorable para Silk, a pesar de esto el ejército rebelde no titubeo ni un solo momento.

Dentro del castillo Fancy Pants al percatarse de lo que ocurría organizo a los que le acompañaban en los aposentos de Celestia y abalanzándose contra la puerta lograron tumbarla. Afuera aun había dos guardias los cuales sorprendidos quisieron apuntar a los prisioneros con los mosquetes, más estos fueron más rápidos: al primero Fancy pants le arrebato su espada de la misma vaina y con esta le mato, al segundo lo atraparon entre dos arrebatándole el mosquete y la espada asesinándolo igual con la segunda. Se repartieron las dos espadas y los dos mosquetes y mientras el combate se llevaba a cabo afuera, se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia las mazmorras del castillo, las cuales encontraron poco defendidas, aquí estaba toda la guardia real que no había traicionado a Celestia. Se apresuraron a liberarlos pues sabían que los rebeldes necesitarían ayuda.

De camino a la muralla un grupo de desertores fue informado del ataque al castillo y quisieron regresar, pero se encontraron con el bloqueo rebelde en la plaza el cual abrió fuego apenas aparecieron. Los guardias se vieron sorprendidos, mas, no abatidos, apenas se recuperaron se abalanzaron sobre las barricadas de los rebeldes. Para desgracia de los rebeldes el golpe de la guardia fue más fuerte de lo que esperaban partiendo sus filas con facilidad. Fue aquí cuando el ataque a la muralla empezó, los rebeldes encargados de esto, iniciaron con cautela, asesinando sigilosamente cuantos pudieron, sin embargo, uno de ellos fue visto por un guardia que no tardó en dar la señal al resto.

Así comenzó una matanza dentro de la muralla, una matanza en la que las víctimas eran los rebeldes, pues la mesa había girado para ellos, al ser detectados, los ejércitos desertores recibieron gran cantidad de refuerzos a la muralla que hizo la diferencia de uno a cinco. Sorprendidos por esto los rebeldes tuvieron que abandonar la muralla, mas, esto se complicaba pues los desertores bloqueaban salidas rápidamente y la batalla se hacía cada vez más brutal. Al ver que estaban ganando muy fácil los desertores decidieron darles una lección a los rebeldes, fue aquí cuando se tornó en un baño de sangre, en una masacre carente de compasión. Los desertores empezaron a derribar o aturdir rebeldes antes de golpearlos hasta morir, los acorralaban y entre cinco o seis los fusilaban y para asegurar su muerte se lanzaban contra ellos apuñalándolos una y otra vez con las bayonetas. Mas, esto les fue contra producente a los desertores, pues algunos rebeldes al ver esto en vez de retirarse regresaron llenos de ira a la batalla, impulsados por la adrenalina y el odio, al ver lo que les hacían a sus compañeros la sangre de cada rebelde hirvió como el mismo infierno.

La batalla se emparejo gracias a esto ya que los desertores los habían subestimado. Sin embargo, el resultado final no cambio mucho, los rebeldes perderían la muralla, aunque se contentaban con haber hecho sangrar al enemigo, lo intentarían una y otra vez hasta arrebatarles la muralla a los traidores y abrir las puertas de Canterlot al resto de los revolucionarios.

Silk Pants por su parte apenas resistía la batalla en los jardines del castillo y el empezaba a darla por perdida, en un momento de distracción un desertor le pego con la culata de un mosquete haciéndole perder su espada y derribándolo. Este desertor le apunto a Silk pants, pero justo antes de que disparara se abrieron de golpe las puertas del castillo dejando salir a los guardias leales a Celestia junto con Fancy Pants. Esto tomó por sorpresa a los desertores, los que al verse superados en número decidieron retirarse, sin embargo, sus bajas en ese momento de desesperación fueron monumentales.

En la plaza de la concordia se armó una escaramuza pues tanto los rebeldes que huyeron de la muralla fueron ahí, así como los desertores que huían del castillo. Los primeros ya se esperaban encontrar lucha ahí a los segundos los sorprendió, la batalla fue tan feroz que provocó que ambos bandos tuvieran que replegarse dejando a la plaza como una zona disputada, tierra de nadie. Al final de todo Canterlot quedo dividido el castillo pertenecía a los leales a Celestia (los rebeldes) la plaza de la concordia era terreno neutro y la muralla pertenecía a los desertores.

Mientras esto pasaba en Canterlot en Ponyville no se vieron más que pequeñas escaramuzas ese día, ninguna afecto el territorio que poseían los desertores o los imperiales.

Martes.

Canterlot.

Silk y Fancy Pants se encontraban dentro del castillo cuando un informante llego con Silk, Silk se dirigió hacia este y le preguntó:

-¿Qué sabes? ¿tienes noticias de los demás frentes? ¿Cómo les fue a los demás ayer?

-Silk, el plan inicial fallo, la muralla no pudo ser capturada y el bloqueo central no existe, pueden atacarnos libremente y lo harán. Vi a un grupo de desertores cuando venía de camino se preparaban para atacar, sin embargo, lo único que podemos hacer es resistir.

Silk medito un momento esto necesitaba un plan antes de que los atacaran, Fancy Pants se acercó a su hijo y poniéndole un casco al hombro le dijo:

-Podremos resistir hijo, nuestras fuerzas no son eternas, pero las de ellos tampoco y por nuestra posición es más fácil que ellos pierdan sus fuerzas a nosotros.

Silk observó a su padre y su determinación regresó, no podían perder ahora que tenían el castillo.

Ponyville, frente de Cadence.

Cadence ya había enviado a sus espías el día anterior, sin embargo, le preocupaba que pudiera pasarles algo, no debían quedarse en líneas enemigas más que una noche. Ya se habían retrasado lo cual la tenía alterada, sin embargo, sabía que si no volvían debía realizar una ofensiva como los ataques de escaramuza del día anterior, pero en mayor escala.

En el frente de Shining, este había armado toda una muralla de mosquetes y cañones desde la cual cada cierto tiempo bombardeaba las líneas de los desertores con morteros. Eso los hacia salir de sus barricadas y escondrijos a tiro de mosquete, de esta manera había logrado eliminar una gran cantidad. En el frente de los desertores, el almirante solo escuchaba los bombardeos y sentía la tierra temblar mientras pensaba como librarse de la ofensiva imperial. De momento lo aliviaba que los imperiales no intentaban avanzar, sin embargo, lo preocupaba que la posición en la que estaba era igual de dañina para sus soldados que un avance enemigo. Cada que los morteros disparaban perdía parte de los suyos y en este punto parecía que cada que esas bestias rugían los guerreros se desanimaban. La moral era un problema grave para los suyos en ese frente, la cantidad de heridos no ayudaba mucho, así como los cadáveres que rodeaban a los vivos. Shining planeaba continuar con esto hasta saber de Cadence.

Una vez regresaron los informantes de Cadence, al ver las posiciones enemigas y la ubicación de sus trincheras y barricadas decidió cruzar el rio al día siguiente. Lo que ella no esperaba era escuchar cañones tan cerca de su posición, los desertores intentaban cruzar el rio, Cadence ordenó a todos los soldados que defendieran su lado del rio. Lo que se encontró cuando llegó a la batalla fue a Wind liderando a su pequeña avanzada siendo cubiertos por cañones y mosquetes. Ya habían logrado cruzar, pero no lograrían subir hasta tierra firme, antes de que pudieran subir las laderas de ríos eran asesinados por mosquetes. algunos intentaban cruzar el puente, pero se encontraban con una tormenta de acero esperándolos al otro lado, al ver esto Wind y unos cuantos pegasos emprendieron el vuelo con sables el casco, arremetiendo con los mismos contra las filas imperiales. Cadence comprendió la estrategia y ordenó a sus pegasos hacerles frente en el cielo, el rio no tardo en teñirse de rojo con tanta sangre cayendo sobre él. Sangre que se iba con la corriente río abajo.

Wind no duro mucho ayudando a sus pegasos, pues una embestida que tenía por intención matarlo lo derribo, el capitán cayo directo al rio quedando incapacitado por un rato para volar. Desde aquí observó cómo los suyos caían desde la ladera del rio hasta el mismo sin haber logrado poner un casco en territorio enemigo. Al ver que sus cañones ya no disparaban volteó la mirada hacia estos y vio que los tiradores enemigos a lo primero que habían disparado era a todo el que se acercara a los cañones, asegurando así que estos no disparasen. Entonces Wind ordenó desesperadamente que retrocedieran, que se replegaran lo más rápido posible, al ver esto los imperiales quisieron seguirlos por el puente y por el rio. Ninguno se percató de los barriles de pólvora que habían sido acomodados bajo el puente, pequeños barriles pegados a la parte inferior del mismo. Cuando estaban cruzando el puente un tirador de los desertores disparó a estos barriles, el puente fue hecho pedazos junto a todos los que estaban cruzándolo. Al ver esto los imperiales sorprendidos y aturdidos por el ruido de la explosión se vieron vulnerables a los tiradores enemigos. Cadence no permitiría esto y ordenó que abrieran fuego sobre los tiradores enemigos y así paso, los tiradores enemigos distraídos con los imperiales atrapados en el rio cayeron rápidamente ante el fuego imperial. El número de bajas de esa contienda se había disparado por los aires teniendo graves daños de ambos bandos, pero en ese punto Cadence estaba teniendo más bajas puesto que muchos imperiales habían terminado atrapados en el rio. Sin embargo, los tiradores desertores se comenzaron a defender y a cubrir, de los tiradores imperiales muy tarde. Wind se podía adjudicar esa victoria, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo puesto que la gran mayoría de sus tiradores estaban muertos y no le quedaba un solo artillero.

Canterlot

Los rebeldes habían montado seis barricadas a alrededor de las murallas del castillo formando así una extensa line de defensa que contaba de tres sectores, uno cubierto por tres frentes por tres barricadas, así como el segundo con la diferencia de que el segundo estaba reforzado con un par de cañones y el tercero siendo la muralla del castillo, si esta última caía era seguro que serían derrotados en el patio del castillo o en el interior del mismo. Silk se encontraba en la segunda sección de barricadas y Fancy pants observaba desde lo alto de la muralla la cual se encontraba defendida por tiradores y cañones. Habían montado todo lo más rápido posible y cabe decir que lo hicieron justo a tiempo, pues a sus oídos llegaron los cascos de la armada desertora. Silk se preparó para cualquier cosa sabiendo perfectamente que debían resistir hasta que la muralla fuera capturada… si es que esto llegaba a pasar, de otra manera la resistencia se veía forzada a aguantar hasta la llegada del imperio. Los primeros en intentar capturar la muralla eran un grupo pequeño el cual no mostro gran problema, ni siquiera lograron acercarse al primer sector de barricadas. Había dos opciones que era solo un grupo de reconocimiento o que los subestimaban, Silk confiaba en la segunda. Su día estuvo lleno de pequeños ataques en los que, si bien no sufrieron bajas, no se descuidarían, no debían.

Miercoles

Shining al ver quebradas las líneas enemigas, al verlas desesperanzadas y al ver que no sabía nada aun de Cadence decidió avanzar, los imperiales marcharon imponentes sobre la avenida principal y otras calles. El almirante consiguió escuchar el marchar de las tropas de Shining, pero no pudo ordenar nada, se quedó paralizado con la vista fija en un mapa. Los soldados que fueron a preguntar cuáles eran sus órdenes, encontraron a un almirante derrotado, sin haber levantado una sola vez su espada. A esto hubo dos reacciones entre los soldados desertores, los que mantuvieron su posición y se abalanzaron al encuentro de los imperiales y los que huyeron a la última línea de defensa.

Los que se quedaron abrieron fuego con las ultimas municiones que les quedaban, los mosquetes rugían, el viento silbaba con fuerza, el marchar de los imperiales se escuchaba con claramente mientras se acercaban cada vez más. Los desertores esparcidos entre barricadas y casas, daban su última batalla, sabían que no podían ganar, sin embargo, no caerían sin dar combate. A cierta distancia de ellos los imperiales comenzaron a romper filas y a regresar el fuego. como lo tenían previsto los desertores, ese contra-ataque para ellos fue brutal. Sus compañeros caían asesinados por plomo y rabia, lucharon valientemente mientras su enemigo aún estaba lejos de ellos, pero en ese momento tan cercano a la muerte muchos meditaron y se dieron cuenta que habían luchado por el bando equivocado, contra aquella a la que llamaron reina.

Cuando fue el choque, los pocos desertores que aun hicieron frente con espada en casco tuvieron que enfrentarse hasta a cuatro oponentes al mismo tiempo. Hubo quienes no levantaron un arma en el choque para defenderse, al no presentar agresión alguna fueron capturados. Cuando Shining entró a la casa que el almirante había usado para planear su estrategia lo encontró muerto, con una pistola tirada en el suelo. Se había intentado suicidar justo antes del intercambio de plomo, un par de balas perdidas entraron hasta el por la ventana asesinándolo antes de que él lo hiciera. Pues la bala de su pistola había ido a dar al techo y su cabeza estaba intacta, los líderes de los desertores sabían que eran especialmente ellos a los que iban a apresar y juzgar. Ellos habían organizado todo, ellos eran los conspiradores, los demás solo eran soldados que seguían ordenes, de quien no debían seguirlas, estos soldados tendrían juicios distintos, algunos serian perdonados y liberados tal vez volverían al servicio de Celestia, otros serian condenados como sus líderes. Ahora que Shining había avanzado hasta la segunda posición solo le quedaba llegar hasta el capitolio, el cual no podía bombardear desde ahí, sin embargo, también podía enviar cierta cantidad de refuerzos hacia el frente de Cadence. Tal vez un bloqueo enemigo la tenía atascada, si los imperiales de Shining los sorprendían desde la retaguardia Cadence podría dar el golpe para despedazarlos. Pensando en esto le envió un mensajero a Cadence, al día siguiente llevaría a cabo este plan.

Canterlot.

Los rebeldes ya habían realizado un par de ataques contra la muralla, sin embargo, ninguno tuvo éxito, al ver estos intentos los rebeldes que se encontraban fuera de la ciudad disparaban hacia la muralla atrayendo lo más posible la atención de los desertores. los rebeldes de la ciudad lo sabían y hacían todo lo posible para aprovechar esto, sin embargo, las defensas de la muralla eran fuertes y aunque ya habían acabado con bastantes de los desertores la muralla aun no era suya.

En la defensa de Silk ya habían sufrido bajas, no muchas, pero cada vida dolía, pues la gran mayoría de los rebeldes se conocían perfectamente entre sí. La moral decaía lentamente al no obtener refuerzos, sin embargo, aun esperaban resistir al menos unos días más, ataque tras ataque, una y otra vez debían resistir. Sin embargo, al anochecer de ese mismo día llegó a oídos de todos los rebeldes el redoblar de los tambores de guerra cubriendo el sonido de las ruedas de los cañones. Los rebeldes se prepararon para cualquier cosa, recargaron rápidamente los mosquetes y los cañones y esperaron, entre las barricadas.

Finalmente se hizo presente un gran número de desertores y detrás de ellos una hilera de cañones. Los rebeldes se atemorizaron, pero se mantuvieron firmes. Silk se movilizo rápido al ver los cañones enemigos y ordenó que los suyos abrieran fuego, así los cañones rebeldes tuvieron la oportunidad de atacar primero. Mas, los desertores no se detuvieron, perdieron varios de sus cañones, pero esto no evito que se formaran prepararan sus mosquetes y abrieran fuego al unísono con sus cañones.

El impacto de esto fue brutal, el primer sector de barricadas quedo destrozado, sin embargo, los rebeldes no dejaron de luchar y todos los cañones que tenían siguieron disparando contra los desertores. Cuando estos comenzaron a marchar hacia ellos como una muralla pony, imponente y atemorizante. Los rebeldes disparaban desesperadamente sus mosquetes, pero la gran horda no frenaba con nada, fue en este momento cuando en la segunda barricada prepararon el arma que solo usarían en una emergencia, tres cañones de fuego griego apuntando hacia cada flanco de la barricada, artillería que habían conseguido dentro del mismo castillo y que los desertores desconocían. Algunos rebeldes se trasladaron velozmente al segundo sector de barricadas mientras otros con espada en casco embistieron contra los desertores.

Dando les tiempo a sus compañeros de replegarse al segundo sector, los cañones en el segundo sector siguieron disparando aun con los suyos en fuego cruzado, lo mismo hicieron los tiradores. Así lograron destruir gran parte de las filas de los desertores, a costa del sacrificio de sus compañeros y amigos. Aun con esto, los desertores no se detuvieron y aún tenían un número considerable con el cual se lanzaron furiosos contra el segundo sector de barricadas. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca, el infierno se desato, los cañones de fuego griego soltaron su torrente infernal, calcinando a los desertores que se acercaban. Ante la furiosa maquinaria, los desertores retrocedieron, al igual que hicieron retroceder su artillería, esto salvo momentáneamente el segundo sector de barricadas. Sin embargo, todos sabían que los desertores atacarían de nuevo ahora conociendo su as bajo la manga.

Jueves.

Ponyville

Frente de Cadence.

Las tropas imperiales ya estaban listas para lanzar su ataque sobre los desertores, no planeaban dejar a nadie vivo, aún tenían el recuerdo fresco de sus compañeros destrozados en el puente. Apenas estaba amaneciendo, habían aprovechado el dormir de sus enemigos para desplazarse con sigilo, puesto que algunos estaban ya en la ladera enemiga del rio y otros estaban ya ocultos entre arbustos de territorio enemigo. Todos los tiradores de Cadence esperaban pacientes el momento de abrir fuego, pero antes, la alicornio quería atraer la atención de sus enemigos. Así fue como decidió abrir fuego con los cañones, acabando con los pequeños grupos de vigías enemigos que rondaban la zona. Los cañones alertaron a Wind y este rápidamente reunió a sus soldados y fueron directo al rio.

Apenas aparecieron cerca del rio recibieron el fuego coordinado de todos los tiradores imperiales, causándole un número de bajas monumental e incluso saliendo herido el mismo Wind. Seguido de este Cadence ordenó atacar, los soldados que se encontraban entre arbustos ya del lado enemigo emboscaron a los desertores y los que se encontraban ocultos en la ladera del mismo subieron velozmente, embistiendo con las bayonetas a los soldados de Wind. El antiguo Wonderbolt abatido intento levantar se y dar pelea, pero ya herido por los disparos, incapacitado para volar y caminar volvía a caer solo defendiéndose en el suelo. Desviando los golpes que intentaban darle con su sable y arrastrándose desesperadamente intentando abandonar la batalla, pues él no servía para nada en su condición.

En el disparo inicial, la andanada de plomo había acertado de lleno en Wind quien iba al frente de sus soldados, una bala entro por su hombro, otra atravesó el hueso de su ala izquierda y la ultima dio en la espinilla de una de sus patas traseras. Cadence esta vez entro a la batalla, subiendo aún más la moral de los suyos y bajando la de los desertores, quienes al poco tiempo comenzaron a huir encontrándose con los refuerzos de Shining, después de batallar por cuatro días perdiendo constantemente ya no les quedaba valor más que para unirse a la ultima defensa en el capitolio, el cual cubría el rio que era la frontera entre Ponyville y el camino del este hacia Canterlot, rio que tenía más profundidad que el que separaba Sweat Apple acres de Ponyville. Wind siguió intentando defenderse ya acorralando contra un árbol, logro bloquear varios ataques hasta que finalmente su espada le fue arrebatada de los cascos, su último intento por defenderse fue desenfundado su pistola y disparando a uno de los agresores. Los compañeros de este sin dar oportunidad a que hiciera nada más lo apuñalaron con las espadas, cuatro espadas entraron al cuerpo de Wind dándole muerte. Cadence tenía conquistada esa zona del rio y al siguiente día atacaría la última defensa de Ponyville, uniéndose a Shining.

Con la victoria de Cadence básicamente todo el norte de Ponyville pertenecía a los imperiales. En el norte se encontraba el castillo en ruinas el cual en su marcha hacia el centro pudo encontrar Cadence, sin pensarlo decidió entrar y asegurar el mismo. Al entras solo vio ruinas, el ambiente era pesado y denso, por alguna razón el corazón de Cadence comenzó a palpitar con fuerza al ver este lugar. Adentrándose con cuidado y con su espada doble en alto, la princesa de Cristal esperaba encontrarse con cualquier cosa, cuarto por cuarto reviso en el castillo, hasta que llegó al salón del mapa. Por alguna razón no quería abrir la puerta, su corazón se aceleraba y algo dentro de ella le decía con fuerza: "no abras esta puerta" sin embargo, lo hizo abrió la puerta.

Cadence al ver la escena quedo paralizada, el lugar estaba completamente destruido, el candelabro caído las sillas y la mesa rota, pero de lejos lo que más le dolió fue lo que se encontraba muerto en el centro del mapa… Twilight. La alicornio se había desangrado hasta morir, capturada entre la estructura del candelabro, el piso estaba manchado por su sangre al igual que lo que quedaba de la mesa. Cadence dejó caer su arma, la sorpresa le llego con tal fuerza, que no pudo producir sonido alguno, su corazón se había roto en mil trozos al ver a la alicornio que de potrilla había cuidado. La princesa de Cristal se dejó caer en sus rodillas y se soltó a llorar, con una combinación de cólera y dolor finalmente emitiendo una y otra vez la palabra no junto con otras negaciones. Ese día no se llevó a cabo ningún otro ataque de importancia además de escaramuzas, tanto en Ponyville como en Canterlot.

Viernes

Canterlot

El ejército principal de los desertores aun no los había vuelto a atacar y ellos esperaban que no lo hicieran, pues dudaban si podían resistir otro ataque de estos. Los rebeldes esperaban ya desesperados que capturaran la muralla pues no esperaban durar mucho más.

En la muralla estaban reabasteciendo los guardias, al parecer los desertores estaban planificando otro ataque de gran escala al castillo, así que necesitaban, dividir sus filas de manera que hubiera suficientes en la muralla, puesto que ya se habían perdido demasiados. Entre los guardias entraron unos infiltrados rebeldes que incluso los mismos rebeldes desconocíansu existencia. Una vez estos entraron a la muralla partió el resto del ejercito hacia el castillo de Canterlot, los rebeldes esta vez para evitarles regresar armaron un bloqueo después de que estos pasaran y a medio camino del castillo los emboscaron unos cuantos tiradores, que, a pesar de no haberles hecho mucho daño, el ruido de la contienda advirtió al grupo de Silk.

Para cuando llegaron los imperiales al castillo ya estaba completamente armada tanto la muralla como la segunda barricada y había unos cuantos ocultos entre los escombros del primer sector, estos últimos no atacaron. Nuevamente los primeros en atacar fueron los rebeldes, apuntando siempre a los cañones enemigos y a las tropas más adelantadas, así evitaron una andanada fuerte con los cañones, aunque no evitaron que lograran dispararles en menor número con los mismos.

A pesar de su buena defensa las bajas del lado de los rebeles se dispararon y entre más de ellos caían mas difícil les era defenderse. En cierto punto de la batalla los desertores aplicaron una estrategia similar a la de los rebeldes, centraron su fuego a los cañones rebeldes, emparejando la batalla bastante. En este punto la batalla empezó a estar en contra de los rebeldes, los desertores lo sabían y decidieron avanzar imponentes contra las barricadas rebeldes. Lo que no esperaban era a los pequeños grupos ocultos entre los restos del primer sector de barricadas, los cuales emboscaron a los desertores causando un gran daño y entorpeciendo su avance, Sin embargo, hubo quienes lograron acercarse demasiado y fueron víctimas de los mosquetes rebeldes.

En la muralla el grupo infiltrado mantuvo el perfil bajo bastante rato, decidieron actuar cuando los mismos soldados desertores bajaron la guardia, en este punto, los rebeldes infiltrados con total sigilo comenzaron a matar desertores. Similar a la estrategia del primer día con la diferencia de que esta vez los rebeldes contaban con disfraces, los rebeldes que se encontraban fuera de la muralla vieron esto y decidieron cancelar su ataque, pues notaron que la muralla ya estaba bajo un ataque muy cauteloso.

En las barricadas del casillo los desertores habían logrado pasar hasta las primeras barricadas, eliminando los rebeldes que los habían emboscado y marchando en conjunto hacia la segunda, con mayor velocidad puesto que sabían que los esperaba. los cañones de fuego griego dispararon cobrándose muchas vidas, sin embargo, esta vez no era suficiente, algunos lograron pasar el cañón sin ser dañados, al principio eran muy pocos los que lograban esto, lo preocupante era que estos señalaban al resto como evitar el fuego. Cuando comenzaron a escalar la barricada en gran cantidad y bloquear los cañones de fuego Silk se preocupó y ordeno que retrocedieran. Ahora los que estaban a tiro eran los rebeldes pues los desertores habían escalado totalmente las barricadas. Sin embargo, Silk tomó esto como una oportunidad, tomó una pistola apunto hacia la pólvora de la barricada, sabía que así podía considerarla perdida, pero se llevaría a gran parte de sus atacantes. Sin pensarlo disparó, la barricada voló por los aires junto con la mitad de las fuerzas enemigas. En ese punto Fancy Pants ya no tenía en la mira a los enemigos desde lo alto de la muralla, así que bajaron el puente levadizo y rápidamente entraron los sobrevivientes de la segunda barricada, dentro de los jardines del castillo había, pequeñas barricadas, rápidamente los tiradores tomaron posición en ventanas del castillo, en las pequeñas barricadas y en la misma muralla, todos esperando a que entrara el enemigo.

La explosión se sintió hasta la muralla lo que hizo darse prisa a los infiltrados, quienes de inmediato y lo más rápido que pudieron se acercaron a los mecanismos de la muralla, una vez llegando a estos, asesinaron rápidamente a los guardias y la accionaron. Desertores confundidos corrieron hacia los mecanismos y otros salieron de la muralla para intentar bloquear la entrada, pero era tarde. La puerta de Canterlot se abrió dando paso a los rebeldes de toda Equestria, los cuales entraron desbaratando las fuerzas de los desertores. Al ver esto quien había liderado a los infiltrados a la muralla se quitó su caso y observó el avance de los rebeldes. La líder era Rarity quien, a pesar de no saber de combate, logró llevar a cabo una infiltración en la que ningún asesinato tuvo resistencia, en la que el sigilo fue la mejor arma. Los desertores no pudieron llegar contra los infiltrados, pues tuvieron que salir todos de la muralla para intentar encargase de los miles que habían entrado y que ahora avanzaban hacia el castillo. Un mensajero desertor, decidió correr hacia Ponyville con el mensaje: " la defensa de Canterlot ha caído ante los rebeldes, regresen de inmediato a la capital necesitamos toda la armada aquí"

Los desertores que atacaban a Silk desconociendo lo que se avecinaba sobre ellos entraron en el castillo desatando una vez más la cruda batalla cuerpo a cuerpo dentro del mismo, de inicio la mayor cantidad de bajas fue para los desertores, pero una vez iniciado el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el asunto giró. Fancy y Silk lucharon espalda con espalda, se mantenían juntos puesto que ninguno quería perder al otro y para ellos la batalla ya estaba perdida, sin embargo, no querían morir sin pelear. Rápidamente los desertores, barrieron el patio de rebeldes, refugiándose estos dentro del castillo o en la muralla, los desertores ya se sentían victoriosos… cuando escucharon el sonido de miles de cascos corriendo hacia ellos, pudieron ver fuera del castillo como los refuerzos rebeldes, capturaban a sus artilleros y acababan con la resistencia desertora. Al ver esto los rebeldes en el castillo volvieron a tener coraje y salieron del castillo y la muralla.

La moral de los desertores bajo de manera drástica en esa pequeña fracción de tiempo, hacia donde vieran había rebeldes, estaban rodeados en un jardín real. No había a donde correr. Básicamente no dieron batalla y una pequeña parte de los desertores, se rindió sin ni siquiera pelear. Los rebeldes desde la muralla y desde el castillo ondearon la bandera de Equestria, que no tardo en ondear por toda la ciudad en señal de victoria.

Ponyville

Los desertores ya con su última fuerza, esperaban el ataque de los imperiales, los que escaparon del frente de Cadence, nunca llegaron y los que lo hicieron no hablaron con nadie tuvieron que ser transferidos a la enfermería. Había pasado poco desde el amanecer y ya habían empezado los bombardeos con mortero, los imperiales ya tenían su artillería a mano, los que habían sobrevivido a la anterior batalla contra Shining se vieron muy afectados por esto pues reconocieron la estrategia y la contaron al resto. El general no permitiría que sus tropas fueran destrozadas por los morteros así que envió un grupo de choque a las filas imperiales con el objetivo de destruir esa temible artillería. Shining tenía previsto esto y el grupo fue recibido con sables y mosquetes, este ataque fue apenas un rasguño para los imperiales.

El general desertor al ver que esto había fallado, ordeno que abrieran fuego sobre las líneas imperiales. Los cañones que les quedaban a los desertores dispararon todos contra Shining, dejando desprotegido el lado de Cadence, el general de los desertores veía todo desde el punto más alto del capitolio, desde aquí daba sus órdenes. Shining respondió al fuego de igual manera con sus cañones y no detuvo el fuego de los morteros. Para este momento Cadence ya estaba en posición para atacar, pasando totalmente desapercibida gracias al ataque de Shining. Antes de ordenar cualquier cosa Cadence observó el capitolio y vio que aquí seguro del fuego de Shining daba todas sus órdenes el general desertor. Por desgracia para él estaba justo en la mira de Cadence, quien tenía un plan para desorganizar a las tropas desertoras y bajar la moral más que nunca.

Cuando Cadence ordenó fuego todos sus mosquetes y cañones dispararon al unisonó, yendo a parar muchas balas contra el capitolio. Las balas de cañón atravesaron las paredes del capitolio tirando varias columnas, el general cayó al suelo al sentir como temblaba el capitolio ante las descargas que sufría. Ni Cadence ni Shining dejaron de disparar dejando a los desertores sin ninguna cobertura. El capitolio después de que básicamente su planta baja fuera devastada, se desmorono sobre sí mismo llevándose al general consigo, una vez caído el capitolio tanto Cadence como Shining Armor ordenaron a sus soldados que avanzaran. Los imperiales avanzaron contra los desertores, destrozándolos lentamente, una vez se inició el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la batalla se desarrolló con más rapidez. Los imperiales superaban a los desertores por mucho y el peso de la ventaja numérica se hizo muy notorio. Una vez eliminada la mitad de sus fuerzas restantes quedándoles menos de mil soldados, los desertores se rindieron definitivamente, el imperio se alzó victorioso celebrando su victoria, sin embargo, Cadence aun adolorida se acercó a Shining sabiendo que a él le iba a doler todavía más la noticia. Shining quien si se encontraba celebrando observó a Cadence y al verla triste a ella, su sonrisa se esfumo, se acercó a su amada y pregunto más nervioso que nunca:

-¿Qué pasa Cadence?

-Shining… lo lamento demasiado en verdad… - respondió Cadence con verdadero pesar.

-¿Qué sucedió? – cuestionó nuevamente Shining aún más preocupado.

-Encontré a tu hermana muerta Shining…

Shining se quedó paralizado al escuchar esto, después de una larga pausa dejó caer su mandoble y se despojó de su casco. Respirando rápida y violentamente bajó la cabeza y antes de que Cadence le pudiera decir algo, soltó el grito más desgarrador que se hubiera escuchado en toda la batalla. Los imperiales dejaron de celebrar la escuchar esto y comenzaron a rodear a sus reyes, Shining había soltado en llanto mientras se lamentaba y golpeaba en piso con cólera… nadie festejo más aquel día.

Sábado

Quedando un Ponyville en ruinas, un campo de la muerte, los imperiales se disponían a partir hacia Canterlot, Shining había tomado la noche para enterrar no solo a todos sus soldados en la plaza del capitolio sino también a su hermana en un lugar especial. Una vez abandonaron Ponyville, por razones del destino se toparon con el mensajero desertor, quien fue capturado y tomado prisionero como los otros, la carta que traía se la entregaron a Shining quien la leyó frente a Cadence y a varios de sus soldados, pronto el rumor corrió a todo el ejercitó Equestria era suya de nuevo… Sin embargo, antes de poder festejar se sintió un gran terremoto en Equestria, terremoto venido de una caverna la cual finalmente había sido abierta por fuerza elemental. Keres Luna había recuperado su libertad y más furiosa que nunca planeaba marchar hacia Canterlot. Shining y Cadence suponían que lo había causado y a pesar de la victoria irían lo más rápido posible a Canterlot, se había vuelto una carrera contra el reloj.

Por otro lado, lejos de Ponyville, aun perseguido por los imperiales se encontraba Taylor quien ya podía sentir la libertad, sin embargo, se topó a medio camino con el pequeño campamento de Clara y Spitfire. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero luego vio a Clara alejarse del mismo con un par de cantimploras hacia el rio cercano. A Taylor lo venció su orgullo, desenvainando su espada y siguió a Clara, si él debía morir como criminal al menos mataría a quien había cazado durante toda su campaña en Canterlot.


	49. 48 caminos del odio

Caminos del odio

Spitfire se encontraba entre los arboles había sacado varios de los libros que utilizo para informarse de los vampiros, encontrando varios datos de último momento. La espada solar que poseía no iba a matar a Shy solo la debilitaría, sin embargo, un golpe con la misma si la mataría no por su capacidad solar, si no por su capacidad divina. En ningún libro mitológico o folclórico encontró nada que sostuviera la idea de que la luz del sol pudiera matar a un vampiro, eso era una creencia vana de algunos. Lo único que haría la luz ultra violeta es debilitar al depredador nocturno, siendo más vulnerables durante el día. Esto era un punto a favor de Spitfire, pues al luchar contra la vampiresa con la espada recuperada de Celestia el brillo solar de la misma rebajaría los poderes de Harrapair.

Spitfire siguió leyendo, algunos libros venían ilustrados con retratos de los vampiros, desde los siervos hasta los Nosferatu, Shy era un vampiro superior, pero su poder no alcanzaba el de un Nosferatu se necesitaban siglos de antigüedad para que un vampiro alcanzara ese estado. Sin embargo, Shy si tenía el gen para volverse uno aún estaba a tiempo para matarla.

Una vez terminada su lectura Spitfire comenzó a guardar las cosas, pero entre todas, cayo una pequeña foto que llevaba consigo, Spitfire la tomó y la observó. En la foto estaba ella en sus tiempos de cadete junto a todo su grupo, en la foto se encontraban a su casco izquierdo Soarin y a su casco derecho abrazándola con un ala Fleetfoot. Al verla de inmediato apareció una sonrisa en su rostro acompañada por una lagrima que recorrió su rostro, la sonrisa se borró siendo remplazada por una mirada de odio que alzo hacia la luna roja. Acto seguido desenvaino la espada de Celestia en la cual vio reflejado su ojos y para sí misma dijo:

-Pronto todo se habrá acabado, el reinado de terror de Fluttershy se acaba cuando esta espada atravesé su corazón y todos los que murieron sean finalmente vengados… -dicho esto pegó su frente a la espada y cerró los ojos.

Taylor aún seguía a Clara cuando se encontró con las cantimploras abandonadas en una roca cerca del rio. Taylor se confundió un poco y se acercó a las mismas, cuando tuvo una en su casco Clara hablo.

-Bonne nuit… traître

Taylor al escuchar a Clara dejó la cantimplora y se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta tenerla de frente. Clara ya tenía su rapier desenvainada, estaba parada en dos patas y su mirada era fría y oscura, su levita azul se encontraba abierta al igual que la camisa elegante que tenía bajo la misma.

-Le reine du monde… -dijo Taylor burlón- al fin te tengo enfrente. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve cazándote a ti y a tus amigos en Canterlot? Eran un verdadero fastidio, pero llego a su fin, pronto cada revolucionario estará muerto y cuando te vean muerta será más fácil someterlos, eres una fuente de moral muy importante para ellos.

-Silence! Solo desgastas tiempo y saliva con tus patéticos discursos traître -sentenció Clara acercándose a Taylor.

-Solo una cosa más, hoy acabare lo que inicie cuando te vi por primera vez en las calles de Canterlot -declaró Taylor.

Clara levantó una ceja ella sabía perfectamente que esa no era la primera vez que la había visto. ¿Acaso Taylor no recordaba a la hija del pony que asesino a traición? Si este era el caso, Clara lo usaría a su favor. La unicornio con sed de venganza alzo su rapier en contra de Taylor y sentenció:

-Je te tuerai Taylor… cette est mon vengeance

Taylor sin entender lo que Clara decía se lanzó contra ella, Clara bloqueó con rapidez y contra-atacó con rabia, lanzando tajos constantes a Taylor el cual solo pudo bloquear los ataques. Apenas tuvo la mínima oportunidad Taylor regresó la ofensiva, Clara logro desviar el ataque y continuar atacando. Así comenzó un intercambio de ataques constante, en el que Taylor intentaba desesperadamente acertarle un tajo o una estocada a Clara, pero en su último intento Clara lo contra-atacó con un tajo infringiéndole un corte no muy profundo en el rostro. El pegaso viéndose sorprendido por la maestría de Clara retrocedió llevándose un casco al rostro antes de ponerse en guardia nuevamente diciendo:

-¡Tu no eras tan buena! ¡fui entrenado en la armada real, debería ser mucho mejor que tú!

-Tuve una buena maestra traître, se llama Spitfire ¿la conoces? – cuestionó Clara apuntando nuevamente su rapier hacia Taylor

Al escuchar la respuesta de Clara Taylor se lanzó colérico contra la misma, Clara bloqueaba y desviaba los ataques de Taylor con facilidad, este en lo único que pensaba era en matarla y recuperar su orgullo, esto entorpecía sus movimientos, puesto que estaba desesperado y frustrado. en el último ataque que realizo Taylor, Clara aplicó una de las enseñanzas de Spitfire, bloqueó la espada de Taylor al mismo tiempo que giró su cuerpo para acercarse a su oponente alejando la hoja de la espada de Taylor de sí misma, mientras ubicaba una de sus patas traseras detrás de las de Taylor y lo empujaba con su casco libre. Taylor cayó desarmado al suelo, sin embargo, su desesperación lo hizo arrastrarse hasta su espada tomándola de nuevo y levantándose. Enfadado atacó a Clara solo para que esta sostuviera su casco armado y con su rapier le infringiera un corte en el costado, una vez soltó a Taylor este se tambaleo llevándose un casco a la herida. Sin embargo, no paso desapercibido para el que Clara tuvo un tiro limpio para acabarlo de una estocada y sin embargo, solo lo hirió.

-¡Planeas humillarme! ¡Eres escoria no eres nada comparada conmigo, estoy en lo más alto de la guardia, una palabra mía podría mandarte a la prisión de por vida, no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Yo soy la ley! -sentenció colérico

-¡No valen de nada tus medallas en esto Taylor!-sentenció Clara

En este punto reinició el choque de las espadas, los ataques de Clara eran limpios y certeros mientras los de Taylor eran torpes y predecibles. La confianza que tenia de que se enfrentaría con alguien de menor capacidades de lucha que si mismo se habían esfumado y su valentía lentamente se convertía en miedo. Sin embargo, la adrenalina y la furia lo hacía mantener el combate. En cuanto a Clara, el odio y la sed de venganza la tenían controlada, mas, había aprendido a controlar sus emociones de manera que no la entorpecieran en el combate. En cada ataque que daba pasaba por su mente como una película el momento en el que asesinaron a su padre y la ejecución de su gran amigo.

Inesperadamente Clara dio un fuerte tajo con su rapier y Taylor cayó al suelo con un nuevo corte en su hombro. Taylor se levantó rápidamente retrocediendo considerablemente y cuestionó:

-¡¿Por qué no puedo derrotarte?!

Clara no contesto a esto solo se quedó estática, Taylor se acercó mínimamente y Clara reaccionó furiosa apuntando su rapier en su contra.

-¡Todos estos años he tenido tu maldito rostro gravado a fuego en mi memoria traîtor! ¡todos estos malditos años! – sentenció Clara.

-Tu no me conoces…-respondió Taylor.

-Se mas de ti de lo que crees desgraciado -añadió Clara.

En ese momento Taylor la observó a los ojos… en esa mirada llena de odio pudo ver algo familiar, algo que lo asustaba. Taylor negando con la cabeza volvió a atacar a Clara, esta se defendió atacándolo aun con más brutalidad, Taylor apenas podía ver como se movían las espadas. Los ataques de Clara pronto lo obligaron a retroceder hasta que se tropezó cayendo sobre su lomo y apuntando patéticamente su espada contra Clara.

-¡¿Quién eres?! -cuestionó Taylor horrorizado.

Clara bajó su espada clavándola al suelo y se quitó su levita seguido de su camisa, dejándole ver a Taylor sus cicatrices. Taylor no comprendía nada Clara tomó nuevamente su espada y cuestionó:

-¿Aun no me reconoces?

Taylor no podía reconocerla se le hacía tan familiar, sin embargo, no lograba adivinar quién era. Le parecía un fantasma, un pony muerto hace mucho, asesinado por su espada.

-Déjame refrescarte la memoria Taylor, 24 de septiembre… en el camino hacia Canterlot, un carruaje derribado en el que iban una potrilla y su padre – explicó Clara.

Estas palabras, silenciaron a Taylor quien comenzó a temblar dejando caer su espada y negando con la cabeza.

-No, no puede ser.

-Te olvidaste de mi Taylor – añadió Clara apuntándole con la espada.

-Se quién eres, te conozco -dijo Taylor horrorizado.

-di mi nombre… -sentenció Clara.

-Clara… tu eres Clara Belle… -respondió Taylor.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me hiciste? -cuestionó furiosa Clara.

Taylor no quería contestar a esto, al ver esto Clara lo tomó del cuello lo azotó contra el piso poniendo la punta de su espada contra la garganta del traidor y gritó:

-¡¿Recuerdas lo que me hiciste?!

-¡Yo mate a tu padre y usurpe su lugar! – respondió Taylor rompiendo en llanto, temblando de miedo en los cascos de Clara.

-¿Por qué no debería matarte ahora mismo? -cuestionó Clara presionando la punta de su espada contra la piel de Taylor.

Taylor solamente balbuceaba intentando salvar su pellejo, pero no lograba pronunciar nada entendible. Lo que Clara tenía en sus cascos era un mediocre intento de pegaso aterrado como un potrillo indefenso, sin embargo, el rencor dentro del corazón de Clara era fuerte y quería sangre. Clara deslizó la punta de su espalda por la piel de Taylor hasta que llegó al estómago, dejándole un corte medianamente profundo en todo el pecho. En este punto Taylor comenzó a suplicar clemencia entre lloriqueos, pero Clara estaba segada, lentamente comenzó a sumir la punta de su rapier en Taylor haciendo gemir de dolor a este. Todavía no entraba ni la mitad de la espada cuando Spitfire apareció y dijo:

-Es suficiente Clara…

Clara aun escuchando a Spitfire no se detuvo, Spitfire se acercó a Clara, la abrazó y le dijo al oído:

-Clara, solo observa a tu victima… está destrozado y además están tras él los imperiales los escuche venir, no tienes por qué ser tú la que lo mate, el será ejecutado…

Clara comenzando a llorar detuvo el avance de su espada, pero no la saco.

-¡El mató a mi padre y a mi amado!- sentenció Clara entre llanto.

-Lo sé y tienes todo el derecho a odiarlo, de despreciarlo, pero si tú le arrebatas la vida, serás la misma bestia que él fue… solo calma Clara -dijo Spitfire aun abrazándola y tomando lentamente sus cascos retirando lentamente la espada del cuerpo de Taylor.

Cuando la punta de la hoja salió completamente Spitfire tranquilizando a Clara le quito la espada y el unicornio se abrazó a ella soltando en llanto. Spitfire se había vuelto más que una maestra para ella. Taylor, tirado en el piso se llevó un casco a su herida y recordó en efecto que el imperio lo perseguía aún. Fue cuando se percató del terrible error que había cometido, pudo haber escapado, haber sido libre y por orgullo decidió enfrentar a Clara. El terror a una ejecución publica venció el de morir a manos de Clara y antes de que se fueran le suplico a Spitfire.

-¡No, no me dejes así! ¡Mátame! ¡Mátame!

Spitfire solo lo miró y le dejó una pistola en el piso, antes de irse aun abrazando a Clara quien había recogido su ropaje. Taylor se arrastró hasta la pistola una vez se alejaron Spitfire y Clara, se la puso contra la cabeza y presionó el gatillo… pero, el arma no se disparó. Taylor se quedó paralizado en ese mismo lugar dejado caer la pistola, seria capturado, no estaba ni siquiera en condiciones de huir y si no recibía atención medica moriría, era su fin y él lo sabía perfectamente. Los imperiales no tardaron en encontrarlo y llevárselo.


	50. 49 un rayo de esperanza

Un rayo de esperanza

La vampiresa se encontraba en su gruta acostada en unos mantos acariciando la crin de su hija que se encontraba durmiendo bajo un hechizo de su madre. Shy le había lanzado este hechizo que la hacía soñar maravillas con ella solo mientras conseguía un lugar al que ir donde estarían seguras, donde podrían vivir en paz. Al ver a su hija, los ojos de Shy cambiaban a su color original, como si estar con ella de verdad la trajera de vuelta a la vida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Shy se sentía en paz, se sentía viva nuevamente, sin embargo, no lo estaba, nunca lo estaría. La condena del vampiro era vivir por siempre, vivir a costa de la sangre de otros, vivir constantemente amenazado, Shy había hecho todo para eliminar a todo el que amenazara su vida. Pero si no fuera por su hija se sentiría más vacía que cuando estaba verdaderamente muerta, por primera vez la vampiresa observaba el cielo nocturno preguntándose: ¿acaso tener tanto poder me daba derecho a hacer lo que hice? El mundo se teñía de colores distintos nuevamente ante los ojos de Shy, cuando estaba viva el mundo parecía un campo peligroso en el que necesitaba ser defendida, para el final de su vida al sentir el pronto amor de una criatura se sentía fuerte y por primera vez sentía verdadero valor para vivir…

Cuando revivió como vampiresa su cuerpo era distinto, sentía una extraña sed que no tardo en saciar y después sintió un poder que jamás había sentido, recuerda que el primer probar de poder la volvió loca, la desquició de tal manera que solo quería probar más. Así fue durante un tiempo hasta que descubrió todo el que podía ser una amenaza para su creciente poder y se encargó de eliminar estas amenazas. El gozo no le duro mucho pues después recordó la tragedia que la volvió un monstruo y nació el odio, un odio que acrecentó su poder, pero también su locura. Sin embargo, con este odio nació el amor a su hija los deseos incontrolables por vivir junto a ella por criarla y darle la mejor vida, mas, su hija nunca probaría el vampirismo no la dejaría caer en eso. Ahora ya terminada su venganza y con su hija junto a ella, se cuestionaba terriblemente si en verdad había sido justa su venganza, si en verdad debió abusar del poder como lo hizo… Shy sentía una entidad más fuerte que ella, podía sentir a Keres Luna y le temía, sabía que iría tras ella y que, si la llegaba a encontrar, sería su final. Ella había sido portadora de una cruel venganza y ahora temía a la misma, así que, sin pensarlo, saco un libro en blanco y comenzó a escribir, gracias a cierta información que saco de Mary sabía que Spitfire también estaba tras ella y debía tener todo listo para cualquier cosa, todo en orden.

En Canterlot las tropas imperiales fueron recibidas con gozo sin embargo estas se apresuraron a montar una poderosa resistencia tanto fuera de la ciudad como en los sectores de la misma el pueblo confundido se dirigió al castillo cuando vieron a Cadence correr hacia el mismo.

La emperatriz entró hasta los aposentos de Celestia donde encontró a Fancy Pants, al batpony Umbra y a Celestia. Cadence informo inmediatamente a Celestia de todo lo que se avecinaba, esta levanto la mirada y dijo.

-Solo necesitamos resistir, tuve visiones, Spitfire sabe en donde esta Harrapair, si Spitfire vence, Equestria se salvará, Keres Luna desaparecerá al haber sido vengada.

-¿y si falla?- cuestionó Umbra.

Todos permanecieron en silencio un momento hasta que Celestia respondió

-Si falla, Keres Luna vendrá a buscarme hasta que me de muerte, cuando no detecte mi poder no tardara en detectar el de la vampiresa y cuando lo haga ira tras ella. Si yo muero, el sol quedará segado para siempre al igual que la luna, Equestria tendrá que pasar por una era de desesperanza donde no existirá ley alguna, donde soñar será solo un lujo de los más afortunados y morir una bendición.

-En ese caso hay que resistir el ataque de Keres Luna e implorar que Spitfire no sea derrotada… -alegó Cadence

Acto seguido, todos se dirigieron a sus puestos, Cadence al salir del castillo observó a Shining y al pueblo de Equestria mezclado con su ejercitó, la emperatriz avanzo hacia ellos y pronunció:

-¡Equestrianos! ¡escúchenme con atención! ¡En poco tiempo Keres Luna nos atacara, esa temible criatura que ha asolado Equestria desde su nacimiento, sin embargo, hemos demostrado ser más fuertes que cualquier adversidad, debemos alzarnos una vez más! ¡Únase a mí y luchen por su hogar, por todos y cada uno de sus seres queridos, alzar nuestras banderas hasta el cielo, seremos el rayo de luz que ilumine toda la oscuridad, seremos el escudo que defienda nuestra libertad y nuestras creencias, seremos la flama de la esperanza que jamás se consumirá, en menos de lo que cualquiera de ustedes espera habrá una horda infernal comandada por una diosa caída en la entrada de Canterlot! ¡Pero, no nos rendiremos, lucharemos hasta el último de los nuestros en pie, esta será la última batalla, la batalla por Equestria, la batalla por recuperar el día y la noche como los conocemos! ¡Vamos Equestrianos Luchemos una vez más y consigamos la victoria! ¡Por Equestria! – sentenció Cadence alzando su arma.

Todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo contagiando a todos como una ola de euforia en la que todos terminaron gritando: viva Equestria, por la victoria. Las banderas ondearon una vez más por toda Canterlot, mientras el pueblo y la armada se agrupaban para su última y más gloriosa batalla.

Por otro lado, Spitfire y Clara finalmente se encontraban frente a la entrada de la gruta de Shy, estaban en el vientre de la bestia. La cruzada se acercaba a su final, pero ¿sería el final del terror o la muerte de la esperanza?


	51. 50 Nosferatu Crudelitatem

Nosferatu Crudelitatem

Spitfire respiró profundamente desenvainó la espada y entro a la cueva de la vampiresa, Clara la siguió de cerca igual con su espada en casco. El ambiente era denso y mientras más se adentraban al vientre de la bestia se volvía más pesado. Ambas sabían perfectamente que al entrar ahí era alta la posibilidad de nunca salir, sin embargo, contaban con el elemento sorpresa o eso creían.

-Cette grotte… tengo un mal presentimiento maîtresse – dijo Clara a cierto punto del camino

-Lo sé, Clara igual lo siento.

Al decir esto, llegó a los oídos de ambas un ligero aleteo, ambas supieron que se trataba de las siervas de Shy, así que Clara se alejó de Spitfire corriendo por la cueva por la que se escuchaba el aleteo.

-¡Clara!

-¡Continúe maîtresse le daré tiempo! ¿Solo no falle si? – respondió Clara deteniéndose un momento y mostrándole una sonrisa a Spit

Spitfire le regresó la sonrisa y dio un ademan afirmativo antes de seguir su camino, al verla partir el corazón se le helo a Clara, sin embargo, no la intimido y siguió corriendo en la dirección en la que escuchaba a las vampiresas.

Shy por su lado, se encontraba dejando el pequeño libro antes mencionado al lado de su hija justo cuando escuchó los pasos de Spitifire, la pegaso entró creyendo pasar desapercibida hasta que Shy dijo:

-Te esperaba Spitfire

-¿Me esperabas? ¿acaso sabias que vendría? -cuestionó Spitfire abandonando el sigilo.

-Me informaron ¿Vienes por lo que paso con Fleetfoot cierto? -cuestionó la vampiresa.

-Fleetfoot solo fue la primera razón que tuve para cazarte, pero ahora toda Equestria está en juego, esto ya no es solo por venganza como lo fue para Dash – respondió Spitfire acercándose lentamente.

-Dash… aun la recuerdo y aún recuerdo el momento en que murió, ella y todos los que la acompañaban.

Clara por otro lado, seguía los distintos pasillos hasta que escucho una voz débil, al principio solo pareció un quejido, pero luego alcanzó a escuchar:

-Ayuda…

Clara lo pensó un momento, pero al final siguió esta voz, en su interior pensaba que era una trampa, estaba segura de eso, pero había algo en esa voz que se le hacía conocido. No se equivocó, el camino la llevo hasta un a cueva con tres salidas distintas, el centro de la misma se encontraba Mary, con sus cascos atados y su pelaje maltratado, tenía una que otra mordida en las patas y cuello, Shy se la había entregado a las gemelas. Clara se acercó y se apresuró en cortar las cuerdas que mantenían presa a la batpony. Mary dirigió sus ojos hacia Clara, sabía que estaba ahí mas no podía verla, así que le dijo:

-Habla… dime algo.

-Silence, tengo que quitarte esto antes de que nos encuentren -respondió Clara

-Eres tu entonces… con esta ya te debo dos – dijo Mary sonriéndole a Clara.

Clara soltó una pequeña risa y le devolvió la mirada a Mary aunque esta no supiera que se la devolvía pudo apreciar la pequeña risa. Cuando finalmente logro desatar a Mary esta se levantó y le dijo:

-Hay que buscar mis armas, no están lejos, pues en realidad no me movieron mucho de posición cuando me trajeron aquí. Mis heridas más graves ya sanaron así que solo me quedan pequeños dolores, no te preocupes por eso -explicó Mary.

-Hay que darnos prisa ¿dónde están tus armas? -cuestionó Clara.

Mary señalo el camino y Clara se dirigió hacia este seguida por la batpony, el camino las llevo hasta otra pequeña cueva en la cual había varios cofres y una mesa, en esta mesa estaba la daga de Mary y su pistolas.

Clara tomó la daga y se la pasó a Mary quien pudo atraparla gracias al sonido que provocaba al cortar el viento. Clara le iba a pasar sus pistolas también, pero Mary le dijo:

-Déjalas…

-¿Quoi?

-¡Déjalas tenemos compañía!

Al escuchar esto Clara se volteó y vio en el techo bajando lentamente a ambas gemelas. Mary tenia lista su daga y retrocedió hasta quedar al lado de Clara, Clara alzó su espada y añadió:

-¿Algún plan?

-¿Te parece mantenernos con vida? – cuestionó Mary

-D'accord -contestó Clara justo antes de que las gemelas se abalanzaran sobre ellas.

Shy y Spitfire se habían desplazado hasta el punto central de la gruta en el que la vampiresa dándole la espalda a la pegaso tomó su sable de su cama de piedra y dijo:

-No sé cómo piensas derrotarme Spitfire.

La pegaso retrocedió un poco ya esperando un ataque, Shy completo la frase con un cambio brusco en el color de sus ojos de su azul claro a carmesí.

-Pero fallaras

Dicho esto, Shy se abalanzó con sus alas contra Spitfire en una danza de cuchillas. Spitfire blandió la espada sagrada bloqueando todos los ataques de la vampiresa lo mejor que podía. Shy de inmediato notó el efecto que la espada tenía en ella, su poder disminuía a la luz de esta y no podía alcanzar su velocidad habitual, ni su fuerza. Sin embargo, esto no afecto mucho la moral de Shy quien siguió atacando con furia con sus alas y su sable al mismo tiempo. Spitfire espero el momento justo en el que soltar una estocada precisa que, si no fuera porque Shy la bloqueo con sus dos alas y hecho para tras su cabeza, le hubiera acertado. Spitfire no dio oportunidad a la vampiresa de reiniciar sus ataques y desenvainando su espada de plata, decidió atacar con igual brutalidad. Sin embargo, siendo ambas alas de Shy un arma le era sencillo evitar las dos espadas, este fue el punto en donde comenzó un intercambio constante de ataques.

A pesar de que las alas de Shy eran especiales para resistir cualquier ataque los impactos de la espada sagrada le dejaban cierto ardor en sus alas, era más una molestia que un daño, pero le advertían que por nada debía dejar que esa espada cortara su carne. El combate continuo entre los tesoros que había obtenido Shy de toda Equestria, Spitfire estaba decidida a acabar con ella y no desistiría por nada.

En Canterlot, la armada ya estaba posicionada en frente de Canterlot la primera línea de defensa era el grupo de Batponys de Umbra quienes habían montado una imponente barricada como lo hicieron alguna vez en el cañón en su primer enfrentamiento contra Keres Luna. Esperaron un poco hasta que vieron aparecer a Keres Luna subiendo por el camino, Umbra ordenó que prepararan las armas y apenas se acercó Keres Luna ordeno que abrieran fuego. Todos los mosquetes y las ballestas de los batpony se dispararon hacia la diosa caída, pero no hubo efecto alguno en esta y el disparo de los cañones solo logro levantar una densa capa de niebla entre ellos y Keres Luna.

Una vez estuvo fuera de su visión Umbra se volteó hacia la línea de defensa imperial y le hizo una seña a Shining quien observaba desde un catalejo. Shining ordenó a sus soldados prepararse y lo hicieron con rapidez, pues si caían los batponys los sobrevivientes se refugiarían en sus filas. Entonces antes de que Umbra pudiera dar cualquier otra orden un poderoso disparo Elemental destruyó su centro de operaciones móvil abriendo una brecha en la barricada. Umbra cayó del mismo atrás de sus soldados algunos corrieron a ayudarlo, sin embargo, se voltearon hacia la barricada cuando escucharon disparando nuevamente a los suyos. Umbra igual dirigió su mirada a la barricada solo para ver como otro poderoso proyectil elemental hacia añicos otro trozo de la barricada.

-¡Retrocedan! -ordenó Umbra

En ese momento era obvio que Keres Luna estaba enfadada, su poder se había agrandado con su ira y era una amenaza aun mayor que antes. Los batponys retrocedieron, pero desde la muralla de Canterlot se pudo ver un torrente de proyectiles elementales siendo lanzados hacia el cielo. Siguiendo la lógica de un mortero Cadence pudo distinguir donde iban a caer estos y gritó:

-¡Shining!

Shining alcanzó a escuchar esto y volteó hacia la muralla solo para ver hacia donde señalaba Cadence, al ver lo que se dirigía hacia el Shining ordenó bajando de su barricada:

-¡A cubierto!

Apenas lograron cubrirse a tiempo cuando la andanada de proyectiles cayó sobre ellos, más poderosos que cualquier mortero. Esto provocó grabes bajas tanto entre imperiales como batponys (quienes además no contaron con cobertura) una vez el ultimo proyectil cayó los batponys se refugiaron en la barricada y los que cargaban a sus heridos se siguieron hasta Canterlot entrando a la ciudad.

Umbra se reunió con Shining Armor cojeando ligeramente, pero aun en condiciones de combatir. Una vez todos los batponys estuvieron entre los imperiales Shining sentenció:

-¡Vamos aun no estamos vencidos, a combatir!

Dicho esto, Shining se levantó junto a sus tropas y esperaron hasta que Keres Luna se hizo visible, todos apuntaron esperando su orden de atacar, Shining estaba a punto de darla cuando vio aparecer detrás de Keres Luna un pequeño ejército de sombras. Espectros encapuchados con forma de Pony, carentes de rostro, solo una profunda oscuridad entro de sus túnicas rasgadas, todos portaban dos espadas cargadas por magia. Bajo la túnica se alcanzaba a distinguir un esqueleto maltrecho cubierto por harapos negros, las tropas imperiales bajaron los mosquetes dudosos y algunos retrocedieron. Incluso Shining sintió un terrible escalofrió al ver esto. Uno de los soldados asustado disparó a una de estas sombras dándole en el centro del cuerpo, la bala entro y salió sin que se inmutara la criatura. Todos quedaron impactados ante esto, un momento después, las sombras se abalanzaron contra los imperiales, estos dispararon desesperadamente, pero era inútil sus enemigos no morían y aunque ellos los superaban en número de diez a uno ¿cómo luchas contra un ejército inmortal? ¿Cómo matas algo que ya está muerto?

Cuando se comenzaron a acercar demasiado los vivos retrocedieron abruptamente desenvainando toda arma cuerpo a cuerpo. Una vez se dio el impacto el resultado fue atroz, estas sombras malditas tenían la fuerza de tres ponis. Keres Luna comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia la batalla, viendo como sus fuerzas desbarataban la resistencia que mostraban contra ella. Cadence al ver esto emprendió vuelo, no permitiría que Keres Luna enfrentara a sus ponys.

Al ver a la alicornio volando contra ella, Keres Luna igual extendió sus alas maltrechas y con una velocidad de vértigo emprendió vuelo embistiendo a Cadence en el cielo. La emperatriz apenas logró bloquear este ataque, Keres Luna en el aire comenzó a blandir la guadaña con firmeza queriendo derribar a la emperatriz. Cadence solo podía bloquear, su rival era mucho más fuerte que ella por mucho y ella lo sabía perfectamente, pero no dejaría pasar a Keres Luna por más brutal que esta fuera con ella.

Cadence finalmente pudo apartarse un poco y contra-atacó al mismo tiempo que decía:

-¡No pasaras Luna!

Clara y Mary, se encontraban corriendo por las cuevas de la gruta, las vampiresas las seguían de cerca y cada que les daban alcance reiniciaban el combate con las mismas. Clara sabía que debían resistir y confiar en que Spitfire ganaría, sin embargo, en la mente de Clara ya se planeaba algo para eliminar a ambas vampiresas.

En un tramo del camino las gemelas se abalanzaron nuevamente sobre ellas, Clara y Mary se pusieron en guardia rápidamente y bloquearon las embestidas de las vampiresas, en el último ataque esquivaron y quedaron una a espaldas de la otra, mas, decidieron quedarse así peleando espalda con espalda, cubriendo la una a la otra. De esta manera pudieron coordinar sus movimientos para contra-atacar logrando dañar a ambas gemelas, sin embargo, estas sanaron rápido debido a que ni la espada de Clara ni la daga de Mary eran de plata. Las gemelas furiosas atacaron nuevamente, siguiendo la misma estrategia Clara y Mary lograron defenderse sin sufrir daños, ambas estaban entrenadas y sabían perfectamente lo que hacían, sin mencionar que el oído de Mary les estaba dando una ventaja.

-Nunca creí que lucharía contigo como si fuéramos una sola -dijo Mary mientras luchaban.

Clara sonrió, pero no le dio tiempo de responder pues las gemelas lanzaron un ataque fuerte en el que ambas tuvieron que esquivar. Antes de cualquier otro ataque volvieron a juntarse rápidamente y justo a tiempo para defenderse y contra-atacar. Sin embargo, las gemelas viendo que ese combate iba enserio decidieron coordinarse, ambas se posicionaron enfrente de sus rivales y corrieron hacia estas. Clara y Mary se prepararon para recibir el ataque, pero las gemelas antes de llegar a ellas se desviaron y reptaron por las paredes hasta el techo embistiéndolas a ambas desde este. Clara y Mary se vieron en la necesidad de separarse para poder evitar eso, quedando divididas por las gemelas las cuales estaban entre las dos.

En la caverna más grande de la gruta, Spitfire había sido lanzada contra un montón de oro. Shy había decidido empezar a usar habilidades elementales y había logrado lanzar a Spitfire con telequinesis. La vampiresa se acercó lentamente a la pegaso alzando con la misma telequinesis espadas con guarnición y pomo dorados decorados con joyas, espadas que formaban parte del tesoro. Shy atacó a Spitfire con todas estas espadas obligando a la pegaso a esquivar y desviar algunas de estas espadas, la pegaso se ayudó con sus alas para subir su velocidad y huir del huracán de cuchillas que estaba creando Shy. Cuando vio que la vampiresa comenzaba a lanzarle estas espadas, la pegaso guardo su espada de plata, y corrió con la agilidad que caracterizaba a un wonderbolt. Esquivando cada una de las espadas hasta que se encontró una roca de tamaño considerable y con esfuerzo la cargo utilizándola de escudo. Una vez Shy dejó de lanzar espadas Spitfire con dos pistolas desenfundo rápidamente una pistola de cuatro cañones, disparando las cuatro cargas rápidamente contra la vampiresa.

Shy viéndose sorprendida por este ataque recibió todos los disparos, la vampiresa retrocedió un poco y Spitfire aprovechó esto para volver a desenvainar su espada de plata y lanzar un fuerte ataque con ambas espadas, Shy esquivó la espada sagrada, pero la de plata la hirió, más la pegaso no salió indemne de este temerario ataque, pues la vampiresa le infringió un corte en el lomo con una de sus alas.

En las cercanías de Canterlot, el combate se había tornado a una matanza, a pesar de su resistencia las bajas de su bando eran muchas y el enemigo no perdía a ninguno. A pesar de esto la moral se mantenía alta, no iban a permitir que una sola de esas criaturas infernales entrara a la ciudad, sin embargo, solo podían entretenerlas esperando lo mejor. Umbra estaba en el centro de la matanza resistiendo como podía junto a los soldados, las sombras los atacaban sin ningún tipo de piedad, el mismo le había logrado enterrar su espada a una de las sombras, pero esta ni siquiera mostro dolor y contra-atacó al batpony infringiéndole un corte en el hombro. Varios camaradas del general acudieron a respaldarlo, sin embargo, por más que luchaban la sombra no caía. A sí era en todos los frentes de la batalla, las sombras eran atacadas por más de uno, sin embargo, nada las afectaba. La única manera que habían encontrado para evitar bajas, era defenderse entre sí, nadie enfrentaba solo a una de esas cosas.

En el frente de la batalla se encontraba peleando Cadence con Keres Luna, pero el duelo iba para mal Cadence no podría aguantar mucho más sola contra ese ser. Shining desde la distancia notó que Cadence estaba en apuros y corrió hacia ella evitando a las sombras, justo cuando Shining llego Cadence había sido desarmada y Keres Luna estaba a punto de darle muerte, cuando Shining se interpuso poniendo su mandoble en el camino de la guadaña. Esto le dio tiempo de recuperarse a Cadence y ambos reiniciaron el duelo contra la diosa caída. Al ser diosa del amor los poderes de Cadence crecían considerablemente cuando luchaba al lado de su amado, ambos lograron encarar a Keres Luna, aunque el poder de esta seguía siendo mucho mayor al de ambos.

En un ataque Keres Luna lanzó a Shining y inició una serie de ataques violentos contra Cadence, Shining se recuperó rápido y se regresó al combate apuntándole a Keres Luna con su mandoble. La embestida del unicornio logro dañar a la diosa caída, pero esta no se afecto solo tomó al unicornio y lo azotó contra el piso. Cadence reaccionó colérica, lanzando un fuerte tajo con su espada tajo que recorrió el cuerpo de Keres Luna y sin dejar a la diosa caída recuperarse la emperatriz continuó atacando acertando todos los golpes. Keres Luna en respuesta le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro a la alicornio con la vara de la guadaña derribándola, alzando su guadaña y lanzando un tajo con la intención de enterrarle la hoja a Cadence, sin embargo, una vez más Shining interrumpió bloqueando este ataque.

En la gruta, Clara y Mary aun divididas por las gemelas se habían visto obligadas a tomar una posición únicamente defensiva, no lograban regresar ningún ataque. Clara en un punto de la batalla en el que se vio arrinconada le gritó a Mary:

-Aide!

Mary para lograr acercarse a Clara evitó un ataque de Flitter rodando por el piso y levantándose rápidamente le enterró su daga en el lomo a Cloud Chaser, esta última reaccionó volteándose rápidamente lanzando un ataque que Mary esquivó al mismo tiempo que Clara dando un tajo largo a Cloud se apartó de la pared quedando reunida con Mary. Ambas retrocedieron por otra cueva, esperando el siguiente ataque de las vampiresas, las cuales las siguieron y furiosas se lanzaron sobre ellas. Este ataque lograron evitarlo casi perfecto sin cortar el corte que había recibido Clara en una de sus patas traseras. Mary escuchó el débil gemido de dolor de Clara y preguntó:

-¿Estas bien?

-Oui, solo es un pequeño corte -respondió Clara apresurada pues las gemelas volvieron a atacarlas con fuerza.

El combate entre Spitfire y Fluttershy continuaba, sin embargo, Shy ya estaba fastidiada de Spitfire y planeaba terminarla, en un ataque de Spitfire la vampiresa creo una nube de niebla, desapareciendo y confundiendo a la pegaso. Spitfire, sin embargo, uso la luz de la espada para apartar la niebla, así logro ver cuando la vampiresa la atacó, logrando bloquear su ataque. en otro intento por desorientar a Spitfire la vampiresa se transformó en una nube de murciélagos, materializándose de nuevo detrás de Spitfire. La pegaso apenas logró voltearse para bloqueas uno de los dos ataques de Shy, logrando esta darle un corte en la pata. Spitfire no se quedó atrás y con la espada de plata (ya que la sagrada la tenía bloqueada) le encesto una fuerte estocada en el pecho a su contrincante.

Shy reaccionó con más agresión que antes, lanzando un poderoso golpe con una de sus alas que le arrebato de los cascos su espada a Spitfire haciéndole un corte en el casco y uno casi invisible en el pecho. La pegaso retrocedió y retomo la guardia solo con la espada sagrada, la espada de plata fue a caer en una pequeña cueva por la que se deslizó cayendo en otra más grande.

En el frente de Canterlot, los soldados de Equestria se habían visto obligados a retroceder refugiándose en la misma ciudad, teniendo aquí la ventaja de que podían darles más apoyo desde la muralla. Sin embargo, seguían completamente empeñados en no dejar entrar al enemigo a la ciudad y el mismo Umbra se levantó enfrente de la puerta de la muralla con las tropas detrás de él diciendo:

-¡No los dejen pasar!

Las sombras atacaron con una fuerza brutal, pero la resistencia no cedió, sirviendo como una segunda muralla para Canterlot. Umbra mantenía a las tropas organizadas al frente de la ciudad, mantenía la moral en ese frente mientras observaban al tiempo que defendían a Cadence y a Shining enfrentando a Keres Luna con todo en contra. La diosa furiosa atacaba ya con todo lo que tenía, utilizaba proyectiles elementales a distancias cortas intentando derribar a sus contrincantes. En cierto punto del combate Shining y Cadence se acercaron a Keres Luna al mismo tiempo con la intención de realizar un ataque sincronizado, pero esta se elevó y con su cuerno conjuro la ira del cielo. Un montón de nubes se agruparon rápidamente encima de Canterlot dejando un centro como el ojo de un huracán. Cadence emprendió vuelo intentando interrumpir el hechizo de Keres Luna, pero era tarde, poderosos relámpagos azotaron las líneas de su resistencia y parte de la gran ciudad. Uno de los relámpagos dio de lleno a Cadence la cual cayó siendo atrapada por Shining, antes del impacto la emperatriz había logrado bloquear parte del daño con un escudo elemental, pero no se había salvado de todo el golpe. Keres Luna una vez completado su hechizo se lanzó en picada sobre Cadence y Shining, ambos intentaron esquivar, pero la guadaña de Keres Luna logró herir en el lomo a Shining. Cadence intentó contra-atacar, pero la diosa caída bloqueó el contra-ataque y con un proyectil elemental la derribó desarmándola de igual manera.

Aprovechando que su rival estaba desarmada Keres Luna se abalanzó sobre la emperatriz atacándola una y otra vez, Cadence no logró evitar todos los ataques recibiendo cortes menores en cascos y partes del torso. Shining recuperado del ataque que había recibido acudió a ayudar a Cadence una vez más dándole tiempo de recuperar su arma, la cual Cadence uso como potenciador para cargar un proyectil elemental. El proyectil impactó de lleno en Keres Luna, pero el daño fue nulo, en ese punto la moral de ambos estaba decayendo por más que intentaban no lograban siquiera debilitar a su oponente. Sin embargo, no se rendirían hasta caer muertos ambos.

Clara y Mary por su parte ya estaban empezando a cansarse y habían optado por retroceder nuevamente, hasta una cueva con más espació. Clara desde aquí pudo apreciar el sonido de otro combate y un quejido de dolor, de inmediato lo reconoció, sabía que era de Spitfire. Clara volteó hacia el lugar donde escucho venir el quejido y bajó este encontró la espada de plata de Spitfire, la tomó y dijo:

-Ya tenemos con que matar a las vampiresas.

-En ese caso prepárate porque ya nos alcanzaron – respondió Mary señalando hacia donde escuchaba el aleteó de las mismas.

De inmediato las atacaron las gemelas, sin embargo, no esperaban que Clara estuviera armada con una espada de plata y el primer golpe que logro encestar la unicornio en Flitter, dio a conocer este hecho. La vampiresa sintió el ardor que les dejaba la plata en su herida y la cólera de ambas creció, cuando se lanzaron sobre ellas Clara le lanzó la espada de plata a Mary, quien gracias a su gran oído la logro atrapar y desviando el ataque de Cloud contra-atacó con la espada de plata infringiéndole un corte en su costado. Ahora ambas vampiresas estaban heridas y enfadadas. El siguiente ataque de las vampiresas fue contra Clara, Mary intento lanzarle la espada a Clara de igual manera, pero Flitter la atrapo antes, Cloud aprovecho la pequeña distracción de Clara para embestirla derribándola, y Flitter con la misma espada de plata, le encestó un golpe en el lomo a Clara provocándole un corte medianamente profundo. Mary apuñalo repetidas veces a Flitter en el lomo antes de que esta se volteara y la atacara con las tres armas a la vez, la primera ala y la espada las logro bloquear Mary, pero la segunda ala le dio de llenó provocándole un corte en el pecho. Clara aprovechó para contra-atacar a Flitter arrebatándole la espada a esta, acto seguido, ambas vampiresas atacaron a Clara, sin embargo, esta logro desviar los ataques de ambas. mas, cuando volvieron a atacar, solo pudo evitar a Flitter pues Cloud le encesto un duro golpe derribándola. Mary aprovechando sus alas embistió a Cloud derribándola y apuñalándola en el pecho, sin embargo, con su daga no hizo mucho daño, Cloud se la quitó de encima y entre ambas vampiresas atacaron a Mary mientras esta estaba en el suelo. Clara aún estaba aturdida mientras Mary era arrinconada por ambas vampiresas.

-¡Clara! -gritó desesperada la batpony.

Por otro lado, Spitfire estaba perdiendo la pelea contra Shy la pegaso ya se encontraba herida, a pesar de esto mantenía el combate, mientras más duraba este más era la cólera de la vampiresa. Esta comenzó a atacar con rabia a la pegaso que se defendía con la espada sagrada y una espada que había tomado de los montones de oro. Sin embargo, la defensa de la pegaso cayó y recibió un corte en su costado, quiso usar sus alas para evitar un segundo ataque, pero Shy con su telequinesis la atrajo hacia ella y con una estocada de su sable, le hirió su ala izquierda.

-¡Pegaso testaruda, necia y patética! -sentenció Shy colérica mientras atacaba con fuerza a Spitfire - ¡No eres nada contra mí, estoy en la sima de la cadena alimenticia, la presa no puede combatir a su depredador!

Spitrfire seguía bloqueando hasta que la vampiresa de un fuerte ataque le arrebató la espada sagrada de los cascos, esta fue a caer entre cerca de la cama de piedra. Spitfire se dedicó a esquivar lo más que pudo los ataques de Shy y bloqueando algunos con la espada que le quedaba, sin embargo, al haber apartado la espada que la debilitaba el poder de Shy se disparó. Spitfire notó como la fuerza y la rapidez de su rival crecía hasta que llegó un punto donde ni siquiera pudo distinguir donde la iba a golpear. En este punto, la pegaso se vio derrotada, el último ataque que realizó Shy quebró la espada de Spitfire, la pegaso observó desesperanzada la espada quebrada en su casco y paso su mirada a Shy. La vampiresa hecho un casco a hacia atrás, alzo el sable sobre su cabeza con la punta del mismo apuntando hacia Spitfire, con el otro casco extendido hacia la pegaso, ambas alas estaban completamente abiertas.

Spitfire se imaginó lo que venía y retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo, mas, no logró evitar la danza de cuchillas que realizó Shy la cantidad de ataques que logró esquivar fueron un número muy reducido comparados con todos los cortes que recibió en el pecho, ninguno mortal, pero si suficientes para derribarla, además sus cascos delanteros y traseros también sufrieron cortes.

Una vez Shy se detuvo cerrando parcialmente sus alas y dejando ambos cascos en bajó, Spitfire casi inmediatamente cayó al suelo sobre sus cuatro rodillas. Su respiración era pesada y su cuerpo le ardía, su pecho estaba manchado de su propia sangre, al verla caer de rodillas frente a ella Shy soltó una carcajada y poniendo el sable en contacto con el cuello de la pegaso dijo:

-Yo gano Spitfire… que lastima que no pudiste vengar a nadie.

Spitfire cerró los ojos como si estuviera aceptando su destinó y esperó a que Shy atacara, la vampiresa alzó la espada y lanzó el tajo con intención de decapitar a Spitfire. La pegaso cuando escuchó la espada reaccionó y se levantó rápidamente rodeando el casco de Shy con el suyo y dándole un fuerte golpe al rostro. Esto no causo gran daño a la vampiresa, pero si la enfado, Shy tomó el casco de Spitfire y la lazó cerca de la cama de piedra.

En Canterlot la batalla estaba perdida hasta ese momento, las defensas estaban cayendo e incluso Cadence y Shining ya se encontraban muy débiles, Keres Luna había logrado herirlos lo suficiente y estos se encontraban básicamente derrotados. Los últimos ataques desesperados que lanzaron contra la diosa caída fueron ataques sincronizados, fuertes, pero no lo suficiente. Keres Luna logró evitarlos y desarmar a ambos, una vez hecho esto blandió la guadaña derribando a Cadence con la misma y provocando un gran corte a lo largo del costado de Shining haciéndolo caer abatido.

-¡No! -gritó Cadence levantándose y acercándose a Shining, tomándolo entre sus cascos.

En la batalla Umbra se había quedado solo al frente, tres sombras lo rodeaban, sin embargo, sentenció mientras enfrentaba a las sombras.

-¡Ustedes no cruzaran las puertas de Canterlot! ¡Recibí el sagrado deber de defender hasta el último habitante de estas tierras y moriré honrando mis órdenes!

Con dos espadas recuperadas del combate Umbra enfrento a las tres sombra, la adrenalina le permitió mantener el combate por un tiempo y defenderse lo suficiente hasta que una logro herirlo en el lomo, esto le permitió a otra herirle el ala y a la tercera darle un largo tajo en el pecho, sin embargo, Umbra siguió luchando hasta que uno de sus cascos fue herido y cayó al suelo aun apuntando una espada contra las sombras. Desde aquí vio la batalla perdida, a sus compañeros cayendo e incluso a lo lejos a Shining y a Cadence a punto de ser asesinados por Keres Luna fue cuando el batpony cerró los ojos y pensó: "se terminó" después de esto, fue asesinado por las tres sombras.

Antes de que Keres Luna acabara con Cadense y Shining, un rayó solar la derribó, las sombras fueron atraídas por esto y unas cuantas asesinadas por una explosión de rayos ultravioleta. Cuando Keres Luna se volvió a levantar Celestia pronunció:

-Luna, me buscas a mí no a ellos… ven por mí

Keres Luna comenzó a caminar hacia la ya débil diosa del sol, sin embargo, esta sin una pisca de miedo alzo su arma y la apunto contra Keres Luna dispuesta a pelear.

En la gruta Spitfire se había logrado arrastrar hasta la mesa de piedra, cuando estuvo aquí escondió la espada sagrada debajo de su cuerpo y espero. Shy no tardó en darle alcance y apuntándole de nuevo con el sable dijo:

-Acéptalo Spitfire… se acabó.

-Estoy de acuerdo Fluttershy… se acabó -respondió Spitfire lanzando un tajo con la espada sagrada

Esto tomó totalmente desprevenida a Shy quien recibió el tajo de la espada en todo el pecho, la herida hizo que la piel de Shy cercana a la misma herida se calcinara. La vampiresa lastimada, se retiró agonizando de esa caverna por una pequeña cueva, Spitfire usando la espada como apoyó se levantó y siguió a Shy.

En cuanto a Clara y Mary ambas estaban muy heridas, las gemelas se las habían arreglado para encestarles varios golpes. Ambas respiraban de manera irregular estaban comenzando a cansarse, sus pelajes se notaban maltratados, y cada paso que daban las vampiresas era uno que ellas retrocedían, hasta que toparon con pared. El pelaje de Clara estaba prácticamente gris, era notorio lo golpeadas que estaban, sin embargo, ambas alzaron sus armas y Clara dijo:

-¿Catre?

-Siempre -respondió Mary antes de que se abalanzarán sobre las vampiresas y estas sobre ellas.


	52. 51 Una Ultima vez

Una última vez

Celestia camino entre la batalla en un momento en el que sombras y ponis habían dejado de pelear, Keres Luna igual camino hacia la diosa del sol, quien era su verdadero objetivo. Sin embargo, en el momento en que Keres Luna comenzó a correr hacia Celestia las sombras reanudaron su ataque, el choque ocurrió y una vez más se cruzaron las armas de Celestia y Luna como en un pasado muy lejano. El hechizo que antes invocara Keres Luna había terminado desencadenando una tormenta, la lluvia empapaba el campo de batalla, haciendo que la sangre corriera hasta el rio. Cadence se encontraba sosteniendo a Shining, quien después de un momento se recuperó, con su cuerno cargo su mandoble y dándoselo a Cadence dijo:

-Tu aun puedes luchar, estaré bien, ve y álzate contra el enemigo… una última vez… por Equestria, por nosotros.

Cadence tomó el mandoble de Shining, y observándolo con dulzura afirmo con la cabeza, antes de irse Shining la sostuvo y la atrajo hacia si dándole un beso. Una vez se separaron Cadence le dijo con voz suave:

-Volveré amor

Dicho esto, la emperatriz acudió al combate al lado de Celestia contra Keres Luna, al ser dos alicornios contra ella tenían más oportunidad, aunque si el destino así lo quería esa batalla la perderían a pesar de cuantos enfrentaran a la diosa caída. Las puertas de Canterlot no tardaron en ceder en este punto y las sombras entraron a la ciudad, los ponis que se encontraban dentro de la misma no dudaron en hacerles frente, aunque muchos de ellos ya estaban perdiendo la esperanza querían luchar hasta el final.

Una vez las sombras entraron dentro de la ciudad, Silk tomó armas y se unió a la última resistencia junto a todos los que antes formaran la rebelión. estaban peleando hasta el último poni en Equestria. Rarity por su parte junto con un pequeño grupo lidero a las madres, hijos e hijas lejos del sanguinario encuentro. Una vez se alejaron del combate se ocultaron en varios edificios bloqueando puertas y ventanas.

Spitfire siguió a la vampiresa hasta el punto más elevado de la gruta un punto que recorría el interior de una montaña, aquí encontró dos caminos una cueva cubierta por cortinas y una que conducía a un mirador natural, una segunda entrada a la gruta, una entrada imposible de alcanzar para cualquiera que no volara. Lo que hacía indetectable este lugar desde el cielo, era la cantidad de árboles que tenía a su alrededor.

En el centro de este mirador bajo la lluvia se encontraba Shy sus alas estaban caídas y mientras un casco sostenía su sable el otro lo mantenía en su herida. Spitfire se acercó lentamente y la vampiresa dijo:

-La vida es cruel Spitfire... un día puede haber felicidad, pero al otro toda esa felicidad se ha desvanecido dejando solamente lágrimas, desesperanza y dolor… Lo peor es que no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo, siempre ha sido así y siempre será así. Lo que alguna vez fue jamás volverá y no puedes saber en qué se convertirá hasta que se encuentra frente a ti.

Spitfire se detuvo en secó a un metro detrás de Shy, la vampiresa solo se volteó a ver a la pegaso, todo el pecho de Shy se estaba desintegrando, su pelaje parecía piedra cerca de la zona afectada y solo se iba expandiendo. La vampiresa quito su casco del gran corte y Spitfire pudo presenciar con claridad como de la herida salían pequeñas flama… la vampiresa se estaba calcinando por dentro.

-A pesar de como se ve… no lo siento, no siento dolor, sin embargo, siento como mi cuerpo se debilita. Fui una pegaso gentil, cálida y tímida, pero cambie cuando supe que sería madre, quería sentir la calidez de un hijo… de poder cuidar a un potrillo de mi propia sangre – decía la vampiresa mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos – finalmente iba a ser más que una pegaso de la que todos se apiadaban. Pero, un error condujo a mi muerte y la envida a mi regresó como lo que soy, la envidia que le impidió traerme de regresó cuando tuvo la oportunidad. ¡Ahora que finalmente tengo a mi hija cerca me acabas de negar el derecho que toda madre debería tener!

Dicho esto Shy se llevó sus cascos a la cabeza y bajando la mirada, cuando la subió su mirada fue la única advertencia que necesito la pegaso para saber que la vampiresa se había desquiciado que en ese momento lo único que estaba en la mente de la bestia era matarla. Spitfire se preparó para combatir y Shy se lanzó sobre ella colérica, sus ataques se habían tornado más agresivos y aunque sus poderes iban disminuyendo conforme avanzaba el daño, su adrenalina le deba fuerza. Spitfire se dedicó a bloquear los ataques de la pegaso percatándose que cada que bloqueaba un ataque de las alas de esta, la vampiresa se quejaba, ahora que tenía una herida el simple contacto con la espada la dañaba. La pegaso al ver esto supo de inmediato que por fin se había emparejado el combate ahora todo era cuestión de habilidad, Shy comenzó a bloquear más con la espada al percatarse que el simple de esto último, además esta vez estaba sola.

En los túneles de la gruta se escuchaba el eco de la batalla que tenían Mary y Clara contra las vampiresas, quienes aún les llevaban la delantera. Sin embargo, la estrategia de Mary y Clara había mejorado, ya habían logrado dañar un par de veces a las vampiresas con la espada de plata, pero aun no era suficiente estas seguían atacándolas con la misma fiereza del inició. En una fuerte embestida de las vampiresas ambas cayeron al suelo quedando divididas nuevamente, sin embargo, en lugar de atacar una a Clara y otra a Mary ambas se fueron sobre Clara quien en ese momento carecía de la espada de plata. La unicornio bloqueó los ataques que pudo y esquivo otros, pero luchando con un enemigo tan veloz no tardaron en lograr herirla, mas, cuando estaba derribada Mary atacó enterrándole su daga desde la nuca a una de las vampiresas y obligándola a levantarse en dos patas le enterró la espada de plata desde la espalda hasta que esta salió por la base de su cuello. Flitter intento intervenir, pero Clara se levantó rápidamente y bloqueó su ataque.

Acto seguido, Mary desenterró la espada y le soltó un fuerte tajo con la misma a Cloud quien retrocedió peligrosamente herida. Flitter se tornó más agresiva contra Clara a quien no tardo en desarmar y arrojar lejos, Justo cuando Mary quería dar el tajo definitivo para decapitar a Cloud, Flitter desvió la espada de plata y con otro tajo de su ala izquierda infringió una larga herida a Mary además de derribarla. Cloud, sin embargo, cayó abatida por el daño total que había sufrido, Flitter se acercó a su hermana y al ver el dolor de la misma se volteó colérica hacia la batpony que se arrastraba sosteniéndose su herida. Flitter quiso atacarla nuevamente, pero Clara la embistió derribándola. Marry al escuchar que el combate se reiniciaba entre Clara y Flitter se dedicó a buscar la espada tocando el piso esperando encontrarla.

En la batalla de Canterlot, Celestia, Cadence y Luna se encontraban peleando en lo alto, el duelo las había llevado al cielo nuevamente. Donde las tres alicornios combatía, Keres Luna a pesar de que le costaba más, llevaba el combate contra ambas logrando herirlas un par de veces. Celestia en la batalla solo esperaba hacer tiempo pues ella misma sentía como su poder se iba consumiendo poco a poco. Keres Luna lo sabía y esto inevitablemente afectaba el combate, pues cada vez le era más fácil enfrentarlas.

Para los habitantes de la ciudad las noticias eran pésimas, las sombras estaban logrando pasar sus defensas acercándose cada vez más a sus familias. Algunos empezaron a retirarse a los hogares donde estaban sus familiar refugiadas para defenderlas a toda costa, otros se quedaban y les daban tiempo. La ciudad había caído, solo quedaba que las sombras lograran cazar hasta al último poni.

El combate entre las alicornios no mejoró, finalmente el poder de Celestia fue suficientemente bajó, Keres Luna aprovechó esta debilidad para apartarla momentáneamente y centrarse en Cadence, quien se defendió lo más que pudo. Hasta que la diosa Caída logro desarmarla y con un proyectil elemental derribarla de los cielos. Al ver esto Celestia de inmediato regreso al combate, sin embargo, Keres Luna bloqueó su ataque y solo con su fuerza la llevo hasta tierra donde continuaron el combate. Sin embargo, el poder de Celestia estaba por los suelos no duraría mucho.

En la gruta Clara mantuvo el combate contra Cloud que logro hacerle cortes mínimos en varias ocasiones, Mary a puro tanteo logro encontrar la espada de plata y gritó:

-¡Clara!

Clara reaccionó justo cuando Mary lanzaba la espada, Flitter quiso evitar que lograra atraparla, pero gracias una vez más a las enseñanzas de Spitfire Clara logro ser reaccionar primero usando a la misma vampiresa de apoyo para elevarse y al momento de atrapar la espada se dejó caer al suelo, se giró rápidamente cortándole la cabeza de un tajo a la vampiresa.

Clara finalmente tuvo un respiro y recargándose iba a festejar, pero entonces vio a Mary de reojo, la batpony había caído, Clara se acercó dejando su espada y portando solo la de plata. Le tomó el pulso a Mary y para su alivió solo estaba inconsciente, sin embargo, en ese momento se había olvidado completamente de que Cloud que aún vivía. Mary al escuchar a la vampiresa moverse le dijo a Clara en voz débil:

-Atrás de ti…

Esto le mostro a Clara que un no estaba completamente inconsciente, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de comprobar esto pues tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente para bloquear el ataque furioso de Cloud, cuya rabia se había disparado por la muerte de su hermana. Clara no tuvo más opción que retroceder mientras la vampiresa la atacaba, en el momento en el que Clara sintió la pared en su lomo solo pudo pensar en un último ataque. En uno de los ataques que realizó Cloud con su ala Clara soltó la espada haciéndola pasar por arriba del ala de Cloud, se deslizó quedando con el lomo a tierra y atrapo la espada estando justo debajo de la vampiresa. La vampiresa intento un último ataque dirigiendo sus alas contra Clara y clavando le las puntas de estas en sus hombros, sin embargo, Clara se levantó rápidamente dando una estocada que atravesó a Cloud, la criatura murió al instante, pues la espada de plata había dado justo al corazón. Una vez, derrotadas las gemelas, Clara camino tambaleante hasta Mary y se dejó caer abatida a un lado de esta.

Mary reaccionó al sonido que hizo Clara al caer y preguntó aun con la voz débil:

-¿estás bien?

-Je vife -respondió Clara.

En cuanto a Spitfire y Fluttershy ambas ya estaban heridas y cansadas, sin embargo, ninguna daba tregua, pero sabían que no aguantarían más. Así que ambas decidieron acabarlo. Shy se lanzó contra Spitfire y esta con una estocada enterró la espada en el cuerpo de la vampiresa soltándola una vez dentro, sin embargo, la embestida de la vampiresa logro derribar a la pegaso e infringirle un profundo corte en su costado. Ambas cayeron inertes al piso.

En Canterlot ya estaban en todos los frentes entre la espada y la pared, Celestia ya no podía mantener más el combate y solo se recargaba en su arma esperando su final, su magia se había acabado. Mas, antes de que Keres Luna llegara a ella el cielo comenzó a despejarse y la diosa caída se desmaterializo lentamente, la guadaña volvió a su forma original y cayó enfrente de Celestia. Las sombras lentamente desaparecieron de Canterlot sin dejar rastro alguno y cuando todo paso, los sobrevivientes lentamente salieron de los edificios, no tardaron mucho en notar que lo habían conseguido habían resistido y vivirían libres como siempre había sido.

Celestia por su lado tomó la guadaña de Luna y la observó hasta que la silueta de su hermana se reflejó en la hoja, Celestia volteó rápidamente y vio a Luna en su forma máxima, como una diosa espiritual que no puede ser dañada. Luna se acercó a ella y le dio una mirada dulce y compasiva, antes de desaparecer libre. La noche no pertenecía más que a ella y ahora que nada la podía dañar no volvería a ser alterado este ciclo, ni siquiera Celestia podía tener control de la Luna ahora.

El cielo volvió a ser el mismo, la estrella volvieron aparecer un momento antes de que la luna comenzara a descender y le diera a Equestria un nuevo amanecer.

En la gruta Shy ya al borde de la muerte se había desenterrado la espada y se había arrastrado hasta donde estaba su hija mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba ahora más rapidamente. La vampiresa lloraba en sus últimos momentos deseando haber podido pasar más tiempo con su pequeña, deseando que todo hubiera sido distinto. Ahora ella partiría nuevamente, recuperaría su alma y su pequeña se quedaría de nuevo, lo duro para Shy no era saber que estaba muriendo, era saber que nunca podría darle nada a su pequeña.

-Perdoname Hope… Perdoname -dijo Shy entre su llanto.

Por otro lado, Spitfire también se había levantado y había ido en busca de Clara, la pegaso débil y herida apenas lograba sostenerse mientras gritaba el nombre de su aprendiz. Pasó un rato así hasta que recibió respuesta y finalmente logro dar con Clara a quien encontró acurrucada contra una pared junto a Mary (quien estaba inconsciente) Spitfire se acercó y sin más se sentó de igual manera junto a ellas.

-¿se fini? -preguntó Clara

Spitfire asintió antes de decir:

-Clara, en mi mochila dejé una medalla que solía ser mía de los Wonderbolts y también un par de objetos, después de esto puedes quedarte con todo… eres una buena alumna y aprendiste rápido, llegaras lejos, pero nunca dejes de mejorar tu táctica, tu estrategia y nunca pierdas tu rumbo… hay mucho que aun debes aprender que no te puedo enseñar yo.

-¿Por qué lo dice? -cuestionó Clara observándola

Spitfire solo le sonrió escondiendo lo más que pudo su herida y le dijo:

-Ya lo entenderás Clara.

Después de eso, todo fue calma, reino el silencio y las tres se quedaron profundamente dormidas ahí mismo.


	53. Epilogo

Epilogo

Clara despertó en el hospital de Ponyville ignorando cuanto tiempo había pasado dormida, lo primero que vio fue la luz del sol entrando por su ventana, sin embargo, no reaccionó de inmediato, sino se quedó mirando la luz hasta que decidió sentarse en la cama lentamente. Observó su cuerpo vendado y entonces escuchó:

-¿Clara?

La unicornio subió la mirada y encontró a su madre, quien se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Clara regresó el abrasó y preguntó:

-¿comme ca va Meré? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Estoy bien hija, mejor ahora que te veo de nuevo despierta. En cuanto a cómo llegaste aquí, una vez termino todo, Celestia se centró en buscar a quienes salvaron Equestria. La espada que tomaron de Celestia logro ser detectada por la diosa, esto nos llevó a ustedes, de inmediato fueron traídas aquí tú y Hope querida-explicó Rarity.

-¿Hope está bien meré? -cuestionó Clara

-Si ella está bien hija, cuando despierte se quedara conmigo, se repondrá de momento sigue dormida aunque despertó un par de veces, aparentemente no recuerda mucho de lo que paso.

-¿Et Mary?

-¿Quién? -preguntó Rarity

-La Batpony -respondió Clara

-Ella salió del hospital, fue la primera en despertar.

Clara sonrió y se relajó antes de decir emocionada:

-Quiero ver la reacción de Spitfire al saber que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad que lo conseguimos, meré

Rarity se quedó muda al escuchar esto y su rostro cambio completamente, Clara al ver a su madre sintió una gran preocupación y con un pequeño temblor en la voz preguntó:

-¿Et Spitfire? ¿Elle vivre?

-Clara, estuviste inconsciente tres días tus heridas eran serias, al igual que Mary. Sin embargo, Spitfire… ella estaba muerta para cuando las encontraron, el funeral se realizó ayer, la enterraron en una ladera de Canterlot donde se están enterrando muchos de los que murieron en el combate. Los funerales aun no cesan, Spitfire fue sepultada en el punto más alto de este nuevo panteón honorario, junto… con la mayoría de tus… de tus amigos.

Clara al escuchar esto quedó completamente muda, las palabras le fueron robadas de la boca y los latidos de su corazón se hicieron más pesados, Rarity se mantuvo junto a ella hasta que la dejaron salir. Una vez fuera del hospital Clara se despidió de su madre y fue hacia el nuevo cementerio, pasando por la taberna donde se reunía antes con sus amigos, el local estaba cerrado, las ventanas rotas y las paredes en el interior maltratadas. Clara se acercó y observo el deplorable estado del lugar, nada había vuelto a lo que fue, todo había cambiado y solo tocaba seguir el curso de la historia.

Clara siguió caminando por las calles de Canterlot ciudad que con el tiempo sanaría y volvería a su esplendor, pero los corazones de sus habitantes no sanarían hasta que las generaciones que vieron esa tragedia se hayan marchado. Un día todo sería parte de un libro de historia un simple eco en el pasado.

Finalmente, Clara llegó a este cementerio observando todas las tumbas recién alzadas hasta que llegó a un pequeño mausoleo, en el que arriba de la puerta se encontraba la cutie mark de Spitfire y abajó el nombre de la pegaso. Clara lo observó un instante hasta que escuchó a alguien más acercándose, la unicornio volteó su mirada y vio al guardia del Cementerió guiando a Mary hacia una tumba. Una vez llegaron a esta el guardia se alejó dejando a la batpony frente a esa tumba. Clara se acercó a Mary y observó la tumba leyendo el nombre de: "Night Umbra" después de leerlo se sentó junto a Mary y esta dijo:

-Habla

-Bonjour amie -respondió Clara

-Hola Clara… el… era mi padre, murió en la batalla contra Keres Luna aquí en Canterlot, esto hace oficial la disolución de la elite de la cual formaba parte, también supe lo de tu maestra lo lamento

-igual lo lamento amie -dijo Clara

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? -cuestionó Mary

-Voyager, conocer otras tierras y cumplir mi sueño.

-Una meta tan buena como cualquier otra -respondió Mary

Después de eso, ambas estuvieron un rato en silenció hasta que Clara se levantó y comenzó a alejarse, Mary hizo lo mismo, una vez salieron del cementerio Clara notó que la batpony aun la seguía y preguntó:

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-¿Quieres embarcarte en una aventura por tu propia cuenta, sin nadie que esté a tu lado y te ayude a defenderte, sin una amiga cerca? Además, no tengo ya a nadie solo a ti a quien le debo mi vida – explicó Mary

-No me debes nada amie -respondió Clara

-No te hagas del rogar y dime: ¿A dónde vamos? -dijo Mary adelantándose a Clara.

Clara sonrió y alcanzándola le dijo:

-Aun no lo sé mon amie, aún no lo sé.

Fin

Un saludo a todos mis lectores, bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que se quedaron hasta el final de la historia y a todos los que comentaron, espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado, les agradezco su tiempo prestado y el apoyo a esta historia. Quiero enviar un agradecimiento especial a mis seguidores mas leales que ya llevan varios fanfics conmigo, comentando y apoyando cada una de mis historias. en verdad los apreció y espero verlos en mi próximo fic


End file.
